Éméra
by Lunazzura
Summary: Je m'appelle Elsa White, j'ai dix-sept ans et ma vie s'est trouvée bouleversée lorsqu'une météorite s'est écrasée sur notre village. Aujourd'hui, seule avec ma sœur et mes amis, je tente de survivre en échappant au régime tyrannique qui s'est installé : The Blood of Darkness.
1. Chapitre 1 : Aux origines des flocons

**Bonjour !**

 **J'écris cette fanfiction car je suis fan du couple Jelsa que je trouve génial !**

 **Disclaimer : bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont la propriété de Disney et DreamWorks) contrairement à l'histoire qui est le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **Couples : Elsa/Jack - Anna/Kristoff - Astrid/Harold - Raiponce/Eugène - Mérida/...**

 **C'est ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Aux origines des flocons

Je m'appelle Elsa White, j'ai dix-sept ans.

Ma vie s'est trouvée bouleversée il y a trois ans lorsqu'une météorite s'est écrasée sur notre planète.

Je peux comprendre que vous soyez perdus aussi je vais reprendre depuis le début.

Il y a quatre ans, des chercheurs ont été envoyés dans l'espace afin de faire des recherches sur les différentes substances pouvant se trouver dans notre galaxie. Ils devaient partir pour cinq ans mais ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de rentrer sur Terre. Il se trouve qu'une météorite les a percutés, les tuant tous.

La fusée avait pourtant été crée pour être extrêmement résistante mais cela n'a pas suffit. Le vaisseau a explosé et toutes les substances mélangés par les scientifiques se sont imprégnées dans l'astéroïde. En revanche, le vaisseau a été assez résistant pour parvenir à détourner la trajectoire du météore l'emmenant droit vers la Terre.

Lorsqu'elle a percuté la Terre, non seulement la météorite a tué énormément de personnes mais elle a aussi créée une onde de choc qui s'est répandue sur toute la surface du globe terrestre. Parmi cette onde, des milliards de particules des substances mélangées par les chercheurs. Celles-ci ont touché énormément de personnes en leur procurant… des pouvoirs.

Des scientifiques ont longtemps cherché une explication à ce phénomène étrange mais ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé. On suppose que cela vient des substances mais l'on n'en sait pas plus.

Mais le plus important n'est pas là. On peut diviser les substances en deux catégories, celle qui a donné des pouvoirs et uniquement cela communément appelée « Éméra » et celle qui, en plus de donner des pouvoirs, a provoqué des changements négatifs au niveau de la personnalité voir même une perte totale du contrôle de soi qui a pour nom : la Raje.

Malheureusement, les individus touchés par cette dernière sont très nombreux alors que ceux touchés par l'Éméra sont extrêmement rares.

Les personnes qui ont été touchés par la Raje ont peu à peu pris le contrôle en instaurant un nouveau gouvernement du nom de : The blood of darkness. Ce gouvernement est défendu par bon nombre de soldat nommés les Black arms. A la différence de leurs supérieurs, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs ce sont juste des robots dans des corps d'humains. Pour éviter une révolte, le gouvernement s'assure de préserver une atmosphère de peur parmi les habitants.

Pour ma part, j'ai perdu mes parents lors de l'explosion et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

 **FLASHBACK**

Je suis dans le jardin avec ma petite sœur, Anna. Nous rions ensemble quand quelque chose attire mon regard. Je lève la tête et voit un point se rapprocher à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Papa ! appelais-je.

Mon père me rejoint et je lui montre le point qui ne cesse de grossir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie mais ils n'ont rien dit aux informations ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je lui souris et il repart à l'intérieur. Je le crois évidemment mais on dirait que le point se rapproche de plus en plus. Je n'arrive bientôt plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que ça et commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je commence à marcher vers la maison et accélère le pas au fur et à mesure que le point se rapproche.

\- PAPA ! MAMAN !

Mes parents sortent de la maison apeurés et regardent en l'air. Mon père rentre à l'intérieur et allume la radio.

 _Il semblerait qu'une météorite se rapproche de la Terre à une vitesse exceptionnelle et la percuterait dans une dizaine de minutes au niveau du village d'Arendelle…_

J'entends mon père se précipiter à l'étage et ma mère se tourne vers moi avec sérieux.

\- Ne bouges pas, vas avec Anna dans la voiture je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête et pars en direction du véhicule avec ma petite sœur. Nous nous installons et je regarde par la fenêtre en espérant voir mes parents nous rejoindre. Une minute s'écoule, puis deux et le temps passe sans qu'ils ne reviennent. Finalement, je les vois à l'intérieur de la maison en train de récupérer des affaires. Je regarde ma montre. Il ne reste que quatre minutes avant que l'astéroïde ne percute le village. Je sors de la voiture et commence à courir vers la maison. Soudain je sens le sol qui commence à trembler. Trop tard. Je me retourne et vois Anna sortir de la voiture. Je fais demi-tour et accours dans sa direction. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en l'air et vois la météorite qui se précipite vers nous. Le sol continu de trembler et je trébuche à maintes reprises. Anna tente de me rejoindre mais les secousses l'en empêchent. Il faut que je la rejoigne, il le faut !

Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, une ombre immense apparaît au-dessus de nous et je vois la météorite. Dans un dernier effort je saute tout en criant :

\- ANNA BAISSE-TOI !

A ce moment précis, j'ai une impression de ralentit. Je saute sur Anna et l'attrape par le dos tandis que l'astéroïde s'écrase créant une onde de choc nous propulsant dans les airs elle et moi. J'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de fouet en plein dos mais, étrangement, ça ne me fais pas vraiment mal. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se répand à travers tout mon corps et je me sens incroyablement bien. Petit à petit, je sens Anna m'échapper et partir s'écraser non loin. Je m'attendais à chuter moi aussi mais, au contraire, je m'élève dans les airs tandis qu'une lumière bleuté m'entoure. J'ai l'impression de rester ainsi une éternité alors qu'il ne s'écoule que quelques secondes puis je retombe lourdement pour aller m'écraser sur le sol où je m'évanouis.

\- ELSA !

J'ouvre doucement les paupières et voit ma petite sœur qui me regarde les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elsa ! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, sanglote-t-elle.

Je prend soudainement conscience de la situation et lui demande :

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, mais toi tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Pas une égratignure.

Je soupire de soulagement et lui demande :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je t'ai vu courir vers moi puis nous nous sommes retrouvés projetées dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment, je suis tombée et me suis évanouie. A mon réveil tu étais à terre, je t'ai secoué et tu t'es réveillée.

C'est vrai ! Je me souviens ! Et la lumière bleue, étais-ce une hallucination ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette question que la réalité me frappe en plein visage.

\- Et Papa ?! Et Maman ?!

Je tourne la tête de tous les côtés mais ne vois qu'un champs de ruine. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes tandis que ma petite sœur et moi hurlons de toutes nos forces les noms de nos parents et commençons à les chercher. Alors que nous nous rapprochons des ruines de la maison je percute quelque chose.

\- NON !

Anna me rejoins et fond en larmes aussitôt qu'elle voit ce qui se trouve à mes côtés. Les dépouilles de mes parents se trouvent là, devant moi. Aucun doute possible, ce sont eux. Je sers Anna contre moi tandis que nous pleurons à chaudes larmes. Alors que nous versons toutes les larmes de notre corps, quelque chose vient se déposer sur le visage de ma mère. Je continue de pleurer mais approche ma main. Non ! C'est impossible ! Il me semble que c'est… un flocon !

Comment est-ce possible ? Peu à peu, des centaines de flocons tombent sur nous et Arendelle, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Autant dire rien. Il n'y a plus qu'Anna et moi. Pourquoi tout le monde est-il mort alors qu'Anna et moi vivons encore. Je pourrais comprendre pour Anna étant donné que je l'ai protégée mais pourquoi moi ? Je devrais être comme eux, un corps en décomposition. Alors pourquoi ?

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que la neige autour de moi scintille. J'approche ma main et lorsque mon doigt touche la neige une sensation de bien-être m'envahis. Voilà donc la cause de cette neige. C'est… moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ni pourquoi mais le fait est que c'est moi qui provoque cette neige.

Je pleure et suis heureuse à la fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie suite à l'apparition de mes étranges facultés qui me sont si agréables mais je viens de perdre mes parents, ma ville et mes souvenirs.

Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher et hurle dans le vide.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Mes larmes coulent à flot, je reste là avec Anna et nous pleurons sous une pluie de flocons.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de leur mort. La mort de mes parents. Ça a été très dur pour Anna et moi suite à l'incident. Nous avons dû aller dans un orphelinat à Corona. Nombreuses ont étés les familles qui voulaient bien adopter Anna. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'elles ne voulaient pas de moi. Elles ne savaient pas si j'avais été touchée par l'Éméra ou la Raje. Étant donné que ma petite sœur et moi étions inséparables, nous sommes restées à l'orphelinat. Je me suis fais des amis et nous nous sommes tous soutenus. On avait tous perdus notre famille dans l'accident et ça nous a rapprochés.

On a formés une bande de copains. Il y avait même ma cousine que l'on avait retrouvée. J'avais donc appris la mort de mon oncle et de ma tante. Il ne me restait que mes amis parmi lesquels, ma sœur et ma cousine. Cette dernière avait également été touchée par l'Éméra et pouvait désormais guérir n'importe qui sans que cela ne laisse aucune trace. Il y avait également Astrid et Mérida. Astrid maîtrisait l'air et Mérida le feu.

Au bout de deux ans passés à l'orphelinat, nous avons décidés de nous révolter contre les mesures prises par le gouvernement qui tuait des centaines de personnes chaque jour. Nous avons donc fui l'orphelinat et avons rénové une vieille villa abandonnée dans une forêt loin de la ville. Nous nous y sommes installés et avons commencés des missions de sauvetages en protégeant la population des Black arms. Mérida, Astrid, Harold, Eugène et moi partions sur le terrain tandis que Raiponce restait à la maison avec Anna pour guérir les blessés.

En ce moment même, je suis cachée et prête à agir contre des Black arms. Ces soldats sont comme des robots. Les dirigeants du gouvernement ont tué des milliers de personnes et leur ont ensuite greffé un cerveau artificiel : ils n'ont plus rien d'humain. Je ne tue donc personne car, malheureusement pour eux, cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont morts.

J'entends des pas et me tasse un peu plus pour ne pas que l'on me voit. J'aperçois Mérida en face de moi et lui fais signe d'attaquer dans dix secondes. Elle répète le même signe aux autres et tous hochent la tête. Les Black arms continuent d'avancer. 3, 2, 1. Je me lève d'un bond et tire sur le plus proche de moi. Les autres sortent de leur cachette et viennent m'aider. Les coups de feu viennent de partout et l'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Alors que j'abats un autre Black arms j'en entends un derrière moi et lui lance un couteau dans le ventre avant qu'il ne me tue. Cela me fait toujours bizarre de tirer sur des Black arms car, même s'ils ne sont plus humains, ils en ont l'apparence. Les personnes qui abritaient ces corps sont mortes mais les corps, eux, sont là. Ils ne se décomposent pas grâce à un sérum inventé par le gouvernement.

Je tue le dernier et le combat est fini. Nous avons tous quelques coupures mais sinon personne n'a rien. J'informe Anna du bon déroulement de la mission avec mon oreillette et nous repartons au QG.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review !**

 **La suite est en partie écrite et je pense pouvoir la poster cette semaine ou la suivante.**

 **Bye bye ! ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Changements

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis désolée, je devais poster le chapitre hier soir mais il y a eu un bug et le chapitre était impossible à lire. Je l'ai donc supprimé.**

 **Je tenais encore à remercier Petite Renarde pour sa review qui m'a fait super plaisir, merci à toi. Mais j'ai également vu que quelqu'un a mis ma fanfiction en favorite, merci énormément, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Changements

Une fois rentrés, nous partons nous faire soigner par Raiponce qui pose ses cheveux sur nos blessures et entame sa chanson :

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or,_

 _Répand ta magie,_

 _Inverse le temps_

 _Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _Guérit les blessures,_

 _É_ _loigne la pluie_

 _Ce destin impur,_

 _Rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris…_

Je la remercie et lui demande où est Anna.

\- Dans sa chambre, elle dort.

Je hoche la tête et pars me changer dans ma chambre que je partage avec ma cousine qui est aussi ma meilleure amie. Anna partage sa chambre avec Mérida sa meilleure amie. Astrid avec Harold étant donné qu'ils sont en couple et Eugène est tout seul.

Je prend un débardeur bleu et un jean. J'enfile des bottes et tresse mes cheveux puis prend les fleurs que j'ai cueillies hier. Je sors de la chambre et vais voir Raiponce.

\- Tu viens ?

Elle hoche la tête, prend des bottes et un manteau ainsi que des fleurs.

\- Et Anna ? me demande-t-elle

\- Je préfère qu'elle reste dormir.

Elle acquiesce, nous disons aux autres que nous partons et sortons du QG. Nous marchons environ trente minutes avant d'arriver à notre petit cimetière. Il se trouve près des ruines de mon ancienne maison. Nous avons transportés les corps des parents de Raiponce et des miens et leur avons creusé des tombes. Raiponce s'approche de celle de ses parents, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va aller ? je lui demande.

Elle me fait signe que oui. Je dépose un baiser sur la tombe de mon oncle et de ma tante et pars vers celle de mes parents. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. C'est alors qu'un rayon de soleil vient éclairer les tombes tandis que des milliers de petit flocons tombent du ciel. C'est ce qu'il se passe lorsque ma cousine et moi sommes tristes. Nos pouvoirs se manifestent. Je maîtrise la glace depuis trois ans maintenant et pourtant je suis toujours autant émerveillée par la beauté de mes facultés. Je dépose mes fleurs sur la tombe de mes parents et les givrent pour qu'elles durent plus longtemps. J'en fais de même avec celles de Raiponce puis nous repartons vers le QG.

Alors que nous passons le seuil de la porte, ma petite sœur nous saute au cou, à Raiponce et moi.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller, je serais venue !

\- Je suis désolée, je préférais que tu dormes, je lui réponds.

Elle acquiesce.

\- Au fait, nous avons des… invités.

Je m'étonne.

\- Des invités ?

Ma sœur s'avance jusqu'au salon où je retrouve tous mes amis ainsi que deux autres personnes. Un grand blond aux yeux bruns qui doit être un peu plus âgé que moi ainsi qu'un autre grand blond… non en fait, il a les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus. Lui aussi est plus âgé que moi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? je demande, méfiante.

Le grand blond se lève et me répond :

\- Oui pardon, je m'appelle Kristoff Bjorgman et voici mon ami Jack Frost.

J'hésite à me présenter à mon tour étant donné que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent. C'est alors que le dénommé Jack prend la parole :

\- Bon on s'est présentés tu pourrais commencer par faire pareil.

Je lui lance un regard noir et réplique :

\- Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me présenter à quelqu'un qui débarque chez moi sans prévenir et qui ne me dit même pas ce qu'il veut !

Il s'apprête à rétorquer mais Kristoff l'en empêche.

\- Je suis désolé, en fait nous venons vous proposer une alliance.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Il reprend :

\- Nous avons crus comprendre que vous vous rebelliez contre les mesures prises par le gouvernement et nous voudrions vous proposez de vous alliez à nous. Nous faisons partie d'un groupe de résistants constituant plusieurs centaines de personnes et avons de nombreuses armes à disposition ainsi que de nombreux cours pour apprendre à combattre, survivre… Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je regarde les autres. Ils sont tous aussi surpris que moi et m'interrogent du regard. Je vois Eugène me regarder l'ai de dire : _Pourquoi pas ?_

Mérida confirme : _C'est vrai, il y a plus d'armes et des centaines de résistants._

Je fixe Anna qui me dit du regard : _Je vote pour._

Elle est bientôt rejointe par les autres paires d'yeux y compris la mienne et je me retourne pour dire :

\- C'est d'accord. Au fait, je suis Elsa et voici mes amis : Harold, Astrid, Mérida, Eugène, Anna, ma sœur et Raiponce, ma cousine.

Kristoff sourit et nous fait signe que nous pouvons partir.

Je referme le QG à clefs et enfourche ma moto. Anna s'installe derrière moi, Mérida derrière Raiponce, Astrid derrière Harold et Eugène est tout seul. Nous avons décidé de mettre les plus âgés pour conduire et les plus jeunes à l'arrière. Anna a 15 ans elle est donc derrière moi qui en ai 17. Ma cousine et moi avons le même âge et Mérida a 16 ans comme Astrid. Les garçons, qu'en à eux, ont 17 ans aussi. Jack et Kristoff montent dans une voiture et nous les suivons.

Nous n'avons pris aucune affaire car, au fond, chacun de nous espère revenir ici. C'est notre chez-nous et nous sommes tous tristes de devoir encore quitter notre maison.

La route est longue mais nous parvenons au camp au bout de trois heures de trajet. Ils sont venus nous chercher de loin.

Jack sort de la voiture et nous dit :

\- Bienvenue au CBA.

\- Ah, désolé mec, dans l'ordre c'est ABC, réplique Eugène.

Je l'attendais celle-là, je l'attendais ! Eugène se marre tout seul tandis que les autres et moi-même sommes désespérés par son « humour ». Au bout d'un moment, je demande :

\- Pourquoi CBA ?

\- Contre les Black Arms, me répond Kristoff.

J'acquiesce et Kristoff nous laisse aux mains de Jack pour nous guider.

Celui-ci nous emmène vers nos chambres.

\- Les chambres 935, 936, 937 et 938. Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez. Demain 8h00 au réfectoire.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil tout le monde blêmir suite à cette nouvelle hormis Harold, Raiponce et moi, qui sommes les lèves tôt du groupe.

\- Où est le réfectoire ? demande Mérida.

Jack sourit en coin.

\- Démerdez-vous c'est pas mon problème.

Je m'étonne.

\- Attend t'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Bien sûr que si, hum…

\- Elsa ! je lui rappelle.

Il fait mine de réfléchir. En est-il seulement capable ?

\- C'est pas très drôle comme nom, je préfère t'appeler… tiens Platine ça t'irait bien ! Ça colle avec ta couleur de cheveux.

Je tente de garder mon calme et lui lance :

\- Mais quel crétin !

Il rit.

\- Bonne nuit Platine !

Je pars en trombe dans la chambre la plus proche, à savoir la 935, et suis vite rejointe par Raiponce. Elle me regarde exaspérée du comportement de Jack. Je la regarde tout aussi en colère et nous explosons de rire. Ce gars est vraiment un crétin de première !

.

Le lendemain matin, ma meilleure amie et moi nous réveillons à 7h00. Nous partons chacune prendre une douche. Notre chambre est constitué de deux lits séparés, d'une table de chevet, d'une armoire ainsi que d'un miroir. Il y a aussi une grande baie vitrée couverte par des rideaux qui donne sur un mini-balcon. Le camp, quant à lui, est dissimulé dans une épaisse forêt et est entouré d'une grande muraille métallique qui semble alimentée par je-ne-sais-quoi.

Nous disposons également d'une salle de bain avec deux douches, un lavabo et des toilettes.

Après s'être lavées, ma cousine et moi nous dirigeons vers l'armoire pour nous habiller et nous découvrons que cette armoire ne contient que des vêtement de couleur noire, marron ou kaki. Que de choix !

Je me saisis d'un débardeur kaki et d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une paire de bottes. Ma cousine prend la même chose mais elle rajoute une veste car, contrairement à moi, elle craint le froid. Nous nous attachons ensuite les cheveux en queue de cheval. Je me souviens que Raiponce avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle longueur de cheveux lorsqu'elle avait eu ses pouvoirs. Avant l'accident, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules alors que désormais, ils lui allaient jusque dans le bas du dos, comme les miens.

Je regarde l'heure. 7h15. Nous partons explorer le camp pour ne pas nous perdre et arriver en retard mais il est immense ! Nous passons une demie-heure à l'explorer intégralement et parvenons finalement à retrouver nos chambres. C'est alors que l'on se rend compte que tout le monde, à part Harold, dort encore et que ce dernier cherche à les réveiller par tous les moyens.

\- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE ! je hurle. ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Je me permets de hurler car il n'y a que nos chambres à cet étage et que nous nous trouvons dans un cas de force majeure.

Ils sursautent tous et commencent à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il ne nous reste que 5 minutes pour être à l'heure quand nous partons et Raiponce et moi leur montrons le chemin en courant. Finalement nous arrivons pile à l'heure, essoufflés et partons nous asseoir avec un plateau de nourriture chacun. J'aperçois Jack qui affiche un air déçu, je pense qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir nous donner des corvées si nous étions arrivés en retard. Je souris. Dommage !

Nous commençons à manger et sommes vite rejoints par Kristoff et Jack. Ce dernier nous donne à chacun une espèce de montre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? lui demande Anna.

\- Une sorte de portable en bien plus performant sur lequel est enregistrée une quantité astronomique de donnés. Chaque montre dispose d'un écran 3D ainsi que du plan virtuel du camp. Tu peux également rajouter des donnés supplémentaires si tu le désires. On appelle ça un OPHT : Ordinateur Portable Hautement Technologique.

J'ouvre de gros yeux. C'est génial ce truc !

Jack reprend :

\- Bien sûr, vous ne devez pas avoir ça dans votre campagne.

Je lui lance un regard noir et il fait mine de m'ignorer.

Kristoff prend la parole :

\- Vous trouverez aussi votre emploi du temps et ceux qui ont été touchés par l'Éméra dispose de cinq heures de cours supplémentaires par semaines. Vous avez chacun un partenaire d'attribué.

Je m'empresse de regarder mon emploi du temps sur mon OPHT et voit que je dois faire équipe avec…

\- JACK !

Tout le monde tourne les yeux vers moi.

\- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir faire équipe avec ce… CRÉTIN !

\- Ok, on te le dit pas, me répond Kristoff.

Je débarrasse mon plateau et quitte la table en vitesse.

C'est un cauchemar ! C'est un cauchemar ! Tout va bien ! Je vais me réveiller ! TOUT VA BIEN ! ON SE CALME ELSA ! Inspire. Expire.

Je regarde mon emploi du temps et vois que j'ai cours de… vol ?! Qui plus est ce dernier a lieu dans l'immense terrain de verdure qui se trouve à l'ouest du camp. Je m'y rends avec 10 minutes d'avance et commence à inspecter les lieux. Le parc doit faire la taille de trois terrains de football. Je commence à faire les cents pas en attendant les autres pour le cours. Je suis vite rejointe par Harold et Astrid. Ils me voient et se précipitent vers moi.

\- Ça va ? me questionnent-t-ils.

\- Mis à part le fait que je vais passer 5 heures par semaine avec l'autre crétin ? Tout va bien !

Nous rions mais sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de notre professeur. C'est une femme, Mme Valta. Si je ne me trompe pas elle est accompagnée d'une dizaine de… DRAGONS !

C'est vrai, je savais qu'en plus de donner des facultés à certains d'entre nous, les substances avaient pris différentes formes. D'où la naissance de créatures… étranges.

Notre professeur nous annonce que nous allons devoir apprendre à monter sur ces dragons pour être aptes à attaquer par les airs.

Elle plaisante ! Je ne monterais pas sur un…

\- Elsa White !

Je lève la tête et voit mon professeur avec la feuille d'appel à la main.

\- Ah c'est toi. Viens donc montrer l'exemple.

Je déglutis. Pourquoi moi ?

Je m'approche des dragons et mon professeur me dit d'attendre que l'un d'eux me « choisisse ». Qu'il me bouffe oui !

Je m'approche lentement et m'arrête au milieu du troupeau de dragons. Ils s'approchent un à un de moi et me reniflent puis repartent.

Ok, aucun ne veut de moi. Je peux rentrer à la maison !

Je l'aurai peut-être fait si un d'entre eux n'était pas resté.

\- Bien ! Je te présente Flamme. Elle t'a choisie. Tu peux désormais la monter.

Oh Flamme ! Comme c'est ironique ! Le feu et la glace, on va s'adorer ! Je me demande bien ce que la prof a pu fumer ce matin pour avoir l'air aussi sereine dans une telle situation.

J'enfourche lentement « mon » dragon qui se met à s'envoler immédiatement.

Je me retiens de hurler en me rappelant que je suis censée montrer « l'exemple ». Tu parles d'un exemple ! Je vais me rétamer oui !

\- C'est bien ! m'encourage mon professeur. Maintenant, fais un tour de terrain pour te familiariser avec elle.

Me familiariser que dalle !

\- Ok, gentil petit dragon, peux-tu faire le tour du terrain... s'il te plaît ?

Ma dragonne ne bouge pas d'un poil. Super !

Je commence à désespérer quand elle décide de partir d'un coup sans prévenir. Je manque de tomber tandis que l'on m'applaudis en bas.

Whaou ! Elle doit avoir facilement dépassé les 300 km/h. Une fois qu'elle a fini son tour, elle atterrit d'un coup et je suis assez sonnée.

\- C'était super ! On voit que le feeling passe super bien entre vous !

Tout le monde m'applaudit mais je n'écoute pas, trop sonnée. Plus JAMAIS !

Petit à petit, chacun des élèves trouve son dragon. Astrid en trouve un du nom de Tempête et Harold un du nom de Krokmou. Il doit être de la même espèce que ma dragonne car ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il est midi lorsque le cours se termine, je pars donc manger avec Harold et Astrid et nous sommes rejoints par toute la bande y compris par Kristoff et, pour mon plus grand désespoir, par Jack.

\- Alors Platine ? Les cours, c'était bien ?

\- Génial ! Et pour toi Crétin ?

\- Bof, j'excelle dans toutes les matières ! Alors...

Je toussote légèrement pour l'emmerder et marmonne :

\- Bien sûr.

Il me lance un regard noir que j'ignore et Harold prend la parole :

\- En tout cas, Elsa est très douée avec un dragon !

Hum, oui, si on veut.

\- Ah oui ? Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de dragon pour voler moi.

C'est vrai que Jack nous avait avoué être porteur de pouvoirs lui aussi mais il ne nous avait pas dit en quoi consistaient ses facultés.

\- Alors quel type de pouvoirs peut avoir un crétin dans ton genre ? je lui demande. Je suis curieuse !

\- Les mêmes que toi.

Je manque de m'étouffer.

\- Personne n'a les mêmes c'est impossible ! s'exclame Anna.

\- C'est vrai, moi je peux voler.

Non, je suis persuadé qu'il y a autre chose, personne n'a les mêmes pouvoirs et sûrement pas nous deux.

Finalement, le repas prend fin et je repars en cours.

Je suis épuisée à la fin de la journée. Je pars dîner et remonte dans ma chambre. Raiponce me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Nous sommes mortes de fatigue et partons directement nous coucher.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une petite review ! ;)**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Furies Nocturnes

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Furies Nocturnes

Le lendemain matin, après nous être habillées, ma cousine et moi partons prendre notre petit-déjeuner en avance tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Petit à petit, le groupe nous rejoint et à 8h30 nous partons en cours. Je commence par un cours de combat au corps à corps. Je suis très forte dans ce « sport ». Le cours a lieu dans une grande salle dans le hangar 104. Je ne vois personne que je connais à part… Jack ! La matinée s'annonce longue !

Notre professeur nous demande de prendre un couteau qui est l'arme la plus petite parmi celles mises à disposition, et de choisir un partenaire. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre mon couteau que tous les élèves ont un partenaire. Il ne reste plus que… je vous le donne en mille : Jack !

Je m'avance donc vers lui et nous commençons les combats.

Jack me donne un coup de pied dans la jambe et manque de me faire tomber puis il me plaque au mur en me menaçant de son couteau. Il affiche un air supérieur.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Je souris.

\- Tu vas être gâté, je lui réponds.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre, le forçant à se plier en deux, puis je l'attrape par les épaules et le plaque à mon tour sur le mur en l'immobilisant, mon couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Eh bah, Crétin est à cours de réplique à ce que je vois !

Il me lance un regard noir.

\- Oh, j'ai peur !

Le cours se termine assez rapidement et je pars manger tandis que Jack est toujours furax du fait d'avoir perdu.

À table, nous nous racontons notre matinée et lorsque Mérida me demande ce que j'ai fait, je réponds simplement :

\- J'ai battu Jack au corps à corps.

Ce dernier me fusille du regard tandis que les autres m'applaudissent. Je fais mine de saluer mon public sous les acclamations de tous.

À la fin du repas, nous regardons notre emploi de temps et remarquons que nous avons tous une réunion. Je demande à Kristoff pourquoi nous sommes convoqués et il me répond que c'est pour que nous rencontrions les dirigeants du CBA.

Nous partons donc vers le lieu indiqué par notre OPHT. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la pièce nous sommes accueillis par trois hommes qui nous souhaitent la bienvenue. Ils nous expliquent quand et comment ils ont fondé leur camp et pourquoi ils nous ont recrutés, à savoir, parce qu'il faut le plus de monde possible.

La réunion s'achève et je les trouve fort sympathiques.

Nous partons dîner et je m'apprête à aller me coucher lorsque je me rappelle que j'ai une heure d'entraînement avec Jack. Au secours !

Notre entraînement a lieu dehors sur le terrain. Je m'y rends et y retrouve l'autre crétin. Nous sommes les seuls à nous entraîner dehors.

Il me lance :

\- T'es prête à te faire massacrer Platine ?

\- C'est ça.

Il s'envole et m'envoie un pic de glace que j'esquive facilement. Je lui en envoie plusieurs qu'il évite puis il fonce vers moi et me plaque au sol. Je roule sur le côté et me libère de son emprise avant de l'immobiliser avec ma glace. Il tente tant bien que mal de se libérer et y parvient à grandes peines puis il m'envoie un jet de glace. Je réponds par la même chose et bientôt, nos magies s'opposent. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire concernant l'utilisation de ma magie mais je ne l'utilise pas assez pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

À la fin de l'heure, je n'en peux plus et rentre prendre une douche dans ma chambre puis pars me coucher.

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que nous sommes au CBA et je commence à peine à m'y habituer. Ce matin, j'ai cours de vol. Sur ce point, je ne suis toujours pas habituée. Disons que ma dragonne est quelque peu sauvage. Quand je vois comment Astrid et Harold s'entendent bien avec leur dragon je désespère de pouvoir en faire de même. Bref, je pars donc en cours dans le square et y retrouve mes deux amis. Le cours commence et tous les élèves s'envolent à part moi. Dès que je m'approche de Flamme, elle recule. Je désespère vraiment quand, à la fin du cours, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à la toucher.

Alors que tous les élèves partent déjeuner, Mme Valta s'approche de moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me questionne-t-elle.

\- Il se passe que je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a choisie si elle me déteste autant ! je m'emporte.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre et nous marchons dans le parc.

\- Tu sais, me dit-elle, ta dragonne est issue d'une espèce très rare appelée « Furie Nocturne ».

 _Pour une furie c'est une furie_ , je pense.

\- Les dragons de cette espèce sont très rares et assez isolés des autres. Nous n'en avons que deux, Krokmou et Flamme. S'ils vous ont choisis, Harold et toi, c'est parce que, quelque part, vous leur ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez. Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver cette ressemblance pour pouvoir te rapprocher d'elle.

Je soupire. Ça lui paraît si simple alors que pour moi ça ne l'est pas du tout.

\- Bon je dois y aller, mais n'oublies pas, c'est toi qu'elle a choisie, pas une autre. C'est une chance incroyable.

Elle s'en va et me laisse seule dans le square.

Je pars manger mais trouve le réfectoire fermé. Génial. Je repars errer dans les couloirs quand je tombe sur Jack.

\- Toi c'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Oh Platine est en colère, c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là ce midi.

Je soupire.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? je m'énerve.

\- Oh rien mais t'es en retard pour le cours.

Je m'étonne.

\- Le cours ?

Il s'exaspère.

\- Notre entraînement !

Oh pitié tout sauf ça !

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir et me dirige vers le terrain.

Jack passe son temps à me faire des coups bas tandis que je m'énerve de plus en plus. Toute la rage accumulée lors de la journée ne demande qu'à s'exprimer et je n'arrive bientôt plus à la contenir. Je lance des pics de glace tout autour de moi et Jack peine à les éviter.

\- Hé tu pourrais te calmer ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

Je ne réponds pas et pars en trombe du square pour partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Lorsque vient l'heure de dîner, j'hésite à partir retrouver les autres surtout après ma dispute avec Jack mais je n'ai rien mangé ce midi et je commence à avoir très faim. Je pars donc au réfectoire et m'assois en silence à table. J'aurais pu ne pas parler de tout le repas si les autres n'avaient pas aborder le sujet des cours. Harold s'enthousiasme sur les dragons et en particulier sur Flamme et Krokmou.

\- Ce sont les seuls de leur espèce au CBA, s'extasie-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore comment s'appelle cette espèce mais…

\- Ce sont des Furies Nocturnes, je le coupe.

Tous tournent la tête vers moi.

\- Des quoi ? Me questionne Astrid.

\- Des Furies Nocturnes, je répète. C'est rare d'après la prof.

Il semblerait que Jack ai décidé de tout faire pour m'énerver car il me lance :

\- À ce propos Platine, on m'a dis que tu n'étais pas très douée avec ton dragon, c'est pour ça que tu étais autant en colère cet après-midi ?

Oh je sens que ça va m'énerver.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça ! Ça doit t'amuser hein ! Et bah tant mieux mais fais-moi plaisir au moins une fois dans ta foutue vie et FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Tout le monde est surpris de ma réaction et je sors de table en vitesse.

Je pique un sprint en direction du square où je laisse libre court à ma rage. Je hais ce gars, je hais ce foutu surnom et putain de bordel je hais ma vie !

Je tombe à genoux et des flocons commencent à tomber. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de force. Je sens une présence derrière moi et me retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec… Flamme.

Celle-ci me regarde bizarrement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi ? Tu veux me rabaisser comme l'autre con ? Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ?J'en ai plus rien à faire de toute façon.

Elle ne bouge pas et continue de me regarder.

\- Tu vois d'après la prof on est pareilles ! Et c'est à moi de trouver pourquoi. Mais si tu ne veux même pas que je t'approche alors tu ne pourrais pas me dire pourquoi t'es restée au lieu de partir comme les autres ?! Pourquoi tu m'as choisie si tu me détestes ?! Pourquoi ?

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts et ne bouge pas.

\- C'est ça ignore-moi. De toute façon qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans un espèce d'enclos avec les autres ?

Elle regarde de tous les côtés, paniquée.

\- Ah je vois ! Tu t'es enfuie. Bah moi aussi figure-toi.

J'entends des personnes qui approchent et vois ma dragonne qui panique.

\- Bon cache-toi je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Les personnes se rapprochent et me demandent si je n'ai rien vu. Je fais mine que non et ils repartent.

Flamme sort de sa cachette et me rejoins en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Plus je te regarde et plus je trouve que tu ressembles à un gros chat.

Elle s'approche de moi et me lèche l'intégralité du visage.

\- Ok de rien, de rien, j'ai compris.

Je la regarde à travers ses grands yeux et elle en fait de même pour moi. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi puis je finis par rompre le silence :

\- Je pense que l'on est toutes les deux des furies à apprivoiser et, si tu es d'accord, on pourrai commencer dès demain.

Elle a l'air de comprendre car elle me sourit.

\- Bon rentres maintenant, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Elle baisse la tête et repart par là où elle est venue.

\- Bonne nuit, je lui lance.

Elle me répond par un beuglement qui doit vouloir dire la même chose et je pars dans ma chambre où je m'affale sur mon lit et m'endors.

Le matin suivant, je me réveille assez tôt, me prépare et part prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je retrouve Harold qui est en train de lire un livre. Je lui demande ce que c'est, ne voulant faire aucune allusion à hier soir, et il me répond que ce sont des recherches sur les Furies Nocturnes. Après avoir mangé, je décide de partir dans le parc étant donné qu'aujourd'hui est une journée de repos mais je croise Jack dans les couloirs. Il paraît mal à l'aise.

\- Écoutes Elsa je…

\- Oh Elsa ! Ce n'est plus Platine ? Super !

Je continue mon chemin sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il gâche ma journée.

Je pars donc vers le square où je trouve ma dragonne en liberté. À vrai dire, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Elle a du s'enfuir ce matin.

Elle a l'air de m'attendre ce qui me surprend. Je m'approche et m'aperçois qu'elle tient quelque chose dans la bouche on dirait… une corde !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle tire un grand coup dessus et me fait tomber à la renverse. J'ai glissé sur un bout de cordage lorsque elle à tiré.

\- Ah tu veux jouer ! je lui lance.

Je fais apparaître une boule de neige et la lui envoie en plein visage. Elle secoue la tête puis commence à s'émerveiller devant la neige.

\- Tu aimes ça apparemment !

Je commence à lui faire tomber des flocons au-dessus de sa tête et elle s'amuse à les lécher. Nous commençons à jouer dans la neige et sommes rejointes par Krokmou.

Il a dû s'échapper également car je ne vois pas Harold. J'en déduis donc que les dragons de cette espèce sont emprunts de liberté et ne peuvent restés enfermés. Comme moi d'ailleurs. À ce propos, nous ne sommes pas sortis depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et ça commence à m'énerver.

Je continue de jouer avec les Furies Nocturnes toute la matinée et pars déjeuner.

Je suis de bonne humeur suite à ma séance de jeu et Raiponce semble s'en apercevoir car elle me chuchote :

\- Qu'est ce tu as pu faire pour être d'aussi bonne humeur ?

\- Je te le dirais plus tard.

Je vois Jack qui a toujours l'air mal à l'aise mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui pardonner.

À la fin du repas ma meilleure amie et moi partons dans le parc retrouver ma dragonne qui est toujours en compagnie de Krokmou.

\- Je te présente Flamme et Krokmou. Ce sont des Furies Nocturnes.

Ma cousine paraît impressionnée. Elle tente de s'approcher mais les dragons reculent.

\- Ils sont assez difficiles à apprivoiser. Le minimum de distance que j'ai mis entre nous c'est trois mètres, je lui explique.

Elle acquiesce.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller. Je dois prendre une douche.

Je la laisse partir et passe l'après-midi à m'amuser avec ma dragonne.

Après avoir dîné, je décide de rentrer directement dans ma chambre car je suis crevée.

Alors que j'arrive à mon étage je trouve Jack à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? je m'emporte.

\- Elsa je voulais te dire que…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler, fous-moi la paix pour une fois, ok ?

Je commence à enfoncer ma clef dans la serrure mais Jack m'attrape par le bras et me retourne face à lui.

\- Lâche-moi, je lui ordonne.

\- Je veux juste te dire que…

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Mais écoute-moi au moins !

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Je tente de me libérer mais il resserre sa prise et m'attrape par la taille.

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai agi comme un crétin.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses alors maintenant lâche-moi.

Je le repousse et entre dans ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Il croit franchement qu'il suffit de s'excuser une fois pour que je lui pardonne le fait de m'avoir fait chier pendant 2 semaines !?

Je pars prendre une douche pour me détendre et vais me coucher.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une petite review.**

 **Je pense poster la suite ce week-end.**

 **Joyeuses Pâques !**

 **Bye ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'attaque

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4 avec, je vous l'accorde, beaucoup de retard.**

 **Je suis vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT désolée de ce retard. :(**

 **Je voudrais juste en profiter pour répondre à une review anonyme. Parce que, non, je ne sais pas comment faire. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si quelqu'un sait comment on y répond, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je suis un peu paumée là... ;)**

 **Donc, pour la personne qui m'a écrit le premier avril, voilà la réponse :**

 **Tout d'abord m** **erci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Concernant le professeur qui s'occupe des dragons, il ne s'agit pas de Val _k_ a mais de Val _t_ a ce n'est donc pas la même personne. Je peux tout à fait comprendre la confusion : je me suis moi-même dit que ça y ressemblait. ;) ****Enfin, pour ce qui est de faire intervenir d'autres personnages, pourquoi pas. J'aime beaucoup ton idée de les intégrer à l'histoire. Je vais voir si c'est possible et surtout comment faire pour les intégrer.** **En revanche, pour la reine Élinor, je ne pourrai pas le faire, ou alors sans que ce soit la mère de Mérida, car ils sont tous orphelins. Ce qui explique que Madame Valta ne soit pas la mère d'Harold.**

 **En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : L'attaque

Une semaine s'est écoulée et je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Jack. Lors des entraînements je me contente de combattre sans rien dire.

Ce matin, nous avons deux heures d'entraînement ensemble. Je le retrouve dans le square et nous commençons les combats. Ces dernières semaines j'ai pu m'améliorer au niveau de l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs. Jack s'envole et m'attaque par les airs. Je pare l'attaque et le défie à mon tour.

\- Joli ! me félicite Jack.

Je soupire d'exaspération. « _Joli »_ , il m'énerve !

Ce moment de répit me coûte cher car je me retrouve plaquée au sol par un Jack qui me paraît énervé.

\- Mais parle-moi au moins !

Oh ! Il veut que je lui parle ! Il se sent seul peut-être ?

Je fais mine d'ouvrir la bouche puis la referme avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- T'as qu'à m'engueuler, m'insulter mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi !

\- Whaou ! Je ne pensais pas que le fait de ne plus entendre ma magnifique voix te touche autant !

Jack soupire de soulagement. Bon c'est pas le tout mais je suis toujours sous lui. Il s'en rend compte et s'écarte pour que je puisse me relever.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Stop ! je le coupe. Ce n'est pas parce que je te reparle que je te pardonne. Continuons l'entraînement.

Je me relève mais mon bras est tiré en arrière et je tombe à la renverse.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?!

Il paraît désespéré. L'espace d'un instant je songe à lui pardonner mais toutes ses paroles blessantes me reviennent en mémoire et je me relève pour partir du parc.

.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui pardonner, me suggère Raiponce.

Je m'étonne.

\- Parce que tu es de son côté maintenant ? Il m'a traitée comme une ordure et il faudrait que je lui pardonne sans rien dire !?

Elle soupire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que cette situation vous fait souffrir tous les deux, conclue-t-elle.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais elle va parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Elle a raison, ça ne sert à rien de rester comme ça, en attendant que cela s'aggrave.

.

Il est 21h00. Après avoir dîné, je suis allée devant la porte de la chambre de Jack. Je connais le numéro de sa chambre depuis que je l'ai entendu le dire à table. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir.

 _Ok, Elsa, calme-toi_. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Jack arrive à l'étage et s'étonne en me voyant.

\- Je veux que l'on s'explique.

Il paraît vraiment étonné mais ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Il rentre et je le suis tandis qu'il s'assoit sur son lit.

\- Sur quoi veux-tu que l'on s'explique ? me demande-t-il.

Je prends une grande inspiration et lance :

\- Pourquoi es-tu tellement désagréable, odieux, méprisant, hautain…

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, me coupe Jack.

\- Désolée, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas…

\- C'est bon, t'inquiètes.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc ?… Ah ! Bah, j'en sais rien en fait.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Comment ça t'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi odieux avec quelqu'un sans avoir de raison !

Il paraît gêné.

\- Le stress, j'imagine…

Il n'est pas sérieux là.

\- Le stress ! Mais comment pouvais-tu être stressé alors que tu t'es invité chez nous avec ton petit air suffisant et…

\- Je sais pas, je sais pas ! Écoute... je suis désolé, j'ai agi comme un con. Je suis désolé.

Je soupire. Quand je pense que je le déteste depuis le premier jour à cause de son comportement alors qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a agi comme ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Jack le rompt.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour me faire pardonner.

Je soupire.

\- On pourrait repartir de zéro, je propose.

Il paraît enchanté de cette proposition et l'accepte. Je m'apprête donc à repartir mais m'arrête devant la porte.

\- Attend ! Il est quelle heure là ?

\- 22 h 38, pourquoi ? me questionne-t-il.

Je laisse partir ma tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir.

\- Parce qu'au delà de 22h 30 on n'a plus le droit de traîner dans les couloirs.

Il prend conscience de la situation et se lève d'un bond de son lit.

Je souris.

\- T'inquiètes, je vais dormir par terre.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, tu peux dormir dans le lit je dormirai...

\- Jack ! je le coupe.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ira.

Il paraît étonné mais hoche la tête.

Je prend donc un coussin et m'endors près de la fenêtre.

.

Le lendemain matin, je suis d'abord étonnée puis je me remémore la soirée d'hier et souris. Il était plus que temps de se réconcilier. Je me lève et regarde l'horloge : 6 h 45.

Jack dort encore et je décide de partir prendre une douche dans ma chambre.

Je sors donc silencieusement de la sienne et pars dans les couloirs. Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, je vois Raiponce qui est elle aussi réveillée.

\- Où étais-tu ? me questionne-t-elle.

Je lui explique et elle me sourit.

\- Tu avais raison, je lui dis. Nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases.

Nous continuons de parler en attendant l'heure d'aller au réfectoire. Au moment venu, nous descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je m'assoie entre ma meilleure amie et Jack. Tout le monde me regarde avec de gros yeux hormis ces deux-là.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que tu es assise à côté de Jack ! s'exclame Eugène.

Je soupire.

\- On s'est expliqué et on a décidé de reprendre sur de nouvelles bases.

\- C'est super ! s'exclame Mérida.

Je souris et nous continuons de manger en discutant de choses et d'autre. Après avoir mangé, je regarde mon OPHT et vois que j'ai cours dans la forêt. Je me rends donc dans le square où m'attendent mon groupe et mon professeur. Je regarde le groupe et m'aperçois qu'il n'y a personne que je connais.

Nous partons donc dans la forêt, hors du camp. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis ici et que je sors de l'enceinte du camp. Mon dieu ce que ça fait du bien !

Notre professeur nous dit d'installer un campement et de partir chercher du bois pour le feu. Je n'avais pas compris que l'on resterait là jusqu'à demain mais je suis assez contente. Je pars donc chercher du bois et prends le temps de me familiariser avec les lieux. Après avoir pris du bois je retourne près de ma tente où je commence à faire du feu. Chaque élève a installé sa tente à environ vingt mètres d'écart les unes des autres en formant un grand cercle.

La tente de notre professeur, quand à elle, est au centre du cercle. Étant donné que notre cours nous sert à survivre dans la forêt, notre enseignant nous demande de trouver de quoi nous nourrir. Je pars donc dans la forêt, mais prends le temps de recouvrir mon feu d'un dôme de glace, afin d'éviter que la fumée ne soit visible du ciel. Ce dernier devrait tenir jusqu'à mon retour.

Je marche à travers la forêt sans trop m'éloigner du campement et arrive près d'une rivière. Génial ! Je peux pêcher. Si Mérida était là, elle aurait sûrement utilisé son arc mais, comme je n'en ai pas, je me débrouille avec les moyens du bord. Je commence par créer une barrière de glace pour bloquer les poissons puis je lance mon couteau dans l'eau pour les tuer. Après en avoir pris une bonne dizaine, je décide de rentrer au campement.

Après avoir déjeuné, il me reste cinq poissons que je mets de côté. Notre enseignant nous demande alors de partir chercher des baies, de préférence non vénéneuses. Nous avions eu un cours portant sur ce sujet et, par chance, je m'en rappelle. Au lieu de partir directement chercher des baies, je tresse plusieurs paniers pour les mettre dedans. J'avais appris avec ma mère quand j'étais petite et cela m'a toujours servi depuis.

Après l'avoir fait, je pars chercher des baies tout l'après-midi et reviens avec quatre paniers remplis de fruits. C'est sûr, il y aura des restes mais lorsque l'on doit vraiment survivre, mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Je vois certains élèves tailler des bols dans du bois et je réalise que je n'ai pas de récipients pour mes fruits. Je fais donc la même chose et écrase une poignée de baie à l'intérieur. Je dois dire que ça change de la cantine mais c'est bon.

Je ravive mon feu puis m'installe à l'intérieur de ma tente pour dormir.

Je suis réveillée en pleine nuit par des bruits de pas et sors de ma tente. Je vois mon professeur qui est lui aussi réveillé et me fais signe d'attendre. Il part vers le bruit et je le regarde s'enfoncer dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus.

Les minutes s'écoulent sans que rien ne se passe puis j'entends des bruits de combats. Je commence à m'inquiéter surtout lorsque j'entends mon enseignant hurler. Je cours vers l'endroit d'où vient le cri et y trouve mon professeur au sol les mains sur le ventre et un Black arms, un couteau à la main. Je comprend ce qu'il s'est passé et le robot commence à s'enfuir. Je m'apprête à le courser mais mon professeur m'attrape la cheville pour m'en empêcher.

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! je proteste.

\- Non reste-là, il faut rentrer au camp, m'ordonne-t-il.

\- Mais si je le laisse partir il peut donner la position du camp à ses supérieurs et nous attaquer !

Je m'apprête à partir mais il enlève sa main de son ventre me laissant voir sa blessure qui est très profonde.

\- Restes, me supplie-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le choix, si je m'en vais, il meurt. Je le prend donc sur mon dos et commence à courir vers le campement. Arrivée là-bas, je hurle pour que tout le monde se réveille et qu'ils rangent le campement. Je rassemble rapidement mes affaires et m'apprête à repartir en courant mais une idée me vient. Je crée un chemin de glace et patine à toute vitesse dessus. Cela me permet d'aller beaucoup plus vite et j'arrive en cinq minutes au camp. J'emmène mon professeur à l'infirmerie et explique la situation aux dirigeants du camp. Ils ne s'inquiètent pas plus que ça pour le Black arms et me disent d'aller me reposer.

L'ennui, c'est que je m'inquiète beaucoup plus qu'eux pour le camp et que je n'ai pas du tout sommeil. Je pars donc dans le square pour réfléchir. J'ai toujours mes poissons et mes baies et je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, quand une idée me vient. Je pars vers l'enclos des dragons et ouvre celui de Flamme. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire et sors pour partir voler dehors.

Je la rejoins et l'appelle :

\- Eh ! Descends de là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Elle se pose et m'interroge du regard. J'ouvre mes paniers et lui montre les poissons et les fruits. Je la vois saliver à la vue de la nourriture et, après avoir eu mon accord, elle se jette dessus.

Elle dévore l'intégralité des paniers en quelques secondes et se lèche les babines. Je reste un moment avec elle puis pars dans ma chambre me coucher.

.

Le lendemain matin, je suis heureuse de constater qu'aucune attaque n'a eu lieu. Aussi, je choisis d'aller au réfectoire. Celui-ci est vide mis-à-part quelqu'un assis à une table.

Je décide donc d'aller lui parler :

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Elsa, je me présente.

Il sourit.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Dean.

Je m'installe à la table à côté de lui et nous commençons à discuter.

\- D'où viens-tu ? je le questionne.

\- De Fliguer, et toi ?

Je sens ma voix se briser lorsque je réponds :

\- … D'Arendelle.

Il paraît surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas là-bas qu'à eu lieu l'atterrissage de la météorite ?

\- Si…

Il ouvre grand la bouche puis se reprend.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avais eu des survivants, mais… comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

\- Aucune idée…

Je ne me sens pas capable d'aborder le sujet plus longtemps et décide donc d'en changer.

\- Et sinon, es-tu porteur de pouvoirs ? je lui demande.

\- Malheureusement non… et toi ?

Pour toute réponse je fais apparaître une poignée de flocons qui glissent entre mes doigts. Il s'extasie devant mon pouvoir, et nous continuons de discuter pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mérida débarque.

\- Mérida ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ? je m'étonne.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à un Dean surpris.

\- On habite ensemble, je réponds.

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Ah, vous êtes…

Je mets un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il insinue.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! je l'interromps. Nous sommes amies. Nous ne sommes pas…

Dean, rouge de honte d'avoir sorti une énormité pareille se confond en excuses.

\- Merde je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous offenser, je…

\- Dean, c'est bon ! le coupe Mérida, c'est que cette phrase pouvait prêter à confusion.

\- Donc : d'où est-ce que vous vous connaissez vous deux ? je leur demande.

\- Dean est un ami, me répond Mérida.

Je souris.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas manger avec nous ? lui proposais-je.

Il accepte et nous partons donc nous installer à une table en attendant les autres.

.

Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé, je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ainsi que mes inquiétudes pour le camp.

\- T'inquiète, tout se passera bien, me rassure Eugène.

\- Si tu le dis, je réponds, peu convaincue.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées et aucune attaque n'a été lancée. Dean fait désormais partie de la bande et partage sa chambre avec celle d'Eugène.

La journée se déroule normalement, nous nous retrouvons tous pour dîner et partons ensuite nous coucher.

J'ai un drôle de pressentiment, une sorte d'inquiétude. J'en fais part aux autres qui me disent que je suis parano et que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Merci les gars !

Je vais donc me coucher mais n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. J'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un bruit atténué, comme un moteur. Je regarde mon OPHT, 03 h 46.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me lève et décide de suivre l'origine du son. Quelque chose me dit qu'il vient de là-haut, mais plus haut que les bâtiments. Je décide donc d'aller voir dehors et me dirige vers le square. Je suis en pyjama et n'ai donc n'ai qu'un débardeur et un leggins mais, comme je ne crains pas le froid, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Arrivée dans le parc, je scrute le ciel mais ne vois rien. Soudain, une forme se dessine et sors de derrière les nuages. Je regarde bien et me rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un avion. Comment est-il possible qu'un avion survole le camp. À moins que…

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une masse est jetée de l'avion et tombe vers le camp. Je me mets à courir en direction des bâtiments. Cette impression de ralentit… tous mes souvenirs resurgissent tandis que je cours à perdre haleine. Tout à coup, la masse tombe à terre et explose. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… une bombe !

Je me sens projetée dans les airs et replonge dans mon passé. J'ai l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a trois ans. Sauf que cette fois, aucun sentiment de bien-être ne m'envahit. Au contraire, je suis traversée par une douleur fulgurante. Je vois le sol se rapprocher infiniment vite et sens que la chute va être très rude. Je m'écrase à une vitesse folle et lâche un hurlement de douleur. Je relève la tête à grande peine et constate avec horreur que le square prend feu.

Feu qui s'étend rapidement et risque de faire brûler le camp entier ! Je me relève avec le peu de force qu'il me reste et cours vers les bâtiments. Je sonne l'alarme pour réveiller les autres et fonce vers notre étage. J'ouvre toutes les portes des chambres et réveille chacun de mes amis. Je fonce ensuite dans la chambre de Mérida et de ma petite sœur et secoue cette dernière de toutes mes forces.

\- Mhh, Elsa ? gémit-elle.

Je la force à me regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui expliquer :

\- Écoute-moi bien, le camp est attaqué, il faut partir le plus rapidement possible !

Elle ne paraît pas très réveillée mais acquiesce. Elle se lève d'un bond et cours réveiller les autres. Je fonce ensuite vers ma chambre et celle de ma cousine et vois celle-ci déjà levée et qui me regarde avec un air interrogateur. Je lui explique rapidement et elle fonce nous aider à réveiller nos amis.

Elle aussi a déjà vécu cette situation, ses parents sont morts de la même manière que les miens. En voulant prendre des affaires. C'est pourquoi Raiponce, Anna et moi ne prenons aucune affaire et réveillons les autres. Une fois que tout le monde est debout je fonce prendre les clés des motos et commencent à descendre vers les sous-sols pour récupérer nos véhicules. Une fois que nous sommes tous arrivés en bas, chacun monte sur sa moto et je m'apprête à en faire de même qu'en je me souviens de quelque chose. J'attrape Anna par les épaules.

\- Prends les clés de la moto, demande à Eugène de conduire, je vous rejoins à notre QG.

\- Quoi, mais où vas-tu ?!

Je cours vers les escaliers et répond :

\- Chercher les dragons !

\- Mais tu es folle, tu vas te faire tuer ! ELSA !

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et, une fois arrivée en haut, je m'apprête à partir vers le parc mais quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras.

Je me retourne et découvre Jack.

\- Jack lâche-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

\- Si tu y vas, tu vas brûler alors non je ne te lâcherais pas !

\- Jack, il faut que j'y aille ! Part avec Anna et les autres, je vous retrouve au QG !

Je commence à tousser à cause de la fumée et mes yeux me piquent.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu meurs !

\- Et il n'est pas question que je laisse mourir Flamme ! J'ai perdu mes parents mais je ne la perdrai pas elle !

Il ne desserre pas sa prise sur mon bras et je suis obligée de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibias pour qu'il me lâche.

Je me mets à courir vers le parc tandis qu'il hurle :

\- ELSA !

Je suis sur l'herbe à courir le plus vite possible vers l'autre bout du terrain. J'ai horriblement mal à mon bras depuis que je suis tombée tout à l'heure mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il faut que j'arrive à temps !

Je fonce le plus vite possible et commence à apercevoir le hangar où sont les dragons. Des hurlement de ces derniers se font entendre et je pique un sprint en entendant celui de Flamme.

J'ouvre les portes du hangar qui est en feu. Je fais quelques pas en toussant lorsque une poutre enflammée tombe et me bloque le passage. Je tente d'éteindre le feu avec ma glace en utilisant mon bras valide mais n'y parviens pas. La glace fond avant d'avoir pu faire effet, il me faudrait de l'eau. Il faut que j'y arrive, je n'ai pas le choix ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça et ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable.

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces et pense à la lumière bleuté, puis à la mort de mes parents, à mes pouvoirs, à la glace, à l'eau et enfin… à moi.

Je me sens alors traversée par une étrange sensation et ouvre les yeux pour me voir entourée de… jets d'eau.

J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait ! Je me concentre et m'y mets à deux mains pour parvenir à sortir un jet d'eau assez puissant pour éteindre le feu de la poutre. Je l'enjambe et me rends au milieu du hangar. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour éteindre l'incendie du hangar et le feu reprend l'avantage. Je décide donc de créer un vent froid pour ouvrir les portes en métal des enclos. Peu à peu, mon vent se transforme en bourrasque, puis en tempête et arrache les portes blindés. Je stoppe alors la tempête et cours vers la porte du hangar. Je l'ouvre et tous les dragons sortent le plus rapidement possible. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer et à ne plus avoir de force et tombe à genoux. Je sens une présence près de moi. Je relève la tête et vois Flamme.

\- Vas-y ! Ne restes pas là !

Elle me fait signe que non de la tête et me répond en langage dragon.

\- Va-t-en ! Vite ! je lui ordonne.

Elle s'obstine à rester et me fait un signe de la tête vers son dos.

Je comprends où elle veut en venir et lui demande :

\- Tu es d'accord !?

Pour toute réponse elle commence à courir vers moi et déploie ses ailes. Je comprends ce qu'il faut que je fasse et, lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau, je saute sur son dos tandis qu'elle s'envole. Je regarde en bas le camp qui prend feu et me rend compte qu'il risque d'exploser à tout moment. Je m'agrippe à ma dragonne et lui lance :

\- Vole plus haut !

Elle s'exécute, mais trop tard. Le camp explose et est rasé. L'onde de choc de la bombe me projette dans les airs et je tombe du dos de Flamme. Je l'entends émettre une sorte de beuglement plaintif tandis que je tombe dans le vide, au milieu des flammes. Quelle ironie ! La fille qui maîtrise la glace et qui meurt dans un incendie.

Je sens le sol se rapprocher. À cette vitesse, la chute me sera fatale. Je ferme les yeux doucement. Soudain je tombe sur quelque chose de dur. J'entrouvre les yeux et constate que je vole. Je regarde autour de moi et réalise que Flamme m'a rattrapée. Je me réinstalle confortablement sur son dos et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Merci », avant de plonger dans le noir.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment se fait-il qu'Elsa ait pu créer de l'eau ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses en laissant une review. Et je le répète, si quelqu'un sait comment répondre aux reviews anonymes, je suis preneuse. ;)**

 **Bye !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un mensonge vaut parfois

**Merci à JelsaShipper et à CrazyWizard pour leur review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Un mensonge vaut parfois mieux qu'une vérité

Je me sens atterrir et entrouvre les yeux. Je constate alors que nous sommes arrivés au QG. Tous les dragons ont suivi. Je descends de ma dragonne et me dirige vers la porte. Les autres qui ont dû nous entendre sortent de la maison et se précipitent vers moi. Je voudrais bien courir moi aussi, l'ennui c'est que je n'en ai pas la force. Je sens mes jambes fatiguer au bout de quelques pas. Jack semble s'en apercevoir car il se met à courir plus vite. Mes jambes se dérobent alors sous moi et je me sens tomber. Jack arrive juste à temps pour me rattraper et je tombe dans ses bras, évanouie.

.

À mon réveil, je regarde la date sur mon OPHT. _Vendredi 15 mars._ J'ai dormi trois jours !

Je tente de me lever et pousse un grognement de douleur. Mon bras me fait horriblement mal. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans mon ancienne chambre au QG. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi, même si le camp me manque. Je me souviens du moment où ce dernier a été rasé. Combien de personnes sont mortes ce jour-là ?

Ce souvenir m'est encore douloureux et je décide d'aller me doucher. Après l'avoir fait, je m'habille, attache mes cheveux et sort de ma chambre. Je me dirige vers le salon où tout le monde est assis. Lorsqu'ils me voient, la stupéfaction et la joie se lisent sur leur visage. Ma cousine se lève d'un bond pour me sauter au cou mais s'arrête au dernier moment, en regardant mon bras. Ma petite sœur, en revanche, ne s'arrête pas et m'écrase le bras au passage. Je geins de douleur. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Raiponce s'est arrêtée. Elle a dû comprendre que mon bras n'était pas totalement rétabli.

Anna s'écarte et s'excuse.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillée ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je souris.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te mettre un bandage pour ton bras, me propose ma meilleure amie.

J'acquiesce et la suis jusque dans notre chambre. Elle s'installe sur la table près de la fenêtre et commence à faire mon bandage.

\- Ça m'a manqué... , je lance.

Ma cousine m'interroge du regard.

\- Notre chez-nous, j'explique.

Elle me sourit.

C'est vrai que cela m'a manqué : la forêt autour du QG qui l'isole du reste du monde, les beaux levers de soleils, les paysages… Tout cela m'a manqué. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon petit coin de paradis. On oublierait presque le gouvernement et tout ce qui l'accompagne.

Je me pose soudain une question.

\- Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?

\- Rien de spécial, me répondit Raiponce. Jack a pris le deuxième lit de la chambre d'Eugène et Dean s'est mis dans la dernière chambre avec Kristoff.

Si Dean et Kristoff occupent la dernière chambre, cela signifie que notre QG est au complet.

Après avoir terminé mon bandage, Raiponce me libère et nous retournons dans le salon. Je remarque alors que tout le monde me fixe.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je leur demande. J'ai un truc sur le visage ou… ?

Ma petite sœur se lève et avance vers moi.

\- Eh bien, on était en train de se demander comment tu avais pu t'en sortir, le soir de l'accident. Que s'est-il passé ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me posent la question mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi s'interroger.

Je m'assieds donc sur un canapé et leur raconte tout en commençant par le moment où j'ai entendu le bruit et me suis levée.

\- Ah oui ! s'exclame Anna. C'est à ce moment là que tu m'as donné les clefs de la moto. Et après ?

\- Après je me suis pris un coup dans le tibia, marmonne Jack.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! je me défends.

Il fait la moue.

\- Bon d'accord et ensuite ? me demande Mérida.

Je soupire.

\- Ensuite, j'ai couru jusqu'à la grange, elle était en feu. Je suis entrée et tous les dragons paniquaient. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer, il y avait une poutre enflammée et…

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Tous les cris des dragons me reviennent en mémoire.

\- Et comment as-tu fais à partir de là ? m'interroge Dean.

Je ferme les yeux et replonge dans mes souvenirs. Je me souviens de la glace qui fondait et de la sensation que j'ai ressentie. Et enfin, je me souviens de l'eau !

L'eau… Je ne sais même pas encore comment j'ai fait. Sentant les regards insistants de mes amis je réponds rapidement :

\- J'ai gelé la grange assez longtemps pour que les dragons puissent s'enfuir et Flamme m'a ramené au QG.

Je les vois tous me regarder avec des yeux ahuris.

Je vois alors Harold et Astrid foncer vers moi et m'enlacer.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclament-ils en cœur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on aurait fait sans eux, renchérit Harold.

Je suis d'abord surprise mais leur rend leur étreinte.

Par chance, tous me croient. Au fond, ils ne peuvent pas me contredire car ils ne sont pas spécialistes en la matière. Tous sauf un. Et cette personne c'est Jack.

Je le vois me lancer un regard suspicieux.

\- Où sont les dragons ? je demande, cherchant un moyen d'éviter le regard de ce dernier.

\- Derrière le QG, dans la clairière.

Je me lève d'un bond et fonce dans la direction indiquée.

Si il y en a bien un qui, à part moi, sait que la glace ne suffirait pas de ce genre de situation, c'est Jack.

Je sors du QG et débouche sur la clairière. J'ouvre grand la bouche.

Devant moi se tiennent tout les dragons du campement. Ils me fixent tous étrangement. J'entends un espèce de beuglement familier et vois les créatures s'écarter pour laisser place à ma furie de dragonne. Elle fonce vers moi en affichant un grand sourire, visiblement aux anges. Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur à pleine vitesse, elle me saute dessus et me plaque au sol. Je serre les dents.

Mon bras !

Je fait néanmoins abstraction de la douleur étant donné que je suis ravie de la revoir.

Elle me lèche l'intégralité du visage comme à son habitude tandis que je me débats.

\- Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles !

Elle s'écarte et je me relève doucement. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'une nuée de dragons se jette sur moi tout aussi enthousiaste que Flamme.

Après m'avoir tous remerciée, les créatures repartent à leurs activités tandis que je discute avec Flamme. Elle regarde mon bras d'un air inquiet.

\- Je vais bien, je la rassure. Avec Raiponce, tu peux être sûre que dans deux jours je ne sentirais plus rien.

Elle m'affiche un grand sourire.

Elle commence à me parler dans sa langue que, par chance, j'ai appris à comprendre. Je ne comprenais pas comment faire au début. Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'avec une bonne connexion avec les dragons, ça venait tout seul !

Elle commence à me débiter un long monologue en expliquant que les autres n'ont pas arrêté de s'interroger sur la manière dont j'avais pu m'en sortir, et qu'elle était était contente que je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je baisse la tête.

\- Eh bien, en vérité… je ne leur ai pas tout dit.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne nous as pas dit ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Jack qui me regarde, méfiant.

\- Rien du tout, je m'empresse de répondre.

Il s'approche lentement en continuant de me regarder fixement comme s'il pensait pouvoir deviner.

\- Je t'en prie, toi et moi savons très bien que de la glace ne suffirait pas à se défendre face à un incendie pareil.

\- Sauf si c'est une tempête, je réponds.

C'est vrai, si la tempête était assez puissante, elle aurait tout juste pu permettre de s'échapper avant que la glace ne fonde.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas en état avec ton bras.

\- Il faut croire que j'ai réussi, je réplique.

Après tout, j'ai tout de même réussi à créer une véritable tempête de vent (la seule chose dont j'étais capable dans l'état dans lequel j'étais) pour ouvrir les enclos des dragons !

Cela se voit qu'il n'y croit pas. Cependant, je ne veux pas raconter aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé tant que je n'en serais moi-même pas sûre.

Il continue de marcher vers moi.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles ?

Je me mords la lèvre et hausse les épaules.

Il continue de se rapprocher et fronce les sourcils.

\- Parce que je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas capable de te défendre ! TU N'EN ÉTAIS PAS CAPABLE !

Je recule de quelques pas mais il avance de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau, il m'empoigne par les avants-bras.

\- Pour la dernière fois que s'est-il passé ?!

Il ne me serre pas fort, certes, mais mon bras cassé me fait mal et je serre les dents.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ? je lui demande.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète !

\- Il n'y a pas de raison.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?!

Mon bras me fait atrocement mal, pourtant Jack me touche à peine !

\- Je croyais que l'on s'était réconciliés ! me lance-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Moi aussi figure-toi ! Mais je me rend compte que tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux, qui ne se rend même pas compte que mon bras est cassé, et qu'il me fait atrocement mal, tout ça pour répondre à ses caprices stupides !

La douleur n'est plus supportable et je m'effondre par terre en poussant un hurlement.

Jack prend soudainement conscience qu'il me faisait mal et recule.

J'entends des personnes qui courent et tout le monde sort du QG. Je vois ma petite sœur horrifiée lorsqu'elle me voit à terre.

\- Elsa !

Elle commence à courir vers moi mais je me lève et fonce en direction de Flamme. Celle-ci commence à courir et je saute sur elle avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

.

\- Je vais la rattraper, lance Astrid.

\- C'est un furie nocturne, réplique Harold. Tu n'y arrivera jamais ! J'y vais.

\- Non, c'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs, les interrompt Jack.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre, il s'envole.

.

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Il ne peut pas juste comprendre que je ne veuille pas lui parler, que je sois fatiguée ?! Non ! Il faut que Monsieur recommence à être désagréable. Je me demande comment j'ai pu croire qu'il me foutrait la paix comme tout le monde. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il s'en mêle.

Je fonce sur le dos de Flamme bien au-delà des 400 km/h ne sachant pas vraiment où je vais. Au fond, peu m'importe. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me gâche la vie. Je gémis de douleur. Jack m'a refait mal au bras tout à l'heure et je n'arrive pas à bien m'accrocher à Flamme.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends un espèce de sifflement derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois une tignasse blanche à ma poursuite. Oh non pitié ! Ce gars croit vraiment qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut tant qu'il s'excuse après ?! Eh bien pas avec moi.

Je fais signe à ma dragonne de descendre de plusieurs mètres mais Jack descend aussi. Nous arrivons bientôt en bordure de côtes et j'aperçois la mer en contrebat. Flamme descend jusqu'à frôler cette dernière. Malheureusement, le pot de colle parvient à nous rattraper et se met à voler à côté de moi.

\- Fous-moi la paix ! je lui ordonne.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non ! je hurle. Non tu n'es pas désolé ! Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça. Tu recommenceras toujours sans jamais en tirer de leçon !

\- Je t'assure que c'est faux, se défend-il. J''avais oublié pour ton bras. Je ne savais même pas que je te faisait mal !

\- Le voilà l'ennui Jack ! Tu ne sais jamais ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends ! Tu as toujours une bonne excuse. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Eh bien je vais te le dire ! Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que… HÉ !

Probablement sans le vouloir, Jack me percute et me fait tomber dans l'eau.

N'arrivant pas à nager à cause de mon bras, je commence à couler vers le fond. J'entends Jack sauter pour venir me chercher mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'aide.

En fait, je suis bien ici, entourée d'eau. Même si je coule, je ne suis pas inquiète. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Peu à peu, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur moi-même. Je me concentre sur l'eau qui me file entre les doigts, aux courants chauds et froids qui la traversent.

Je la sens. Une lumière bleuté m'entoure et projette une onde tout autour de moi, créant ainsi une vague. Cette dernière projette Jack hors de l'eau et me ramène lentement à la surface, comme si de rien était.

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais sens mes forces me quitter. Jack vole vers moi et m'attrape avant que je ne coule à nouveau.

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre un orage éclater et Jack soupirer :

\- Génial ! Flamme, on se pose sur les côtes en attendant que ça se calme.

Puis je sombre dans le noir.

.

Je suis réveillée par le bruit de la pluie qui martèle le sol et ouvre les yeux. Jack me tient toujours dans ses bras, sous l'orage, et à l'air de chercher un abris.

Par chance, j'aperçois l'entrée d'une grotte et rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste pour la pointer du doigt.

Jack comprend et se précipite vers cette dernière. Il me pose sur la pierre froide et je tente de reprendre mes esprits.

Si je récapitule : je me suis réveillée après trois jours dans mon lit avec un bras cassé. J'ai menti sur le pourquoi du comment je suis encore en vie. Puis je suis allée voir les dragons. Je me suis (encore) disputée avec l'autre crétin. Mon bras va encore moins bien qu'à mon réveil. Je suis trempée et, cerise sur le gâteau, je suis coincée pour une durée indéterminée dans une grotte avec Jack. Avouez qu'il y a mieux comme journée.

Oh ! J'avais oublié, je n'ai rien mangé et ça commence à se faire sentir !

Je soupire et tente de me remettre en position assise. Je me lève tant bien que mal et me dirige vers l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'interroge Jack.

\- Je m'en vais, ça se voit non ? Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus avec toi ici !

\- Et comment tu comptes rentrer ? Tu ne peux plus te tenir à Flamme à cause de ton bras.

\- La faute à qui !?

Il soupire.

\- C'est ma faute et crois-moi je m'en veux. Sans moi on ne serait pas là, en train de crever de faim à attendre que…

\- À qui le dis-tu !

Il me lance un regard noir.

\- Mais peut-être que si tu nous avais dit ce qui s'est réellement passé on aurait pu éviter tout ça ! m'engueule-t-il.

\- Ah parce que c'est ma faute maintenant !

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! s'énerve-t-il.

\- Non c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas dit…

Il se radoucit.

\- Tu l'as pensé ! je hurle.

Il me regarde, surpris.

\- Quoi, mais… non, n'importe quoi, bafouille-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu me détestes et ce depuis le début !

\- Bien sûr que non ! se défend-il.

Je m'exaspère.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu restes de ce côté de là grotte et moi de celui-là. Tant que l'on ne se parle pas, tout va bien !

\- Ça me va ! me lance-t-il avec un regard à glacer le sang.

\- Tant mieux ! je réplique.

\- Super ! s'emporte-t-il.

\- Génial !

\- Parfait !

\- Excellent !

\- ...

Finalement à cours de répliques, je décide de créer une barrière de glace pour nous séparer.

.

Je me retourne dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables pour espérer m'endormir, mais rien à faire. J'entends Jack qui gémit de douleur.

\- Tu dors ? me questionne-t-il.

J'hésite à répondre.

\- Ok, pas grave...

Je ne peux pas le voir à cause de la barrière qui nous sépare. Celle-ci doit faire presque un mètre.

Je continue de garder le silence et l'entends soupirer.

\- Je voulais pas que…

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça ? je le coupe.

Il s'interrompt. Je me remets correctement sur le dos et je pense qu'il en fait de même.

\- Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je suis restée pendant un peu plus d'un mois enfermée dans un camp d'entraînement à cause de, pour ne pas te citer, toi…

\- Je n'étais pas le seul ! réplique-t-il. Il y avait Kristoff aussi. Et puis on nous avait demandé de venir vous chercher.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire pourquoi les dirigeants du camp auraient envoyés des adolescents même pas majeurs ?!

\- Hé ! Je te signale que j'ai quelques mois de plus que toi. J'ai presque 18 ans.

\- Et alors ? Tout les garçons du QG, y compris Dean, ont presque 18 ans.

\- Il n'empêche que nous, les garçons, nous sommes tous nés en début d'année alors que vous, les filles, qui avez 17 ans…

\- Raiponce et moi, quoi.

\- Tout à fait, confirme-t-il. Vous êtes toutes les deux nées en fin d'année. Ce qui veut dire que les garçons sont tous plus âgés que les filles.

\- Bon ok, vous avez peut-être quatre/cinq mois de plus que nous…

\- Cinq dans mon cas.

\- Mais on s'en fout ! je le coupe, à bout de nerfs.

\- Hum, ouais. Tout ça pour dire que ce sont les dirigeants du camp qui nous ont envoyés là-bas.

Il m'exaspère.

\- Bref, repris-je. Je suis restée pendant un peu plus d'un mois dans un camp d'entraînement alors que des milliers de personnes sont mortes. Et là ! Alors que nous sommes enfin de retour au QG, je me retrouve avec un bras totalement défoncé par un imbécile qui se reconnaîtra, dans une grotte, sans pouvoir aider qui que ce soit. Voilà ce qui m'énerve !

\- Elsa…

\- Quoi Elsa ? Imagine toutes ces personnes qui ne peuvent pas se défendre et qui sont tuées. Imagine leur famille, leurs enfants qui les voient mourir sous leurs yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils ne les reverront plus jamais, tu comprends ? Plus jamais…

Ma voix se brise.

\- … Je suis désolé… , tente Jack.

\- … C'est rien…

Le silence s'installe peu à peu dans la grotte. Je suis toujours sur le dos en train de regarder le plafond de la grotte, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit-il par me demander.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Par rapport à la mort de tes parents.

Je finis par lui expliquer. Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Je vide mon sac.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être impuissante. Je suis incapable d'imaginer que les gens puissent vivre ça. Surtout si je peux l'en empêcher.

Il hoche la tête. Non pas que je le vois, mais je le sens.

\- Et pour toi ? J'imagine que tu es orphelin aussi, non ?

\- En effet.

Il devine ma question et y répond directement.

\- J'avais un père qui a été tué quelques semaines après l'explosion de la météorite. Ma mère s'est suicidée deux jours après. J'avais une petite sœur moi aussi, mais elle a été tuée lors de l'explosion. Elle était chez une amie.

Je déglutis.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Jack.

\- Bah, t'inquiète. Au moins, pour moi personne n'est mort sous mes yeux.

Il n'a pas tort.

Un ange passe.

\- Elsa ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… je veux dire… le jour de l'incendie ?

Je soupire et regarde la pluie qui tombe dehors.

\- Rien d'important Jack, rien d'important…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement puisqu'elle est déjà écrite mais je préfère avoir toujours de l'avance.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en laissant une petite review, ça me fait super plaisir ! ;)**

 **Bye !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Famille

**Bonsoir tout le monde !** **Voilà le chapitre 6 !**

 **Je n'avais pas donné de rythme de publication à cette fanfiction donc voilà, je pense poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.**

 **Juste un énorme merci à crossfan66 et Rainkebell pour leur review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Famille

Je suis réveillée en pleine nuit et me demande où je suis. Ah oui, c'est vrai, dans une grotte à je sais pas combien de kilomètres du QG. Je regarde mon OPHT. 00H43. Je baille. Qu'est-ce qui a pu me réveiller ?

Je regarde aux alentours et vois Jack assis à l'entrée de la grotte, au bord du vide, en train d'admirer la vue. La pluie, quant à elle, n'a pas cessée.

Je m'approche.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? me questionne-t-il.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Il soupire.

\- Tu sais, notre discussion sur notre vie d'avant avec notre famille et tout, ça m'a fait réfléchir.

\- Toi, réfléchir ?! je me moque.

Il me regarde, exaspéré.

\- Pardon, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bref, reprend-il en me souriant, signe que j'étais pardonnée. J'ai longtemps pensé que je serais toujours seul quoi qu'il arrive… et puis le camp m'a recueilli. J'ai rencontré Kristoff, je me suis intégré. Puis nous sommes venus vous chercher. Vous étiez une grande famille et vous nous avez accueillis. Et aujourd'hui on vit avec vous !

\- J'avais pas remarqué, j'ironise.

Il s'esclaffe.

\- C'est incroyable pour moi tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille !

Je lui souris.

\- Parce que tu en a une, je réponds.

Il me rend mon sourire.

\- Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Il y a Eugène, Dean, Mérida, toi…

\- Moi ? Alias la fille qui t'engueule pour un rien ? Je m'étonne.

Il rougit légèrement.

\- Oui enfin euh, je dis ça parce que… parce que…

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce que tu as les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ! s'exclame-t-il. Oui voilà c'est ça ! Je me… sens moins seul !

Je le regarde, pas convaincue, tandis qu'il se gratte l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu comprends, reprend-il, c'est génial d'avoir quelqu'un qui a exactement les mêmes facultés que moi !

\- Pas exactement, je marmonne.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien du tout, je m'empresse de répondre.

Il me regarde, étonné, puis secoue la tête.

\- Le fait est que je t'engueule tout le temps, je reprends.

\- Mais tu as tes raisons ! Il faut dire que je suis sacrément chiant.

\- Pas faux !

Nous rions.

Au bout d'un moment, il me tend une main.

\- Réconciliés ? demande-t-il.

\- Réconciliés, j'approuve.

.

Un rayon de soleil me fait ouvrir les yeux et je m'étire. Je regarde dehors les rayons du soleil qui se reflètent sur la mer. Je reste assise à admirer le paysage quand je prends soudainement conscience de la situation et me lève d'un bond.

\- JACK ! IL FAIT BEAU ! IL FAIT BEAU TU M'ENTENDS ! C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

Il éclate de rire.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Anna est comme ça, c'est de famille !

Je le regarde en souriant. Il se lève lentement et s'étire.

Je continue de sauter comme une puce dans toute la grotte et Jack me regarde éberlué.

\- Eh bah ! s'exclame-t-il. Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça ! On dirait une enfant le jour de noël.

Je lui tire la langue puis plaque ma main sur ma bouche en me rendant compte qu'il a raison. J'explose de rire.

\- Bon on y va ?!, je demande.

\- Aucun problème pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te refasse mal en t'accrochant à Flamme.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Mais rassures-toi, j'ai tout prévu. Tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi pendant que je volerai.

Je souris.

\- Comment te dire ça sans te vexer ? Je ne te fais pas confiance ! je lui dis avec un sourire espiègle.

\- T'inquiète, tout va bien se passer !

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par la taille et me ramène contre lui…

\- Que… ?

Puis saute dans le vide.

\- AAAAAAAAAHHH !

Il éclate de rire tandis que je m'agrippe à lui de toutes mes forces.

\- TU ES MALADE ! je m'exclame.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Flamme qui nous suit, hilare, et je lui lance un regard noir.

 _Bon, calme-toi Elsa. Tu vas te retourner et montrer à ce crétin de Jack que tout va bien._

\- Détends-toi ! me lance-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te fais pas confiance ! je tente pour me donner de l'assurance.

\- Tu devrais, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et il me lâche dans le vide.

Je hurle puis m'arrête en comprenant que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Je continue donc de chuter en attendant qu'il me rattrape. Finalement, à quelques mètres du sol, je le vois foncer sur moi et m'attraper avant de remonter vers les nuages.

Il sourit. Étrangement, je ne peux m'en empêcher et je me mets sourire comme une idiote. Je tends mon bras libre pour sentir le vent venir le toucher. Petit à petit, je m'écarte de Jack que je ne tient plus que par une main.

Celui-ci me regarde avec des yeux amusés.

.

Au bout de presque une heure nous arrivons en vue du QG. Je le pointe du doigt en m'extasiant tandis que Jack nous fait atterrir. Je me précipite vers la porte du QG que j'ouvre à la volée. Jack me rejoint tout de suite après et les autres nous regarde avec des airs ahuris.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence ma petite sœur se précipite vers moi.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- C'est une longue histoire, je lui réponds en souriant.

Tous nous sourient et nous commençons à leur expliquer. Ma cousine me fait signe de m'écarter, ce que je fais, et regarde mon bras.

\- Il est presque guéri, me dit-elle. Encore une petite chansonnette et il devrait l'être complètement.

J'acquiesce.

Alors qu'elle entame sa chanson, je sens la douleur qui restait dans mon bras disparaître. Lorsqu'elle a fini, je regarde mon bras et le plie de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables avant de sauter au cou de Raiponce.

\- Merci beaucoup ! C'était un véritable calvaire.

\- Pas de quoi, me sourit-elle.

Finalement, nous rejoignons les autres dans le salon.

\- Bon, j'imagine que pendant que je jouais à la marmotte pendant 3 jours les autres vous ont fait visiter ? je demande aux trois nouveaux.

Tous les autres baissent les yeux, rouges de honte.

\- Je vois… On vous a très bien accueillis d'après ce que je constate.

Ils me sourient.

\- Bon très bien, je vais m'en charger, suivez-moi.

Ils s'exécutent tandis que les les autres se font de plus en plus petits.

\- Alors, en bas, vous avez l'entrée bien sûr, la pièce principale avec la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine et des toilettes. J'imagine que vous avez quand même eu le temps de visiter le rez-de-chaussée…

Ils acquiescent.

\- Bien, alors à l'étage vous avez les chambres bien évidemment, que vous avez eu le temps de voir. Le poste de contrôle qui nous permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de n'importe quel endroit pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement et un salon. Pour les armes, c'est à la cave, j'achève.

Les trois garçons me regardent, visiblement ravis de pouvoir se repérer et je fais signe à Harold de me rejoindre dans la salle de contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harold entre dans la pièce avec un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Je me prépare à intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Elsa…

\- Combien de sauvetages j'ai raté ? je le coupe.

Il soupire et me sourit.

\- Toujours la même…

Je le regarde, désespérée.

\- Deux quand tu dormais et si on compte la soirée d'hier, ça fait cinq en tout.

\- C'est trop, il est temps de reprendre du service, je reprends.

\- Mais enfin, tu viens à peine de retrouver l'usage de ton bras !

Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Harold ? je lance de ma voix la plus mielleuse.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te demander un petit service ? je minaude.

Il soupire.

\- J'ai peur mais dis toujours.

Je souris.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de dire aux autres que je repars déjà combattre ? Ils risqueraient de vouloir m'en empêcher…, lui dis-je avec un air de chien battu.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Je te jure que si tu n'étais mon amie…

\- Une excellente amie, ne l'oublie pas, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- La meilleure, bref ça passe pour cette fois.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Merci Harold tu es le meilleur !

\- Je sais, je sais…

Pile à ce moment là, une petite alarme retentit et je m'empresse de la stopper avant que les autres ne l'entendent. Mon ami et moi nous penchons sur les écrans pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Il s'agit de Black Arms qui s'apprêtent à tirer sur de pauvres habitants en place publique.

Je tourne la tête vers Harold le regard déterminé et il approuve d'un signe de tête.

Je me rue dehors en prenant garde à ne pas me faire repérer par les autres et sors par la porte arrière. Je fonce vers Flamme et lui lance :

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, ma dragonne déploie ses ailes, me prend sur son dos et s'envole en direction de la ville.

En à peine une minute, nous sommes arrivés et je saute du dos de Flamme. J'amortis ma chute avec un tas de neige et fais un roulé boulé pour finir debout. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a six Black Arms. Les habitants me regardent avec des airs ahuris tandis que les Black Arms me fixent, tout aussi surpris.

Malheureusement pour moi, ils reprennent vite leurs esprits et pointent leurs fusils sur moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me former une carapace de glace autour de moi que les balles fusent de toutes part. Ces dernières commencent à briser mon enveloppe de glace mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais ce que je fais. Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, je gèle les fusils des Black Arms qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Finalement, ils lâchent leurs armes avant de se retrouver avec les mains gelées. Ils se ruent donc sur moi qui reste là, en attendant qu'ils viennent. Alors qu'ils me sautent dessus, je fais exploser ma carapace, envoyant valser tous les Black Arms à l'autre bout de la place.

Je profite de ce moment pour libérer les dix villageois attachés qui s'enfuient, non sans m'avoir remerciée, en courant.

Très rapidement, les robots se relèvent et commencent à courir vers moi.

J'envoie un pique de glace à un d'entre eux qui finit embroché. Voyant les autres se rapprocher de plus en plus, je crée une patinoire sous leurs pieds pour me faire gagner du temps. Tous tombent et j'en profite pour envoyer un couteau dans le ventre ou dans la tête à deux d'entre eux. Il en reste maintenant trois. Je me saisis d'un fusil que je trouve par terre et le dégèle pour le rendre à nouveau fonctionnel. Je tire sur un d'entre eux en le tuant. Pour les deux derniers, je leur envoie également des piques de glace à l'emplacement du cœur, là où leur corps robotique est alimenté.

Enfin ! C'est fini. Je ramasse tous les fusils que je mets dans un caisson de glace et repars sur le dos de ma dragonne.

Je n'ai rien ! Pas même une égratignure. Aucune chance pour que qui que ce soit devine que je suis partie faire un sauvetage.

C'est ce que je me disais encore quand je suis rentrée sur la pointe des pieds dans le QG, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'intégralité de la bande, les bras croisés, à m'attendre dans le salon avec un Harold ligoté sur une chaise, qui me regarde avec un air de pas y toucher.

Je reste plantée là, comme une idiote, ne m'y attendant pas.

\- Bon bah moi je vais vous laisser…, je tente en reculant le plus lentement possible.

\- Oh que non ! Toi tu restes là, me rattrape Eugène.

Il me pousse vers les autres à qui je souris avec un air angélique.

\- Hé hé, il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? je lance pour essayer de me sortir de ce pétrin.

Les autres me foudroient du regard.

\- Bon alors tu vas nous dire où tu étais même si on a une petite idée, me dit Astrid.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Qui ? Moi ?

Ils me regardent exaspérés.

J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que je m'enfonce.

\- Tu n'étais surtout pas partie en mission sans nous avertir ? renchérit Mérida.

\- Naaaaannn ! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?

\- Pour toi, réplique Kristoff.

Je fais semblant d'être étonnée.

\- Moi ? Partir comme ça sans vous prévenir, tout ça parce que j'aurais eu peur que vous m'empêchiez de partir en sauvetage ? Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout !

\- Non, ça ne te ressemble pas, m'accorde Raiponce.

Je soupire.

\- C'est du toi tout craché ! reprend-elle.

Jack pouffe.

On dirait moi hier soir !

Sur sa chaise, Harold se fait de plus en plus petit.

\- Quand aux personnes qui auraient pu te laisser partir sans nous avertir, elles vont se faire tirer les oreilles, croyez-moi, gronde Astrid.

Harold regarde la blonde en lui présentant son plus beau sourire.

\- Nonmaisc'estàdirequ'enfaitc'étaitparceque…, tente le brun.

\- Tut, tut, tut, le coupe sa petite amie. Toi tu viens avec moi.

\- Mais euh…

Je regarde mes deux amis sortir de la pièce et déglutis. Je sais qu'ils se font du souci pour moi mais il n'y a aucune raison. Certes mon bras venait de guérir mais je n'ai rien.

Je lance un regard implorant à Raiponce mais celle-ci me regarde avec un air sévère l'air de dire _« Tu aurais pu les attendre »_ et je la regarde en lui répondant _« Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laissée partir »_. Le coup d'œil qu'elle me lance veut clairement répliquer _« Et ils auraient eu raison ! »_.

Après ce petit échange de regard je tente de trouver un quelconque soutient parmi les personnes présentes. Lorsque je regarde Eugène, celui-ci me fait clairement comprendre qu'il s'est inquiété et que je ne vais pas m'en sortir facilement. Je tente ensuite ma chance avec Kristoff mais celui-ci ne plie pas et reste de glace. Il en va de même avec Mérida. Dean est nouveau et ne veut pas avoir toute la bande à dos et même ma petite sœur m'ignore. Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul espoir, Jack !

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard désespéré. Il me fait bien comprendre qu'il m'a vu et qu'il ne m'aidera pas. Alors que tous se mettent à me sermonner, mis à part Jack qui ne semble pas se préoccuper de la situation, je sens mon sang bouillir intérieurement.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de m'engueuler parce que je suis allée empêcher des personnes de se faire tuer ! je m'exclame.

\- On s'est inquiétés parce que tu avais le bras à peine rétabli et que tu ne devais pas péter la forme ! me lance ma petite sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas morte que je sache, dis-je, désespérée.

\- Tu aurais pu te blesser ! renchérit Eugène.

Je soupire.

\- Mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je fais attention, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de pouvoir se servir à nouveau d'un de ses membres ! achève Kristoff.

Je lève les mains en l'air, comprenant qu'ils ne céderont pas et pars en direction de l'étage en lançant :

\- Eh bien ce quelqu'un a ramené des armes !

J'en profite pour faire fondre le récipient de glace que j'avais créé pour contenir les fusils.

.

Je fonce à l'autre bout du couloir et ouvre une porte qui donne sur une échelle. Je me saisis de cette dernière et y grimpe. Arrivée à son sommet, j'ouvre une trappe et passe la tête, puis le corps à l'extérieur avant de la refermer. Je commence à marcher sur la terrasse en respirant à plein poumons. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, ils se faisaient du souci pour moi. Mais ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé aller sur le terrain avant deux ou trois jours. Je ne peux pas rester assise à les regarder se battre alors que je pourrais les aider !

Mais je les comprends. Si l'un d'entre eux partait comme ça, je m'inquiéterais. Nous sommes une famille, c'est normal de s'inquiéter.

Je vais me calmer et aller leur présenter mes excuses. Je m'assieds et inspire à fond. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et je le regarde sans rien dire. Je ne pense plus à rien, j'oublie tout l'espace d'un instant. Finalement, mon ventre se met à gargouiller me rappelant que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Je décide de rester ici encore un peu et de partir m'excuser tout de suite après. Je me lève et regarde les dragons qui s'amusent en contrebas. Cette fois-ci, le silence n'est pas troublé par un gargouillement de mon ventre mais par Eugène qui ouvre la trappe. Je le regarde s'approcher et il se penche sur la rambarde de la terrasse à côté de moi.

\- Ça va ? finit-il par me demander.

\- Ouais, je lui réponds en souriant. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça…

\- Pas grave. Nous non plus on aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Je m'excuse…

Je lui souris.

\- Un câlin ?

J'éclate de rire et viens me blottir dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? je finis par lui demander.

\- Tu es toujours là ! rigole-t-il.

Je ris. Eugène est comme un frère pour moi. Je ne suis pas plus proche de lui que des autres mais c'est notre relation qui est différente, en plus d'être des amis nous avons cette chose là, qu'ont un frère et une sœur. Ce lien. J'ai la même chose avec Anna ou encore avec Raiponce. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être tout aussi proche d'Harold, d'Astrid ou des autres. Après tout, nous sommes une grande famille.

Au bout d'un moment, je me détache de lui.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée ! je souris.

\- Pour ? m'interroge Eugène.

\- Me faire pardonner…

Il rit avant de me répondre :

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Je vais préparer le dîner !… Tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plaît ?

En même temps que je lui demande, je lui fais des yeux de chien battu.

Il s'esclaffe.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser !

J'affiche un grand sourire avant de lui sauter au cou.

\- Merci !

Nous descendons finalement de la terrasse et partons dans la cuisine. Par chance, personne n'est là et nous en profitons pour nous mettre aux fourneaux.

Je regarde ce que nous avons dans le frigo et je constate qu'il y a le choix ! Pendant ce temps, Eugène prend un livre de cuisine et nous nous mettons à le feuilleter à la recherche d'une recette que nous pourrions réaliser.

Finalement, nous tombons d'accord sur la recette d'un cake au jambon et aux olives. Je regarde la liste des ingrédients et commence à les poser sur le plan de travail :

 _* 315 g de farine_

 _* 250 g de jambon cuit_

 _* 125 g de comté râpé_

 _* 75 g d'olives vertes dénoyautées_

 _* 75 g d'olives noires dénoyautées_

 _* 5 œufs_

 _* 20 cl de vin blanc sec_

 _* 6 cuillères à soupe d'huile_

 _* 1 sachet de levure chimique_

Après avoir tout sorti, nous mettons tous les deux un tablier et nous penchons sur la recette :

 _1- Coupez le jambon en dés et battez les œufs en omelette avec l'huile._

\- Tu t'occupes du jambon, je m'occupe des œufs, j'ordonne à Eugène.

\- Oui chef !

Il se saisit du jambon et commence à le couper tandis que je casse les œufs pour les battre.

Au bout d'un moment, je tourne la tête et constate que mon ami est en train d'avaler les dés de jambon.

\- Mais arrête ! je m'alarme en riant. Il ne va plus rien rester !

Il me sourit et j'attends qu'il ait fini pour pouvoir continuer.

 _2- Dans un récipient, mélangez la farine,1 cuillère à café de sel et du poivre. Formez ensuite un puits au centre et versez-y les œufs battus._

Je commence à mettre les ingrédients cités dans un saladier et mélange le tout quand j'entends une musique. Je me retourne et constate qu'Eugène a allumé la chaîne hifi. Il a mis un des rares CD qu'il nous reste.

Après que la météorite ait explosé et que le gouvernement se soit installé, la musique n'était plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Les habitants n'avaient pas la tête à ça. Néanmoins, il reste toujours des chaînes hifi et des vieux CD. Nous avons pu nous en procurer assez pour pouvoir nous détendre de temps en temps.

Je souris et nous commençons à nous dandiner sur « Happy » de Pharrell Williams.

Je mélange en rythme et Eugène verse les ingrédients en improvisant une chorégraphie. Je lui lance alors le fouet et me saisis d'une spatule et nous commençons à danser avec nos « micros ». Tout en continuant de danser, je vais voir la suite de la recette.

 _3- Mélangez la levure avec le vin blanc et continuez de travailler la pâte jusqu'à obtenir un mélange homogène. Versez le vin blanc et mélangez la pâte au batteur électrique._

Je me saisis de l'appareil et commence à mélanger. De son côté, Eugène monte le volume de la musique et commence à taper dans ses mains en chantant avec le fouet :

\- Becauzzzzze I'm hhhaaaappyyyy !

J'ai juste le temps de préchauffer le four avant qu'il ne m'attrape le taille et commence à me faire tourner. Je ris et nous continuons ainsi quelques minutes avant de reprendre la recette.

J'ajoute le jambon, les olives et le fromage à la pâte et Eugène mélange le tout. Il prend un moule à cake et verse le mélange à l'intérieur.

J'enfourne le cake juste au moment où la musique change et passe à « Uptown Funk » de Bruno Mars. Eugène commence à faire son show et prend un air séducteur.

\- Aller le beau gosse, on prépare le dessert !

Il sourit et je me saisis d'une recette de crêpes.

Je prépare la pâte et Eugène continue de danser sur la musique en me tendant une poêle pour les crêpes.

Je verse de la pâte dans la poêle et fais sauter plusieurs crêpes avant d'être interrompu par Eugène.

\- C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu lancerais plus haut !

Je lui souris et lui lance avec un air espiègle :

\- Si Monsieur veut bien me montrer l'exemple…

Il affiche un air triomphant et se saisis de la poêle. Il y verse de la pâte, attend que ça chauffe et lance sa crêpe en l'air à plus d'un mètre de hauteur. Celle-ci effectue un magnifique saut…

\- Admire le pro ! me lance Eugène.

Avant d'atterrir sur sa tête.

J'explose de rire et me tiens le ventre tandis qu'Eugène enlève la crêpe sa tête.

Je suis à deux doigts de me rouler par terre lorsque je décolle du sol. Eugène m'a attrapé par la taille et commence à me chatouiller le ventre. Je pars alors dans un rire hystérique et réplique à mon tour. Je chatouille Eugène mais celui ne se laisse pas faire et commence à me courir après. Je m'enfuie vers les canapés et nous nous écroulons sur ces derniers en continuant de nous chatouiller.

Finalement à bout de souffle, nous nous arrêtons et nous mettons à rire comme deux idiots que nous sommes. Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est juste temps de sortir le cake du four. Je m'empresse de le faire et termine de faire les crêpes avant de toutes les déposer dans une assiette.

Eugène s'est levé et m'a rejoins quand il me lance :

\- Elsa, regarde ça !

Je tourne la tête vers lui et reçois de la farine en pleine figure. Je reste figée un instant avant de foncer vers lui en criant.

\- VENGEANCE !

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir, je lui saute dessus et le plaque au sol. Il parvient à se relever et commence à courir comme un dératé dans le salon.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Je créer une mini patinoire sous ses pieds et il s'effondre par terre tandis que je lui saute dessus avec de la farine. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il avait des munitions ! Il sort un œuf de je ne sais où et me l'envoie en plein sur le tablier avant d'en écraser un autre sur ma tête. Je réplique en l'aspergeant de farine mais ça se retourne contre moi car la farine se colle à l'œuf. Je décide donc de lui en envoyer un également et nous continuons avec notre petite bataille de farine.

Au bout d'un moment, les autres débarquent dans la pièce principale et nous regardent, pétrifiés. Il y a de quoi l'être ! Un cake et des crêpes trônent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, les canapés sont sans dessus-dessous, une partie du salon est gelée et pleine de farine, la musique est à fond et nous sommes là, par terre, en tablier, avec de la farine jusque sur le nez et des tâches d'œufs un peu partout.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? finit par lâcher Mérida.

Eugène et moi nous regardons et explosons de rire sans que les autres y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

.

Finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. J'ai dégelée le salon, Eugène a passé un coup de balai et a rangé les canapés, nous avons coupé la musique et sommes allés nous laver. Ensuite nous avons tous dégusté le dîner qu'Eugène et moi avions préparé, je me suis excusée pour mon comportement de ce matin et j'ai même réussi à me disputer avec Anna pour savoir laquelle de nous deux aurait le privilège de tartiner sa crêpe avec le reste de chocolat fondu. Finalement, Raiponce en a profité pour nous le piquer sous le nez et tartiner sa crêpe. Telles sœurs, telle cousine ! Toute cette histoire s'est finie par une bataille de coussins où tout le monde a oublié le gouvernement, les Black Arms, les problèmes… Il ne restait que nous, aussi fous les uns que les autres, mais soudés quoiqu'il advienne.

Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'une famille fait et c'est ce que nous sommes, une famille…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre centré sur les relations au sein du QG vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, critiques et avis. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **Ah, et juste pour la précision, il n'y a RIEN entre Elsa et Eugène ! ;)**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**

 **Lunazzura**


	7. NDA Importante

Bonjour tout le monde.

Désolée, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre (bien que le 7 soit écrit). Je tenais à vous informer que l'on m'accuse de plagiat par rapport à la fic « Les Hero de l'Isitis » de Jelsalovever.

J'ai d'ailleurs récemment reçu un message de sa part :

.

Bonjour,  
Bon, pour me présenter un peu, mon pseudo est Jelsalovever, j'ai 14 ans et je suis l'auteur des Hero de l'Isitis, une fiction Jelsa que j'ai postée sur Wattpad et sur Fanfiction, soit ici.  
J'ai reçu un message d'une abonnée qui me disait qu'elle avait vue ta fiction Éméra et m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que cela ressemblait fort à ma fiction des Hero de l'Isitis, qu'elle pensait bien que c'était du plagiat et elle m'a envoyée le lien. Je l'ai remerciée et je suis allée lire ta fiction avec une optique de rester calme et sereine, de parler très calmement car je dois avouer que je manque souvent de tact. Cela dit, je vais tout de même essayer de rester dans la contenance tout en t'expliquant le problème.  
Très clairement, tu m'as plagiée. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que tu "admirais" ce que j'écris ou parce que tu voulais juste copier ou que sais-je, mais très clairement, ce que tu as écrit est du plagiat. Le météore avec les deux substances qui, Ô surprise, ont exactement les mêmes effets que l'Isitis ; le groupe composé d'Elsa, Anna, Raiponce, Flynn, Mérida, Harold et Astrid entre-autres ; le QG rénové par leurs soins en lisière de la ville, dans la forêt ; le gouvernement oppresseur qu'ils essaient de vaincre ; Kristof et Jack qui viennent chercher le groupe de rebelles au nom d'une résistance ; ... etc, etc  
Je ne vais pas piquer une grosse colère. À vrai dire, j'en ai un peu marre de me faire plagiée que trop souvent, et j'estime qu'il est inutile de gaspiller autant d'énergie pour ce genre de situation à partir du moment où ça devient aussi fréquent.  
Je te propose donc deux alernatives, je te laisse totalement choisir, c'est à toi que revient la décision.  
\- Soit tu décides de faire une mention aux Hero de l'Isitis et à moi dans une NDA, que ce soit simplement en fin de chapitre où même une espèce de chapitre spécial NDA. Je ne vais pas dire de supprimer ta fiction car, je dois l'admettre, tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup travaillé dessus et ce serait dommage que les lectrices soient déçues de perdre une fiction qu'elles aimaient bien. Je ne peux pas faire ça à tes lectrices tout simplement par considération pour elles.  
\- Soit tu refuses de faire une mention et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la fiction soit supprimée, c'est-à-dire la signaler à Fanfiction, faire des NDA dans mes propres histoires, que ce soit sur Wattpad ( à savoir que tu aurais environ 1 400 abonnées sur le dos ) ou sur Fanfiction. J'en ferai un petit scandale.  
Le choix est tien, je te laisse y réfléchir. J'espère avoir été assez claire sans pour autant t'avoir brusquée ; comme je l'ai dit, le tact n'est pas dans mes cordes et j'ai vraiment essayé de garder une certaine réserve.  
Sur ce, je te dis au revoir et j'espère sincèrement que tu feras le bon choix.

.

Voilà donc le message que j'ai reçu.

Et voilà ce que j'ai répondu :

.

Bonjour.

Je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

Tu commence ton message en me disant « Très clairement tu m'as plagié » mais t'est-il seulement venu à l'esprit que je puisse ne pas t'avoir copiée ? Car si l'on regarde les deux « options » que tu m'a « proposées » qui, soit dit en passant, ressemblent à des menaces, on peut voir que tu n'as pas envisagé cette possibilité.

Soyons claires, en aucun cas je n'ai voulu ou même essayé de plagier, copier ou que sais-je ton histoire.

Je te l'accorde, les personnages de ma fanfiction sont les mêmes que dans la tienne. Mais ils n'ont en aucun cas les mêmes caractères. Si on prend Elsa pour exemple, à part leur nom et leur âge, je ne vois pas ce que nos deux héroïnes ont en commun.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la présence des personnages tels que Mérida, Eugène, Anna, Astrid, Harold, Jack, Kristoff, Raiponce et Elsa, il s'agit du méga crossover ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois la première à regrouper ces personnages et je ne serai certainement pas la dernière.

Pour les deux substances, je suis entièrement d'accord avec l'idée quelles aient quasiment les mêmes conséquences mais ça ne veux pas dire que je l'ai copié de ta fic ! As-tu pensé au fait qu'il soit possible que nous ayons eu des idées très proches ? De plus, ma fanfic n'a que 6 chapitres à son actif et l'idée que je me fais de mon histoire est loin de ressembler à la tienne.

Nous en venons au QG. N'ai-je pas le droit de créer un lieu de vie pour mes personnages ? Certes, il se trouve dans la forêt et encore, le tien se trouve à la lisière de la ville alors que le mien est littéralement en plein cœur de la forêt. Il me semble que c'est un lieu adéquat pour un groupe de jeunes qui cherche à échapper au gouvernement.

Justement, en parlant du gouvernement, le concept du gouvernement oppresseur que des rebelles essaient de contrer n'est pas nouveau. Il est même la cause principale de la majeur partie des romans pour ados. Si nous prenons pour exemple la trilogie de Suzanne Collins, _The Hunger Games_ , le district treize fomente souterrainement la révolte contre le Capitole et le président Snow.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de Kristoff et Jack qui viennent chercher la bande au QG au nom de la résistance, certes c'est également le cas dans ta fanfiction, mais le concept n'est pas nouveau ! Il me semblais que c'était l'occasion idéale pour faire intervenir deux des personnages principaux de l'histoire.

Je trouve regrettable de devoir donner toutes ces d'explications mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Mon but n'a jamais été de plagier qui que ce soit (mis à part Disney et Dreamworks pour qui j'ai repris les personnages bien qu'ils soient plus qu'OOC dans ma fanfic).

Je tenais également à te dire que la création d'une histoire n'est jamais due au hasard. Il s'agit d'une combinaison d'inspirations diverses et variées. Ce qui peut expliquer, entre autre, que nos idées de fics soient sensiblement proches.

C'est malheureux de devoir en arriver à s'expliquer sur les raisons de l'écriture d'une histoire. Je n'ai peut-être pas « 1400 abonnés derrière-moi » mais peu m'importe. J'ai une centaine de lecteurs, ce qui est déjà plus que ce je pouvais espérer, qui lisent et pour la plupart qui aiment mon histoire. Je n'ai aucune envie de les décevoir si cette fic est supprimée mais je me refuse à dire que cette fic est inspirée de la tienne car ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne considère t'avoir plagiée en aucun cas. Il y a des similitudes entre nos deux histoires. Deux de tes anciens lecteurs me l'ont déjà fait remarquer. Je pense à crossfan66 et Mayacho. Mais eux, m'ont laissés le bénéfice du doute. Ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu as clairement affirmé : « Tu m'as plagiée ». Mais sache que jamais je ne me serais permis de reprendre l'histoire de quelqu'un.

Sur ce, si ma fic et/ou mon compte doivent être supprimés, alors tant pis. Ça me ferait énormément de peine mais je ne peux rien y faire si tu ne me crois pas.

Si cela peut aider à te convaincre, voici une partie (celle où j'explique le lien entre nos deux fanfictions) de ce que j'avais répondu à crossfan 66.

.

Salut !

Alors déjà, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour ton énorme review ! Ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir. Je vais tâcher de répondre à toutes tes questions en espérant n'en oublier aucune.  
Tout d'abord, oui, je connais la fic "Les Hero de l'Isitis" mais, non, je ne m'en suis pas inspirée ;). Je m'explique, j'avais eu cette idée d'histoire (ne me demande pas comment, je n'en ai aucune idée) qui restait bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête. Comme j'aime beaucoup le méga crossover Rise of the guardians/Frozen /Brave/How to train your dragon/Tangled, j'avais cherché sur .net si je pouvais en trouver, c'est là que je suis tombée sur la fic de Jelsalovever. J'ai été un peu dépitée sur le moment parce que mon idée ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, du moins dans les premiers chapitres. Par exemple, une météorite qui s'écrase, les filles qui vont à l'orphelinat, toute la bande qui forment un groupe de résistants, l'arrivée de Jack et Kristoff, le fait que Jack et Elsa ne s'apprécient pas vraiment... etc. J'ai donc gardé cette idée dans ma tête pendant un moment et ai finalement décidée de quand même écrire cette fanfiction. Et je ne le regrette pas !  
J'ai développée les idées que je voulaient comme la raison pour laquelle la météorite a généré des pouvoirs, la présence de dragons ou encore les étranges pouvoirs d'Elsa. Ça a notamment permit à ma fic de s'éloigner de la précédente.  
Voilà, j'ai finis avec ce moment un peu beaucoup long où je raconte ma vie. ;)

Pour le style d'écriture à la première personne, je n'écris que comme ça et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'autre fic. En étant plus jeune, j'écrivais des histoires à la troisième personne mais je préfère largement cette forme (et voilà, je recommence à raconter ma vie ^^). Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'histoire et de vivre ce que les personnages vivent (je sais c'est bizarre mais j'assume ;) ).

Pour le nom d'Elsa, je l'ai choisis parce que c'était le seul qui me convenait. Je m'explique (encore) : je n'ai pas voulu lui donner son nom d'origine "Elsa d'Arendelle" parce qu'un nom à particule pour une famille qui n'a pas de lien avec la noblesse, je trouvais que c'était un peu spécial. J'aurai pu l'appeler "Elsa Arendelle" mais, pour le coup, je trouve que ça fait moche. J'ai donc cherché les noms qui ressortaient le plus souvent et je suis tombée sur "Elsa Snow". Personnellement, je trouve que "Elsa Neige" (en traduction littérale) ça ne fait pas vraiment classe. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, "Elsa White" ça n'ai pas vraiment mieux mais, encore une fois c'est mon avis personnel, je trouve que ça passe et que ça a même une certaine classe. J'ai trouvé ce nom en lisant la fanfiction de Jelsalovever et d'autres fic sur internet. C'est la seule chose que j'ai reprise de cette fic.

…

Voilà, je ne sais pas si ça aura suffit à te convaincre.

Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir dû en arriver là…

Lunazzura

.

Je tenais tout d'abord à préciser que je n'ai PAS plagié cette fic. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous fournir de preuves si ce n'est ma parole. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le démontrer et ça ne joue pas en ma faveur.

Ma fanfiction a beaucoup de similitudes avec la première, je vous l'accorde totalement. En revanche, l'idée est mienne dans le sens où je ne l'ai pas reprise de cette histoire.

Jelsalovever et moi-même avons eu des idées de fic très proches et la sienne est parue bien avant ma propre fanfiction.

Je ne peux donc que vous dire, avec la plus grande sincérité, que je n'ai jamais voulu plagier qui que ce soit en reprenant une quelconque histoire.

Néanmoins, si ma fic venait à être supprimée, je tenais à vous remercier énormément, et encore, ce n'est pas assez, toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies durant les six derniers chapitres. Il y en a environ une centaine c'est juste énorme pour moi et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour le bonheur procuré par vos vues, vos reviews, vos follows, vos favorites…

Merci à ceux qui se sont manifestés comme à ceux qui ont continué de lire anonymement. Merci à : PetiteRenarde qui a été, soit dit en passant, la première à me manifester sa présence, à Guest, à JelsaShipper, à CrazyWizard, à crossfan66 (notamment pour ses très longues reviews très constructives ;) ), à Raikebell et à Mayacho (même si c'était pour me dire que tu suspectais un plagiat, merci d'être venu lire ma fic). Merci vraiment à toutes ces personnes pour leurs reviews.

Allez voir, leurs histoires, ça en vaut le détour…

Merci à CrazyWizard et à Fairy-Tail-Nalu263pour la mise en favorite d'Éméra, ça m'a énormément touchée.

Merci à PetiteRenarde, à CrazyWizard, à crossfan66, à follieuse et à Plume de Pan pour leur follows.

Vraiment, merci à tout le monde. Je serais vraiment déçue que cette fic s'arrête comme ça…

Je ne vais plus publier de chapitre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ne serait-ce que pour prouver mon honnêteté.

Si vous voulez me donner votre avis sur ce que vous pensez que je devrais faire, n'hésitez pas, ça m'aiderait vraiment.

Sachez juste que je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter cette fanfiction surtout pour quelque chose que je n'aurai pas fait.

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je refuse catégoriquement de dire que cette fic est inspirée de celle de Jelsalovever alors que c'est faux, quitte à voir mon compte et ma fanfiction supprimés.

Encore merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là, j'espère vraiment pouvoir continuer à poster sur ce site mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Je me répète mais merci pour tout et j'espère à bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des PM pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'importe vraiment.

Je ne souhaitais pas rendre cette histoire publique mais je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se passe dans votre dos et que du jour au lendemain vous ne trouviez plus ma fic sans avoir eu d'explication.

Merci à tous, avoir pu écrire une fanfiction sur ce site et recevoir les avis d'une communauté de lecteurs a été une expérience incroyable…

Lunazzura


	8. Chapitre 7 : Entraînements

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai une TRÈS BONNE nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous devez vous en douter... je continue ma fanfiction ! Jelsalovever a finalement décidé de me laisser le bénéfice du doute et je l'en remercie.**

 **À vrai dire, je le sais depuis deux semaines mais je voulais attendre un peu avant de publier la suite. Je voulais la publier la semaine dernière mais je suis partie une semaine avec ma classe en Italie ! Sous " le soleil, les pissenlits et les abeilles " (d'après Olaf ^^).**

 **Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont soutenue. Je pense notamment à Plume de Pan et à crossfan66.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (un peu court à mon goût mais bon) en espérant qu'il vous plaise. ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : Entraînements

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que Raiponce et moi sommes allongées en travers de nos deux lits, avec des plumes dans les cheveux. Je ne comprends pas avant de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Ma meilleure amie et moi n'avons pas pris la peine de nous installer dans nos lits et nous nous sommes écroulées de fatigue. Il faut dire qu'une bataille de polochons à dix c'est fatiguant !

Je me rends compte que ma cousine est également réveillée et nous décidons de nous lever. Nous partons chacune prendre une douche et nous enlever ces plumes de la tête, avant de nous habiller.

Alors que nous entrons dans la cuisine pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, je regarde Raiponce avec un air espiègle.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu ma vengeance pour le chocolat d'hier soir.

Je la vois avaler son chocolat chaud de travers. Elle me regarde avec un air horrifié tandis que je pose mon propre chocolat sur le plan de travail.

Elle recule lentement en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Finalement, nous nous mettons à rire et à nous poursuivre dans le salon comme deux gosses. Quelle maturité !

Alors que nous sommes à bout de souffle, Harold arrive dans le salon et nous regarde en souriant.

\- Garde ton énergie pour tout à l'heure Elsa ! Tu as entraînement je te rappelle !

\- Oui Monsieur ! j'approuve.

Je prends donc un énorme petit déjeuner – et quand je dis énorme vous n'imaginez même pas – pour ensuite partir en direction de l'espace d'entraînement. Celui-ci consiste en une clairière située à quelques mètres de celle où se sont installés les dragons. Il est entouré d'une vingtaine d'arbres et est situé près d'un lac. J'y parviens en une minute à peine, l'espace d'entraînement étant vraiment très près du camp, et m'assieds au bord de l'eau. Je commence à jouer avec quand j'aperçois le reflet d'une chevelure blanche. Je sursaute lorsque Jack commence à s'envoler en m'attrapant par le ventre. Il se met à faire des loopings et à tourner dans tous les sens tandis que je sens mon estomac se retourner.

\- Arrête Jack ! Je vais… VOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! je le supplie.

Il rit et me repose au sol.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, rit-il. Et puis, il faut avouez qu'embêter les autres est ma spécialité. Que dis-je, ma vocation !

Il prends un air dramatique et je me mets à rire.

\- C'est vrai ? je m'exclame. J'avais pas remarqué !

Il rit.

Après que mon envie de vomir soit passée, je regarde Jack qui est toujours en train de rire. Quand il parvient enfin à s'arrêter, il me demande :

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

\- Je suis venue m'entraîner, on devrait attaquer la base de cette ville dans quelques jours, si tout va bien.

Il acquiesce.

Je vous explique :

Chaque ville est détenue par le gouvernement. Or, celui-ci a besoin d'une « base » ou d'un « quartier général », appelez ça comme vous voulez, pour exécuter ses actions terroristes. Il s'agit d'un grand bâtiment gardé par des Black Arms. Ces bases sont plus ou moins grandes et donc plus ou moins faciles à éliminer. Certaines villes sont regroupées sous une seule et même base, ce qui veut dire qu'en la détruisant, on peut libérer plusieurs villes d'un coup. De plus, certains de ces quartiers généraux ne sont occupés que par des Black Arms, ce qui les rend plus faciles à attaquer, alors que d'autres, en plus des robots, sont gardés par des dirigeants du gouvernement. Et là, ça se complique. Ils sont vraiment dangereux. En grande partie à cause de leur pouvoir.

Il n'y a aucun moyen de les raisonner, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lorsqu'ils ont été touchés par la Raje, ils ont profité de leur facultés pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir et tuer des centaines de personnes chaque jour. D'après les chercheurs, chacune des personnes touchées par la Raje ne devaient pas être très sympathique. Alors quand cette dernière s'est emparée d'eux. Cette partie sombre s'est décuplée et a fait de notre monde ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. En réalité, ils ont toujours voulu faire le mal. Mais l'apparition de leur facultés les ont rendus encore plus fous et ils ont vu plus loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils effectuent leurs actions terroristes par pure satisfaction et fondent le gouvernement.

Ils me dégoûtent.

Malheureusement, en plus de leur comportement écœurant, ils sont bien plus difficiles à battre que leurs robots. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Il faut en quelque sorte « retourner » leur pouvoir contre eux. Mais ça n'est pas aussi simple que ça n'y paraît.

Ce qui explique pourquoi nous nous entraînons dur. Autant avec les armes qu'avec nos pouvoirs.

\- Tu veux t'entraîner avec nous ? je lui propose.

Il secoue négativement la tête.

\- Non, non, ça va aller.

Je le regarde pas convaincue.

\- Si tu le dis, mais s'il te plaît, passe faire un tour à la cave pour t'entraîner avec les armes. Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose le jour J.

Il soupire mais obéit quand même.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et me tourne à nouveau vers l'eau. Astrid et Mérida en mettent du temps ! En réalité, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles. Je ris à cette pensée et continue d'observer le lac.

Je gèle une petite partie de ce dernier avant de faire disparaître la glace.

Finalement, c'est Astrid qui se présente en premier.

\- Prête ? me lance-t-elle.

\- Depuis un moment, je réplique.

Elle me fait une grimace et se place à une quinzaine de mètres de moi.

Bon, il serait temps que je vous explique en quoi consiste notre entraînement. Nous appelons ça un « bras de fer ». Évidemment, il ne s'agit pas de mettre nos bras l'un contre l'autre et de tenter d'en mettre un à terre. Loin de là.

Il faut se mettre à une certaine distance en face de son adversaire et commencer à se servir de nos pouvoirs. Au départ ça commence par quelque chose de minime pour finir, la plupart du temps, avec des espèces de « murs » de pouvoirs qui s'opposent.

Astrid commence par créer une légère brise. Je lui réponds par un vent froid. Elle augmente alors la puissance de ses facultés. J'en fais de même et nous continuons ainsi quelques minutes. Chacune devant surpasser l'autre à chaque tour. Finalement, nous avons chacune notre propre tempête devant nous et celles-ci s'opposent. Chacune met le plus de puissance possible. Au bout d'un moment

Astrid s'exclame :

\- Eh bien, c'est que l'élève va finir par dépasser le maître !

\- Comment pourrais-je surpasser l'incarnation même de l'air sur son propre terrain ?!

Elle rit.

\- Pas faux ! Mais tu m'égales presque.

Elle a raison. Grâce à elle, j'ai fait d'énormes progrès. Je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler mais mes tempêtes sont devenues bien plus puissantes. Je peux m'en servir pour pas mal de choses. Et ça, eh bien, je le dois à l'entraînement intensif avec Astrid. Et puis, ça l'entraîne aussi. Elle progresse en même temps que moi.

Je n'entends plus rien à part les tempêtes qu'Astrid et moi avons crées. Enfin, rien mis à part le cri strident de Mérida.

Je tourne la tête pour voir que la pauvre s'est retrouvée projetée dans les airs à cause des rafales de vent. Elle tombe par terre.

\- Mon coccyx ! se plaint-elle.

Astrid et moi nous précipitons vers elle.

\- Méri, je suis désolée. Tu veux que l'on appelle Raiponce ? je lui demande.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais survivre. En revanche je ne sais pas si on peut en dire autant de vous, lâche-t-elle en nous lançant un regard noir.

Je souris.

\- Bon, on le commence cet entraînement avant que je ne vous étripe ?

Nous rions. Mérida dans toute sa splendeur !

C'est moi qui commence l'entraînement avec Mérida et Astrid en profite pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

Comme pour mon précédent « bras de fer », je m'écarte d'une quinzaine de mètres. C'est Mérida qui commence en faisant apparaître une petite flamme. Je réponds en entourant cette dernière de plusieurs flocons. Mon amie renforce la puissance de sa flamme qui commence à faire fondre mes flocons. J'augmente également la puissance de mon pouvoir et nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que des murs de feu et de neige s'opposent. À chaque fois que Mérida augmente l'intensité son pouvoir, je suis obligée d'en faire de même pour ne pas qu'elle prenne le dessus.

Alors que nous sommes on ne peut plus concentrées, je vois Mérida détourner le regard pour suivre quelque chose derrière moi.

L'ennui c'est qu'en plus de détourner le regard, elle détourne la trajectoire de ses flammes qui se dirigent dangereusement vers moi.

\- Méri… ? je l'appelle.

Aucune réaction. Elle continue de regarder derrière-moi et ses flammes continuent leur avancée.

\- Méri ?!

C'est à peine si elle me remarque. Elle semble ne voir que ce qu'il y a dans mon dos.

Les flammes se rapprochent. Elles sont vraiment vraiment très près. TROP PRÈS !

\- MÉRI !

Mon cri la sort de sa rêverie et elle s'aperçoit de sa bêtise.

\- Fais quelque chose ! je la supplie.

Elle me regarde paniquée sans savoir quoi faire tandis que les flammes brûlent le bas de mon jean et que je recule sans cesse. Soudain, elle s'élance vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouve projetée dans le lac.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réagir et remonter à la surface.

Je sors de l'eau trempée de la tête au pieds et fixe Mérida sans comprendre.

\- Quand je disais « fais quelque chose » je pensais plutôt à un truc du genre tu fais disparaître le feu mais clairement pas « tu me jettes à l'eau » !

Elle me regarde en souriant, gênée.

\- Eh bien, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire, mais je n'y ai pas pensé ! Et puis, de toutes façons, tu ne crains pas le froid, non ?

\- Ha ha ha ! Désolé, mais tu devrais voir ta tête Elsa ! On dirait que tu vas exploser !

Je regarde derrière Mérida qui est rouge comme une tomate et y aperçoit un Dean qui se roule presque par terre. Je regarde alors tour à tour les deux avant de comprendre.

Naaaaaaaaannnnnn ! J'ai compris ! Mérida est...

Je la fixe désormais en souriant.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi Dean. Et toi Méri, tu viens avec moi.

Mon amie deviens plus écarlate que sa chevelure et me suis la boule au ventre.

.

Une fois que nous sommes assez éloignés du terrain d'entraînement et du QG, je me retourne face à elle.

\- Ma chère petite Mérida…

Elle déglutit.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Quelque chose en rapport avec quelqu'un… Dean peut-être ?

Elle rougit tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire un malaise. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça !

\- Non, oui, peut-être… je ne sais pas, béguait-elle.

Je lui souris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la rassure. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Mais si tu as besoin de te confier…

Je m'apprête à partir mais mon amie me retient :

\- Elsa, attends !

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Mérida, je ne disais pas ça pour te forcer, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux me parler ou pas.

Elle me sourit.

\- Non, tu as raison, j'ai envie de t'en parler.

Elle s'assied par terre et m'invite à en faire de même. Je m'exécute. Je la vois calmer sa respiration puis elle se lance :

\- Voilà. Tu sais que quand tu l'as rencontré, je t'ai dis que Dean était un ami, commence-t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

\- Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrés.

C'est fois-ci, c'est à elle d'approuver.

\- En fait, il avait pas mal de cours avec moi et on a rapidement sympathisé. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de lui au début, en fait, je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez.

Je passe ma main autour de ses épaules.

\- D'accord, jusque là, ça va, je réponds. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un simple ami t'aurait perturbée au point de ne plus contrôler ce que tu fais avec tes pouvoirs. Je me trompe ?

Elle baisse la tête en souriant.

\- Eh bien, commence-t-elle. Je dois avouer qu'il me plaît bien…

\- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH ! C'est trop mignon !

\- Chuuuuuuuut !

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche.

\- Mince, pardon ! En même temps, je te comprends, il est plutôt pas mal.

Elle me donne un coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- Aïe ! Mais non Méri, je ne disais pas ça pour moi, Dean est juste mon ami et franchement vous allez trop bien ensemble !

Dean est assez grand (tous les garçons du QG sont assez grands mais bon), a des cheveux marrons légèrement en bataille, des yeux bleus et une carrure imposante. Il est également de type musclé mais encore une fois, tous les garçons du QG le sont plus ou moins grâce à leurs entraînements. Bref, Mérida est bien tombée.

Elle se met la tête entre les mains. Il faut dire que même avec tous mes efforts, je ne suis pas très discrète.

\- Mais bon. Quand bien même il me plaît, pour lui je ne suis qu'une amie, se lamente Mérida.

Elle soupire et je la prends dans mes bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je la rassure. Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps il se rendra compte qu'il te plaît. Crois-moi, il ne va pas résister à ton charme et tombera vite amoureux lui aussi !

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Du moins, pas encore.

Je lui souris.

\- Ça viendra.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Je m'étonne.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle soupire.

\- Eh bien quand bien même je tomberai amoureuse de lui et quand bien même ce serait réciproque. On est en pleine guerre ! Je ne peux pas penser à ça !

\- Si tu penses cela, c'est comme si le gouvernement gagnait ! Certes, notre monde n'est pas parfait. Certes nous nous battons pour notre liberté et notre vie. Mais à quoi ça sert de vivre si tu ne peux rien ressentir ?! Méri, il ne faut pas que tu t'empêches d'aimer quelqu'un à cause de cette foutue guerre tu m'entends ?! Ils ne nous prendront pas nos vies ! Regarde Astrid et Harold. Ils s'aiment à la folie et ils sont de très bons combattants. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle me saute au cou.

\- Je savais que j'avais bien fait de t'en parler ! s'exclame-t-elle. Merci beaucoup Elsa.

\- Je t'en prie, la famille c'est fait pour ça.

Elle rit.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'aille à la cave pour m'entraîner. Tu as de la chance, mon jean n'a rien, je lui lance en souriant.

Je l'entends rire et pars en direction de la cave.

.

J'y retrouve Raiponce qui s'entraîne avec les armes. Ma cousine est aussi doué que moi pour le combat. Elle venait avec nous sur le terrain avant mais nous nous sommes rendus compte que si elle était touchée, elle ne pourrait peut-être pas se guérir ni guérir les autres. Elle a donc pris la décision de rester au QG en gardant un œil sur Anna. Elle l'a fait pour notre bien à tous. Pourtant, je sais que ça ne lui plaît pas. Certes, elle nous aide. Mais elle nous voit partir presque tous les jours au combat tandis qu'elle doit rester ici à attendre.

Je sais qu'à sa place je ne le supporterais pas. Mais elle ne dis rien. Ça m'énerve et me rend triste de la voir dans cet état.

Je m'approche :

\- Ça va ?

Je l'avoue, c'est une question stupide mais bon.

Elle soupire.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Raiponce, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais ce qu'il y a…

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en me suppliant du regard.

\- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien aux autres ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Je soupire.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état !

Elle me sourit.

\- Je vais bien. Et si tu veux que je me défoule, eh bien, je me défoulerai sur les cibles, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! elle me coupe. Tu sais très bien que si tu étais à ma place, ce serait tout aussi difficile. Mais tu ne dirais rien non plus.

Elle a raison.

Je décide donc de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse se défouler. En arrivant dans le salon ma petite sœur me saute dessus.

\- Depuis quand on casse le coccyx de ma meilleure amie ?! s'énerve-t-elle.

Je ris.

\- C'était un accident, je me défends.

Elle me lance un regard froid.

\- Bon, je préfère ça.

Je la regarde en souriant.

\- Sinon toi, ça va ? je lui demande.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

Elle rit et nous discutons un peu avant d'être rejointes par Astrid et Harold.

\- Hé les amoureux ! je leur lance. Ça vous dis une course de dragons ?

Astrid m'affiche un grand sourire en signe de réponse mais Harold décline la proposition.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, s'excuse-t-il.

Mon amie et moi acquiesçons.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la clairière à l'arrière du QG et allons rejoindre nos dragonnes.

\- Tu veux faire une ballade ? je demande à Flamme.

Elle me répond par un cri joyeux et nous nous envolons.

Je regarde Astrid et elle me lance :

\- Prête ? Partez !

.

Nous filons à toute allure dans les airs.

\- Ouhouh ! je crie.

Astrid rit et nous continuons notre course.

Soudain, j'entends des coups de feu et des cris.

Mon amie tourne la tête vers moi et nous nous regardons, inquiètes.

\- Ça viens des alentours de la base ! lance-t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

\- Viens, on retourne au QG, je lui dis. Il semblerait que l'on doive attaquer plus tôt que prévu…

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **On revient ENFIN à la trame principale. Le chapitre 8 n'est pas encore écrit mais il l'est déjà dans ma petite tête. Je le posterai la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en laissant une petite review. Ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir.**

 **À la semaine prochaine !**

 **Lunazzura**


	9. Chapitre 8 : La base

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais il n'était pas fini et je ne voulais pas le bâcler. Bref, le voilà. On revient enfin à la trame principale. ^^**

 **Merci à crossfan66 et Plume De Pan pour leur review ! ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : La base

Nous volons à toute vitesse en direction du QG. L'air me fouette le visage mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier. Nous avions prévu d'attaquer dans un semaine exactement. Néanmoins il semblerait que l'on doive improviser.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes nous arrivons en vue du QG. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de limites de vitesse dans les airs, sinon nous les aurions plus que dépassées.

Nous atterrissons le plus rapidement possible et fonçons à l'intérieur. Tous les autres sont rassemblés dans le salon et paraissent soulagés en nous voyant arriver.

\- Ouf, vous n'avez rien ! s'exclame Harold.

Je les regarde plus en détails et m'aperçois qu'ils affichent le même air inquiet qu'Astrid et moi.

Comme s'il avait deviné ma question, Eugène nous lance :

\- L'alarme vient de sonner.

Nous acquiesçons et nous empressons de les rejoindre autour de la table. Une carte représentant ce qui doit être la base de Merki (la ville actuellement attaquée) est disposée sur la table et Harold prend la parole.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Voilà une carte que j'ai complétée avec le peu d'informations que j'ai pu récupérer. La base devrait se former à peu près de cette manière. Elle contient beaucoup de couloirs et il est facile de se perdre. Nous devrons faire très attention, d'accord ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête mais Jack semble septique :

\- Attendez, vous êtes conscients qu'il y a 99,9 % de chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'un piège, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment que c'en est un ! lance Harold. Et nous allons foncer dedans.

Jack le dévisage.

\- … Désolé, je dois être vraiment bête mais… je ne vois pas la logique…

\- Pourtant il y en a une ! je m'exclame. Et elle se base sur les vies des habitants d'une ville entière que nous devons protéger. Certes, c'est un piège. Certes, nous allons improviser. Mais nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes une équipe ! On ne peux pas regarder un tel carnage sans rien faire !

Il hoche la tête.

\- La ville est assez loin, explique Astrid. Nous devrions y aller par les airs, ce sera plus rapide. Eugène, Kristoff et Dean vous irez derrière Elsa, Harold et moi sur les dragons. Jack, tu pourras voler en portant Mérida ?

\- Aucun problème.

\- Parfait, continue-t-elle. Elsa, toi et moi allons créer des vents rapides pour aider les dragons à gagner du temps.

Tout le monde est d'accord avec ce plan et nous nous précipitons vers la sortie en nous munissant chacun d'une oreillette. Harold remet sa carte à Raiponce et Anna qui nous accompagnent jusque dans la clairière où sont les dragons. Alors que les autres montent sur ces derniers et prennent des armes, je me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Raiponce…

\- Tout va bien, me coupe-t-elle. Anna et moi allons vous guider à distance à l'aide de vos oreillettes, du plan d'Harold et des caméras de surveillance que je vais tout faire pour pirater.

Je vois ma petite sœur qui acquiesce.

\- Mais…

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase elle me pousse vers les dragons.

\- Fonce ! me lance-t-elle.

Je m'exécute et me dirige rapidement vers Flamme.

\- Je suis désolée, ce que je vais te demander ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Elle hoche la tête et je fais signe à Eugène de monter derrière-moi. Celui-ci s'approche lentement.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est fiable ce truc ?

Ma dragonne et moi lui lançons un regard noir.

\- Ce « truc » comme tu dis, ça s'appelle un dragon mais si tu as peur, tu peux toujours courir derrière-nous et espérer arriver à l'heure, je réplique.

Il déglutit.

\- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Bon tant mieux parce que Dean et Kristoff ne sont pas tellement plus rassurés mais ils n'ont pas l'air de se plaindre. On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

Il hoche la tête et monte sur le dos de Flamme derrière-moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis un certain temps avant de m'y habituer, dis-je à Eugène.

J'aperçois Dean et Kristoff qui montent derrière Astrid et Harold tandis que Mérida, qui est tout aussi inquiète à l'idée de voler, s'accroche de toutes ses forces à Jack.

Une fois que tout le monde est installé, nous décollons et je glisse à l'oreille de ma dragonne :

\- Je vais devoir te laisser piloter toute seule. Je vais essayer de nous faire accélérer.

Krokmou et Flamme vont déjà très vite et Tempête vole le plus rapidement possible ainsi que Jack.

Ce dernier se retourne ainsi qu'Astrid et nous commençons tous les trois à créer de fortes bourrasques de vent dans notre dos.

Nous continuons de voler tout en renforçant la puissance des vents jusqu'à arriver en vue de la base de Merki.

Nous nous posons à l'écart pour éviter d'être repérés et demandons aux dragons de rester bien à l'abri. Je m'approche de Flamme et l'enlace.

\- Si jamais vous vous faites repérer, envolez-vous le plus rapidement possible en direction du QG sans que l'on puisse vous suivre. Et, si vous êtes blessés, allez voir Raiponce – elle peut aussi guérir les animaux, je lui souffle.

Elle hoche la tête.

Je teste mon oreillette pour m'assurer de son efficacité et nous nous rapprochons tous silencieusement de la forteresse.

Il s'agit de trois tours reliées entre elles par trois ponts couverts, situés en hauteur. Les tours sont gigantesques et assez imposantes.

Nous nous regroupons tous et nous concertons :

\- Faites bien attention surtout, rien de stupide. Nous sommes une équipe, on va s'en sortir ******. On a l'habitude même si je dois bien avouer que cette base à l'air immense, je chuchote.

Nous rions légèrement.

\- Raiponce et Anna vont nous guidez, je continue. En cas de problèmes, de blessures ou si la mission est une réussite, on se retrouve ici.

Tous hochent la tête et nous nous dispersons en prenant chacun plusieurs armes. Pour ma part, je me munis de deux couteaux et d'un revolver que j'accroche à ma taille.

Étant donné qu'il y a trois tours, nous formons trois groupes. Astrid part avec Harold et Eugène en direction de l'une d'elle, Krsitoff, Dean et Mérida en direction d'une autre et Jack et moi vers la dernière.

Je regarde les autres s'éloigner et soupire. C'est la première fois que l'on s'attaque à une base aussi grande et j'ai vraiment peur pour eux, et pour moi aussi.

.

Jack et moi marchons sans faire de bruit dans les bois qui entourent la forteresse en tentant de ne pas nous faire repérer. Des cris se font entendre ainsi qu'une multitude de coups de feu. Je me tourne rapidement vers Jack :

\- Fais attention, lui dis-je.

\- Toi aussi.

Nous nous sourions faiblement et je me saisis de mon revolver tout en parlant dans mon oreillette.

\- Raiponce, tiens-toi prête, c'est parti !

.

Nous courons désormais à découvert le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de nous faire tirer dessus.

Par je ne sais quel miracle nous arrivons jusqu'à la base sans avoir été repérés. Nous nous cachons derrière un mur et observons nos amis qui sont encore dans les bois.

Astrid, Harold et Eugène partent alors eux aussi en courant vers la base. Malheureusement, ils ont moins de chance que nous et se font rapidement tirer dessus. Heureusement, Astrid parvient à être assez rapide pour contrer les balles grâce au vent et à les renvoyer vers leur propriétaires qui s'écroulent aussitôt. Le groupe restant profite de cette opportunité pour rejoindre la troisième tour.

\- C'est bon, nous sommes tous à notre poste, dit Jack dans son oreillette pour avertir les autres. On continue, chacun dans sa tour.

Nous apercevons les autres qui hochent la tête de loin et Jack me chuchote :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, tout ira bien. Tu es prête ?

Je hoche la tête et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur.

.

Nous posons les pieds à l'intérieur de la base et regardons autour de nous. Il n'y a qu'un Black Arms mais je lui lance un couteau dans la poitrine avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

J'entends alors Raiponce dans mon oreillette :

\- Elsa, Jack, c'est moi, vous m'entendez ?

\- Bien reçu, répondons-nous en même temps.

\- Ok. J'ai réussi à pirater leur système de surveillance, donc je vais pouvoir vous prévenir si des robots sont dans les parages, et j'ai stoppé l'alarme.

Nous hochons la tête.

\- Super Raiponce.

Je m'avance et récupère mon couteau avant de me tourner vers Jack. Nous avançons silencieusement le long d'un couloir jusqu'à déboucher sur un carrefour. Je regarde à droite, à gauche et en face de moi. Personne.

\- C'est louche, lance Jack.

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, je réplique.

\- Elsa, Jack ! Attention ! nous dit Raiponce. Des patrouilles de gardes arrivent de tous les côtés. Ils sont sept par patrouille. Vous avez environ 30 secondes.

Trente secondes. C'est peu. Je crée un épais mur de glace pour bloquer l'accès d'un des passages et me cache dans l'angle d'un autre. J'explique mon plan à Jack : il s'occupe d'un des groupes et moi de l'autre en profitant des quelques secondes de surprise qu'ils auront en nous voyant ainsi que la glace. Le troisième groupe devrait tirer sur mon mur de glace et le faire céder en moins d'une minute. À ce moment là, on attaque la dernière patrouille et on continue d'avancer.

\- 20 secondes, nous avertit Raiponce.

Je reprends ma respiration, en position d'attaque.

\- Trois patrouilles de sept qui viennent de tous les côtés, c'est forcément un piège, me dit Jack.

\- C'était sûr, je lui confirme. Mais Raiponce a piraté leur système. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là. Ils nous attendent, c'est différent.

Il hoche la tête.

\- 10 secondes.

J'entends le bruits des pas des robots qui martèlent le sol et se rapprochent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à moi. Ils restent cloués sur place, ne s'y attendant pas. C'est parti !

.

Je lance des pics de glace à deux d'entre eux ce qui fait réagir les autres. J'ai à peine le temps de lancer un couteau dans le troisième et de m'écarter de justesse que les autres commencent à tirer. Je me protège grâce à une carapace de glace et tire à nouveau sur deux d'entre eux. Je fais exploser ma carapace, histoire de me donner une seconde avant que les deux derniers ne reprennent leurs « esprits » - si je puis dire.

Puis je donne un coup dans le ventre de l'un d'entre eux, le déstabilisant, tandis qu'un gros costaud s'apprête à me tirer dessus. Je lui lance un couteau dans la tête juste à temps et me baisse pour éviter la balle. Celui que j'ai frappé tout à l'heure se lève d'un bond mais je le transperce d'un pic de glace. Il doit en rester un mais je ne le vois pas. Je me retourne et le vois sauter sur moi, un poignard à la main.

Je lui attrape le bras de justesse et la lame du couteau s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je lui donne un coup de genou dans le ventre et écarte ma tête pour éviter qu'il ne me transperce le visage en se baissant. Je profite du fait qu'il soit à terre et lui tire dessus. Je me retourne vers Jack qui termine de combattre à peu près en même temps que moi. Nous échangeons un bref regard avant d'entendre un grand fracas à côté de nous. Le mur de glace a été brisé.

.

Sans plus attendre, nous nous jetons au sol et les balles nous passent par dessus la tête. Tout en restant au sol, je tire sur deux d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne le fassent et Jack en fait de même. Il en reste trois.

Nous nous relevons et je lance mon couteau sur l'un d'entre eux pour le tuer. J'en combats ensuite un au corps à corps en donnant un coup de genou dans son fusil qui tombe à terre. Jack, quant à lui, s'occupe de l'autre robot. Je frappe mon adversaire au visage et le plaque contre le mur avant de le transpercer avec un pic de glace dans le ventre. Je souffle. Jack a également fini de combattre.

\- Il faut… que l'on… se dépêche, je halète. Le bruit a dû… attirer des… Black Arms.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Raiponce, tu peux nous dire par où on doit partir ? je demande.

Un silence.

\- Pardon, s'excuse finalement ma cousine. Je regardais les caméras de surveillance. Partez droit devant, il n'y a personne.

Sans plus se faire prier, nous courons en longeant le mur vers la direction indiquée.

Nous traversons plusieurs couloirs avant que Jack ne me chuchote :

\- Ça va ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Un peu mais ça va. Certains des Black Arms sont vraiment costauds. En fait, je suis inquiète pour les autres…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tente-t-il de me rassurer. Dans chaque groupe il y a au moins un membre du QG qui a des pouvoirs. Tout ira bien.

Je soupire.

\- Certes, mais nous sommes un groupe de deux et nous avons tous les deux été touchés par l'Éméra, alors que les deux autres groupes sont des trios, avec une seule personne qui possède des pouvoirs, je chuchote.

\- Tout ira bien, me répète-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Il a raison, il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète. Nous nous sommes entraînés et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on attaque une base.

Nous continuons de marcher quand j'entends la voix de Raiponce dans mon oreille :

\- C'est bon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je viens de regarder le plan d'Harold et vous devriez trouver une salle où sont entreposées quelques armes. À l'intérieur, il devrait y avoir une petite bombe qui, d'après les informations d'Harold, devrait raser juste la base sans toucher les alentours.

\- C'est génial Raiponce, lui dis-je. Mais est-ce que tu es sûre qu'elle ne rasera que la base ? Nous ne voudrions pas détruire la ville entière…

\- Impossible, me répond-t-elle. Harold a bien défini l'étendue que la bombe rasera et elle correspond à quelques mètres près à celle de la base. Comme elle est un peu à l'écart, ça ne touchera personne d'autre. Ah et, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a pas de prisonniers. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça.

Je souris en continuant de déambuler dans les couloirs.

\- Super ! Bon boulot, dis-je à ma cousine. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous guider jusqu'à cette fameuse salle ?

Ma meilleure amie semble gênée.

\- Euh… eh bien, en fait… Je ne connais pas sa position, je sais juste qu'elle se trouve dans la tour B (A pour Jack et moi, B pour Mérida et les autres et C pour Harold et le reste). Et comme ils vous attendaient, la base doit être truffée de pièges dont je ne connais pas l'emplacement non plus.

Jack soupire.

\- Merde, lui dit-il. Bon, on a plus qu'à trouver cette salle en essayant de rester vivant. Il faudra que l'on demande aux deux autres groupes de sortir de la base. Tu sais combien de temps on a avant que la bombe n'explose ?

\- Non, aucune idée, désolée. Néanmoins je ne pense pas que vous en ayez beauc…

Ma meilleure amie n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une alarme stridente sonne dans tout le bâtiment.

\- On est repérés ! lâche Jack.

Je prends rapidement mon oreillette et parle à mon amie.

\- Raiponce ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'entends ma cousine qui panique.

\- J'ai entendu Anna crier « Attention » et l'alarme a retenti. Elle s'occupait du groupe de Mérida, Dean et Kristoff mais des robots sont arrivés de nulle part et ont fait sonner l'alarme en les voyant. Mérida, Dean et Kristoff les ont tués trop tard et maintenant c'est la cata ! Des Black Arms arrivent de presque toutes les directions. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que vous puissiez les combattre. Il va falloir courir.

Je l'entends essayer d'ajouter quelque chose mais le son grésille.

\- Raiponce ? je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, mon amie revient au bout de la ligne :

\- Désolée mais je vais devoir rompre la communication. Ils essayent de pirater notre ligne de communication pour connaître notre position, en l'occurrence celle du QG.

\- Ok, pas grave, s'alarme Jack. Coupe vite, on va trouver une solution.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'entends un petit « bip » signe que nous ne sommes plus en contact avec elle.

Je me retourne vers Jack qui lâche :

\- Et merde. Elsa, Raiponce a raison, il va falloir courir !

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mérida, Dean et Kristoff virent Elsa et Jack courir en direction d'une des tours de la base à toute allure. Ils parvinrent là-bas sans se faire repérer. Astrid, Harold et Eugène partaient à leur tour mais ils se firent repérer avant d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'à leur tour. Astrid arrêta les balles et ils purent continuer jusqu'à la base.

Les trois derniers profitaient de cette occasion pour partir eux aussi.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à leur poste, ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur tour respective. Mérida, qui était avec Kristoff et Dean, guettait chaque mouvement. Elle entendit soudain la voix d'Anna dans son oreillette.

\- Mérida, Dean, Kristoff ? Vous me recevez ?

La première poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa meilleure amie et s'empressa de répondre :

\- Oui !

\- Bien, je vais vous guider à travers cette tour. Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant de votre présence, Raiponce a empêché l'alarme de sonner.

En entendant cela, les trois coéquipiers furent rassurés. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance.

Dean prit alors la parole :

\- Ok génial. Par contre est-ce que tu sais si des dirigeants des Black Arms s'occupent de cette base ?

\- Pas d'après Harold, répondit Anna. Mais on ne sait jamais, restez sur vos gardes.

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Bon, par où est-ce qu'on part ? demanda Kristoff. Droite ou gauche ?

Anna hésita un instant avant de répondre.

\- Il n'y a personne à droite mais une dizaine de Black Arms va arriver dans environ une minute par la gauche.

\- Très bien, on va les attendre, répondit Mérida. Préviens-nous quand ils seront presque là.

Anna approuva le plan de son amie et les trois autres se mirent en position. Ils devaient les prendre par surprise.

Lorsque les robots arrivèrent, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Kristoff et Dean avaient déjà tirer sur un deux eux tandis que Mérida envoyait une boule enflammée en plein « cœur » d'un Black Arms, le transperçant.

S'ensuivit un combat qui dura à peine une minute. Les trois amis reprirent leur souffle et continuèrent leur avancée.

\- Ok, ça va tout le monde ? Personne n'est blessé ? s'enquit Anna.

\- Tout va bien, lui répondit Krsitoff. On continue. Comment vont les autres ?

\- Raiponce s'occupe d'Elsa et Jack qui sont d'ailleurs en plein combat et les trois autres se débrouillent super bien.

Soulagés, ils poursuivirent leur chemin en restant vigilants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rencontrèrent une autre patrouille qu'ils affrontèrent en un temps record.

\- Super bon boulot les gars, s'enthousiasma Anna.

\- Eh, il y a moi aussi, se défendit Mérida.

\- Désolée, s'excusa sa meilleure amie. Restez bien sur vos gardes, en principe le bruit n'a attiré personne mais il vaut mieux être prudent.

Ils approuvèrent et continuèrent d'avancer.

\- Je ne vois personne sur les caméras de surveillance à moins que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les trois amis se stoppèrent nets.

\- Anna ? appela Mérida, inquiète. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée, ça vient d'apparaître sur l'écran, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort. C'est impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Mérida tout en reculant.

Anna regarda l'écran le plus précisément possible, paniquée avant de s'exclamer :

\- ATTENTION !

Au même moment des Black Arms sortirent de l'ombre et regardèrent les trois combattants avec étonnement.

Mérida resta figée de stupeur et ne réagit pas quand les Black levèrent leur fusil sur eux, ni quand une des balles se dirigea droit sur elle. Elle qui d'habitude réagissait au quart de tour, là, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

\- MÉRIDA ATTENTION !

Elle avait entendu Dean, mais ses muscles refusaient de se mettre en marche.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle vit Dean se jeter devant elle et se prendre la balle avant de tomber à terre. Au même moment, l'alarme retentit tel un cri strident à l'intérieur de toute la base.

C'est à cet instant que Mérida reprit sa respiration. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait coupée net au moment où les robots avaient surgi de nulle part.

Le cri de douleur de Dean lui fit reprendre le contrôle de son corps et elle érigea un mur de feu de la largeur et la hauteur du couloir de manière à empêcher les Black Arms d'avancer. Elle se précipita ensuite vers Dean. Ce dernier avait été touché à la jambe et perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Kristoff ! appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci avait observé la scène et rejoignit ses amis. Certains Black Arms tentèrent de passer la barrière de flammes mais furent aussitôt réduit en cendres.

Mérida commença à paniquer. Dean se vidait de son sang. Elle se rappela alors de ce qui avait été convenu dans un tel cas.

 _« En cas de problèmes, de blessures ou si la mission est une réussite, on se retrouve ici »._

Elle reprit confiance et se tourna vers Kristoff :

\- Il faut que tu prennes Dean avec toi, je ne pourrais pas le porter. Retournez dans la forêt et fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda Kristoff.

\- Je vais vous couvrir et essayer de retrouver Harold, Astrid et Eugène. Essaye de rentrer au QG comme tu peux. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?

Il hocha la tête mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Promis. Maintenant fonce.

Il approuva, pris son ami sur le dos et parti en sens inverse.

Mérida le regarda s'éloigner. Elle était inquiète. Maintenant que l'alarme avait été déclenchée, des robots pouvaient se trouver à tous les coins de couloirs. Sans compter les pièges que la base pouvait abriter. Elle prit alors son oreillette et tenta de contacter sa meilleure amie :

\- Anna ?

Elle n'entendit que plusieurs « bip » suivit d'un silence sans fin.

\- Génial.

Elle reprit alors son oreillette et changea la fréquence afin de pouvoir parler à Astrid, Harold et Eugène :

\- C'est Mérida. On a un problème. Je vous rejoins.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Astrid, Harold et Eugène étaient cachés dans les bois quand ils virent que Jack et Elsa avaient atteint leur tour. Ils partirent donc en direction de la leur le plus rapidement possible. Astrid regardait de tous les côtés pour éviter d'être repérés et vit un groupe de robots à sa droite qui ne les avaient pas encore vu. Soudain, l'un d'eux tourna la tête et aperçut le petit groupe. Elle regarda devant elle en continuant de courir, il leur restait au moins soixante mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre la base. Elle entendit alors le cliquetis de plusieurs détentes et se stoppa dans sa course. Les balles sifflaient dans l'air mais Astrid ne se concentra que sur celui-ci. Elle créa une bourrasque de vent assez puissante qui contra les tirs des Black Arms pour aller toucher ces derniers qui s'effondrèrent.

Les trois amis continuèrent alors leur course et parvinrent jusqu'à la base sans d'autre incident. Une fois que tous les groupes eurent rejoins la tour qu'ils s'étaient attribués, chacun y rentra.

Harold avait demandé à Raiponce et Anna de s'occuper de ses amis en disant qu'il « connaissait sa carte pas cœur et qu'il arriverait parfaitement à se débrouiller dans la base ». Résultat, Astrid, Eugène et Harold se retrouvaient seuls dans l'immense tour. Eugène longeait les murs en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il aperçut à un carrefour trois patrouilles de robots qui marchaient dans leur direction. Par chance, les Black Arms ne les avaient pas vus et les trois coéquipiers purent se placer en position d'attaque.

Lorsque les soldats arrivèrent au carrefour, Astrid, Harold et Eugène les prirent au dépourvu et commencèrent à attaquer. La première comprima l'air autour de l'un des robots pour finalement le faire exploser. Elle tira ensuite sur trois d'entre eux et se baissa pour éviter les balles des trois restants. Elle souleva un Black Arms avec son vent pour le faire se cogner contre un mur de manière à le faire exploser également. Les deux derniers se précipitèrent sur elle mais elle créa une barrière de vent afin de les repousser avant de leur tirer dessus.

De leur côté, Eugène et Harold s'aidaient mutuellement et tiraient sur le plus de soldats possibles tout en évitant les balles que ces derniers leur envoyaient. À un moment, Harold se fit plaquer contre le mur lors d'un combat au corps à corps, un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Jolie lame, commenta-t-il, légèrement mal en point.

Le robot rapprocha cette dernière du cou d'Harold.

\- Mais ce n'est pas elle qui me tuera.

Sans que le robot n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Eugène lui planta un couteau dans le dos.

\- Merci mec, par contre tu devrais faire plus attention, lui dit Harold tout en tirant sur un Black Arms qui voulait tuer son ami.

\- Au moins maintenant on est quitte, lui répondit-il.

Il tuèrent les soldats restants et continuèrent leur chemin.

S'ensuivirent ainsi plusieurs combats sans aucun incident notable mises à part quelques écorchures avant qu'une alarme stridente ne retentisse.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, inquiets, et se plaquèrent contre un mur, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Ils virent passer une vingtaine de Black Arms qui couraient tous dans la même direction et qui ne les virent pas.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harold réalisa quelque chose :

\- Les pièges…, chuchota-t-il. Ils vont se déclencher.

Avant qu'Astrid ou Eugène ne puisse réagir, tous les trois entendirent la voix de Mérida dans leur oreille.

\- C'est Mérida. On a un problème. Je vous rejoins.

Harold lui indiqua leur position puis se tourna vers les autres :

\- On ne bouge pas d'ici avant d'être rejoins par Mérida, c'est le plus sûr pour l'instant.

Puis il ajouta :

\- J'espère que Jack et Elsa vont bien.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack et moi courront à perdre haleine à travers le bâtiment. De temps en temps, nous érigeons de grands murs de glace afin de retarder nos poursuivants. Malheureusement pour nous, en même temps que l'alarme, des dizaines de pièges se sont déclenchés et on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui nous attends.

Je continue de courir mais prend mon oreillette et programme la fréquence me permettant de parler au groupe de Mérida, Dean et Kristoff. C'est mon amie qui me répond et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est également en train de courir.

\- Mérida ! je m'exclame. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Moi non, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Dean. Il a été touché à la jambe. Kristoff doit être en train de sortir de la base avec lui.

\- Merde ! jure Jack à côté de moi.

\- Tu l'as dit, lui répond Mérida.

J'entends les pas des Black Arms qui nous poursuivent et créée un nouveau mur de glace.

\- Et toi ? je lui demande. Où es-tu ?

\- J'essaie de rejoindre Harold et les autres. Je vous préviens s'il y a un problème.

Et elle coupa la communication.

.

Nous continuons de courir et croisons un groupe de robots qui n'a pas le temps de réagir avant que nous ne leur tirions dessus.

\- Putain mais il y en a combien ?! je m'exclame.

Nous arrivons finalement à l'extrémité d'un couloir où se trouve une porte. Nous l'ouvrons et nous retrouvons dans une immense salle vide entourée de baies vitrées.

\- Un cul de sac, murmure Jack, désespéré.

Je continue d'observer la pièce, là, pile au centre, il y a une porte.

\- Peut-être pas, je réplique.

Il suit mon regard et nous nous précipitons vers la porte. Jack commence à frapper contre cette dernière à l'aide de son épaule. Je le vois qui serre les dents.

\- Ah ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il s'écroule au sol en se tenant l'épaule. Je m'agenouille en vitesse à ses côtés.

\- Jack, ça va aller ?

Il hoche la tête.

Bien, puisque cette porte ne peut pas être défoncée à l'aide de coups, elle le sera peut-être plus facilement avec de la magie.

Je me lève et érige d'une main une barrière de glace en poussant celle-ci contre la porte grâce à mon pouvoir.

De l'autre, je créée une bourrasque de vent froid de manière à y mettre le plus de force possible. Je sens que la puissance de l'air augmente encore et vois Jack qui se sert de l'un de ses bras pour m'aider. Je souris et me concentre de toutes mes forces.

J'entends les pas des Black Arms qui se rapprochent.

Je me retourne alors vers la première porte et la bloque avec un épais mur de glace puis me reconcentre sur la seconde.

Les gonds de cette dernière commencent à geler et à céder. Soudain, j'entends des coups contre la porte derrière-moi.

Jack et moi nous retournons. Les robots sont déjà là et essayent de défoncer la porte.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et continue de m'acharner contre FOUTUE PORTE ! Allez Elsa ! Il faut qu'on y arrive.

Finalement, et par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, la porte cède et laisse place à un long couloir entouré de baies vitrées.

C'est donc ça, c'est un des couloirs qui relient les tours entre elles.

Je me souviens avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient vraiment très hauts. La chute doit être rude.

J'aide Jack à se relever et nous fixons le couloir. C'est notre seule échappatoire et pourtant, je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est un piège.

Au même moment, la porte de derrière cède et les Black Arms pénètrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Étrangement, ils ne nous tirent pas dessus. Je confirme, c'est un piège.

Je reste là, immobile tandis que les robots se rapprochent lentement de nous. Jack me murmure :

\- Elsa c'est…

\- Je sais.

Et sans plus attendre, je me précipite dans le couloir. Les robots restent ébahis, ne s'y attendant pas.

Jack en profite et se lance à ma suite. Je fais quelques pas avant que ce que je redoutais ne se produise. Le couloir explose.

En un instant, le sol disparaît sous mes pieds et des éclats de verre se précipitent vers moi. Je commence à tomber dans le vide, après tout, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Seulement, ils ne se doutent pas que j'ai un plan. Et il s'appelle Jack Frost.

Je vois celui-ci foncer vers moi et me rattraper au vol.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

\- Bof, j'ai failli attendre mais bon…

Il rit et me remonte de l'autre côté du couloir sous les regards ébahis des robots. Nous nous cachons à l'intérieur de la tour et refermons la porte de ce côté avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de nous tirer dessus.

Je souffle.

Il n'y a personne dans cette tour. En même temps, c'est plutôt logique. Les Black Arms ont du tous se rassembler dans la tour où nous étions, Jack et moi.

Je le regarde et il comprends. Nous courons à travers les couloirs vides de la tour et arrivons finalement à l'autre couloir. Celui-ci nous mènerait tout droit à nos amis.

Je lance un objet quelconque à l'intérieur du couloir, qui s'autodétruit automatiquement.

Au moins, nous aurons la paix, du moins le temps de chercher cette salle où devrait être la fameuse bombe.

Je referme la porte et entends un grésillement dans mon oreille suivi de la voix d'Harold :

\- Elsa ? Jack ? Vous allez bien ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondis-je en regardant l'épaule de Jack ainsi que les nombreuses coupures sur mon bras dues aux éclats de verre.

\- Ok, continue Harold. Mérida vient de nous rejoindre. Où êtes-vous ?

\- Tu vois la tour qui n'a plus de couloirs d'accès aux autres ? demande Jack. Eh bas c'est nous !

Je sens qu'Harold va s'étouffer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Ils vous ont bloqués ?! s'exclame-t-il.

\- Non, t'inquiète, réplique Jack. On a été assez grands pour le faire tout seuls.

Cette fois, c'est sûr, il s'étouffe.

\- Vous m'expliquez ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Eh bien, je commence. Raiponce nous a dit que tu avais indiqué une bombe qui permettrait de raser la base.

\- Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que vous vous retrouviez coincés ! Si vous déclenchez cette bombe, vous allez être rasés aussi !

\- On trouvera un moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pour l'instant, sortez de la base, on se retrouve dans la forêt, lui dis-je.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! le coupe Jack. Ah, par contre, comment est-ce que l'on fera pour être sûr qu'il s'agit de cette bombe et pas d'une autre ? Il ne s'agirait pas de détruire toute la ville.

Sa question n'est pas idiote, elle est même très pertinente. La preuve que quand il veut, il peut !

\- Il n'y en a qu'une seule dans la salle où vous allez. La véritable salle des armes se trouve dans notre tour. Celle-ci est juste là pour « dépanner ».

Nous hochons la tête.

\- Super, merci beaucoup Harold ! À tout à l'heure dans la forêt.

\- Et en un seul morceau ! s'écrit-il juste avant que nous ne coupions la communication.

Je ris avant de me reprendre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut trouver cette salle.

.

Nous courons à travers les couloirs et ouvrons toutes les portes. Heureusement, Harold nous a indiqué l'étage auquel devrait se trouver la bombe. Tant mieux, sinon nous aurions dû tous les faire et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était peine perdue.

Finalement, alors que j'ouvre une énième porte, j'arrive dans la fameuse salle des armes. Il y a quelques armes à feu, des couteaux et d'autres mais surtout, elle y est !

\- Jack ! je l'appelle.

Il me rejoint, à bout de souffle également en se tenant toujours l'épaule. Son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il réalise que je l'ai trouvée.

Nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur de la pièce. Jack approche sa main de la bombe, se préparant à la déclencher mais s'arrête et relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Elsa, je ne sais pas combien de temps on aura pour fuir cette maudite tour ni même si l'on pourra mais…

\- Jack, on va s'en sortir, je le rassure.

Il acquiesce.

\- Ah et, soit dit en passant, je trouve qu'on forme une bonne équipe, j'ajoute.

Il me sourit.

Il approche sa main pour la seconde fois et déclenche la bombe.

.

02:00

Deux minutes. C'est exactement le temps que nous avons pour fuir. Jack regarde sa montre puis me regarde-moi et nous fonçons hors de la salle.

Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de descendre tous les étages pour espérer trouver une porte de sortie. La bombe aura déjà eu le temps d'exploser mille fois. Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est autre chose, et nous savons tous les deux ce que c'est. Ce qu'il nous faut, ce sont des fenêtres.

Je n'en ai vu nulle part dans les couloirs mais il y en a dans les salles de part et d'autre de ces derniers.

Nous courons le plus rapidement pour rejoindre l'une d'entre elles. Au même moment, des voyants rouges s'allument dans les couloirs et les portes commencent à se refermer. Je vois, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas nous rejoindre, ils préfèrent nous coincer.

Jack regarde sa montre. Il nous reste trente seconde. Au bout du couloir, je la vois. La pièce avec toutes les baies vitrés. Mais je vois aussi un espèce de volet en fer qui se referme petit à petit.

Je gèle le mécanisme pour qu'il se referme moins rapidement tout en continuant de courir. Jack court en se tenant l'épaule ce qui le ralentit considérablement.

Je créée alors rapidement une patinoire qui part de sous ses pieds à la porte et le pousse dessus. Il passe sous la porte au même moment où ma glace qui retenait le mécanisme se brise, laissant celui-ci descendre un peu plus. Je vois alors Jack qui utilise sa magie pour retenir le volet à trente centimètres du sol.

Je profite de cette occasion et m'élance à mon tour sur la patinoire en m'allongeant pour pouvoir passer.

Je passe in-extremis et Jack relâche son emprise sur le volet qui retombe d'un coup sec. Nous nous levons d'un coup et mon ami m'annonce qu'il ne nous reste que dix secondes.

Nous nous prenons par la main, échangeons un regard convaincu et fonçons vers les fenêtres.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Astrid, Harold et Eugène attendaient dans la forêt le moindre signe de vie de la part de leurs amis quand ils entendirent soudain un grand bruit de verre brisé et ils virent deux silhouettes familières se précipiter dans les airs.

\- Oh les cons ! lâchèrent-ils tous en même temps.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Par chance, les vitres n'étaient pas aussi résistantes que les portes de leurs salles et nous pûmes passer à travers sans aucun problème.

Nous sommes actuellement dans les airs, en boule, nous tenant par la main. Nous partons alors en chute libre avant que Jack ne nous fasse nous envoler au moment où la bombe explose. Nous sommes alors propulsés par l'onde de choc de cette dernière et nous retrouvons encore plus éloignés.

Finalement, Jack parvient à reprendre le contrôle de notre trajectoire et nous pose en bordure de la forêt.

Nous nous écroulons à terre et regardons le champs de ruine qu'est devenu cette base. Je me tourne vers Jack et constate qu'il a des coupures de verre sur tout le corps sauf sur la tête (nous nous les sommes protégées). Je ressens une vive douleur à la joue ainsi que sur les bras. Je porte ma main à mon visage et constate que j'ai reçu un éclat de verre à cette endroit, le reste de mon visage n'a rien. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Jack qui gémit de douleur son épaule s'est repris un coup. Il tente de se relever mais retombe, évanoui. Et merde !

\- Jack ?! je panique.

J'aperçois alors Harold et les autres qui sortent des bois et qui nous regardent avec horreur. Nous sommes ensanglantés de la tête aux pieds et Jack est à mes côtés, inconscient.

Je me relève avec peine tandis qu'ils m'aident à porter Jack jusqu'aux dragons. Je constate alors que mes amis ont, eux aussi, quelques coupures ou égratignures mais rien de grave. Je soupire de soulagement.

Harold monte sur Krokmou et prend Eugène derrière lui, Astrid prend Mérida, je mets Jack sur le dos de Flamme et nous nous envolons.

* * *

 *** Petit discours pour s'auto-convaincre XD**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas même s'il est bien moins "calme" que les autres (après tout, ça fait partie du contexte).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une review (ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir), c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre qui décrit une attaque et je ne sais pas si c'est bien... ou pas ! ;)**

 **PS : (Petite note à crossfan66) : Tu vois qu'il lui arrive des trucs à Dean ! ;)**

 **Lunazzura**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Papa

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Oui, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, je sais. À vrai dire, ma fic s'est stoppée assez brusquement et pour cause, je n'avais plus Internet ! ;)**

 **Ensuite, il y a eu les grandes vacances (d'ailleurs j'espère pour vous qu'elles se sont bien passées) et enfin la rentrée. Pour le coup, à la suite de cette dernière j'ai été pas mal occupée et je c'est donc pour ça que je ne poste que maintenant.**

 **Voilà, c'est bon, je vous ai raconté ma vie ! ^^**

 **Enfin bref, le chapitre est là et c'est ce qui compte mais je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas avoir pu vous avertir.**

 **Merci beaucoup à crossfan66, Plume De Pan et Masibab pour leur review ! ;)**

 **Sur ce... Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : Papa...

Je vole tout en maintenant Jack sur le dos de Flamme. Je sens que ma dragonne va le plus vite possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres qui fixent Jack eux aussi.

\- Ça va aller, lui dis-je tout en sachant qu'il ne m'entend pas. Raiponce va te soigner et tu seras rétabli en moins de deux.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la clairière aux dragons et Flamme se pose en vitesse. Je saute à terre avant de voir Anna sortir du QG et courir vers moi. Elle m'enlace et me sert de toutes ses forces. Je relève la tête et vois Raiponce se précipiter à l'extérieur. Je m'écarte d'Anna et me rapproche de ma dragonne, Raiponce sur mes talons.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, je lui demande.

Elle acquiesce et Harold vient nous aider à porter notre ami pendant qu'Astrid nous tient la porte.

Nous l'emmenons dans sa chambre et l'installons sur son lit tandis que ma cousine s'assied sur celui d'Eugène. Elle pose alors ses cheveux sur Jack et commence à chanter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque toutes les coupures de mon ami disparaissent et que son épaule reprend une position « normale ».

Raiponce se tourne alors vers nous pour nous rassurer.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose, allons dans le salon.

Nous acquiesçons et nous dirigeons vers la pièce principale.

\- Alors, à qui le tour ? nous demande ma cousine.

Je m'approche la première en raison de mes nombreuses coupures qui disparaissent quelques secondes plus tard. Eugène se place alors à côté de mon amie et se fait soigner à son tour. S'ensuivent Astrid, Harold et Mérida qui rejoignent ensuite leur chambre respective à l'exception de la dernière qui fonce vers celle de Dean.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé à côté de Raiponce et celle-ci me demande ce qu'il s'est passé après que notre communication soit interrompue. Je lui raconte et la questionne sur l'état de Jack.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas experte mais je pense que son épaule est cassée.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

\- Mais rassure-toi, il sera rétabli dans un peu moins d'une semaine. C'est l'avantage d'avoir de la magie !

Elle me prend alors dans ses bras.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait tout à l'heure, s'excuse-t-elle. Je me suis occupée de Jack en premier mais sache que vous m'avez fait peur. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Je lui rends son étreinte avant de l'interroger :

\- Et Dean ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre, il dort. Sa jambe est guérie mais il va lui falloir un peu de temps et de la rééducation.

Je hoche la tête et pars en direction de la chambre de mon ami.

J'ouvre la porte et constate que Mérida est assise sur le lit de Kristoff et qu'elle regarde Dean, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais m'asseoir à ses côtés et la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'y blottit et commence à sangloter.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Je… je n'arrivais pas à bouger et il… il s'est pris la… balle…

\- Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça t'est arrivé mais ça aurait pu être moi ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Mais c'est moi qui devrais être à sa place ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je me tais un instant, sachant qu'elle ne me laissera pas en placer une avant d'ajouter :

\- Raiponce m'a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt alors essuie-moi ces larmes.

Elle rit et me demande comment se porte Jack. Je lui réponds avant de la laisser et de retourner dans le salon.

Tous les autres sont là. Ils me regardent et me sourient. J'aperçois Kristoff qui a l'air fatigué et pars l'enlacer avant de m'écrouler dans le canapé à ses côtés.

Je suis consciente qu'ils s'inquiètent tous mais je ne veux pas les voir comme ça alors j'entame la conversation dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Nous parvenons finalement à rire et à décompresser un peu.

Nous mangeons tous ensemble et chacun part ensuite se coucher. Je me dirige vers ma chambre mais vois Kristoff sortir de la sienne. Je l'interroge et il m'explique que Mérida s'est endormie sur son lit.

Je souris, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Il s'apprête à partir dormir dans le salon mais je lui propose de passer la nuit dans le lit de Mérida, si ça ne dérange pas ma sœur de partager sa chambre avec lui. Celle-ci accepte et ils partent donc en direction de la chambre d'Anna.

Je me tourne alors vers Eugène :

\- S'il se passe quoi que ce soit concernant Jack, tu viens nous chercher Raiponce et moi. Je fais confiance à Mérida pour crier si Dean va mal.

Il rit et acquiesce.

Je pars donc prendre une douche et enfile mon pyjama.

Je m'installe sous ma couette et tente tant bien que mal de m'endormir. C'est peine perdue.

Je me retourne dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fait.

Encore pire, je commence à avoir vraiment chaud.

Je me lève et vais me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je m'apprête à retourner me coucher mais me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien.

Je décide d'enfiler mes chaussons et me faufile sur la terrasse. L'air frais me fouette le visage. Je m'appuie sur la rambarde et ferme les yeux.

J'entends alors la trappe s'ouvrir et entrouvre mes paupières pour voir Raiponce se glisser à l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Nope !

Elle rit légèrement et vient s'installer à mes côtés.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Je m'étonne :

\- À propos ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

J'éclate de rire et après réflexion, hausse les épaules. Elle prend alors la parole :

\- Je suis sûre que tu as besoin de parler et, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Mais si tu n'a pas d'idée, je commence…

Elle prend une inspiration et se lance :

\- C'est vrai, je déteste vous voir partir et rester là à ne rien faire. Ça devient toujours plus difficile de savoir que je pourrais vous aider mais que je dois rester là…

Je la regarde tristement avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers moi et m'affiche un grand sourire. Pas un sourire joyeux, non, le genre de sourire qui vous fend le cœur.

\- À toi !

Je soupire et lance :

\- J'ai eu extrêmement peur aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi, peur de perdre ma famille…

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Nous restons là un certain temps en regardant les étoiles et en parlant de tout et de rien avant que ma cousine ne redresse la tête.

\- Tu viens ? me demande-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et descends à sa suite.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et trouvons Eugène assis le regard dans le vide. Raiponce se précipite vers lui et j'en fais de même.

\- Hé, Eugène, ça va ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jack ?

\- Non, il va bien. Je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir.

Mon amie tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit avant que j'ajoute :

\- Je pense que l'on devrait former un club.

Elle explose de rire et Eugène lui plaque la main contre la bouche.

\- Hé, calme-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit sur le rire et le fait qu'il soit contagieux. Et bien, en quelques secondes, nous partons dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Raiponce se roule presque par terre, Eugène à ses côtés et moi me tenant le ventre tellement je ris. Sûrement le contre-coup du stress. Au bout de longues minutes, nous parvenons finalement à nous calmer.

\- Ouh ! Bon je vais manger un truc, j'ai faim. Vous voulez quelque chose ? nous demande Raiponce.

\- Non merci, je réponds. Je crois que je commence à avoir sommeil. Bonne nuit !

Ils me saluent et alors que je monte les escaliers j'entends mes deux amis discuter :

\- Et toi Eugène ?

\- Hum, la même chose que toi.

\- Oui chef !

Je souris et pars rejoindre ma chambre avant de trouver (enfin) le sommeil.

.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin et constate que Raiponce n'est pas dans son lit. Elle est sûrement déjà levée. Je vais donc me laver puis enfile un débardeur et un jean. Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et pars vers la cuisine.

Je vois alors Raiponce et Eugène qui se sont endormis la tête dans les bras sur le plan de travail. La première étant écroulée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Je pouffe légèrement face à la scène et me prépare un chocolat chaud.

Harold arrive au bout de quelques minutes et hausse les sourcils en voyant nos amis écroulés sur le plan de travail. Il se dirige ensuite vers moi et nous commençons à discuter à voix basse.

Ma cousine se réveille peu de temps après et part se doucher. Elle revient rapidement et se prépare son petit-déjeuner.

Nous nous installons ensuite tout les trois à la table du salon où Harold étale une carte.

\- Bon, on peut rayer Merki des villes sous l'emprise des Black Arms. Pour l'instant, on devrait concentrer nos missions de sauvetage sur ces trois petites villes, commence-t-il. Elles sont sous l'emprise d'une seule et même base. Néanmoins, avant de songer à l'attaquer, on va devoir attendre un peu.

Raiponce et moi approuvons, totalement d'accord.

Harold range alors sa carte et décide d'aller nourrir les dragons. Je souris en le voyant s'éloigner et me tourne vers ma meilleure amie.

\- Bien dormi ? je lui demande.

\- Disons que l'épaule d'Eugène n'est pas des plus confortables…, grimace-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement et lui propose de monter dans la salle de contrôle. Elle accepte et nous partons en direction de celle-ci.

Je m'assieds sur un fauteuil et attends devant les écrans de surveillance. Nous restons ainsi des dizaines de minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Alors que nous commençons à bailler, Harold nous rejoint.

\- Alors ? nous questionne-t-il.

\- Toujours rien, soupire Raiponce.

Mais soudain une petite alarme retentit dans la pièce.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai parlé trop vite.

Nous nous empressons de l'arrêter et regardons les écrans. Des Black Arms se dirigent vers une école primaire en voiture et devraient arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

\- Si tu pars maintenant, tu peux arriver en même temps qu'eux, me dit Harold.

\- Toute seule ?! je m'exclame. Ils sont une quinzaine, non il vaut mieux être deux pour que ce soit sans danger.

Ma cousine et lui hochent la tête.

\- Et tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me demande-t-il.

Je souris en coin.

\- À vrai dire, j'avais une autre idée en tête.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre, je me saisis de mon oreillette et attrape Raiponce par le bras avant de la tirer hors de la pièce. Je descends les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et nous précipite à l'extérieur en ayant pris nos clés de motos et quelques armes au passage.

\- Elsa attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande mon amie.

Je lui envoie ses clés avant de répondre :

\- C'est TOI qui m'accompagne.

Elle reste là, interdite, avant de répliquer :

\- Quoi ! Mais je… Non ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Si tu peux et tu viens ! C'est sans danger, tu l'as toi même approuvé !

\- Mais je…

\- Tout le temps que l'on perd à discuter on le perd pour arriver à temps ! Alors viens !… S'il te plaît…

Elle reste figée dans une expression de stupeur avant de se reprendre, d'enfourcher son véhicule et de me lancer un regard convaincu.

J'affiche un énorme sourire et monte à mon tour sur ma moto.

Nous partons à toute allure avant que je n'entende la voix d'Harold dans mon oreillette.

\- Elsa ? Tu m'entends ? Il s'est passé quoi là ? Raiponce est avec toi ? Vous partez toutes les deux ?

Je ne peux m'en empêcher et ris face à tant de questions. Je réponds finalement :

\- Oui, Raiponce est avec moi. Nous partons en direction de l'école. Désolée de t'avoir pris au dépourvu.

\- Non, non c'est rien. Je t'envoie l'itinéraire à suivre sur ton OPHT. Tu l'as au moins ?

\- Oui mon capitaine !

Il ne me répond pas mais j'entends un léger bruit et regarde mon poignet où un itinéraire s'affiche.

\- Merci Harold !

Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que Raiponce l'a également reçu. Nous accélérons légèrement et conduisons ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Nous nous garons quelques mètres à l'écart de l'école pour ne pas attirer l'attention et observons la scène.

Les Black Arms sont déjà là et menacent les professeurs de leurs armes - j'imagine que les enfants ont été cloîtrés à l'intérieur.

Je regarde la scène, horrifié.

Alors qu'un robot lève son arme et s'apprête à tirer sur les professeurs afin d'entrer dans l'école, une institutrice s'interpose.

\- Non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je vous en prie ne leur faîtes pas de mal !

Un des robots s'approche et se place à quelques mètres de l'enseignante.

Il ouvre alors sa bouche et commence à débiter un discours tout droit venu de notre gouvernement.

\- _Le savoir est considéré comme une menace pour le pouvoir. Le savoir empêche la soumission. Toutes menaces doivent être éliminées. Les écoles seront détruites et leur_ _s_ _élèves tués._

Ma meilleure amie et moi frissonnons à l'entente de sa voix monotone et robotique.

\- Je ne le permettrais pas ! continue la femme.

\- _Mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Le savoir est une menace. Vous enseignez. Vous empêchez la soumission. Vous et vos élèves serez tués._

Le premier robot lève de nouveau son arme et s'apprête à appuyer sur la détente mais je sors de ma cachette et m'écrie :

\- Et si vous commenciez par moi !

Tous les robots se tournent vers moi et j'ajoute.

\- Niveau soumission, je ne suis pas terrible.

Ils pointent leur armes dans ma direction. J'entends alors une série de coups de feu. Mais ce ne sont pas les leurs. Ce sont ceux de Raiponce.

Elle est sortie de sa cachette et tire dans le dos de cinq Black Arms. Les robots s'effondrent à terre et je compte ceux restants. Il y en a dix.

Ces derniers ne savent pas laquelle attaquer et j'en profite pour me jeter sur l'un d'entre eux en lui plantant un poignard dans la tête. Les autres réagissent vite et se départagent en deux groupes. Un contre Raiponce et un contre moi.

J'esquive trois balles et transperce deux Black Arms avec de la glace. Alors que je cherche des yeux les deux autres j'entends un coup de feu derrière-moi. Je me jette sur le côté et sens une balle effleurer mon épaule, m'arrachant un léger grognement de douleur.

Je me tourne alors le plus vite possible et tire sur le robot qui m'a blessé.

Je tourne la tête vers ma droite et remarque que Raiponce s'est débarrassé de quatre de ses Black Arms. Voyant qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide avec le dernier, je me place derrière une voiture pour me couvrir et cherche le dernier robot.

Je ne le vois d'abord pas puis l'aperçois entrer dans le bâtiment scolaire où sont cachés les enfants. Je cours le plus vite possible à sa suite en espérant arriver à temps.

Alors que je traverse la cour de récréation à toute allure, je les vois, là, au bout de cette dernière, cachés sous une sorte de préau, le robot leur fonçant dessus.

Je me mets à piquer un sprint. Deux options s'offrent à moi. La première, je lui tire dessus au risque de traumatiser les enfants. La seconde, je m'approche et l'empêche de tirer sans le blesser, du moins trop grièvement.

Pour l'instant, je peux me permettre la seconde option. Néanmoins, si j'y suis obligée, je devrais tirer.

Le robot menace les enfants de son arme tandis que ceux-ci reculent de plus en plus. Sauf un. Un petit garçon qui doit avoir tout juste sept ans. Il ne bouge pas, comme figé. Le robot, lui, s'apprête à presser son doigt sur la détente.

Je crie au petit de se baisser ou de courir et m'apprête à tirer sur le Black Arms, n'ayant pas d'autre choix mais le petit garçon ouvre la bouche et dit :

\- Papa ?

À ce moment là mon monde s'effondre et je le sais. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas tirer sur le Black Arms. Car le corps qui l'abrite est celui du père de ce petit garçon. Je ne peux pas tirer sur ce qu'il pense être son père devant lui !

Alors quand j'entends la balle siffler dans l'air je me jette devant lui et nous crée une carapace de glace.

Heureusement pour moi, je suis assez rapide car cette dernière parvient à stopper la balle. Je détruis alors mon bouclier et crée un épais mur de glace séparant les enfants du robot et moi.

Celui-ci m'envoie plusieurs balles que je suis obligée d'esquiver. Je gèle alors son fusil pour le rendre moins dangereux mais il fonce sur moi et m'attrape par la gorge avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Je sens ses doigts se serrer de plus en plus et l'air sortir de mes poumons. Je pourrais le tuer, là maintenant. Il suffirait d'un pic de glace dans la tête et ce serait réglé. Mais les enfants sont ici, derrière la glace et observent toute la scène.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction et remarque que le petit garçon a les larmes aux yeux. Je le regarde tristement tandis que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

C'est alors que je donne un coup de pied dans le ventre du Black Arms, le faisant reculer et me lâcher.

Je retombe lourdement sur le sol et respire bruyamment. Malheureusement, le robot se relève rapidement et fonce vers moi. Je crée un mur de glace devant moi au dernier moment et il se le prend en pleine tête avant de tomber par terre.

J'espère que le choc a endommagé un peu son système robotique sinon, il risque de se relever immédiatement.

Par chance, mes espérances s'avèrent exactes et le robot reste allongé.

\- Papa !

Je tourne la tête vers le petit garçon qui pleure et tambourine contre le mur de glace. Je le fais fondre car il n'est plus nécessaire et l'enfant veut courir aux côtés de son père mais je l'en empêche.

\- Laissez-moi ! Je veux mon papa ! Papa !

Ses cris me déchirent le cœur mais si je le laisse approcher le robot et que celui-ci reprend « conscience », il risquerait de tuer le garçon.

Ce dernier me tape de toutes ses forces en me hurlant de le laisser passer tandis que ses camarades observent la scène, ébahis et apeurés.

\- Elsa ! s'exclame soudain une voix derrière-moi.

Je me retourne en reconnaissant celle de ma meilleure amie mais c'était une erreur. Le petit garçon en profite pour se défaire de mon emprise et fonce vers le Black Arms.

Ce dernier se lève alors et attrape l'enfant par la gorge.

Les élèves crient tandis que Raiponce lâche son arme et se jette sur le robot. Celui-ci tombe à terre avec ma cousine pendant que j'amorce la chute de l'enfant avec un tas de neige.

Il ouvre de grands yeux et des larmes perlent à leurs coins.

Il bafouille :

\- Mais… Papa, pourquoi ?

Raiponce parvient à assommer de nouveau le robot et se tourne vers moi. Le garçon, quand à lui, ne bouge plus.

Mon cœur se serre lorsque je chuchote à ma cousine :

\- Emmène-le à l'extérieur de l'école, on ne peut pas le tuer devant les enfants.

Elle hoche tristement la tête et s'éloigne, entraînant le Black Arms avec elle.

Les élèves ne bougent pas, tétanisés. Il s'écoule ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Je devine que c'est Raiponce qui l'a tué.

.

Le petit garçon, en entendant le coup de feu, ne sursaute pas comme ses camarades. Non, il se contente de pleurer silencieusement avant de foncer vers moi et d'abattre ses poings sur mon ventre sans s'arrêter.

Il hurle. De toute ses forces. Seul son cri brise le silence.

\- Je vous déteste ! Je veux mon papa ! Où est mon papa !? Dites-le moi !

Mais ma gorge reste nouée et refuse de laisser passer le moindre mot. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- Il est vivant hein ?! Répondez-moi ! Il est vivant ?!

Il continue de me frapper sans relâche et je parviens à dire dans un murmure.

\- Non…

.

Ses coups s'arrêtent, il ne relève pas la tête vers moi et s'écarte de quelques pas.

\- Je… suis… désolée, j'articule.

Il marmonne quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Je tends l'oreille mais ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit.

Il le répète légèrement plus fort mais ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs fois que je comprends ce qu'il dit.

\- Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué mon père !

Je ferme les yeux. Une larme roule sur ma joue.

Je sens l'enfant qui se rapproche de moi.

\- VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ !

Il recommence à me frapper de ses petits poings mais s'écroule finalement sur le sol en sanglotant.

Je me mets à genoux près de lui mais il me repousse.

\- C'est… vous… je… il est… mort !

Je ne peux m'en empêcher et le prends dans mes bras. Il tente de me repousser mais je resserre mon étreinte.

\- Non !… je vous déteste… vous avez… tué mon père !

Je lui réponds dans un souffle.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué.

Il arrête de me repousser et de pleurer. Je continue :

\- Ton père… tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne le vois pas mais je le sens étonné.

\- Ça faisait… à peu près… trois ans…

J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que les élèves, les professeurs et Raiponce qui est revenue nous observent en retrait. Ils ne doivent pas entendre ce que l'on dit, mais ils ne bougent pas.

Je prend une inspiration.

\- Tu as entendu parler du gouvernement ? je lui demande.

Je le sens hocher la tête et il répond :

\- Maman dit… que ce sont… des méchants.

Je souris légèrement.

\- Ta maman a raison. Les… méchants, comme tu dis, ils veulent…

\- Tuer des gens, il m'interrompt.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

\- C'est Maman qui l'a dit. Elle me dit de faire attention à chaque fois qu'on en voit à la télévision.

\- Elle a raison, ils veulent tuer des gens et il faut que tu fasses attention.

Je m'apprête à continuer mais il prend la parole :

\- Tout à l'heure, il y a eu une alarme et ma maîtresse nous a emmené nous cacher au fond de la cour de récréation… C'était à cause des méchants ?

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre. Il est intelligent, il va faire le rapprochement tout seul.

\- Oui.

Je l'entends sangloter légèrement.

\- Mais alors, mon papa… il est méch…

\- Non ! je l'interromps.

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Tu sais, mon papa la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a très longtemps. Il y avait du bruit en bas de la maison et mon papa et ma maman m'ont dit de monter à l'étage. Mon papa était très inquiet et il a demandé a Maman de monter avec moi. Au départ elle voulait pas mais finalement elle est venue. Ensuite j'ai entendu Papa crier et…

Il est coupé par un sanglot.

\- Et quand on est descendus avec Maman… il était plus là.

Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi.

\- Il était mort hein ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement et sens ses larmes tomber sur mon épaule.

\- Alors pourquoi mon Papa était là tout à l'heure ?

La voilà. La question. Celle à laquelle je ne sais pas comment répondre. Je cherche mes mots à toute vitesse mais ne trouve rien. Je bafouille donc :

\- Le jour où… où ton père a été enlevé les… « méchants » l'ont…

J'hésite avant de continuer mais prends mon courage à deux mains.

\- Ils l'ont tué… Mais le corps de ton papa…

Je ne sais pas du tout comment lui dire ça.

\- Disons que ton papa est… mort… mais que son corps lui est « vivant » en quelque sorte… Tu comprends ?

Il hoche la tête et attends que je continue.

\- Maintenant ce n'est plus ton papa, c'est…

J'hésite vraiment à le lui dire, ça va le choquer. C'est sûr et ce serait normal.

\- C'est quoi ? me demande-t-il. Si c'est plus mon papa, c'est quoi ?

\- Je… c'est… un robot. C'est un robot.

En réalité, je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que certains enfants ne sachent pas pourquoi leur père était parti. Néanmoins il est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être facile pour une mère de dire à son enfant « Tu vois, ton père est mort et maintenant son corps abrite un robot qui travaille pour le gouvernement et qui veut tuer tout le monde ». Ce serait traumatisant et j'imagine que les mères de ces enfants veulent attendre qu'ils soient plus grands pour leur dire la vérité. Mais vu les circonstances, je ne peux pas les cacher à ce petit.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que pendant que je réfléchissait le petit n'avait pas bougé. Je me détache de lui, toujours à genoux, et le regarde droit dans les yeux en le tenant par les épaules.

Il pleure.

\- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, lui dis-je. Ton père est un héros. Il s'est sacrifié pour que vous viviez, toi et ta mère. Ce n'est pas lui qui vous a attaqué aujourd'hui. C'est un robot. Ton père, lui, est là, je termine en pointant son cœur de mon index.

Il ne pleure plus mais a tout de même les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu veux le rendre fier ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Alors commence par essuyer ces larmes et continue d'apprendre. Sois quelqu'un de bien comme ton père et là je te promets qu'il ne pourras pas être plus fier.

Il m'affiche un grand sourire et essuie ses joues.

\- Et toi ? me demande-t-il.

Je m'étonne.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, t'es une gentille ou une méchante ?

Je souris face à cette question et lui réponds :

\- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Il me sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Je pense que tu es une gentille. C'est pour ça que tu es venue aujourd'hui, pour nous protéger. Tu es une héroïne.

Il a dit ça avec tellement de conviction que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je le serre dans mes bras une dernière fois et il me glisse à l'oreille :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je suis sûr que mon papa est fier de toi aussi.

Je le regarde s'éloigner mais il se retourne au bout de quelques mètres et me demande :

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Promis je le répéterais pas.

\- Elsa et toi ?

\- Peter. Peter Pan.

Je souris et il repart vers ses amis mais lorsqu'il passe à côté de Raiponce, il s'arrête et la serre dans ses bras en lui disant quelque chose.

Mon amie est d'abord surprise mais lui rend finalement son étreinte. Après qu'il se soit séparé d'elle, elle me rejoint et m'enlace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? je lui demande.

\- Il m'a dit « Toi aussi tu es une héroïne ».

Nous sourions et regardons les élèves se détendre un peu et les professeurs se diriger vers nous.

\- Merci, commence l'un, sûrement porte parole des autres. Merci pour tout.

Nous entendons leurs remerciements et commençons à partir en voyant les élèves nous faire des signes de la main.

Après avoir franchi le portail, nous nous arrêtons à côté de nos motos et Raiponce me demande si j'ai des blessures. Je lui montre l'endroit où la balle m'a effleuré et elle me soigne en quelques secondes. Elle fait la même chose pour elle et nous partons ensuite en direction du QG.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Encore désolée pour cette longue absence ! ;)**

 **À la semaine prochaine (c'est sûr) !**

 **Lunazzura**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Je veux aider

**Merci beaucoup à crossfan66, Plume De Pan et Masibab pour leur review ainsi qu'à Soleria pour sa mise en favorite et à Lavyuu pour son follow.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : Je veux aider

Nous garons nos motos près du QG et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Elsa attends !

Je me tourne vers ma cousine qui me sourit.

\- Merci, me dit-elle. Merci de m'avoir forcée à venir, ça m'a fait du bien et ça m'avais manqué.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous pénétrons dans la maison.

En nous voyant arriver, Eugène se précipite sur nous et sert Raiponce de toutes ses forces.

Il se dirige ensuite vers moi en me lançant un drôle de regard avant de me serrer dans ses bras de la même manière.

\- Eugène, je l'ai fait pour elle. Je ne l'aurai pas fait si c'était dangereux, je lui explique en chuchotant.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas, me répond-il à voix basse.

Il se détache de moi et nous nous sourions faiblement.

Anna en profite et vient également nous enlacer et il en de même pour Harold et Astrid à qui son petit-ami à dû expliquer la situation. Mérida et Kristoff, quant à eux, n'étreignent que Raiponce et me lancent un regard réprobateur.

Je ne comprends pas avant qu'ils ne se décident à parler :

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? commence Mérida.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû inciter Raiponce à venir avec toi, renchérit Kristoff.

J'ouvre grand la bouche, étonnée, avant qu'ils ne continuent.

\- Imagine si elle s'était blessée grièvement et qu'elle n'avait pas pu se guérir ! me lance mon amie.

Je suis totalement prise de cours, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction de leur part, mais parvient néanmoins à parler :

\- Mais Raiponce est une très bonne combattante. Elle venait avec nous il y a un an. Elle sait se défendre !

Mérida me lance un regard noir.

\- Et nous avions décidé tous ensemble qu'elle resterait au QG pour la protéger !

J'aperçois Raiponce qui veut ajouter quelque chose mais Mérida l'interromps d'un signe de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas elle que nous voulions protéger en faisant ce choix ! je m'exclame. C'est nous ! Ça ne lui a jamais convenu et à moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pour nous qu'elle l'a fait et elle en subit les conséquences ! Si tu la laissais parler au moins, tu pourrais entendre ce qu'elle a à dire !

Mérida s'apprête à répliquer mais ma meilleure amie l'interrompt.

\- Laisse tomber Elsa, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et descends en direction de la cave. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre mais Eugène me retient :

\- J'y vais, me dit-il.

J'acquiesce et le regarde descendre à son tour.

Je me tourne ensuite vers Mérida qui commence à comprendre son erreur et la fusille du regard avant de sortir du QG sans rien ajouter.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça. Elle devrait comprendre ce que signifie la liberté pour chacun de nous et surtout à quel point cela pouvait manquer à Raiponce !

Inconsciemment, je me suis dirigée vers l'espace d'entraînement et en profite pour me défouler.

Je n'en reviens pas. À peine somme-nous rentrées que nous sommes déjà réprimandées !

Alors que je continue de lancer des jets de glace dans tous les sens, je remarque que je suis au bord du lac. Je me retourne vers celui-ci et sursaute en voyant un jet d'eau sortir et rentrer dans l'eau comme s'il était déchaîné.

Au moment même où je pousse un hoquet de surprise, le jet disparaît et le lac retrouve son calme.

Je reste bouche-bée. Est-ce moi qui ai fait ça ? Bien sûr que c'est moi, question idiote. Mais ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la fois où je suis partie et que Jack m'a fait tomber dans l'eau.

Je tends la main et tente de refaire la même chose mais rien ne se produit. Je soupire et reste assise là un certain temps avant d'entendre quelqu'un arriver.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Mérida qui semble ravie de m'avoir trouvée.

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et fixe le lac.

Nous restons ainsi une minute avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler :

\- Je te demande pardon pour toute à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'adresser.

\- Je suis déjà allée voir Raiponce, me répond-elle.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je me suis inquiétée…

\- Pour elle ou pour toi ? je l'interromps.

Elle soupire.

\- … Les deux…

Elle s'arrête un moment avant de continuer.

\- C'est comme si, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à la considérer comme la solution à toutes nos blessures. Comme si je m'étais dit qu'il fallait à tout prix la protéger, non pas pour elle mais pour son pouvoir. Je me dégoûte.

Je souris faiblement. Elle a compris quelle était son erreur.

\- Elle peut se défendre elle-même, je réponds. Et ne te juge pas trop. Je te connais tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça en temps normal. Tu ne l'aurais pas considéré comme une « solution ». C'est juste que Jack et plus particulièrement Dean sont mal en point et que tu t'inquiètes.

Mérida rougit légèrement ce qui me fait rire. Au départ vexée, elle finit pas me rejoindre et rit à son tour.

\- Au fait, je reprends, je te pardonne et je sais que tu étais plus inquiète pour elle que pour n'importe quel pouvoir. On a déjà deux de nos amis inconscients, une personne de plus, quelle qu'elle soit, aurait été de trop.

Elle me sourit et me dit que le déjeuner doit être prêt avant que nous ne repartions vers la maison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Raiponce descendit en direction de la cave où elle prit un assortiment de poignard qu'elle se mit à jeter avec rage sur les cibles. Elle en voulait à Mérida de s'être emportée, elle en voulait aux autres de s'être plus inquiétés pour elle que pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle s'en voulait d'avoir pris la décision de rester ici il y a un an de cela, elle s'en voulait d'avoir elle-même creusée son trou et de s'être laissée s'y enfoncée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y soit perdue, elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée considérée comme une solution de secours.

Emportée dans sa colère, elle ne s'était pas aperçue de la présence d'Eugène qui la regardait se battre contre les cibles.

Au bout de longues minutes, et après avoir épuisé la réserve de couteaux, elle soupira et s'appuya contre un mur en respirant profondément.

\- Je suis content de ne pas être l'une de ces cibles, se moqua une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Eugène contempler le résultat de sa rage.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle d'un air sérieux.

\- De quoi ? De t'être exprimée au lieu de contenir tes émotions ? De t'être écoutée pour la première fois en un an ? De t'être échappée d'une prison que nous, tes propres amis, t'avions forgée ?!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ceux qui devraient être désolés, c'est nous, pas toi.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

\- J'en ai besoin, parvint-elle à articuler. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, d'aider. Je me le suis nié une année entière mais en y retournant aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'en ai toujours eu besoin et que je ne peux pas faire comme si ça allait en restant ici.

Une larme lui échappa et vint glisser le long de sa joue. En voyant cela, Eugène s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je te promets que tu ne resteras plus jamais ici contre ton gré, je te traînerais s'il le faut mais tu viendras.

La jeune fille rit légèrement contre son épaule et il lui caressa les cheveux.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant que la porte de la cave ne s'ouvre laissant entrer Mérida. Celle-ci se précipita vers Raiponce au bord des larmes et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Je vais vous laisser, leur dit Eugène en s'écartant.

Après qu'il eut fermé la porte, Mérida s'écarta de son amie et essuya ses larmes.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse et je me sens tellement stupide. Depuis notre dernière attaque, je suis stressée, je n'arrête pas de pleurer et je me mets à te considérer comme une solution à tous nos problèmes.

Raiponce aurait voulu parler mais encore une fois elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se contenta donc de prendre son amie par les épaules et de la regarder. Son regard plein de remord eu pour effet de dénouer la gorge de Raiponce qui put enfin parler.

\- Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Au fond de moi je sais que j'aurai fait la même chose, tu n'es pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire. Et puis pour ce qui est de pleurer, nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment alors c'est tout à fait normal. Laissons cette histoire derrière nous.

Toute rancune s'était échappée d'elle laissant place à un immense soulagement. Elle ajouta :

\- En revanche je remercie énormément Elsa pour m'avoir forcée à venir avec elle.

Elles rirent.

\- Justement, il faut que j'aille la voir, intervint Mérida.

\- Alors dépêche-toi, on va bientôt manger, sourit son amie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nous déjeunons tous en riant et parlant de choses et d'autres. Kristoff s'est également excusé et nous avons pu passer à autre chose. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en constatant que Raiponce riait de bon cœur.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, je me dirige vers la chambre de Jack. Je m'assois à ses côtés et commence à lui parler. Je lui raconte la matinée, le fait que Raiponce participera désormais aux combats, le petit garçon de ce matin. Je le fixe dans l'espoir de voir le moindre petit signe qui témoignerait de sa santé mais rien ne se passe.

\- Tu sais, ça en deviendrais presque trop calme sans toi pour tous nous agacer, lui dis-je en riant.

Je marque une pause.

\- Tu dois me trouver stupide à venir te parler comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans le coma ! Tu vas te réveiller dans quelques jours, tu as juste besoin de repos… pas vrai ?

Seul son visage impassible me répondit.

Je soupire.

\- Bon je vais voir Dean, mais fais attention, à force de dormir, tu vas devenir insomniaque !

En temps normal, il aurait sûrement rit. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et sors de la chambre pour aller voir Dean.

Étrangement, pas de chevelure rousse à l'horizon. Je m'assieds donc à son chevet et lui intime l'ordre de se réveiller. Sans succès.

Je reste ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant d'être rejointe par Astrid et Harold. Je les laisse donc et retourne au salon.

Raiponce discute avec Eugène et Mérida mais impossible de trouver Anna. Quand je demande à ma meilleure amie si elle l'a vu, elle hausse les épaules et me conseille d'aller voir dehors avant de repartir dans sa discussion.

Je me dirige donc vers la clairière où je retrouve tous les dragons. J'en profite pour demander à Flamme si elle ne l'a pas vue et elle m'indique l'espace d'entraînement. Je la remercie et marche quelques minutes avant d'y arriver et d'effectivement trouver ma petite sœur.

Celle-ci est assise près du lac et fixe l'eau d'un air absent. Je m'approche mais elle ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je finis donc par m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la dévisage.

\- Ça va ? je la questionne.

Elle tourne finalement la tête vers moi et semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence.

\- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue, s'excuse-t-elle. Et oui ça va super bien.

Je hausse les sourcils, elle se moque de moi. C'est comme si quelqu'un en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps vous disait que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

\- Anna ? j'insiste. Désolée de te le dire mais tu n'es pas crédible.

Elle ne rit même pas et se contente de resserrer ses genoux contre elle.

Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter et la force à me regarder.

\- Eh, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je dois deviner ?

Elle soupire et marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Pardon ? je lui demande.

Nouveau soupir.

Elle se tait pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me lève.

\- Bon eh bien quand tu seras décidée à me parler, tu sais où me trouver, je lui lance légèrement agacée.

Je m'apprête à partir quand elle se décide enfin à parler.

\- Je veux combattre avec vous !

Je me stoppe net.

\- Je veux apprendre à manier les armes et venir avec vous, reprend-t-elle plus calmement.

Je me retourne et me rends compte qu'elle me fixe avec sérieux. Elle veut _vraiment_ se battre !

\- Anna…, je commence.

\- Non ! m'interrompt-elle. Pas d'Anna, je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais si je reste au QG toute seule alors que vous partez tous y compris Raiponce, et que je suis la seule à ne pas savoir me battre, je me sentirais plus qu'inutile !

\- Anna, tu n'es pas inutile, tu nous aide en nous indiquant si des Black Arms arrivent ou pas.

\- Mais c'est Raiponce ou toi ou Harold ou encore Astrid qui savent pirater les caméras de surveillance. Je ne sais pas le faire !… Même sur ce point je ne sers à rien.

Je veux répliquer mais ne trouve rien à dire. Je me contente donc de regarder ma petite sœur qui me fixe avec espoir.

De longues minutes s'écoulent et, voyant qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose, je bafouille :

\- Je… j'ai… j'ai peur !

Elle m'interroge du regard. Je continue :

\- J'ai peur pour toi, que tu te fasses blesser. Je ne veux et ne peux pas te voir mourir !

\- Pas plus que tu ne supporterais de voir mourir l'un d'entre nous ! Nous sommes une famille !

\- Mais tu es ma petite sœur ! Je dois te protéger ! C'est mon devoir… et c'est aussi la seule chose que je peux encore faire pour Papa et Maman.

Elle se calme à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et reprend plus doucement :

\- Je comprends mais… je ne peux pas rester ici, tu le sais.

Je reste muette un instant puis réplique :

\- Mais tu es trop jeune, tu n'as que quinze ans.

\- Et c'est l'âge que tu avais quand tu as décidé de prendre ta vie en main de t'enfuir de l'orphelinat.

Elle a raison. Au départ, lorsque nous avons fuis et après avoir trouvé refuge dans notre actuel QG, nous avons commencés à nous entraîner, que ce soit au corps à corps, aux armes ou avec nos pouvoirs. Lorsque, au bout d'un an, nous avons enfin été prêts à combattre, il était prévu que seuls les garçons partent, étant donné leur âge légèrement supérieur à celui des filles. Nous n'étions pas vraiment d'accord mais puisqu' Astrid venait d'avoir 16 ans comme ma cousine et moi, nous avons décidé de partir, Raiponce, elle et moi avec les garçons en laissant Mérida qui était encore trop jeune et ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien les armes avec Anna qui, elle, n'avait aucune pratique.

Je regarde ma sœur qui rajoute :

\- Et puis, j'aurai 16 ans dans quelques mois.

Dans ma tête, je pesais le pour et le contre à une vitesse hallucinante. D'un côté, je venais de défendre le droit de Raiponce à venir avec nous mais j'empêchais Anna de faire de même. Cependant ce n'étais pas la même chose. Anna n'avait jamais combattu et encore moins manié une arme tandis que ma cousine était une combattante aguerrie. De plus, il restait la question de l'âge, Anna avait encore 15 ans, de même que moi l'année où j'ai décidé de quitter l'orphelinat avec tout le groupe, mais aucun de nous n'avait combattu avant d'avoir au moins 16 ans.

Je soupire.

Nous sommes en octobre, je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans ainsi que Raiponce qui est né le même mois. Anna, quand à elle, n'aura seize ans qu'en mai ce qui nous laisse sept mois. Où plutôt ce qui me laisse sept mois pour l'entraîner et la faire devenir une combattante apte à venir sur le terrain avec toute l'équipe.

Je relève la tête et fixe ma petite sœur qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Je te préviens, je suis un professeur exigeant, ça ne va pas être facile.

Elle pousse un hurlement de joie et me saute au coup telle une enfant à qui l'on aurait cédé un caprice. Sauf que c'est différent, ce n'est pas un caprice. De même que Raiponce et que chacun d'entre nous, elle a besoin de se sentir utile, d'aider les gens. Et cela, nous le ferons ensemble, tous ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon, un chapitre assez court, je m'en excuse. Je me rattraperai avec le prochain.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en laissant une review.**

 **Lunazzura**

 **PS : pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, les passages entre "** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **" se déroulent simultanément.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : On reste amis ?

**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je vous demande pardon pour cette très longue absence dont je vous donne les raisons après le chapitre. ;)**

 **Merci beaucoup à crossfan66 et ****shadowanddarkness pour leur review.**

 **PS : Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais je tenais à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2017 !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : On reste amis ?

Deux jours ont passé depuis que j'ai accepté d'entraîner Anna et aucun des deux garçons ne s'est réveillé même si, d'après Raiponce, cela ne devrait plus tarder.

Je suis actuellement à la cave avec Anna qui souhaitait tester le combat au corps à corps. Cette dernière tente de me frapper au bras mais j'esquive son coup sans effort. Elle persiste en balançant sa jambe dans le but de me faire tomber. Encore une fois, c'est un échec, et c'est même pire puisque c'est finalement elle qui tombe à la renverse.

Elle grogne avant de prendre appuie sur ses bras pour se relever et de s'élancer vers moi en poussant un hurlement de rage. Je l'esquive une nouvelle fois tandis que ma petite sœur se cogne à un mur. Elle se tourne vers moi et recommence sa manœuvre : elle court vers moi, je l'esquive et ainsi de suite. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrête et respire bruyamment. Je me place derrière elle et, sans effort, en la touchant à peine, je la pousse. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'elle tombe par terre.

\- Stop, j'en peux plus, halète-t-elle.

\- Durant un combat, tu n'as pas de moment de répit.

Je me saisis d'une bouteille d'eau et la lui lance.

\- Bois, je lui ordonne, ça te fera du bien.

Elle s'exécute avant de se relever à grandes peines.

\- Alors ? me demande-t-elle. C'était comment ?

\- Honnêtement ? Pas terrible. Tu es beaucoup trop lente et tu t'épuise à donner des coups qui n'atteignent pas leur cible, résultat, tu as tenu une minute et vingt-quatre secondes avant d'être à bout de force.

Elle grogne de frustration.

\- Mais ça ne fais que deux jours que tu t'entraînes, c'est normal, je la rassure. Ne t'imagines pas les autres et moi sommes arrivé à notre niveau actuel en 48 heures, loin de là.

Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et titube en direction des escaliers de cave.

\- Ok, t'as raison. Cet après-midi on bosse avec les armes ?

Je lui souris.

\- Non, cet après-midi tu te reposes.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas en t'acharnant que tu vas arriver à quelque chose, je la coupe. Au contraire. Il faut persévérer et t'entraîner chaque jour pour arriver à un résultat concluant. En revanche continuer à t'entraîner quand tu es à bout ne t'avancera à rien.

Elle soupire et approuve d'un signe de tête.

\- Aller, viens, il va être l'heure de déjeuner.

Nous nous installons à table et commençons à manger. Je regarde pas la fenêtre et constate qu'il pleut. Génial. Ça n'a pas arrêté depuis hier. Non seulement ça rend nos excursions plus difficiles mais ça nous empêche également de sortir.

Après avoir déjeuné nous repartons chacun à nos occupations. Mérida discute avec Astrid et Raiponce, Eugène et Harold font la vaisselle et Kristoff et Anna jouent à un jeu de société. Et oui, cela n'a pas été éradiqué contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. C'est étrange de voir comment certaines choses peuvent être semblables à celles qui existaient avant que notre monde ne change. D'un certain point de vue, notre vie pourrait paraître normale. Certains de nous discutent, d'autres jouent, on pourrait croire à des adolescents ordinaires. Sauf que nous sommes tous orphelins, que deux des nôtres sont inconscients, que le monde entier est dirigé par un gouvernement tyrannique et que nous nous battons pour survivre et défendre notre liberté.

Je secoue la tête avant de me monter à l'étage et de me diriger vers les chambres. Instinctivement je vais vers celle de Jack et Eugène et m'allonge sur le lit de ce dernier en soupirant.

\- Hey…

Aucune réponse. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais être réveillé depuis hier ! Faudrait penser à te bouger tu ne crois pas ?

J'ai tout essayé. Même quand je lui passe un savon il ne me répond pas, Dean non plus d'ailleurs. Et en même temps il doit bien se marrer à attendre que je vienne le voir depuis quatre jours.

Je détourne le regard et me mets à fixer le plafond. Je reste ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de m'exclamer :

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de jouer à la belle au bois dormant oui ?!

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Je sursaute et me relève d'un coup avant de me tourner vers mon ami. Il me sourit. J'ouvre de gros yeux.

\- Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour maintenant ?

J'ignore sa dernière réplique et lui saute au coup, trop heureuse de le voir réveillé.

\- Elsa ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais quand tu avais le bras cassé et que je t'avais fait super mal ?

\- Hum...

\- Bah tu fais à peu près la même chose avec mon épaule actuellement.

Je m'écarte subitement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt aussi !

Il rit.

Je fais mine de bouder mais finit par craquer et ris à mon tour.

\- Elsa, ça va je t'ai entendu crier et…

Raiponce se coupe en pleine phrase et cligne des yeux, comme pour se dire qu'elle n'est pas en train d'halluciner. Jack, quant à lui, lui fait un signe de la main le plus naturellement du monde. Ma cousine, suite à ce geste, sort de sa léthargie et pousse un hurlement de joie en se précipitant à son tour vers Jack.

Bientôt, c'est toute la bande qui arrive dans la chambre et s'étonne de voir notre ami réveillé.

\- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt, lui dit Harold après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, le lit est confortable !

Après que nous nous soyons tous réjouis de son réveil et une série d'embrassades, Jack nous interroge :

\- Et Dean ? Il va mieux ?

\- Il devrait se réveiller dans la journée, affirme ma meilleure amie. En attendant, laisse-moi voir ton bras.

Il s'exécute laissant ainsi la magie de Raiponce faire son effet.

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Nous nous mettons alors à lui relater les événements des quatre derniers jours avant de décider de partir déjeuner.

Alors que nous sommes en pleine discussion autour de notre repas, une espèce de grognement nous parvient de l'étage. Aussitôt Mérida s'étouffe avec le contenu de son verre tandis que nous ne bougeons plus d'un cil. Je reprends mes esprits lorsque j'entends mon amie cracher ses poumons. Celle-ci remercie Anna pour son aide (une bonne claque dans le dos, il n'y a rien de tel) et s'excuse avant de sortir de table et de foncer à l'étage. Eugène et Kristoff s'apprête à la suivre pour aller saluer leur ami mais ma petite sœur interrompt Kristoff de sa main tandis que je m'exclame :

\- Qui veut du dessert ?

Aussitôt, Eugène se rassoit laissant parler son ventre et Anna me lance un clin d'œil. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule au courant des sentiments de Mérida.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mérida traversa le couloir à toute vitesse en direction d'une chambre très précise dont elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son occupant sursauta et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque mais la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa pas et fonça vers lui. D'abord surpris, Dean répondit vite à l'étreinte de son amie qui s'écarta au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux. Immédiatement, le jeune homme paniqua et balbutia :

\- Hein ? Mais non… Méri… ne pleure pas ! Je… je suis désemparé devant une femme qui pleure ! *****

Cette dernière rit légèrement et davantage encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son ami était on ne peut plus sérieux. Celui-ci se rassura de la voir de meilleure humeur et lui sourit.

\- Eh bah voilà, soupira-t-il. Aucune raison de pleurer.

\- Si, tu t'es blessé parce que je n'ai pas su réagir. J'ai été tellement stupide !

Dean soupira de nouveau et releva doucement la tête de Mérida.

\- Tu a été humaine. Ta réaction l'a été et tes remords actuels le sont encore. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas et si c'était à refaire je le referais.

La jeune fille le regarda en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer puis détourna la tête et marmonna d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû encaisser le coup à ma place. Tu ne serais pas dans cet état aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, tout va bien, Raiponce va me soigner ça en moins de deux et d'ici quelques jours je serai sur pieds, prêt à reprendre les combats !

Mérida détourna le regard avant de plonger le sien dans celui de son ami :

\- Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, c'est normal de se protéger entre amis. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

La jeune rouquine venait de décrocher de la conversation depuis quel avait entendu ce mot, « ami ». Elle l'entendait en boucle dans sa tête et sentait une étrange douleur au niveau de son cœur. Comme si celui-ci était transpercé par une force invisible et qu'il se comprimait au fur et à mesure que ce mot se répétait dans sa tête. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle se leva soudainement.

\- Mérida, ça va ?

Cette dernière avait le regard fuyant et la voix qui refusait de sortir.

\- Hein ? Je… oui bien sûr, je ferai la même chose, je… tu m'excuse ? Je dois… j'ai un truc à demander à…

Sa voix se coupa de nouveau tandis qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement.

Dean, inquiet, s'apprêtait à demander à son amie si elle n'était pas souffrante mais celle-ci, dont la voix était revenue dans un effort miraculeux, le coupa net :

\- Demander à… Enfin, je… repose-toi.

Et elle fila hors de la pièce, manquant de renverser Elsa qui venait voir son ami, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je monte les escaliers et traverse le couloir en direction de la chambre de Dean dont la porte est grande ouverte. Mérida se lève d'un coup et dit quelque chose à son ami mais je n'entends pas de quoi il s'agit. Alors que j'arrive au niveau de la porte de la chambre, Mérida manque de me bousculer et traverse le couloir à une vitesse hallucinante. Je la regarde tourner à l'angle puis me tourne vers Dean. Je l'interroge du regard mais il hausse les épaules et continu de fixer la porte, inquiet. Nous discutons quelques minutes avant d'être rapidement rejoints par le reste du groupe. Tous sont heureux que nous soyons enfin au complet et Harold se fraie un chemin jusqu'au blessé.

\- Tiens, regarde ce que je t'ai fabriqué.

Il lui tend une paire de béquille assez perfectionnées.

\- Pour t'aider durant les prochains jours.

Dean sourit et le remercie avant de tenter de se lever pour les essayer. Il fait quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se rasseoir.

\- Bon allez, ouste, s'écrie Raiponce. Laissez-moi m'occuper de sa jambe.

Nous sortons donc petit à petit de la pièce et laissons notre ami se reposer. Alors que Raiponce descend pour nous rejoindre dans le salon, je m'approche d'elle.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, très. Je lui ai juste demandé de rester au lit encore une heure ou deux pour ne pas fatiguer sa jambe.

Je hoche la tête puis regarde autour de moi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Mérida par hasard ?

Ma cousine me fait signe que non et part retrouver les autres. Je jette un coup d'œil à Anna qui me regarde en haussant les épaules. Bon, il semblerait que je doive la retrouver toute seule.

J'erre dans le QG à la recherche de mon amie, sans résultat. Alors que j'arrive dans sa chambre à elle et à ma petite sœur, j'entends un bruit qui provient de la salle de bain.

\- Méri ? C'est toi ?

Pas de réponse.

Je m'approche et colle mon oreille à la porte qui est légèrement entrouverte. Des pleurs proviennent de l'intérieur. Alarmée, je tente de regarder ce qu'il se passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ce que je vois m'inquiète encore plus. J'aperçois Mérida qui fait les cents pas en cognant les murs de ses poings. Elle pleure abondamment et répète sans arrêt la même chose :

\- Quelle conne ! Mais quelle conne ! Comment j'ai pu croire que…

Elle étouffe un sanglot avant de recommencer à s'insulter.

Je place ma main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à entrer pour consoler mon amie mais me résigne finalement. Mérida n'est pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien. Ces derniers temps c'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de craquer plus facilement mais il en était de même pour chacun d'entre nous. C'était d'ailleurs en partie dû à notre dernière attaque et au stress engendré par les blessures de nos amis. Pourtant ces derniers sont réveillés et se portent beaucoup mieux, alors pourquoi Mérida pleure-t-elle ?

Je m'écarte progressivement de la porte et quitte la chambre en même temps que ces questionnements me traversent l'esprit. Réfléchissons, elle parlait avec Dean quand je suis arrivée. Ensuite elle s'est levée brusquement et a quitté la pièce. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien c'est vrai, mais pourquoi ? Dean venait de se réveiller et quand elle a quitté la table elle était aux anges. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer entre…

Je ne vais pas au bout de mon raisonnement car la réponse me paraît soudainement évidente. Je suis tellement stupide ! C'est Dean ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Dean !

La seule chose qui aurait pu mettre Mérida dans un tel état de détresse qui a un rapport avec Dean c'est…

Une fois de plus mes pensées sont interrompues parce que je trouve directement la réponse. J'ai bien fait de ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, Mérida a besoin d'être seule un moment. Je traverse le couloir et redescends dans le salon. Astrid vient vers moi et me demande à son tour où est Mérida, ce à quoi je lui réponds qu'elle est occupée pour l'instant. Elle me regarde, pas convaincue, mais ne pose pas de questions et part avec Harold dans le poste de contrôle. Les autres s'occupent entre eux et je soupire en constatant que la pluie n'a pas cessé.

Après une longue réflexion je décide que le canapé est une très bonne option compte tenu du temps pourri qu'il fait. Étant donné que le reste de la bande se trouve dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, je décide de me rendre dans celui d'en haut. Ce sera plus calme. À peine ai-je ouvert la porte que je constate que Jack dort dans un fauteuil. Au vu de sa position, je doute qu'il soit confortablement installé. Je tente donc, et ce avec la plus grande délicatesse, de le remettre dans une position plus agréable. Déjà qu'il a l'épaule mal en point, ce serait dommage de retarder sa guérison par un faux mouvement.

Je m'installe ensuite dans le canapé adjacent et m'endors à mon tour.

.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et regarde autour de moi. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ma sieste. Le salon est sombre désormais, la nuit doit être tombée. Je m'étire et regarde l'heure sur mon OPHT. 19H24. Il faudrait que l'on commence à préparer le dîner. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever, je constate que Jack dort encore. C'est pas vrai. Il faut croire que quatre jours de sommeil ne lui ont pas suffi. Je souris et descends les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Anna et Kristoff ont revêtu leur tablier et sont tous deux penchés sur une recette. La scène me fait rire en raison de la tête d'Anna qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre les instructions. Qui plus est, cela me rappelle Eugène et moi il n'y a pas si longtemps et notre catastrophe culinaire. Tiens, justement, en parlant de lui il est en train de parler avec Harold.

\- Hé les gars, de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Des Black Arms, me répond Harold.

\- Oh!…

Il se rapproche et continu :

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'aucune attaque n'a été lancée, pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire, mais c'est bizarre. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Il tourne la tête et je suis son regard en direction d'Astrid. Elle a un air contrarié, j'imagine qu'elle se retourne la tête en essayant d'envisager toutes les solutions qui expliquerait ce phénomène.

\- C'est étrange en effet, je murmure.

Notre conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Jack que je pars saluer. Je mets ensuite la table avec Raiponce puis pars de nouveau à l'étage en direction de la chambre de Mérida. Celle-ci n'est pas éclairée et j'aperçois mon amie qui dort, allongée en travers de son lit. Elle a de longues traces de sel le long de ses joues et un air fatigué sur le visage. Je m'assieds sur le rebord du lit et lui caresse les cheveux pour la réveiller. Je doute qu'elle se soit endormie parce qu'elle le voulait mais plutôt d'épuisement. Elle entrouvre les yeux tout en reprenant ses esprits puis me fixe sans rien dire.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Elle hoche silencieusement la tête tandis qu'une larme perle au coin de son œil.

\- Elsa je…

\- Chuuut, je l'interromps, je sais…

\- Comment ça ?

Je ris légèrement et réponds :

\- Eh bien, mon pauvre cerveau a mis du temps à comprendre mais j'ai tout de même fini par deviner.

Elle rit à son tour et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être faible…

Je m'écarte soudainement d'elle, la prends par les épaules et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Si toi tu es faible alors moi je suis quoi ? Une mauviette ?

Elle me sourit mais son sourire se déforme rapidement en une grimace et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je l'accueille une nouvelle fois dans mes bras tandis qu'elle est secouée de sanglots.

\- Tu me raconteras ça plus tard mais pour l'instant on va aller manger le repas qu'Anna et Kristoff ont préparé.

Elle essuie ses larmes et réplique :

\- Ouais… en plus j'ai super soif.

Je ris.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu dois être complètement déshydratée ! Allez viens, on y va.

Elle acquiesce et me suis jusque dans le salon.

Les autres l'accueillent chaleureusement bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi elle a été absente tout l'après-midi et nous passons à table. Dean nous as rejoint à l'aide de ses béquilles et ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi Mérida est partie si vite tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer exactement entre le moment ou Mérida est partie et celui où je suis arrivée dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que Dean a dit exactement ? Il faudra que j'en parle à Mérida, mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant elle a juste besoin de se détendre. Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois sourire face à une blague débile d'Eugène. Ah celui-là, s'il n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer.

Anna arrive avec un plat fumant dans les mains et le pose bruyamment sur la table.

\- Bon appétit ! dit-elle en s'essuyant le front, comme si elle venait de courir trois kilomètres.

Je peux voir du coin de l'œil Mérida faire une grimace en se servant.

\- Anna, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… truc ?

Ma petite sœur réagit au quart de tour en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Toi une seule remarque et je t'assure que…

Mérida explose de rire et assure à son amie qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague. Cette dernière fait la moue mais finit par sourire.

Alors que nous commençons à peine à attaquer nos assiettes, un bruit sourd se fait entendre contre la porte. Nous nous stoppons net. Il n'y a plus un bruit tandis que le cognement continu. Je me lève doucement et me saisis du premier couteau assez tranchant que je trouve sur la table. Nous sommes tous là et personne, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais, ne connais l'emplacement de notre QG. Plus personne ne bouge mis à part Harold qui se lève le plus silencieusement possible. Je peux lire sur ses lèvres qu'il me dit qu'il assure mes arrières et nous avançons vers la porte d'entrée. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. J'attrape la poignée de la porte et, d'un coup sec, l'ouvre en brandissant mon couteau. Néanmoins ce que je vois me fais baisser ma vigilance et je m'écarte d'un pas en baissant légèrement mon arme. Harold est dans le même état que moi et a les yeux grands ouverts, comme horrifié. Un jeune homme se tient devant nous. Il a du sang sur le corps dû à plusieurs blessures et les vêtements en lambeaux.

\- À… l'aide…

* * *

 *** Bravo à ceux qui capteront la référence !**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis en commentaire, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **/!\ Important /!\**

 **Pour faire court, je tiens juste à vous prévenir, le rythme de publication risque d'être plus espacé dorénavant. Je ne peux pas vous donner un rythme précis pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci variera sûrement en fonction du temps que je peux consacrer à l'écriture de cette fanfiction.**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini ! Je vous promets d'écrire la suite et de la publier le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Lunazzura**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Conrad

**Hey !**

 **Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup à crossfan66 pour sa review !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : Conrad

\- Tu crois que l'on doit lui faire confiance ?

Eugène me fait sortir de mes réflexions et je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Je ne l'avais pas écouté, mon esprit étant accaparé par cet inconnu qui avait débarqué ici quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'était écroulé et, après maintes hésitations, nous avions décidé de lui venir en aide. Nous l'avions installé sur la table de la salle à manger et Raiponce l'avait soigné malgré ses doutes. Il dormait à présent et nous étions tous autour de lui, à ne pas réellement savoir comment réagir.

Je ne comprends pas, notre QG est caché ici depuis trois ans, presque quatre, et jusqu'alors personne ne nous a trouvés mis à part Jack et Kristoff. En ce qui concernent ces derniers, ils nous avaient expliqué comment, mais lui ? Comment savait-il où nous trouver ?

Finalement Eugène réitère sa question, me permettant ainsi de lui répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas mon cas.

Je m'approche de la table, étant jusqu'alors à l'écart pour parler avec Eugène, et observe le jeune homme. Ses blessures avaient disparu mais il semblait tout de même mal en point.

J'aperçois Astrid se lever soudainement et s'avancer vers la table à son tour.

\- Je propose qu'on l'attache, je n'ai pas confiance. On ne sait pas d'où il vient ni comment il nous a trouvés.

\- Quoi ? Mais il ne nous a rien fait ! s'insurge ma petite sœur.

Harold vient se placer aux côtés de sa petite amie et réplique :

\- Je rejoins Astrid. C'est bien beau de débarquer comme ça mais il faudrait que l'on m'explique comment il a fait pour arriver là.

Anna se tourne alors vers moi et me lance un regard suppliant. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et tranche :

\- Je suis d'accord, attachons-le.

Astrid descend immédiatement à la cave chercher des cordes et je la rejoins. Elle est en train de tester la solidité des différents liens que nous possédons. Elle m'aperçoit et me tend la corde choisie.

\- Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire. Je vais prendre des armes, on ne sait jamais.

J'approuve et nous remontons dans le salon. Eugène et Harold portent l'étranger sur une chaise et l'attachent solidement. Raiponce nous annonce qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Nous installons donc des chaises faces à lui et les autres s'installent sur le dossier d'un canapé. Dean tente de s'asseoir à côté de Mérida pour lui parler mais cette dernière semble gênée et se contente de lui sourire légèrement en tentant de cacher son malaise. Je me pose de nouveau la question, qu'est-ce qu'a dit Dean précisément ? Il ne s'agit peut-être que d'un malentendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe pour le moment, mieux vaut se concentrer sur le présent. Je me retourne pour de nouveau faire face à ce mystérieux inconnu et en profite pour l'observer plus en détails. Il a les cheveux bruns clairs ou peut-être… roux ? Je ne sais pas si c'est l'éclairage assez sombre en cette fin de journée qui donne cet effet mais j'ai l'impression que ses cheveux oscillent entre le brun et le roux. Pas un roux comme celui de Mérida, loin de là, non, un roux plus clair. Bref, passons. Il doit être un peu plus âgé que moi. Je dirais dix-huit, dix-neuf ans.

J'entends Anna soupirer derrière-moi et ajouter :

\- Tout de même, il est mignon.

Je me retourne sur ma chaise en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et la fixe d'un air ahuri. Mérida m'interrompt en explosant de rire suite à la remarque de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh Anna, si je devais faire le compte de tous les mecs que tu trouves craquants, je crois qu'Elsa deviendrait dingue !

Ma petite sœur lui lance un regard noir et je me détends légèrement. Il est vrai qu'Anna a tendance à craquer sur pas mal de garçons. Est-il utile de préciser que la plupart sont des acteurs ? Bref, sans commentaire.

Derrière-moi, les deux amies continuent de se taquiner.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-moi ce visage… et ces yeux !

\- Anna tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, lui rappelle Mérida.

\- Et alors ? Je suis sûre qu'ils sont aussi beaux que ceux du personnage principal dans le dernier film que…

Je n'écoute pas la suite, étant bloquée sur un détail de leur conversation. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? Nos visages !

Je me lève d'un bond et pars chercher ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec des cagoules que je lance à chacun d'entre nous. Après leur avoir expliqué que cela nous permettrait de masquer nos identités au cas où cette personne ne soit pas bienveillante, je m'avance vers Jack. Celui-ci n'arrive pas à mettre sa cagoule à cause de son épaule cassée et je décide de l'aider en la lui enfonçant sur la tête. Il me lance un regard amusé et je pars rejoindre mon siège avant d'enfiler mon vêtement. Certes, l'étranger a vu mon visage mais étant donné qu'il est tombé inconscient juste après, je doute qu'il s'en souvienne. Le choc a dû lui faire oublier. Anna grogne derrière-moi en disant que c'est inutile et que je suis parano mais Harold la fait taire en lui enfilant son capuchon noir.

Finalement, et après quelques minutes d'attente, l'inconnu esquisse un mouvement. Aux aguets, nous nous redressons tous brusquement et pointons nos armes vers lui. Ce dernier ouvre lentement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il observe d'abord ses liens puis relève la tête vers nous. Je le vois fixer nos armes braquées sur lui avant de nous regarder tour à tour.

\- Qui es-tu ? l'interroge Astrid.

Je me doute qu'elle n'a qu'une envie, lui demander comment il nous a trouvé mais elle se retient pour ne pas l'assaillir de questions.

\- Et vous qui êtes-vous ? réplique presque aussitôt l'intéressé.

Mais quel culot ! Je m'apprête à me lever mais Astrid me devance en se redressant d'un bond et en plantant l'extrémité de son arme à feu sous le cou de l'étranger. Elle s'approche de son oreille et lui dit dans un grognement :

\- Je te conseille de répondre maintenant si tu ne veux pas finir avec une balle dans la gorge.

\- Ouh, féroce avec ça. J'adore !

Il avait dit ça en chuchotant mais ceux étant assis à une chaise et qui étaient donc plus proches, soit Harold, Eugène et moi, purent entendre. Je vis d'ailleurs le premier prêt à lui enfoncer son poing dans la tête. Astrid appuie d'avantage son arme sur la gorge de l'inconnu.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, qui es-tu ?

Il la regarde avant de tourner la tête pour tous nous fixer.

\- Je m'appelle Conrad Fournier. J'ai dix-neuf ans. Comment se fait-il que je sois indemne ? Où sont passées mes blessures ?

\- C'est nous qui posons les questions, l'interrompt Raiponce. D'où viens-tu ?

Il dû comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'insister à propos de ses blessures car il nous répondit sans broncher :

\- De Perpignan.

C'est à facilement quarante minutes d'ici. Comment a-t'il atterri là ?

\- Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé à Corona ?

\- Ma ville a subi une attaque hier. J'ai dû fuir.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'eux même. C'est impossible, nous aurions été prévenus au poste de contrôle ! Notre système couvre une grande surface et donc un certain nombre de villes à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Je tourne la tête vers Harold, intriguée, et devine qu'il se pose les mêmes questions. Entre temps, Astrid était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise et fixait le dénommé Conrad avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Et que s'est-il passé exactement ? demande Mérida.

Il nous explique alors que des Blacks Arms étaient arrivés et avaient mis la ville à feu et à sang. Ils étaient rentrés dans les maisons et avaient ramenés les habitants sur les différentes places de la ville. Ils avaient ensuite tiré dans le tas. Lui avait réussi à fuir mais il doutait que beaucoup d'autres ai eu cette chance. Après sa fuite il avait couru le plus loin possible et avait utilisé le premier véhicule trouvé pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche qui serait sécurisée. Il avait, malheureusement pour lui, été pourchassé et avait été blessé. Une fois à Corona il avait cherché un abri. Néanmoins, pour plus de sécurité, il était parti dans la forêt afin de se cacher. Grâce à une chance inespérée et après une certaine marche, il avait trouvé notre QG et utilisé ses dernières forces pour toquer à la porte. Ensuite plus rien et il s'était réveillé ici, attaché, entouré de personnes dont il ne voyait pas le visage.

Je reste sans voix face à ses explications. Commet un bain de sang d'une telle ampleur avait-il pu avoir lieu sans que nous soyons au courant. D'un autre côté, quel intérêt aurait-il à nous mentir ? De plus il était blessé, et pas qu'un peu. J'étais partagé et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose cloche. Peut-être qu'Anna a raison, je suis trop méfiante. Cependant personne ne peut m'en vouloir. Dans un monde apocalyptique il est plus que naturel de ne pas accorder sa confiance au premier venu.

Il était resté silencieux après son explication et n'avait cessé de regarder ses pieds. Finalement il relève la tête vers nous et nous dévisage tour à tour.

\- Vous êtes des résistants ? finit-il par nous dire.

Personne ne répond. J'ai beau essayer de le croire, mes doutes restent présents et je n'ouvre pas la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Je dis ça parce que vous avez des armes et que vous habitez en pleine forêt. Et puis vous ne ressemblez pas à des robots donc…

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux m'en aller.

Par réflexe, tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont des armes entre les mains les lèvent vers lui. Comme si on allait le laisser partir. Il connait l'emplacement de notre QG et nous ne savons rien de lui mis à part sa pseudo histoire. Et même s'il dit la vérité que pouvons-nous faire de lui ?

Il ne bouge plus depuis que nous l'avons menacé mais se met tout de même à parler.

\- Pas que ce soit perturbant de parler face à quatre armes pointées sur moi et une dizaine d'individus en cagoules mais…

\- Ces individus, comme tu dis, t'ont sauvé la vie.

Il fixe Raiponce qui l'avait interrompu quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos, comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien ? C'est légèrement déstabilisant…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il dit cela dans le but d'en attendrir un d'entre nous. Bien entendu, cela ne loupe pas et ma petite sœur se lève d'un bond et se met face à nous.

\- Non mais franchement, regardez-vous, c'est stupide comme comportement !

\- An… ! Arrête !

Je m'étais stoppée juste à temps, il ne manquerait plus que je dévoile nos identités à ce Conrad. Anna est tellement naïve mais là elle va finir par tous nous mettre en danger.

Je me lève dans le but de la prendre à part mais elle est plus rapide et se retourne vers l'étranger en enlevant sa cagoule.

\- Enchantée Conrad, je m'appelle Anna.

J'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre un mur. Mais comment peut-on être aussi naïf ?

Conrad, lui, semble enchanté de ce retournement de situation. Tu m'étonnes ! J'entreprends d'attraper Anna par le bras pour l'emmener en dehors mais, une fois de plus, elle me devance continue dans sa lancée.

\- Ah et voici Elsa, ma sœur. Nous sommes des résistants et nous nous battons pour la liberté de… eh !

J'entraîne Anna dans le couloir et me retiens de lui hurler dessus pour ne pas que cet étranger nous entende.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! Tu es malade ! On ne le connaît pas, on ne connaît pas ses intentions !

\- Sa ville a été attaquée, il a dû fuir, point barre. C'est affreux et vous le traitez comme s'il représentait un danger.

Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas ! Je tente donc de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible :

\- Je doute encore de sa version des faits. Si ce qu'il nous a raconté s'était réellement produit, notre alarme se serait déclenchée !

Elle me lance un regard méprisant.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi prétentieuse et sûre de toi, peut-être admettrais-tu que votre alarme a besoin de révisions ! Tu choisis de le voir comme une menace, je choisis de le voir comme un allié.

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de méchanceté et de rancœur que je ne réagis pas lorsqu'elle m'enleva à mon tour ma cagoule. Je sursaute en reprenant mes esprits et en constatant que mon visage était parfaitement visible tandis qu'Anna repart en courants vers le salon. Je m'apprête à lui courir après pour la retenir de faire une autre bêtise mais, me rappelant que mon visage est découvert, je reste debout à l'extrémité du couloir. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends les plaintes de mes amis dans le salon que je décide de leur venir en aide. Je cours dans le salon et m'arrête en plein milieu de ce dernier, figée d'horreur. La moitié du groupe a la tête découverte tandis que l'autre moitié se bat rageusement contre Anna pour garder sa cagoule. Je m'approche lentement de cette dernière qui continue à répéter qu'il n'y a pas de danger et, sans que j'aie réellement pu me retenir, la gifle part toute seule.

.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Anna avait la main sur sa joue rougit par mon geste. Geste que je regrette déjà. Même Conrad ne bouge plus tandis que ma petite sœur se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard à en glacer le sang. Elle quitte ensuite la pièce principale telle une furie tandis que je ferme les yeux et soupire. Lorsque je les rouvre, je constate que peu d'entre nous sont encore en possession d'une cagoule et que tous me fixe sans mot dire. Je pars donc à la suite d'Anna, laissant ainsi mes amis au milieu du salon.

Ma petite sœur se trouve dans sa chambre lorsque je la rejoins. Elle ne me regarde pas avant que je ne m'assois face à elle. Nous nous fixons plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles mon regard se porte sur la joue marquée de ma petite sœur. J'ai honte de mon geste. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, parvins-je à dire, la gorge nouée.

Je fixe la couette sans rien dire tout en sentant le regard pesant d'Anna sur moi.

\- Moi aussi, finit-elle par répondre.

Mes yeux se relèvent d'eux-mêmes vers ceux d'Anna. Elle me regarde sans rien dire mais, malgré ses excuses, je sens une pointe de reproche à travers son regard. Je soupire :

\- Tu sais, parfois nos avis vont différer. Dans ces moments-là, il vaut mieux en parler plutôt que d'agir impulsivement. En l'occurrence, tu es plus jeune et tu as moins d'expérience face à cette guerre, je te demande donc de bien vouloir faire confiance aux choix du groupe.

\- Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Je la regarde, surprise. Elle avait dit cela calmement, sans rancœur.

\- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes une équipe, nos avis à tous comptent énormément.

Je me tais quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

\- Nous ne connaissons pas ce Conrad et encore moins ses intentions. Et, même si tu es persuadée de sa bonne foi, ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Tu comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête silencieusement avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte en la serrant de toutes mes forces.

\- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute, me murmure-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus, je lui assure.

.

L'air frais me fouette le visage. Il doit-être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures maintenant. Nous avons attribué des tours de garde pour surveiller Conrad et ce n'est pas encore mon tour mais, n'arrivant pas à dormir, j'étais monté sur la terrasse me changer les idées. La lune éclaire la clairière où se reposent les dragons et, de loin, je peux voir le lac de l'espace d'entraînement s'éclairer face aux rayons de l'astre qui le traversent. C'est incroyablement beau et paisible. Mon regard se perd ensuite sur l'horizon. Corona se trouve en bord de mer et, si l'on tend suffisamment l'oreille, on peut entendre le faible son des vagues s'écrasant sur les côtes non loin d'ici. Ce simple bruit et le silence qui l'entoure m'apaise. Je suis hors du temps.

Mes pensées dérivent ensuite vers Perpignan. Je meurs d'envie de m'y rendre afin de savoir si, oui ou non, une attaque a bien eu lieu. J'aurais pu y réfléchir longtemps mais le grincement de la trappe me fait tourner la tête vers cette dernière. Une chevelure blanche vient d'apparaître, puis une tête et c'est enfin un Jack tout entier qui s'extirpe de la trappe et se dirige vers moi.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? je le questionne.

Question parfaitement idiote, je vous l'accorde.

\- Si si, tu vois bien ! ironise-t-il.

Je souris face à sa dernière remarque.

\- Tu sais qui est-ce qui surveille Conrad ?

Il me répond que c'est Eugène et nous restons ensuite silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Je continue de fixer le paysage en m'appuyant sur la rambarde. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible.

\- J'aime cet endroit.

J'avais dit cela comme ça. Comme si ce que je pensais s'était manifesté et que mes lèvres parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

Jack tourne la tête vers moi et je le devine me sourire. Un nouveau silence s'installe. Pas dérangeant, non, je dirais… reposant.

\- Ça va ton épaule ? je finis par demander.

Il hoche la tête et m'assure que les soins de Raiponce sont miraculeux.

\- Et toi ?

Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Par rapport à Anna, continu-t-il.

Je soupire et baisse la tête pour fixer la rambarde.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Il tourne la tête vers moi, soudain inquiet.

\- Elle ne t'a pas pardonné ?

\- Si, bien sûr qu'elle m'a pardonné. Elle est trop gentille pour en vouloir à quelqu'un plus d'une journée. C'est moi que je ne pardonne pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça, je…

Une nouvelle boule se forme dans ma gorge mais je me force à continuer.

\- Certes, elle avait mal réagi mais j'ai fait une erreur en la frappant. Si tu savais comme c'est dur ! Je… je voudrais tellement que mes parents soient là. Je suis sa sœur, pas sa mère. Et pourtant je suis bien obligée de lui apprendre que la vie n'est pas toujours rose et que les gens ne sont pas tous bienveillants. Ce n'est pas mon rôle ! C'est celui des parents mais je dois l'assumer et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre sans la perdre.

Je me sens vidée et soulagée d'avoir réussi à placer des mots sur ce que je ressens. Le silence s'installe de nouveau et Jack se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es une super grande sœur.

Je ris légèrement, me moquant de moi-même.

\- Non je t'assure. Tu es incroyable avec elle. Il n'y a qu'à regarder à quel point vous tenez l'une à l'autre pour s'en rendre compte.

Ma tête se relève instinctivement vers lui et je lui offre un sourire sincère et reconnaissant.

\- Merci, je réponds. Merci beaucoup et aussi… je suis désolée.

Il me fixe sans comprendre et je développe :

\- Je suis désolée de te parler de ça à toi. Je… je sais que tu as perdu ta sœur et moi je te raconte mes problèmes avec la mienne. Pardon.

Il parait étonné puis me sourit d'un sourire franc.

\- Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Je dirais même que ça me fait… du bien. Oui du bien d'en parler et de pouvoir aider du mieux que je peux.

Il avait dit cela en regardant un point fixe devant lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il tourne soudainement la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je réponds tristement à son sourire. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus souvent comme ça ? Au lieu de chercher les ennuis à embêter les autres, pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas comme maintenant : mature et réfléchi, sans barrière pour cacher ses émotions. En réalité, plus j'apprends à le connaître et plus je me rends compte que le Jack immature n'est qu'une façade destinée à décourager les gens de s'approcher de lui. Je décide de profiter de cet instant où il parle sincèrement et lui pose une question :

\- Elle te manque ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de préciser que je parlais de sa sœur, il dû le deviner car il me répondit directement.

\- Évidemment. Le contraire serait inquiétant tu ne crois pas ? Elle me manque énormément et je pense à elle et à ma famille tous les matins en me réveillant. Et puis, il y a les fois où je leur parle. Ne te moque pas, hein ? Je leur dis que j'ai rencontré des gens supers et qu'ils me manquent.

Je l'avais écouté sans ciller et crus apercevoir une larme au coin de son œil qui disparue aussi vite que je croyais l'avoir vue. Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe dans les yeux. Je le regarde de la même manière en cherchant à voir le plus loin possible au fond de ses iris. Comme pour pouvoir le sonder de l'intérieur, le libérer de la carapace qu'il s'est formé et qui, en présence du groupe se fissure petit à petit, au fil du temps, laissant apercevoir le véritable Jack Frost.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous pensez de notre cher Conrad (c'est toujours un plaisir) et à la prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Lunazzura**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Ami ou ennemi ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous êtes bien gavés de chocolat ces derniers jours. ;) Voici un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à crossfan66 pour sa review et a Eylae pour sa mise en favorite de ma fic, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une note un peu spéciale !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : Ami ou ennemi ?

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes peu à peu. Mon corps s'enfonce dans ma chaise et ma tête tombe doucement sur le côté. Soudainement, je me redresse et me secoue dans le but de me tenir éveillée. Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme. Je regarde mon OPHT : 3h14.

Je soupire, cela fait maintenant une heure que je surveille Conrad. Ce dernier dort profondément. Ses paupières sont retombées sur ses yeux verts. J'en profite pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il doit être légèrement plus grand que moi. Il a un visage assez ovale, un long nez et une grande bouche (dans tous les sens du terme). Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ma sœur lui trouve mais bon, étant donné qu'elle craque sur à peu près tous les garçons…

Un bruit sonore vient interrompre mes pensées. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous raconter le pire. Il ronfle ! Et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant j'ai bien failli m'endormir. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas réussi à me reposer depuis ma conversation avec Jack. Pas à cause de ce qui s'est dit, non, juste parce que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Bien évidemment, c'est durant mon tour de garde que Morphée décide de venir me chercher. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Je scrute donc la pièce dans l'espoir d'y trouver une occupation m'empêchant de dormir. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi avant que je ne sois interrompue :

\- Tu as sommeil ?

Je tourne la tête vers Conrad. Il est toujours attaché à sa chaise et semble s'être réveillé.

\- Ça va, je réponds.

Il hoche silencieusement la tête et nous ne disons plus rien pendant un certain temps. Je fixe les escaliers en pensant à Harold qui se trouve dans la salle de contrôle. Mon regard dérive légèrement et finit par se poser sur Conrad qui m'observe.

\- Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que je vous crée, finit-il par dire.

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée, mais ne réponds rien et me contente de le fixer à mon tour. De toute manière, en ce qui concerne les ennuis, ils ont commencés il y a plus de trois ans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de vous battre contre le gouvernement ?

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose du genre : « Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est le cas » mais, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il ajoute :

\- Vous êtes des résistants, c'est Anna qui l'a dit tout à l'heure.

Je ferme la bouche que j'ai inconsciemment ouverte, résignée. Il continue de me regarder de manière insistante afin que je réponde à sa question mais je m'obstine à garder le silence. Il soupire et fixe le plafond. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. Plus il se tait et continue de réfléchir, plus je bouillonne intérieurement. Je parie que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il me semble apercevoir un minuscule sourire en coin qu'il tente tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Non, je ne craquerai pas. Il est hors de question que je lui réponde. Tant qu'on y est il peut aussi me demander quelles sont nos techniques d'attaques ou quel genre d'armes nous avons à notre disposition. Et puis quoi encore ? Je dois prendre sur moi et continuer de l'ignorer même si, je dois bien l'avouer, son petit manège commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

\- Bon, j'imagine que c'est par esprit patriotique. Vous avez décidé d'aider ces pauvres gens que le gouvernement malmenait… sûrement pour la reconnaissance…

\- Le gouvernement tue ces gens-là ! Et non nous ne le faisons pas pour la reconnaissance ! Peut-être que ce serait ton cas mais ne nous mets pas dans le même sac !

Je l'entends essayer de réprimer un rire et me rends compte de la bourde que je viens de faire.

 _Super la fierté mal placée Elsa_ , je pense.

\- Gagné, marmonne-t-il entre deux rires.

Grrr. Je vais le tuer. En soit, ce serait un mal pour un bien non ? On est tranquille et plus besoin de débattre sur ce qu'il faut en faire ou pas. Oui, je pense que, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est l'idée du siècle.

Il est parvenu à se calmer le temps de ma petite réflexion mais garde son éternel sourire moqueur.

\- Donc vous êtes des résistants motivés par leur seule bonté d'âme qui sauvent le pauvre peuple français du terrible gouvernement tyrannique qui a envahi le monde. Mais mon dieu vous êtes parfaits ! Tant que vous y êtes allez aider les autres pays envahis en leur disant « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous sauver ! Nous… ».

Je ne laisse pas terminer et le coupe :

\- Tu as fini, oui ! À t'entendre on dirait que tu défends le gouvernement ! C'est ce gouvernement qui tue des milliers de personnes. C'est ce gouvernement qui a soi-disant attaqué ta ville, tes amis, ta famille. C'est à cause de lui que tu es là, non ? Tu as failli y rester et je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas bien compte ! Si Perpignan à bel et bien été détruite alors…

\- Ah parce que tu ne me crois pas ! Mais je t'en prie, vas-y, va vérifier si tu penses que je mens. Tu verras par toi-même qu'il ne reste rien.

Il se tait et me lance un regard noir. Quant à moi, je n'ose rien dire non plus et réfléchi à toute vitesse. Après l'avoir écouté je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre lorsqu'il parle, comme s'il jouait une pièce de théâtre, qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Je me lève d'un bond et regarde l'heure. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant que Kristoff ne me remplace. Le temps me paraît de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure que je l'attends impatiemment. Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte, je me suis mise à faire les cents pas.

\- Si pressée de me quitter ? me demande Conrad d'un ton hargneux.

\- Exactement, je réplique.

En réalité je dois voir Harold au plus vite en espérant que celui-ci ne se soit pas endormi à la tâche. En attendant je réfléchi à ce que Conrad m'a dit. Il considère que personne ne peut éradiquer le gouvernement tyrannique qui nous oppresse dans plusieurs grands pays du monde. D'après ce que je sais grâce aux recherches scientifiques, lorsque la météorite s'est écrasée sur Terre et que l'onde de choc qu'elle a provoqué s'est répandue sur toute la surface du globe terrestre, des personnes du monde entier ont pu être touchés. En revanche, l'Éméra étant plus rare, celle-ci n'a pas pu toucher des personnes se trouvant extrêmement loin. Elle s'est donc limitée à une périphérie englobant l'Europe et le Nord de l'Afrique. Cependant, la Raje, plus importante et, si je puis dire, plus « résistante », a, elle, parcouru une immense surface et a donc pu toucher des personnes sur le continent Asiatique ou encore en Amérique du Nord et du Sud. Suite à cela, le gouvernement s'est peu à peu installé dans plusieurs grands pays du monde tels que les États Unis, la Chine, la Russie, l'Inde, le Brésil et la France (évidemment puisque c'est là qu'a explosé la météorite). En ce qui concerne les personnes touchées par la Raje mais qui ne se trouvaient pas dans ces pays, elles se sont regroupées avec les autres. J'ai cru comprendre que les Chinois parvenaient de mieux en mieux à éradiquer le gouvernement dans leur pays de même que le Brésil. C'est compréhensible, le nombre de dirigeant touchés par la Raje est nettement inférieur à celui en France puisque les substances ne s'étaient pas encore répandues dans le monde.

Finalement, Kristoff arrive, à moitié réveillé et je fonce à l'étage. Je traverse le couloir le plus silencieusement possible et entre dans la salle de contrôle. Non seulement Harold est toujours éveillé mais en plus il est accompagné d'Astrid. Celle-ci a dû le rejoindre pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Ils sont assis côte à côte, éclairés par la faible lumière de la lampe de bureau et arborent un air des plus concentrés. Je m'approche lentement et viens m'installer près d'eux.

\- Alors ? je les questionne. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Astrid secoue la tête dans un geste de dénégation.

\- J'ai beau tenter de pirater les caméras de surveillance de Perpignan, je n'y arrive pas.

Je tourne la tête vers Harold qui passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé.

\- Ce qui veut dire que soit la ville de Perpignan à bel et bien été attaquée et donc les caméras sont détruites, soit elles ont été sabotées et Conrad prépare un mauvais coup, ajoute Astrid.

Nous soupirons de concert. Si je récapitule bien, on n'est pas plus avancés.

\- Donc le seul moyen d'être fixés c'est d'y aller pour vérifier par nous-même, c'est bien ça ? je conclus.

\- Ouaip, me répond Harold.

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et lève les yeux ciel. Sérieusement ? Il s'est remis à pleuvoir et de manière assez violente. Il y a également beaucoup de vent, pas de doute, on a là un bel orage. D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment ici. Plus le temps passe et moins l'on est au courant. Si Conrad n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le dit et qu'il a des alliés, alors ces derniers feront tout pour avoir un coup d'avance. Je me méfie peut-être pour rien mais j'ai besoin d'en être sûre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas j'y vais.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu croire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir m'en empêcher malgré la pluie. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à penser que le temps nous est compté. En revanche, mes deux amis se lèvent de leur chaise et, aussi fatigués soient-ils, m'annoncent avec détermination qu'ils m'accompagnent.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? je leur demande avec un sourire en coin, connaissant déjà la réponse. Parce que moi je ne crains pas le froid mais vous…

\- Rappelle-toi d'où on vient, m'interrompt Harold. On n'est pas du genre frileux sur Beurk.

Et sans plus de commentaire il me passe devant et franchit le seuil de la salle de contrôle, suivit de près par Astrid. C'est rare qu'il fasse référence à son île natale, les souvenirs s'y rapportant étant douloureux. Je secoue la tête. On a une mission, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

.

Nous traversons la salle à manger le plus silencieusement possible. Nous nous sommes équipés de plusieurs armes et d'imperméables. Je ne vous dis pas la classe que l'on a, habillés ainsi.

Soudain, un énorme grincement vient interrompre le silence.

\- Elsa ! me grondent mes amis à demi voix.

\- Oui, oui, désolée ! je chuchote.

Il faut dire que je suis loin de posséder l'agilité d'Astrid. Même Harold s'en sort mieux que moi. Vous allez me demander pourquoi nous partons en douce. Eh bien, c'est simple. Il est quatre heure du matin donc les autres dorment et il serait injuste de les réveiller alors qu'ils ont besoin de repos. Quant à Kristoff, on l'a prévenu de notre départ mais il m'a l'air de dormir debout. Il est donc fort probable qu'il ne se souvienne pas de notre passage et croit avoir rêvé. C'est pourquoi nous avons prévenu les autres en leur laissant un mot.

De toute manière, nous ne prenons pas de gros risque en partant à cette heure-là. Si Conrad a dit la vérité, tant mieux, et si c'est un piège alors mieux vaut partir de nuit. Nous sommes moins visibles. Alors que nous arrivons dehors, un grand coup de vent me fouette le visage ainsi que l'eau qui va avec. Génial ! J'ai à peine fais deux pas que je suis déjà trempée. Mais en y regardant bien, il semblerait qu'Harold et Astrid soient dans le même état que moi.

Bon réfléchissons. Il est inutile de penser à prendre nos motos, par un temps pareil c'est l'accident assuré. Les dragons ? Même pas en rêve. On a vu ce que ça donnait la dernière fois avec Jack, on est restés coincés dans une grotte. En plus ils risqueraient de se blesser. Ce qui nous laisse la marche à pieds. Je vous l'accorde ce n'est pas le plus rapide mais ça reste le plus sécurisé. En partant maintenant on devrait arriver un peu avant l'aube.

Je m'apprête à faire part de mes impressions à Harold quand ce dernier se dirige vers Krokmou.

\- Harold ! je l'interpelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On devrait y aller avec les dragons, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide.

Je le regarde, étonnée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils ne risquent pas de se blesser ?

\- Pas de risque, me répond-il. Ils sont forts et habiles, le vent et la pluie ne devraient pas leur poser problème.

Je m'apprête à protester, voulant lui dire que l'on risque de tomber en plein vol mais, comme s'il avait compris mon inquiétude, il s'éclipse quelques secondes et revient avec trois selles. C'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air plus perfectionnées que celles que nous avions prises au CBA. Il en donne une à Astrid et vient m'en tendre une autre avant de se diriger lui-même vers Krokmou avec la dernière. Je le regarde faire et tente de l'imiter. Alors que j'accroche la dernière sangle, Harold revient vers nous et nous tend une sorte de ceinture et une corde.

\- Accrochez la corde à la ceinture et à la partie de la selle prévue à cet effet. Comme ça, si jamais on chute, on restera accrochés.

Je reste bouche-bée, c'est super astucieux son invention ! Lorsque je lui fais part de mes compliments, il me remercie et m'explique qu'il travaille dessus depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. C'est vrai que ça explique ses nuits de travail et la fois où il a refusé une course de dragons.

Bien, je m'installe sur le dos de Flamme et accroche l'invention d'Harold à la selle. Malgré tout ça, je panique un peu. Pas que je doute en le potentiel inventif d'Harold, loin de là. C'est plutôt en mon potentiel que je méfie. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à bien m'accrocher à Flamme et à la faire voler n'importe comment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir à cela que ma dragonne déploie ses ailes et s'envole. C'est vrai, j'oubliais, elle n'a aucunement besoin de moi puisqu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je m'accroche à sa selle de toutes mes forces et observe Harold et Astrid me rejoindre dans les airs.

\- Le seul moyen de contrer le vent c'est la vitesse donc accrochez-vous bien, nous conseille Harold. T'es prêt mon grand ?

Et sans un mot de plus Krokmou et lui foncent à toute vitesse tandis que mon ami pousse un hurlement de joie. Je le reconnais bien là.

\- De mon côté je vais essayer de calmer les bourrasques, continue Astrid.

J'acquiesce et me lance à la suite d'Harold tandis que mon amie me suit en faisant usage de ses pouvoirs.

Il est vrai que la vitesse permet d'éviter la déstabilisation due aux vents violents mais elle n'empêche pas la pluie de me fouetter le visage. Néanmoins, malgré cette dernière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier le voyage. La sensation de voler est tellement grisante ! Cela me rappelle la première fois que j'ai pu monter Flamme, c'était assez chaotique. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis. J'ai appris à l'apprivoiser, on a rencontré Dean, le CBA a explosé, on a attaqué la base, Jack et Dean ont été blessés, il y a eu l'attaque de l'école primaire et enfin l'arrivée de Conrad. Je soupire. Aux souvenirs de tous ces derniers malheureux événements, ma gorge se noue. Des morts, des blessés, tout ça à cause du gouvernement. Toutes nos vies sont régentées par ce dernier. Même nous, notre groupe je veux dire, sommes contrôlés. Certes nous nous rebellons, mais nous ne l'aurions jamais fait si le gouvernement n'avait pas existé. D'un autre côté, si la météorite ne s'était pas écrasée sur Terre, nous n'aurions également pas pu être touchés par l'Éméra, les dragons et toutes sortes d'autres espèces n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais jamais rencontrés toutes les personnes que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma famille. J'imagine que chaque situation a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés mais il faut qu'elle change pour que l'on se rende réellement compte de ce que l'on a perdu et de ce que l'on a gagné. J'ai perdu mes parents, ma ville et tout ce qui s'y rattachait ainsi qu'une grande partie de mon enfance mais j'ai gagné une nouvelle famille, des facultés aussi étranges qu'extraordinaires et je reste tout de même une adolescente. Qui combat le gouvernement qui oppresse son pays mais une adolescente quand même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais Conrad n'est pas aussi bien intentionné qu'il veut nous le faire croire, alors nous devons tout faire pour l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Toutes ces pensées qui s'entrechoquent me donnent mal à la tête et je ne peux que soupirer de soulagement en constatant que nous sommes arrivés.

J'en ai le souffle coupé tellement c'est un carnage. Les dragons se posent au milieu d'un tas de cendre et j'en profite pour sauter à terre. La pluie se charge d'éteindre les quelques flammes rebellent qui tiennent depuis l'attaque et le vent soulève les cendres de ce qui fut autrefois la ville de Perpignan. Je reste silencieuse et observent la destruction qui est omniprésente.

Les maisons sont brûlées et il n'en reste que des ruines. On peut apercevoir l'enseigne de ce qui devait être une boulangerie au milieu d'un tas d'innombrables cadavres fraîchement tués. Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour tenter d'atténuer un cri de surprise en découvrant un nombre incroyable de corps meurtris d'enfants. C'est tout simplement… abominable. Je continue de marcher dans les cendres et ressens une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si j'étais vidée de tout mon être. Je tombe à genoux tandis que le vent me fouette le visage comme pour me rappeler que je suis vivante et qu'ils ne le sont plus. J'ai envie de… je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Je tente de réprimer mon envie de vomir et de combattre le mal qui m'habite. Cette ville, ce n'était pas la mienne et pourtant c'est bien pire de la voir réduite à néant elle plutôt qu'Arendelle. En effet mon village a été rasé de la carte comme de la surface terrestre. Il n'en reste rien. Aujourd'hui si l'on va voir mon ancienne ville, il est impossible de savoir précisément où l'on se situe. Il n'y a plus que le néant, un espace vide où autrefois se trouvait un village. C'est étrange mais de ce fait c'est comme si je n'avais aucun lieu à pleurer puisqu'il n'en reste aucune trace, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Ici, c'est différent, on peut voir qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, cet endroit abritait des milliers de personnes. C'est cette réflexion qui me fait penser que je ne suis pas celle qui doit être au plus mal en ce moment. En effet, si pour moi il s'agit d'une première, toute cette destruction doit rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à mes deux amis.

Je tourne la tête vers eux et m'aperçois qu'ils sont dans un état bien pire que moi. J'ai l'impression que le cœur d'Astrid va lâcher tandis qu'Harold est dans un état de léthargie. En regardant mieux ce dernier on peut voir son visage décomposé alors qu'il avance comme s'il allait s'écrouler à chaque pas. J'aperçois Astrid tourner sur elle-même tout en secouant la tête comme pour se convaincre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et que ça n'est pas réel. Mon cœur se resserre un peu plus en les voyants comme ça et je veux me lever pour aller les voir mais mes jambes restent clouées au sol.

Si cette situation les met dans cet état c'est parce qu'ils ont déjà vécu cela avec leur île, Beurk. La voir se réduire en cendre et disparaître sous leurs yeux sans rien pouvoir faire a été affreux et ils n'en parlent que très peu. Pour moi cela a été rapide et brutal. J'ai pleuré un bon coup avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien a pleurer. Eux ont été spectateurs de la destruction de leur île.

Beurk était une île française située au sud-ouest de notre pays. Malgré sa position géographique, il y a toujours fait très froid, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes amis qui ne parlent que très peu de leur ancien foyer.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes genoux et ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Conrad avait raison. J'aurais préféré qu'il ait tort.

Mon regard se porte sur les cendres à mes pieds, je peux les effleurer du bout des doigts. J'entends des pas précipités derrière-moi et vois Harold prendre Astrid dans ses bras quelques mètres plus loin. Chacun s'accroche à l'autre comme une moule à son rocher et plusieurs minutes s'écoulent ainsi, sans qu'aucun de mes amis ne bouge.

Finalement, mon regard se porte de nouveau sur les cendres et je passe ma main à l'intérieur, regardant le sable gris couler le long de mes doigts. Je ferme le poing mais le rouvre bien rapidement, ma peau ayant effleuré quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que derrière-moi, les dragons s'affolent. Je me lève précipitamment en fourrant l'objet dans ma poche et fonce vers Flamme dont les pupilles ne forment maintenant que deux fentes.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? Calme-toi, je tente de la rassurer.

Mais rien n'y fait, elle s'entête et me repousse avant de se mettre à renifler le sol tout en soufflant par les narines. À côté d'elle, Krokmou et Tempête sont dans le même état et mes amis accourent pour tenter de les calmer. Les dragons secouent la tête en poussant des grognements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?! je demande à Harold.

\- Ils doivent être stressés par l'ambiance, tout comme nous ! me répond-il en criant pour couvrir les hurlements des dragons. Il faut y aller, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !

Astrid et moi acquiesçons et montons en vitesse sur nos dragons respectifs. En quelques secondes, ces derniers déploient leurs ailes et s'envolent bientôt. Une fois assez haut dans les airs, ils se calment et les fentes dans les yeux de Flamme font de nouveau place à ses énormes pupilles rondes qui lui donnent l'air d'un chat. Je la caresse sur le cou et respire à mon tour. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose de partir maintenant, nous ne serions de toute manière pas restés longtemps. L'ambiance présente n'était saine pour aucun d'entre nous. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois mes amis toujours mal en point même s'ils font tout pour ne pas le montrer. Finalement, c'est aux premières lueurs du jour et à un rythme plus lent que nous reprenons la route du QG, ayant plus que tout besoin de repos.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis, conseils ou critiques, ça aide toujours.**

 **Enfin, je vous parlais d'un message assez spécial tout simplement parce que cela fait désormais un peu plus d'un an que j'écris sur ce site et c'est juste une formidable expérience pour moi. Alors j'en profite juste pour vous dire un gros merci, à toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fanfiction, ceux qui laissent des reviews comme les lecteurs qui ne le font pas. Merci pour vos follows et vos favorites, c'est juste incroyable.**

 **J'adore écrire et le fait de voir que ce que je fais plait un minimum, c'est la plus belle des récompenses et aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ça. Donc je me contente de vous dire merci. Merci, merci, mille fois merci ! Alors voilà, vous trouvez peut-être que je parle trop (c'est le cas !), mais sincèrement, merci pour tout !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Lunazzura**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Les survivants de Beurk

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Merci beaucoup à crossfan66 pour sa review.**

 **Voilà le chapitre 14 après une longue attente. Je suis désolée. En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : Les survivants de Beurk

Je traverse les nuages sur le dos de Flamme tandis que le soleil commence à peine à se lever. Elle est bien plus calme que toute à l'heure. Elle plane à travers le ciel de manière tranquille et je me vide de toute angoisse. Je ferme les yeux et sens la légère brise effleurer ma joue. Après plusieurs minutes écoulées ainsi, je finis par rouvrir mes paupières et observe la teinte rose qu'a pris le ciel. Mon regard se porte devant-moi et j'aperçois Astrid sur le dos de Tempête. Elle est dos à moi mais je peux sentir la douleur que cette mission lui a infligée. Je me retourne au bout d'un certain moment et vois Harold quelques mètres plus loin. Lui aussi souffre. Je décide de ralentir pour attendre qu'il me rattrape.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harold fixait la selle de Krokmou avec un intérêt sans limites. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un écrasait son cœur à mesure que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas ressasser le passé, voilà vingt minutes qu'il ne faisait que cela. Ses pensées se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Elsa était désormais à son niveau. Il releva les yeux vers elle et aperçut l'air compatissant qu'arborait le visage de son amie. Il lui offrit un faible sourire en retour avant que celle-ci ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répliqua ironiquement le brun.

Voyant qu'Elsa demeurait inquiète malgré l'humour de son ami, ce dernier poursuivit.

\- C'est dur parce que ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs qu'on préférerait oublier mais qui resteront toujours gravés. Des souvenirs de Beurk, de ses habitants mais aussi…

\- De ton père, le coupa la blonde.

Il se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête. Les souvenirs se bousculant dans son esprit.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- HAROLD !

Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit son père se jeter sur lui dans la panique générale. Il sentit alors comme une onde le traverser d'une force inimaginable. Sa douleur fût néanmoins atténuée par le corps imposant et robuste de son père ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le corps de son père le protégeait encore. Le garçon sentit une forte odeur de brûlé avant de se rendre compte que tout incendiait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il était écrasé par son père qui semblait ne pas s'être réveillé.

\- Papa ?! Faut que tu te lèves. L'île elle… elle brûle… Papa tu m'ent…

Harold se stoppa en plein milieux de sa phrase. Il avait tenté de pousser son père mais lorsque ses mains avaient touché son dos, ce n'est pas la chair dure qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il rencontra mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus liquide. C'est les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux qu'il observa ses mains, elles étaient en sang. Harold trembla de plus belle. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'il parvient enfin à s'extirper de dessous le corps de son père, il ne pût que hurler à la vue de ce dernier. En effet Stoïck n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Son corps en sang, ses yeux fermés et ses battements de cœur inexistants qu'Harold voulait pourtant se persuader d'entendre, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son état.

\- Papa, tu peux pas me faire ça. Allez lève-toi ! LÈVE-TOI ! PAPA !

Rien, le néant. Harold tremblait de tout son être tandis que la vie semblait avoir quitté le corps de son père. Ça n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

\- Pa… pa…

Ses lèvres tremblaient et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Harold ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'en cet instant. Il tourna la tête et crut un instant être mort en même temps que son père. Beurk était devenu un véritable enfer. Tout brûlait et les habitants jonchaient le sol, morts.

Harold baissa la tête, ne pouvant pas y croire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar il allait se réveiller, c'était obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait encore une heure à peine tout allait bien. Chaque Beurkien vaquait à ses occupations habituelles et tout le monde vivait. Puis il avait eu cette alerte qui avait fait paniquer chaque habitant de l'île. Stoïck avait débarqué chez lui et avait hurlé à Harold de courir car il fallait fuir. Tout le monde criait, pleurait, paniquait… C'était l'apocalypse. Tous se dirigeaient vers la mer pour fuir. Harold était tiré par le bras alors qu'il avait encore du mal à assimiler la situation. Comment tout avait pu basculer en si peu de temps ? On avait annoncé que la météorite allait atterrir et alors son père s'était jeté sur lui dans un dernier effort.

Le fils retourna la tête vers son père et inonda le visage de ce dernier de ses larmes. Il pouvait encore entendre ses dernières phrases.

 _« Cours fiston ! Ne te retourne pas ! Il faut fuir ! Quoi qu'il arrive ne t'arrête pas et fuit tu m'entends ?! Plus vite Harold, on doit rejoindre les bateaux ! »_

Harold prit la main de son père dans la sienne.

 _« Cours ! »_

\- Je ne peux… pas ! sanglotait-il. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner !

 _« Quoi qu'il arrive cours et enfui-toi ! »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ce n'était pas réel ! Les membres d'Harold étaient tétanisés et les gaz s'échappant de la fumée n'allaient pas tarder à lui faire perdre connaissance. Il allait rejoindre son père et ce cauchemar serait fini. Il allait se réveiller en sueur et Stoïck serait toujours là comme son île et ses habitants.

 _« Je t'aime fiston »_

Ses muscles sortir de leur léthargie et le jeune garçon put enfin se relever. Il devait s'enfuir. Pour une fois dans sa vie il allait obéir à son père.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa…

Il ne put en dire d'avantage tant la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge lui fit mal. Il lâcha la main de son père et se retourna pour faire face aux flammes. Ses yeux lui piquaient toujours plus et sa vue était troublée à cause de ses larmes. Il titubait en évitant le feu du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un seul objectif, trouver le port et les bateaux.

Il crut plusieurs fois que ses jambes allaient lâcher sous son poids. Son esprit semblait l'avoir quitté et c'est grâce à un véritable miracle qu'Harold trouva finalement le port. Les bateaux possédés par l'île étaient en bois bien que nous fûmes au 21ème siècle. Ce qu'il vit anéanti Harold. Tout brûlait, les coques comme les voiles. Il tomba à genoux. Au final c'était mieux ainsi. Il allait mourir avec son île. Les flammes se rapprochaient de lui à toute vitesse et il ne bougeait pas. Il s'abandonnait peu à peu à la mort prochaine qui l'attendait et songea à aller rejoindre son père pour mourir à ses côtés.

Cependant, il se fit soulever par une force monumentale et traîné jusqu'au port. Lorsqu'on le lâcha enfin, Harold leva la tête pour voir quel mirage pouvait bien l'avoir emmené jusque-là. Sa vue trouble lui permit de voir une chevelure blonde et une silhouette de dos assez floue. Il entendit de nombreux craquements et songea qu'il s'agissait sûrement des mats des bateaux qui tombaient à leur tour. Une déchirure qui lui paraissait lointaine, le crépitement des flammes, son esprit qui partait toujours plus loin, tandis que les vapeurs de la fumée remontaient à son cerveau. Ça y est, son heure était venue. Il aurait voulu se battre pour son père mais son corps ne répondait plus de rien. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien, les bateaux devenaient cendres comme le reste de l'île. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre en espérant que cela arrive vite.

Néanmoins, une fois de plus, la poigne de fer l'attrapa et il se sentit tiré sur quelque chose de dur. Tout tanguait autour de lui tandis qu'il entendait très faiblement son île se détruire et qu'il la vit une dernière fois exploser et le projeter encore plus loin, juste avant de fermer les yeux et de perdre connaissance.

.

De l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Un océan. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres. Voilà ce à quoi Harold rêvait. Il rêvait si fort qu'il pouvait entendre le clapotis régulier des vagues. Peu à peu son esprit revenait à lui comme s'il reprenait conscience petit à petit. Ses sens refaisaient leur apparition mais Harold ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de secondes qui parurent des heures que ses paupières s'entrouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut un ciel bleu totalement aveuglant si bien que cela l'obligea à fermer de nouveau les yeux. Il tenta de bouger sa main pour se protéger de l'éclat du soleil, sans succès. Il réessaya et parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se mettre en position assise il sentit une présence se précipiter vers lui.

Alors que ces yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité, il parvient enfin à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Sa tête se dirigea vers la gauche où il vit… de l'eau ! À perte de vue !

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il tourna alors précipitamment la tête vers la droite et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille. Ne s'y attendant pas, Harold eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva en moins de deux la tête dans l'eau. Il bascula bientôt entièrement et dû se faire repêcher. Alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, Harold crachait déjà ses poumons en évacuant ainsi toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. On lui assena une grande claque dans le dos et Harold crut mourir pour la seconde fois. À cette pensée il releva subitement la tête et rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

\- Ouah !

Il avait une fois de plus sursauté mais avait évité la baignade cette fois-ci.

\- Whaou, je fais si peur que ça ?

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la voix et plus précisément la personne à laquelle elle appartenait et regarda de nouveau l'adolescente face à lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus (les mêmes qui le fixaient étrangement depuis plusieurs minutes) et de la suie sur le visage. Un visage qu'Harold connaissait de vue, puisque tout le monde connaissait tout le monde sur son île. Ce visage appartenait à Astrid Hofferson, une fille d'à peu près son âge qu'il avait toujours trouvée jolie. Même aujourd'hui, avec la suie sur son visage il se fit la même réflexion.

Celle-ci disparue aussi vite qu'elle avait germé dans son esprit. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça d'autant plus qu'il aperçut de nouveau l'océan derrière la jeune fille.

N'y comprenant plus rien. Il observa plus précisément l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était assis sur des planches de bois reliées entre elles et à côté de lui se trouvait un autre bout de bois cette fois-ci à la verticale auquel était attachée une voile quelque peu brûlée sur les bords. Un peu à l'écart se trouvait une caisse. Un radeau ! Il se trouvait sur un radeau !

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tous ses souvenirs se bousculèrent rapidement dans sa tête, lui procurant au passage un énorme mal de crâne. L'alerte, la panique, l'explosion, son père… Son père !

Il commença à paniquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… je… mon père… l'île…

Il ne put continuer à balbutier tant l'eau salée qu'il se prit en pleine tête le laissa pantois. Il secoua finalement la tête avant de crier à l'encontre de la dénommé Astrid qui venait de l'asperger.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te prend !?

Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils.

\- Calme-toi, j'ai juste fait ça pour que tu arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi.

Harold n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il était mort et l'on avait décidé de lui envoyer un démon pour le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Non, aucun doute possible, il vivait. Mais alors que diable faisaient-ils tous les eux en plein milieu de l'océan ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Astrid répondit à ses questions :

\- Mon nom est Astrid Hofferson. J'ai trouvé ce radeau parmi ceux de secours car tous les bateaux brûlaient. Par chance, celui-ci est intacte, ou presque, ajouta-t-elle en observant la voile quelque peu calcinée sur les bords. Toi je t'ai trouvé près du port alors que tu ne bougeais plus, à moitié inconscient. Tu es Harold c'est ça ?

Le garçon fut premièrement étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était lui-même fait la réflexion : tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Harold prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se leva d'un bond faisant tanguer le radeau encore plus.

\- Non, c'est pas possible… je… mon père est là-bas, je dois…

\- Ils sont morts ! Ils sont tous morts et l'île a été entièrement détruite, il n'en reste plus rien !

Harold eu l'impression de se prendre une claque monumentale. Il le savait ça mais l'entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre rendit la chose plus réelle et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer, pas encore, son père ne le voudrait pas et quand bien même, il était tellement assoiffé qu'aucune larme n'aurait pu sortir de ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Encore une fois, comme si elle s'en était rendu compte, Astrid prit la parole.

\- Bois, tu n'a qu'à te servir, dit-elle en désignant la mer autour d'elle.

D'abord surpris, Harold réalisa qu'il n'avait guère le choix et se pencha donc pour boire l'eau salée avant de cracher ses poumons qui le brûlaient.

\- Quelle chochotte, soupira la jeune blonde.

Le sang d'Harold ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna vers Astrid en lui lançant un regard empli de haine. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Toute la rage, la tristesse et la peur accumulées au cours des dernières heures ne demandaient qu'à sortir et Astrid se trouvait être le seul réceptacle à sa disposition.

\- Chochotte ?! Et toi alors ?! Comment peux-tu rester aussi insensible alors que Beurk a été détruit et que ta famille est morte ?! Ça te fait quelque chose au moins ?!

\- Tais-toi !

Mais le jeune adolescent ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, avec une rage inhabituelle, continua.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Je… ils sont morts ! Il sont tous morts !

\- TAIS-TOI !

Harold regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas son genre de dire des choses aussi blessantes. Il s'était juste défoulé sur la jeune fille.

Une grande bourrasque de vent poussa violemment le radeau au même moment qu'Astrid hurla contre Harold ce qui eût pour effet de faire dangereusement vaciller les deux adolescents. Quelque secondes plus tard, le vent se calma de même qu'Astrid même si celle-ci conserva son air colérique sur le visage. Harold s'assit au bout du radeau et l'adolescente à l'autre extrémité, l'un culpabilisant et l'autre assez énervée.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais c'est juste que…

La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard ce qui renfrogna un peu le garçon. Il réalisa alors que cette dispute était la seule chose, ça et le fait qu'il soit assoiffé, qui l'ai empêché de sentir à nouveau un grand vide dans son cœur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables se bousculaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il tentait de s'expliquer que tout ça n'était pas réellement arrivé.

Il dû parler à voix haute car ses pensées contradictoires se firent rapidement interrompre par les paroles dures d'Astrid :

\- Il n'y a rien à aller chercher. Arrête d'être dans le déni et admets ce qu'il s'est passé. Notre île a été détruite et ses habitants sont morts, point barre.

Le cœur d'Harold se serra d'avantage en entendant cela. Comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible ? Néanmoins il ne répliqua rien et garda la tête dans les genoux, continuant de tanguer au gré des vagues.

.

Trois jours avaient passé. Les deux adolescents continuaient d'errer en pleine mer. Entre temps, ils avaient ouvert la caisse pour y trouver des vivres, de l'eau claire et quelques autres choses nécessaires à la survie. Les aliments leur donnaient de quoi tenir deux semaines à eux deux, tout au plus. Fort heureusement l'eau, elle, était en grande quantité. Ne sachant pas combien de temps ils dériveraient, les deux Beurkiens tentaient de préserver au maximum leur nourriture, bien trop précieuse pour la gâcher, et complétaient leur alimentation en pêchant les quelques malheureux poissons qui se rapprochaient trop de la surface, en les attrapant à l'aide d'outils trouvés dans la boîte de secours. Sur le moment Harold n'avait pas compris pourquoi Astrid l'avait incité à se brûler le gosier en buvant de l'eau de mer le premier jour, mais il avait vite renoncé à le lui reprocher, craignant une nouvelle colère de la jeune fille.

Harold avait du mal à faire son deuil et tentait de contenir ses émotions du mieux possible. En revanche sa « cohabitation » avec la jolie blonde ne se passait pas mieux. Plus le temps passait, plus est devenait hargneuse dès qu'Harold abordait le « sujet Beurk » comme il l'avait surnommé. De son côté, Harold se sentait vide de toutes émotions et laissait couler même s'il se demandait réellement si Astrid possédait un cœur.

C'était maintenant la quatrième nuit que les adolescents passaient sur ce radeau de fortune et comme d'habitude Harold s'endormit le premier. Cette nuit-là, comme les trois précédentes, il fit un cauchemar et se réveilla en sursaut. C'était toujours pareil. Il était chez lui avec son père et ils discutaient, ce qui était assez rare. La seconde d'après, la porte explosait et des flammes commençaient à brûler sa maison. Il entendait des cris auxquels venaient se mêler ceux de son père. Harold le cherchait vainement pendant un temps qui lui paraissait sans fin. Il se brûlait au milieu des flammes à continuer de l'appeler puis soudain une explosion et il se réveillait en sueur. En temps normal le garçon secouait la tête et se rendormait mais cette fois-ci un bruit vint interrompre sa tentative d'endormissement. À l'entendre on aurait dit un sanglot, presque imperceptible mais, Harold en était sûre, quelqu'un pleurait. Sauf que ça n'était pas lui et que la seule personne présente à par lui sur ce radeau était Astrid. Seulement la jeune fille était tellement dure qu'il semblait impossible à Harold qu'elle puisse pleurer, non ? Oh et puis zut, ce n'était pas un fantôme non plus !

Le garçon se décida donc à se retourner pour finalement voir la silhouette de la jeune blonde qui se secouait et tremblait au rythme des pleurs. Elle était de dos et Harold en profita pour s'approcher doucement. Le radeau était assez petit et ne devait faire que deux mètres carrés tout au plus aussi la distance à parcourir fût-elle assez courte. Lorsqu'elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Astrid sursauta et détourna le visage le plus rapidement possible.

\- Va-t'en.

Bon sur ce point, ça n'avait pas changé, pensa Harold. Cependant il ne se découragea pas pour une raison inconnue et persista :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, ça va très bien merci. Tu devrais te recoucher, ça va.

Pas convaincu, le garçon décida de ne pas bouger ce qui lui attira un soupir de la part de la blonde. Il aperçut alors, lorsque celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête deux traces le long de ses joues.

\- Tu… pleures ?

Astrid essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de répondre en cachant de nouveau son visage :

\- Non, ça va je te dis. Va dormir.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était pas aussi insensible que ça finalement. Dans un geste de réconfort il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Suite à quoi une alarme retentit dans sa tête se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit. Astrid, de son côté ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de tenter de se dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je t'ai dit que ça allait !

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Un peu plus et tu sautes de joie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper pour qu'il la lâche, Astrid stoppa brusquement son geste à l'entente des dernières paroles d'Harold. Elle ne bougeait plus et aucun des deux ne parlaient. Le seul bruit était celui des vagues et du vent qui continuait de faire avancer le radeau, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Tu pleures parce qu'ils te manquent, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille senti de nouveau son cœur se serrer et les larmes refirent surfaces aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit au lieu de m'envoyer bouler ? Pour moi aussi c'est difficile.

Il se prit un léger coup dans l'épaule suite à son reproche avant d'entendre un « Désolée » à son encontre.

\- Je ne voulais pas montrer mes sentiments et être forte pour ma mère mais c'était tellement dur. Alors… le fait que tu t'autorises à montrer ta tristesse, c'était… frustrant et tellement douloureux !… Je suis désolée…

Elle avait dû s'arrêter pour retenir un sanglot et Harold sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment consoler Astrid, étant lui-même accablé.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux pleurer un bon coup pour que ça sorte et accepter de faire son deuil après. Je…

Il se stoppa un instant avant de continuer.

\- Je pense que tu es très forte Astrid. Je ne te connais pas énormément mais je le pense sincèrement.

Un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles ce qui étonna le garçon.

\- C'est nerveux, se justifia-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, ce fut à Harold de rire, toujours nerveusement avant d'être rejoint par Astrid. Bientôt les rires furent remplacés par des larmes silencieuses.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit de faire ton deuil alors que moi-même je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ça va prendre du temps mais on va y arriver, l'encouragea Harold.

Un nouveau silence prit place avant que ce dernier ne soit brisé par les sanglots d'Astrid. Toute la pression accumulée avait besoin de sortir et ce fut de manière incontrôlée qu'elle pleura tout son soûl.

\- Je n'étais pas spécialement proche de mon père.

Astrid s'était soudainement arrêtée pour écouter Harold qui poursuivit :

\- On avait des avis souvent opposés et c'était dur de parler avec lui. Je crois que…

Il dû attendre avant de reprendre car la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler.

\- Je crois que je regrette aujourd'hui de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus souvent et de lui dire que, malgré tout, je l'aimais.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Astrid de réconforter Harold. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Tu n'as aucun regret à avoir. Vous vous aimiez comme ça et je suis sûre que vous le saviez tous les deux. Il ne voudrait pas que tu aies des regrets.

Au grand étonnement d'Harold, la jeune fille s'avérait bien différente que celle qu'il avait cru connaître durant ces derniers jours.

\- Je n'avais plus que ma mère, continua-t-elle. Quand tout a explosé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été épargnée alors que tout le monde est mort. J'ai vu ma mère qui ne bougeait plus et je…

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Après je me suis rappelée qu'elle m'avait dit de fuir et je suis partie. Sauf que les bateaux brûlaient. C'est là que je t'ai vu. Tu avais l'air mal en point mais tu vivais. Alors j'ai fabriqué un radeau et je t'ai tiré pour t'amener dessus.

\- Merci.

Elle s'étonna.

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé, précisa-t-il. C'est mon père qui m'a protégé mais sans toi je serai quand même mort.

Astrid lui sourit.

\- Et toi merci d'être en vie, même si c'est dur. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire. La vérité c'est que je suis contente de ne pas être seule, même si c'est égoïste parce la situation est horrible.

\- Ce n'est pas égoïste. Je pense la même chose. Même si au début t'étais un peu difficile à vivre.

Il se prit un gros coup dans l'épaule qui lui arracha un grognement.

\- Ça c'est pour le « difficile à vivre ».

Elle se stoppa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Et ça c'est pour… tout le reste.

Harold ne bougea pas, trop abasourdi, et n'entendit que légèrement le « Bonne nuit » d'Astrid à son égard.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard en se prenant une bourrasque en pleine figure.

\- Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de vent ?

Le jeune homme su qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse en voyant que la respiration de la jeune fille s'était calmée et qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

Il sourit et s'allongea à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit Astrid.

Peu importait le caractère triste de cette discussion, leur île avait peut-être été détruite, leurs familles étaient peut-être mortes mais eux vivaient et ils étaient ensemble. Les deux adolescents étaient unis par des liens on ne peut plus forts et une amitié nouvelle et c'est sur ces pensées bienheureuses qu'Harold se rendormit cette nuit-là, apaisé au fond de lui-même.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Harold soupira en se rappelant les circonstances de ce jour tragique qui a bouleversé tellement de vies. Il avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer avec son père, chacun ne comprenant pas l'autre. Néanmoins, il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là en réalisant que celui-ci ne bougerait plus, ne le réprimanderait plus, ne rirait plus. Cette douleur, il la ressentait toujours et elle ne le quitterait jamais. Si cela avait été d'abord dur de vivre avec, il savait aujourd'hui qu'il en avait besoin. Cela faisait partie de sa vie et la renier n'aurait fait que l'empêcher d'avancer. Aujourd'hui il savait pourquoi et pour qui il se battait.

Cela avait été dur de traverser cette épreuve mais il avait toujours échappé à la solitude grâce à la présence d'Astrid. Ils étaient les derniers survivants de l'île de Beurk et ils se soutenaient. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent et il releva la tête pour profiter de l'air frais matinal et des premières lueurs de l'aube. Au loin, une chevelure blonde qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien flottait au vent. Les épaules affaissées, Astrid laissait sa main flotter dans le vent et faisait usage de ses pouvoirs. En quelques battements d'ailes, Harold s'empressa de la rejoindre.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Comme si toutes ses émotions se bousculaient en elle pour ne former qu'un sombre et infini trou noir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Peu importe où elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait, Astrid ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle essayait, de toutes ses forces mais peu importait, les mêmes images lui revenaient en mémoire. Son île, dévastée, détruite, brûlée et Perpignan, anéantie. Les cris, les pleurs, la panique. Tout résonnait dans sa tête et tournait en boucle. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

Une énorme bouffée d'air lui fouetta le visage, calmant son trouble. L'Air. Il la comprenait. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître. Il reflétait chacune de ses émotions. Sa colère, sa peur, sa joie. Il vivait à travers elle. Elle vivait à travers lui. Depuis le jour où il l'avait touché, plus jamais il n'avait quitté Astrid. Son âme se mêlait au vent, aux bourrasques, aux tempêtes. L'Air et elle ne formait qu'une seule et même entité. Astrid ne savait comment l'expliquer mais elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle le savait. Depuis ce jour-là.

 **FLASHBACK**

Une explosion. Puis une force d'une extrême puissance. Astrid n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Une seconde elle courait pour échapper à un danger invisible, l'instant d'après elle vivait au ralenti. Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une force invisible la frappa de plein fouet. Astrid se retrouva projetée dans les airs. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, transportée à une vitesse hallucinante. Ses muscles engourdis ne répondaient plus et son esprit semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Tout se déroulait avec une extrême lenteur. Elle semblait comme détaché de tout. Hors du temps. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que c'était la fin. Tout lui paraissait si loin et si proche en même temps. Mais bientôt Astrid se fit transporter par toutes sortes de vents. Violents, doux, puissants. Leur son était si agréable. Astrid les sentait sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Ils s'infiltraient partout en elle, elle pouvait les percevoir jusqu'au fond de son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Et pourtant. C'était comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là tout en ressentant tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était à moitié consciente de ce qu'il se passait mais cela s'imprimait en elle. Elle s'imprégnait de cette sensation jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Ses mèches tournoyaient autour d'elles et ses paupières s'entrouvrirent. Un halo de lumière banche l'entourait. Astrid se sentait bien, en sécurité. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Malheureusement, cette connexion se brisa, sa bulle éclata, et elle se retrouva projetée contre le sol.

.

Une odeur âcre vint tirer la jeune fille de l'inconscient. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une braise flottant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son corps semblait comme anesthésié et Astrid peina à se relever. Elle se demanda où elle était tout en se dressant sur ses deux jambes. Aussitôt, elle crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Là, à perte de vue, des flammes. Leur couleur rougeâtre obligeât Astrid à détourner le regard, sous peine de se brûler la rétine. L'odeur s'intensifia et lui procura une démangeaison au niveau de l'arête du nez. Mais au final, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Le regard d'Astrid restait rivé au sol, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir cela un jour. Sa mère gisait deux mètres plus loin. Son bras brûlait à moitié mais son visage n'avait rien. On pouvait encore y lire l'expression de terreur qu'il affichait plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, Astrid tomba pour de bon. Ses genoux ne pouvaient plus la porter. Son monde s'effondrait. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas elle. Pas encore.

L'air lui manquait. Elle suffoquait. Ses yeux lui brûlaient mais elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la fumée ou aux larmes qui inondaient son visage. À vrai dire peu importait. Une grimace de profonde douleur lui déformait les traits tandis qu'elle tombait face contre terre. Son cœur la faisait souffrir. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle abattait son poing contre la terre. Elle se fichait d'être dévorée par les flammes. Pourtant, celles-ci ne parvinrent jamais à elles. Étonnée, la jeune fille releva faiblement la tête et ce qu'elle constata la fit se redresser complètement. Le feu l'épargnait en formant un cercle autour d'elle, éloignée de plus d'un mètre. Animée par une force inconnue. Elle se redressa et s'en approcha. Les flammes reculaient, inexplicablement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'Astrid comprit. Un vent puissant faisait se courber les flammes et la protégeait. Un vent qui émanait… d'elle ? La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. À ses pieds, sa mère était inerte. Elle ne brûlait plus, le feu s'était éloignée au fur et à mesure qu'Astrid approchait. Cette dernière se laissa tomber à ses côtés et lui attrapa une main, celle qui était intacte. La peur grandit en elle tandis qu'elle fixait le buste de sa mère. Elle hésita, l'espace d'un court instant, à vérifier si sa mère respirait encore. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais vérifier reviendrait à le confirmer.

Prise d'un élan incontrôlable, elle posa sa tête et écouta le néant. Son buste se releva de lui-même et c'est dans un geste presque machinal qu'elle lui ferma les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Le vent redoubla d'ardeur mais Astrid ne se sentait pas la force de se lever. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était encore en vie ? Ces étranges bourrasques étaient-elles la cause des battements de son cœur ? Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse mais elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Au final, elle pensait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir sur le coup et ne jamais voir ça. Elle aurait voulu être plus courageuse et se lever mais toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. Elle se sentait faible et elle détestait ça.

Cependant, le vent s'intensifia et grandit, devenant de plus en plus fort autour d'elle. Astrid ferma de moitié les yeux mais elle distingua très clairement la tempête autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le vent la souleva de terre, lui arrachant un cri, avant de la reposer tout en douceur. Une nouvelle force s'insuffla en elle et la poussa à reprendre contenance. Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle était vivante, ça n'était pas pour rien. De plus, sa mère la voudrait en vie et en bonne santé.

Une détermination lui fit serrer les poings et ravaler ses larmes du mieux possible. Elle baissa le regard vers sa mère et une dernière goutte d'eau tomba sur son front.

\- Au revoir, Maman.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et courut à travers les flammes.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Aujourd'hui, Astrid savait que sans ses pouvoirs ce jour-là, elle serait morte comme les autres. Non seulement ils l'avaient sauvée de l'onde de choc de la météorite mais ils l'avaient maintenue en vie. Elle avait perdu ses forces et, tout d'un coup, un coup de vent la relève et la pousse à rester en vie. Au fur et à mesure du temps, la connexion qu'Astrid établissait entre elle et ses pouvoirs devenait plus forte et c'est ainsi qu'elle en avait déduit qu'ils faisaient totalement partie d'elle. À plusieurs reprises, lorsque des balles fusaient vers elle, l'Air les avait détournées, les empêchant de toucher la jeune fille.

Elle repensa au comportement qu'elle avait eu le jour de l'accident et ceux qui ont suivi. Elle s'emportait sans cesse contre Harold, lui reprochant une faiblesse qui n'en était pas une. Elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir agi ainsi. Heureusement qu'Harold l'avait surprise, cette nuit-là, et lui avait dit que pleurer n'était pas signe de faiblesse mais de force, car cela permettait de continuer à avancer. Sinon elle aurait peut-être continué à être désagréable et à se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle était jeune et à cette époque, elle désirait plus que tout se montrer forte. Oh bien sûr elle l'était aujourd'hui. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées et l'amour qu'elle portait à sa « famille », comme elle aimait appeler ses amis, lui avait montré ce qu'était le véritable courage, la véritable force. Seulement, à l'époque, elle venait de perdre son père, quelques années plus tôt, et de ce fait, elle voulait le rendre fier d'elle pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Elle se souvenait des longues semaines où Harold et elle avaient dérivés. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Leur statut de derniers survivants de leur île les unissait. C'est comme ça qu'un jour Astrid avait fait part de ses pouvoirs à l'adolescent. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tête qu'il avait fait ce jour-là ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait même manqué perdre de nouveau l'équilibre et tomber dans l'eau. La jeune fille ne maîtrisait pas encore vraiment ses facultés et avait parfois peur quand l'Air réagissait en même temps qu'elle. Harold l'avait aidé. Le moment de surprise passé, il s'était calmement avancé vers elle et lui avait dit « Ça va aller. Je suis là. Tu vas y arriver. On va y arriver, ensemble ». Et c'était vrai. Au fur et à mesure qu'il croyait en elle, Astrid reprenait confiance. Et bientôt, elle put s'en servir pour faire accélérer le radeau et l'emmener dans la direction de son choix. Elle se souvenait du rire d'Harold qui hurlait, euphorique, « Ça marche ! Astrid ça marche ! » et de la sensation de liberté et de bonheur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée à l'élément. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient pu, peu à peu, se diriger vers les côtes, hasardant plusieurs directions avant de trouver la bonne. Après avoir rejoint les côtes du sud de la France, les deux adolescents avaient marché des jours entiers. Ils se nourrissaient de tout et de rien, pendant qu'un climat de terreur régnait dans les villes. Il s'agissait des prémices du gouvernement. Les personnes touchées par la Raje commençaient à se regrouper et à tuer des hommes pour former leur armée robotique. Enfin, après un long périple, Harold et Astrid, avaient atteint Corona. Ils avaient trouvé refuge à l'orphelinat, se disant que c'était ici qu'ils seraient le plus en sécurité. Entre temps, les deux amis étaient devenus inséparables.

Une vague de bonheur submergea Astrid lorsqu'elle y repensa. C'est après qu'elle avait rencontré le groupe, c'est après qu'elle avait choisi la liberté.

Une légère brise lui caressa la joue et un sourire étira ses lèvres. D'instinct sa main se leva et ses doigts s'écartèrent. Elle se concentra et établit une connexion avec l'Air.

 _Souffle._

Aussitôt, la brise se transforma en un coup de vent puissant qui vint lui chatouiller le visage et soulever ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne sursaute en constant qu'Harold se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise ce qui fit rire le brun.

Elle profita de la connexion établie entre elle et ses pouvoirs pour se venger. En un éclair, sa main s'abaissa en direction d'Harold et la bourrasque fut projetée sur lui. Le jeune homme manqua tomber de son dragon avant de fusiller la jeune fille du regard. Ce fut à son tour de rire. Franchement et sincèrement ce qui fit oublier sa rancœur à Harold. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire espiègle et prononça les mots qu'il avait désormais si l'habitude d'entendre :

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait peur…

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer mais son petit-ami la devança et lui vola un baiser.

\- Et ça c'est pour tout le reste, s'exclama-t-il, très fier de son coup avant de filer sur le dos de Krokmou.

Astrid mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Une lueur passa dans son regard avant qu'elle ne s'élance à sa suite en riant. Il avait voulu lui remonter le moral et, comme d'habitude, il avait réussi.

\- Tu vas voir, s'écria-t-elle en prenant de la vitesse.

\- Encore faut-il que tu m'attrapes, la nargua le brun.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une troisième personne vint les rejoindre et Astrid reconnu la voix d'Elsa qui leur lançait sur un ton de défi :

\- Tu es prête ma belle, demanda-t-elle à sa dragonne. On arrive !

Et c'est avec des cris de joie que les trois amis terminèrent le trajet les reliant à leur foyer.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que ça vous plaît de découvrir le passé des autres protagonistes ?**

 **Bon et bien, comme d'habitude à la prochaine. Je vais essayer de publier le plus vite possible. Sur ce, bon week-end !**

 **Lunazzura**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Une dernière journée

**Merci beaucoup à crossfan66 pour sa review.  
**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : Une dernière journée

J'atterris dans un « Boum » sonore et effectue un magnifique roulé-boulé avant de relever la tête, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Flamme !

Ma dragonne s'est dressée sur les deux pattes arrière et me fixe avec un sourire, la langue pendante. Une lueur de malice brille dans son regard. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que le sol tremble de nouveau, me faisant basculer en arrière. Krokmou et Tempête viennent d'atterrir avec, sur leur dos, mes deux amis, hilares.

Je me lève pour la seconde fois en époussetant du mieux possible mes vêtements. J'ai désormais deux belles traces vertes sur mon jean. Harold saute sur la pelouse toujours en rigolant tandis que sa petite-amie se mord les lèvres, réprimant un fou-rire. Je lève la tête de mon pantalon et avance vers eux avec un rire forcé.

\- Hun, hun, hun. C'est trop drôle, c'est clair. Je viens de me faire projeter face contre terre à la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstances et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous moquer ?

Et ils repartent de plus belle. Astrid éclate de rire de même que mon autre ami, qui se tient le ventre.

 _Et c'est reparti._

Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'avance vers Flamme pour lui enlever sa selle, non sans lui jeter un regard noir. Regard auquel elle répond par un léchage intégral du visage.

\- Beurk…

Son sourire s'élargit et je lui offre une grimace avant de me retourner. Mes amis se sont à peu près calmés alors je me permets un petit rire à mon tour. Il est vrai que la situation était comique. Flamme décidant soudainement d'effectuer des loopings et moi, hurlant à la mort, la tête dans le vide. De leur point de vue, ça devait être amusant. Du mien, c'était plutôt… terre à terre.

Je finis d'épousseter les brindilles de mon imperméable et vais les rejoindre. Une fois l'adrénaline passée, une vague de fatigue me submerge et je ne peux réprimer un bâillement. À en juger par les cernes sous les yeux de mes amis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir sommeil. C'est donc après un échange de regard fatigués et d'un commun accord que nous décidons d'aller nous coucher.

En passant dans le salon, nous croisons Conrad, toujours attaché sur sa chaise, qui dort, la tête en arrière. En face de lui c'est toujours Kristoff qui monte la garde. Il nous salue rapidement mais vu son regard embrumé, je doute qu'il se rappelle pourquoi nous sommes partis toute à l'heure. Je regarde l'heure. Fort heureusement, Mérida ne va pas tarder à le remplacer. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de dormir à lui aussi. Je me demande ce qui le rend si fatigué. Mes pensées se brouillent et je décide de prendre la direction de ma chambre en vitesse. Nous avons jugé bon d'informer les autres du résultat de notre escapade après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Conrad peut bien attendre quelques heures.

Je pousse la porte et vois Raiponce qui dort depuis longtemps. À côté d'elle mon lit m'attend. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle tant l'envie de le rejoindre m'assaille. Je titube en franchissant les quelques pas qui nous séparent et m'affale sur lui avec la grâce d'un éléphant avant de m'abandonner au sommeil, toute habillée.

.

Mes yeux se plissent pour tenter de retarder mon réveil. Les lueurs du soleil filtrent à travers les volets de la chambre et je lâche un grognement. À tâtons, je cherche mon oreiller avant de le trouver et de l'enfoncer sur ma tête. J'ai très mal dormi. Les images de Perpignan sont venues me hanter jusque dans mes songes.

Voyant qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter, je me redresse en position assise et me passe les mains sur le visage. Je me retourne, Raiponce n'est plus là. Elle est sûrement levée depuis un bon bout de temps. Rapidement je vérifie l'heure sur mon OPHT et constate qu'il est dix heures passées. J'hésite à aller prendre une douche mais un gargouillement sonore m'en dissuade rapidement. Mes pieds se dirigent donc d'eux-mêmes vers la porte, prêts à rejoindre le salon. À peine celle-ci ouverte, je croise Harold, dans le même état que moi si ce n'est pire. Je me retiens de rire en le voyant toujours vêtu de son imperméable. Me rappelant soudainement que c'est également mon cas, je l'enlève et je vais le déposer sur un porte-manteau dans la pièce à vivre. En nous voyant arriver, Raiponce qui est la seule levée nous lance un sourire narquois.

\- Alors les marmottes, bien dormis ?

\- Où sont les autres, demande Harold, la voix pâteuse en ignorant la moquerie de notre amie.

\- Ils dorment, on a veillé tard avec toute cette histoire. Ajoute à ça les tours de garde et…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, nous laissant deviner sa conclusion. Harold et moi nous regardons ahuris avant de nous exclamer d'une seule et même voix :

\- Et nous alors ?

Raiponce nous dévisage, un chocolat chaud à la main.

\- Vous pouvez développer ?

N'y tenant plus, je m'affale sur un siège du bar pendant qu'Harold se sert un jus d'orange.

\- En fait, nous avons fait une petite… expédition, commence Harold.

\- Une expédition ? répète Raiponce.

\- Nocturne, ajouté-je.

\- Nocturne ?

\- C'est ça.

Elle nous fixe à tour de rôle avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, expliquez-moi ! Où êtes-vous allés ?

Harold et moi échangeons un regard.

\- À Perpignan, réponds-je.

Elle manque de s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud et nous fixe avec de grands yeux.

\- À Perpignan ? Tous les deux ?

\- Avec Astrid, corrige mon ami.

Elle pose lentement sa tasse sur le bar et je peux déjà lire dans ses yeux la question qu'elle va nous poser.

\- Et alors ?

Je soupire.

\- Alors il a raison, dis-je en désignant Conrad du menton.

Nous tournons tous les trois la tête vers lui. Il somnole toujours. Nous parlons ensuite à Raiponce du carnage qui a eu lieu dans la ville. Elle nous écoute attentivement, grimaçant quand nous évoquons la mort de tous les habitants.

Après une longue discussion, je décide de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner et de partir me laver. À mon retour, je constate que Dean nous a rejoints, en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles. Je le salue d'un sourire mais ne lui parle pas encore de nos découvertes. Nous préférons attendre que tout le monde soit là. Lorsque c'est au tour d'Anna de nous rejoindre, elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue avant de se diriger elle aussi vers le réfrigérateur, non sans avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes. Finalement, et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure d'attente, nous sommes tous réunis.

Nous nous installons sur la table de la salle à manger, gardant ainsi une certaine distance avec Conrad. Puis nous entreprenons de tout leur expliquer. Le fait que la ville ai été mise à feu et à sang, que les Blacks Arms ont sûrement saboté les caméras de surveillance pour nous empêcher d'agir et nous terminons par la question que tout le monde se pose même si l'on connaît la réponse : que doit-on faire de Conrad ?

\- C'est pourtant évident ! s'exclame Anna. Il a dit la vérité, Perpignan a été détruite. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de le garder captif !

Je pousse un long soupir. Elle a raison. Cependant, je me suis tellement méfiée de lui dès le départ que je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance.

\- Anna, je… je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment le croire.

\- Mais tu as eu la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. À l'inverse, tu n'as rien pour appuyer tes soupçons. Je comprends que tu sois méfiante, Elsa, mais il n'a pas menti. On doit le libérer.

Je la fixe quelques instants, en proie à un doute, mais ses arguments finissent de me convaincre. Elle dit vrai, nous avons la preuve qu'il ne ment pas et de ce fait plus rien ne nous retient de le libérer. J'oriente mon regard vers les autres. Nous sommes d'accord.

\- Allons le détacher, achevé-je.

Anna se fend d'un énorme sourire et Eugène et Kristoff entreprennent d'enlever les cordes qui emprisonnent Conrad. Sentant le mouvement autour de lui, ce dernier se réveille en sursaut et nous regarde, l'air sceptique. En se rendant compte que ses liens ne l'enserrent plus, son visage s'éclaire.

\- Comment… ? commence-t-il.

\- Tu avais raison, le coupé-je.

Et j'ajoute, du bout des lèvres :

\- Bienvenue.

Anna s'élance vers lui et le gratifie de sa mine réjouie. Elle l'attrape par le bras et le tire en direction du couloir.

\- Viens Conrad, je vais te faire visiter !

J'esquisse un geste dans leur direction mais me ravise.

 _Aie confiance, Elsa._

Je tourne la tête vers mes amis, aucun n'a bougé. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, tout le monde se remet à s'activer. Mon regard se porte alors vers l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Je peux peut-être fermer la porte de la salle de contrôle. Juste au cas où.

.

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Conrad est libre. Je me lève doucement de mon lit et m'étire. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je me dirige vers le salon. Je dois entraîner Anna ce matin. Alors que je me sers un bon jus de fruit tout en croquant à pleines dents dans une tartine, je demande à Raiponce et Kristoff s'ils n'ont pas vu ma petite sœur. C'est Kristoff qui me répond, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Elle est déjà à la cave, avec Conrad.

Mon délicieux petit déjeuner se transforme soudainement en plomb dans ma bouche.

\- Ahmec Conmrad ? répété-je, la bouche pleine.

J'ai à peine le temps de le voir acquiescer que j'abandonne brioche et boisson pour me diriger vers le sous-sol.

La luminosité est plus faible ici qu'au rez-de-chaussée et mes yeux mettent quelques secondes pour s'y habituer. Les minces rayons de soleil se fraient un chemin parmi les petites fenêtres tout en haut des murs, qui donnent directement sur l'herbe des champs alentours. Je cherche ma sœur du regard mais ne la voit pas, elle est peut-être partie voir les armes. Espérant l'y trouver, je marche en direction du local qui les contient. C'est une pièce rectangulaire assez petite mais ordonnée de façon à pouvoir stocker tous nos équipements.

Néanmoins ce n'est pas la tête rousse de ma sœur que je vois mais bien celle de Conrad. Il est dos à moi et accroupi. De temps à autre ses mains bougent devant lui mais je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qu'il fait. Puis soudain il se lève et effleure un fusil du bout des doigts.

\- Conrad !

Il sursaute violemment, m'arrachant un sourire moqueur et se retourne face à moi.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclame-t-il, la main sur le cœur.

\- Où est Anna ? dis-je en ignorant sa remarque. Et que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis là, me lance la voix du ma petite sœur qui apparaît dans l'angle de la porte, un mannequin à la main. J'ai emmené Conrad pour lui montrer où nous nous entraînons et comme je voulais m'exercer au tir je suis allée chercher ça, achève-t-elle en désignant le pantin. Du coup je l'ai laissé…

\- J'ai attendu Anna en admirant votre collection, termine Conrad.

Mon regard navigue entre ma petite sœur qui sourit, comme toujours, et Conrad qui me fixe.

\- Je me suis dit que Conrad pourrait m'aider en attendant que tu te réveilles, continue Anna.

\- Oh mais je n'aurai pas été d'une grande aide je t'assure, ajoute-t-il en riant. Je ne suis pas très doué au combat.

Ma sœur se met à pouffer et je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as mangé ? finis-je par lui demander, coupant ainsi Conrad en pleine phrase.

\- Pas vraiment mais…

\- Alors va prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant l'entraînement, tu ne pourras rien faire le ventre vide.

Elle baisse la tête vers ses pieds, résignée et traîne le mannequin pour l'emmener dans la pièce réservée à l'exercice.

\- Je pourrai peut-être assister à la séance si ça ne vous dérange pas…, tente Conrad.

\- Même pas en rêve.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois ma petite sœur qui voudrait protester mais le regard que je lui lance lui intime de se taire. Finalement Anna remonte la première et j'attends que Conrad la suive. Cependant il ne bouge pas, attendant lui-même que je passe.

\- Passe devant, lui ordonné-je.

\- Non vas-y je t'en prie.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- J'insiste. C'est de la galanterie, passe.

\- Sans façon.

Conrad se met à rire et commence à monter.

\- Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance hein ? demande-t-il, moqueur.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

.

L'entraînement de ce matin n'a pas été très fructueux. Anna était bien trop distraite pour se concentrer sur les exercices. J'ai fini par abandonner et reporter l'entraînement, bien trop énervée. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir hâte que ça s'achève pour pouvoir retourner voir Conrad. N'était-ce pas elle qui voulait tant pouvoir combattre avec nous ?

Exaspérée, je pousse un soupir. Cela fait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que j'étudie une carte et que je retrace du doigt le même chemin, sans pour autant le mémoriser. Je pousse un cri de rage et repousse la table sur laquelle j'étais appuyée. Ce garçon parasite mes pensées et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire et je grimace de colère.

 _« J'imagine que c'est par esprit patriotique. Vous avez décidé d'aider ces pauvres gens que le gouvernement malmenait. »_

Je serre les dents en repensant à notre conversation. Son sarcasme m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds et je lui avais répondu avec hargne.

 _« Donc vous êtes des résistants motivés par leur seule bonté d'âme qui sauvez le pauvre peuple français du terrible gouvernement tyrannique qui a envahi le monde. Mais mon dieu vous êtes parfaits ! Tant que vous y êtes allez aider les autres pays envahis. »_

Il s'était moqué en sous entendant que notre but était impossible à atteindre, que jamais nous ne pourrions gagner contre le gouvernement. Seulement, je dois le reconnaître, il a raison. Il y a une différence entre éradiquer quelques bases et supprimer un gouvernement tout entier. Pourtant on continue de se battre.

Je suis prise d'une crise de désespoir et m'affale sur le premier siège du poste de contrôle que je trouve.

On revient de tellement loin. On a fait du chemin en quatre ans. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Le gouvernement aussi a évolué. Il est devenu plus puissant, son armée est plus nombreuse et ses moyens se sont décuplés. Il est ancré dans notre pays et n'a pas l'intention d'en bouger. Ce ne sont sûrement pas dix adolescents qui vont changer tout ça.

Et voilà, il a réussi. Je suis démotivée. Oh ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ça. Nous le savons tous plus ou moins tout en se voilant la face. C'est juste un douloureux rappel à l'ordre.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et soupire de nouveau. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me frotte les yeux et attrape la carte toute froissée pour l'étudier de nouveau. Mes yeux fixent les sentiers, les routes et les chemins, traçant des itinéraires invisibles. C'est ainsi que j'occupe le reste de la matinée, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kristoff ne nous hurle de passer à table.

.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la pièce à vivre, presque tout le monde est là, il ne manque que Dean. Même Conrad pour qui l'on a rajouté une chaise et un couvert est présent. Je vais m'asseoir et bientôt notre ami à béquilles vient se joindre à nous. Il a repris des couleurs et ne devrait plus avoir besoin de ses deux appuis d'ici un jour ou deux.

Le déjeuner se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur si bien que j'en oublie mes tourments. Le repas préparé par les soins de Raiponce est délicieux et je ne manque pas de la féliciter. J'aperçois Harold fixer son verre vide avec dépit et je remarque que la carafe l'est, elle aussi. Après un drôle d'échange de regard sur qui va aller la remplir, c'est finalement Conrad qui se dévoue et je fais la moue en le remerciant.

\- Qui veut de l'eau ? s'exclame-t-il à la cantonade.

Aussitôt plusieurs verres se lèvent et Harold se jette sur le sien, ce qui m'arrache un petit rire. Je sirote le mien qui n'était pas vide tout en regardant tour à tour chacune des personnes autour de cette table. Les rires fusent et je souris derrière mon verre. Nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

.

Cet après-midi, le ciel est orageux. Nous avons eu beau hier et voilà que le mauvais temps reprend le dessus. Néanmoins, je me désintéresse bien vite de la météorologie de cette semaine pour me concentrer pleinement sur Flamme qui sautille devant moi. J'ai décidé d'aller la voir après le repas et par la même occasion de prendre un peu l'air. Nous nous sommes un peu éloignées des autres dragons et approchons de la clairière réservée à l'entraînement. Flamme se roule dans l'herbe tandis que je vais m'adosser à un tronc d'arbre. Ma main se glisse à travers les tiges vertes que j'entortille autour de mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux et écoutes le bruissement des feuilles qui sont caressées par le vent frais. Ma dragonne continue de s'amuser, je peux l'entendre. Tout est si calme et si reposant. Ce n'est que lorsque mon visage est humidifié que j'ouvre grand les yeux pour constater que j'ai été léchée par Flamme. Elle s'est approchée de moi tel un prédateur guettant sa proie et je n'ai rien entendu. Elle me sourit, joueuse, et je m'essuie le visage d'une main. Je la voie me fixer avec un air insistant puis remuer le bout de ses ailes. J'ai compris, le message est plutôt clair. Je me lève donc et m'apprête à monter sur Flamme avant de me raviser et de courir chercher mon imperméable. On ne sait jamais. Je n'ai croisé personne, ils doivent tous être occupés. Je sais qu'Harold voulait se rendre au poste de contrôle, pour changer.

Je monte finalement sur ma dragonne après lui avoir enfilé sa selle et nous décollons en un battement d'ailes.

.

J'écarte les bras et savoure la liberté d'être dans les airs. L'instant serait parfait si je n'avais pas aussi peur que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête. L'air s'humidifie et j'ai peur d'avoir droit à une belle douche. Mais au fond peut m'importe, je suis trop bien pour y penser davantage.

Nous volons depuis peu mais je dois avouer que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. En regardant mon OPHT je constate que ça ne fait qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Nous volons à travers les nuages et je ris lorsque ma dragonne décide de foncer dans l'un d'entre eux. Je m'accroche à son encolure et place ma tête sur le haut de son crâne. Mes yeux se ferment, je savoure l'unique sensation de flottement qui envahi mon corps tout entier. Flamme monte encore plus haut, les nuages forment autour de nous un épais tapis blanc. Nous ne voyons plus rien si ce n'est le ciel gris. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle décide de plonger en piqué. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à elle tandis que mon buste part en arrière. Elle slalome entre des obstacles invisibles et vole à quelques mètres du sol. L'herbe se plie sous ses ailes, le vent fait pencher les arbres et je m'émerveille devant ce spectacle. La vitesse est incroyable. Nous avançons ainsi dans une clairière dont on ne voit pas la fin. L'air semble la reconnaître. C'est… magique. On nous baratine en permanence avec des termes scientifiques mais cette connexion ne peut se trouver un nom dont la racine sera grecque ou latine. C'est totalement à part. Elle est à part.

Alors que ma dragonne continue son avancée, j'aperçois au loin un bois. Flamme ne pourra pas passer entre les arbres, l'envergure de ses ailes est trop importante. Néanmoins, elle continue, elle fonce même. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien à force, j'aurai très certainement pris peur. Seulement lorsqu'elle change tout à coup de trajectoire pour soudain viser le ciel et ainsi esquiver les arbres, cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Elle effectue une trentaine de mètres à la verticale, avant de battre des ailes et de retrouver une position confortable. Je lui adresse un grand sourire qui s'efface aussitôt lorsque je constate où nous sommes. Perdue dans les nuages je n'ai pas vu la direction que nous prenions et rien dans la clairière que nous venons de traverser n'aurai pu me l'indiquer. Mais désormais, plus rien ne me fait douter de notre position. Nous survolons Perpignan. L'instant de surprise passé, je panique pour ma dragonne. La dernière fois elle avait soudainement changé du tout au tout et était même devenue agressive. Cependant, elle est étrangement calme, ce qui m'intrigue. Peut-être ne réagit-elle pas parce que nous volons. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas bien hautes dans le ciel…

Ma curiosité est plus forte et je décide d'en avoir le cœur net en allant atterrir. Flamme se pose dans la ville, et je dois avouer que j'hésite à mettre pied à terre. Voilà trois jours que je fais des cauchemars de cette ville détruite et maintenant je me mets en tête d'y retourner.

 _Aller, un peu de courage Elsa._

Je me crispe mais descend tout de même de Flamme. Celle-ci ne réagit d'ailleurs toujours pas. C'est étrange. Il lui avait certes fallu quelques minutes la dernière fois mais, en y retournant, ses sens devraient être en éveil.

Je me force à fixer un point devant moi pour ne pas voir les corps, une fois m'a suffi. Le temps s'écoule extrêmement lentement mais j'attends toujours une quelconque réaction de la part de ma dragonne. Pourtant, lorsque je tourne la tête vers elle, je ne décèle aucune once de méfiance ou d'agressivité. Juste une immense tristesse.

En prenant énormément sur moi, je parviens regarder le sol. Par chance, les cendres ont peu à peu recouverts les corps et je peux donc avancer sans rendre mon déjeuner. Je repère sans difficultés l'endroit où nous nous étions posés avec mes amis la dernière fois. Mes pieds marchent d'eux-mêmes dans cette direction avant de courir, le plus vite possible. Je cours, à perdre haleine, je traverse la ville. Je m'imagine des rues, des gens que je bousculerais. Pourtant il n'y a rien d'autres que des cendres et des morts. J'accélère. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est fait harponné et que je suis tirée par une force invisible. Un sentiment on ne peut plus désagréable m'envahis et peut m'importe de savoir sur quoi je marche. J'ai une impression affreuse qui fait battre le sang à mes tempes.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à ma destination, je suis essoufflée. Mon regard paniqué fixe chaque détail. Je tourne sur moi-même comme si la solution allait m'apparaître d'un coup. Nos traces de pas ont été effacées par le vent mais cet endroit me hante et je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Rien n'a changé mis à part l'attitude de Flamme. Je me souviens de la réaction des dragons, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la provoquer ? Le décor est le même, des habitations en ruines, des corps et une quantité incroyable de poussière grise. Pourtant cette fichue sensation est toujours là. De la sueur perle à mon front sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Je m'élance vers Flamme qui vient de me rejoindre.

Je plonge au plus profond de ses iris en formulant une question muette. _Pourquoi ?_

Elle a l'air tout aussi perdu que moi et je me passe les mains dans les cheveux. Ma respiration se fait saccadée. J'ai l'impression d'être impuissante.

Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon imperméable, rongée par l'inquiétude et la frustration. Ma respiration se bloque soudain. Quelque chose de froid vient effleurer mes doigts. Lentement, je referme ma prise et sors la main droite de mon vêtement. Je baisse mon regard vers ma paume ouverte vers le ciel. Au centre se tient un objet, un objet mécanique. C'est une sorte de rouage métallique dans lequel s'est coincé un minuscule câble. Les bords en sont coupés et je peux voir les filaments argentés qui le traversent. Cet objet pourrai avoir de multiples usages pourtant une seule hypothèse se forme dans mon esprit. La suite se produit alors que je suis dans un état second. Tout est flou autour de moi. Le temps n'existe plus. Mes yeux se relèvent vers Flamme qui fixe ma paume. Tel un automate, je tends la main vers elle et lui présente le rouage. Aussitôt, son museau se fronce, ses narines se dilatent et reniflent bruyamment l'odeur si particulière de l'objet. Ses pupilles rétrécissent pour laisser place à deux fentes.

Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur et pousse un cri déchirant. Mes lèvres tremblent et je respire difficilement. Elle repose ses pattes avant en faisant trembler le sol et se penche vers ce dernier. Elle renifle et avance en ayant l'air de suivre une piste. J'avale ma salive et cours derrière elle. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traverse mon esprit. Je suis juste guidée par un instinct. Lorsque je comprends où mène la piste de Flamme, je cours et la suis du mieux possible. Elle se dirige vers les bâtiments en ruines. Alors qu'elle dépasse les habitations, elle se stoppe derrière un mur délabré. Je la rattrape et me fige d'horreur. Je sais désormais ce que je ressentais depuis toute à l'heure. Un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment.

À nos pieds se trouvent des dizaines d'empreintes. Étant cachées par le mur, le vent ne les a pas atteintes et elles sont donc bien visibles. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettent en place et je comprends alors ce qui a dû se passer.

Nous sommes arrivés à Perpignan et nous avons été dévastés. Pourtant ce n'est que lorsque nous étions en position de faiblesse, Astrid et Harold s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et moi par terre, que les dragons ont commencé à paniquer. Ce rouage étrange et toutes ces traces de pas… Des Black Arms devaient se trouver ici, attendant probablement le bon moment pour nous attaquer et ce n'est que lorsque nous avons été en position de faiblesse qu'ils ont réagi. Il pleuvait et il y avait beaucoup de vent mais ils étaient cachés derrière ce mur. Leur odeur n'a donc pas dû parvenir aux dragons. Lorsqu'ils ont voulu nous attaquer, le vent a très certainement rapporté leur présence aux dragons qui se sont sûrement servis de leur odorat. Pourtant une question reste sans réponse : comment savaient-ils que nous serions là ?

Directement, mes soupçons se tournent vers Conrad néanmoins je tente de me remémorer le plus précisément possible la soirée de notre escapade. Nous avons traversé le salon en tâchant de ne réveiller personne et… nous avons parlé à Kristoff pour le prévenir de notre départ ! C'est le seul moment où un certain prisonnier n'était plus sous surveillance. C'est le seul moment qu'il aurait pu avoir pour prévenir des éventuels complices. Mais comment ? Nous l'avons fouillé et rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de communiquer. Je peux presque entendre la voix de ma sœur me dire de faire confiance à Conrad et je suis tentée de la croire mais un détail me revient en mémoire. Personne, et je dis bien personne, à part Kristoff, Conrad et nous n'était dans cette pièce. J'ai appris à connaître Kristoff depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a plusieurs mois et je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de ce plan, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Non, c'est une toute autre personne que j'ai imaginé, ligotée à sa chaise, faignant dormir profondément alors qu'il devait très probablement écouter notre conversation et se réjouir que nous tombions dans son piège. Une personne en qui je n'ai jamais eu réellement confiance.

\- Conrad…

La mâchoire crispée, je l'insulte intérieurement avant de comprendre l'ampleur de la menace. Il est avec eux ! Les autres ne se doutent de rien ! Je me saisis de mon OPHT et tente d'appeler Harold. C'est une fonction de la montre que je n'utilise que très peu mais je n'ai pas mon oreillette, donc je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai beau attendre en trépignant d'inquiétude, je ne reçois aucune réponse. Mon écran reste désespérément noir et ma voix se perd dans le vide.

\- Allez Harold répond !

J'appelle chacun de mes amis mais n'obtiens aucune réponse. L'inquiétude m'envahit et je saute sur le dos de Flamme.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre au QG le plus vite possible ! MAINTENANT !

Ma dragonne décolle en quatrième vitesse et pars à toute allure. Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse nous volons mais peu m'importe. Je ne remarque que les secondes qui passent et les minutes qui me séparent de mon foyer. Mon corps est fouetté par le vent à cause de la vitesse et je souffre le martyr. Une seule pensée tourne dans ma tête.

 _Pourvu que j'arriv_ e _à temp_ s.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a prévu de faire mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Il est plus qu'anormal que personne ne réponde à mes appels !

Mon cœur se comprime dans ma poitrine tant je m'inquiète. Je voudrais hurler à Flamme d'accélérer mais elle n'est pas un vulgaire moyen de transport. C'est un être vivant et je vois bien qu'elle va aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle est tout aussi inquiète que moi.

Au bout des minutes qui m'ont semblé être les plus longues de toute mon existence, je peux voir le QG. Je pousserai très certainement un cri de joie si je n'étais pas si stressée. C'est à peine si j'attends que Flamme atterrisse pour sauter à terre et lui dire de se mettre à l'abri avec les autres dragons et de ne revenir sous aucun prétexte. Je cours ventre à terre et défonce la porte arrière. Peu importe la discrétion et si je me fais repérer, que Conrad vienne m'affronter si ça le tente ! Mais rien, personne, on entendrait une mouche voler. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ. Je fonce à l'étage en montant les marches quatre à quatre tout en me concentrant sur mes pouvoirs afin d'être prête à agir s'il le faut. Toutes les portes sont fermées. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds à travers le couloir, des fois que Conrad se trouve à l'angle. Tout à coup, un grincement se fait entendre derrière-moi et un frisson me parcoure l'échine. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner et de lancer un pic de glace que je me fais frapper à la tête, me faisant assommer sur le coup.

.

Je me réveille avec un énorme mal de crâne. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je suis ligotée et bâillonnée des pieds à la tête et enfermée dans une sorte de placard. Si seulement ce n'était que par des cordes, mais non, ce sont bel et bien des chaînes qui m'emprisonnent et elles sont cadenassées ! Je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis sous l'évier. Mes chaînes sont enroulées autour de la tuyauterie ce qui veut dire que soit je reste coincée ici sans tenter de me libérer, soit j'essaye en tirant sur mes chaînes et je m'assomme avec l'évier. Ingénieux Conrad, vraiment.

Cependant je parie que je ne devais même pas me réveiller. Le coup que j'aurai dû recevoir était prévu pour être plus fort, ça m'aurait peut-être même ouvert le crâne. Mais mon pic de glace a touché mon agresseur dont j'ai reconnu la tignasse rousse et l'a déstabilisé, heureusement pour moi. Et encore, je vais avoir une belle bosse. Enfin, à condition que je m'en sorte bien sûr.

Je me mets donc en tête de me libérer et me secoue légèrement, ce qui a pour effet de tirer l'évier vers moi et dédommager un des tuyaux. Je me prends aussitôt un jet d'eau dans la figure et crache mes poumons. Super, il va falloir trouver autre chose si je veux me sortir de là. Je secoue mes mains et me concentre sur mes pouvoirs. Je visualise mes chaînes qui me retiennent prisonnière et une image d'elles gelées se forme bientôt dans mon esprit. Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

 _Gèl…_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir de formuler ma pensée que quelque chose détourne mon attention. Mes pieds sont trempés de même que mon postérieur. Je rive mon regard vers le sol et m'aperçois avec horreur que l'eau reste dans le placard. Elle devrait pourtant sortir. À moins que… Aussitôt mes yeux change de direction et je fixe les portes du placard. Il a soudé la porte ! L'eau ne peut donc pas s'écouler !

Je pousse un cri paniqué qui est étouffé par mon bâillon et tire sur mes liens. Très mauvaise idée. L'évier se rapproche encore plus de ma tête et menace de me tomber dessus tandis que j'explose un autre tuyau. Quelle idiote je fais ! Moi qui voulais m'enfuir, voilà que j'accélère ma perte ! Le placard se remplit d'eau plus vite maintenant et je suis toujours aussi attachée. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces affreux tours de magie où l'illusionniste est coincé au fond d'un bocal et doit se libérer. Sauf que contrairement à eux, moi je n'y arrive pas.

Je tente de calmer ma respiration et de ne pas me concentrer sur l'eau qui monte toujours un peu plus.

\- Allez Elsa, tu ne vas quand même pas mourir noyée dans un placard ! dis-je dans l'espoir de me détendre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et souffle de manière saccadée avant de recommencer le même processus que tout à l'heure. Je m'imagine mes chaînes geler et je me concentre sur l'action de mes pouvoirs.

Je sens le froid au creux de ma main l'espace de quelques instants avant qu'il ne disparaisse, bien vite remplacé par l'eau qui monte.

 _Aller respire Elsa !_

Si je panique je n'arriverais à rien. Je recommence pour la troisième fois. Le froid envahi ma paume et je le fais s'étendre à mes chaînes. Mes yeux se ferment tant je me concentre pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Je continue d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et la glace envahie bientôt tous mes liens. J'ouvre les paupières et constate qu'une lumière bleutée filtre à travers l'eau. Eau qui a bien montée depuis. Les chaînes gèlent un peu mais elles ne cèdent pas encore. Je les refroidies du mieux possible pendant des secondes interminables où l'eau continue de monter. Je m'arrête au bout d'un moment, ce que j'ai fait devrai suffire. Ce n'est pas gagné pour autant, mes chaînes sont gelées, il me faut maintenant les briser. Je suis adossée à une des parois du placard, les portes sont à ma droite. À l'aide de mes pieds, je patauge et m'écarte de la paroi qui se trouve derrière moi.

L'eau a atteint mes côtes et je dois bien avouer que j'ai du mal à garder mon sang froid. Je prends une grande inspiration et croise les doigts pour que ce que je m'apprête à faire ne se retourne pas contre moi. Je me pousse d'un coup vers l'arrière et me prend le fond du placard violemment. J'entends le métal se tordre légèrement mais il ne cède pas. L'évier, par contre continue de descendre et manque de se fracasser sur mon crane. Tant pis, je n'ai pas trop le choix, l'eau monte encore et toujours et atteint presque mes épaules. Je refais la même manœuvre en m'écartant du fond avant de me pousser une nouvelle fois. Je sens les chaînes s'imprimer dans ma peau et serre les dents. Mes liens sont sur le point de craquer. Je tente d'écarter les bras pour les faire rompre mais je n'ai pas assez de force. L'évier est complètement défoncé et si je réitère l'expérience, ce sera la dernière fois quoi qu'il arrive. Car si je ne réussis pas, je me ferai défoncer le crâne par le lavabo. Très glorieuse comme mort !

Je songe un instant à trouver une autre option mais l'eau qui atteint désormais mon menton m'en dissuade. Je pourrai peut-être ne rien faire et m'en sortir grâce à mes étranges facultés qui maîtrisent l'eau mais je ne les contrôle pas vraiment et je ne peux pas jouer ma survie sur un « peut-être ». Ça passe ou ça casse !… Dans le sens propre du terme.

Je m'envoie cogner le fond une dernière fois et le bruit du métal brisé m'apparaît soudain comme le plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu. Mais ma joie est bien vite interrompue par un grincement sonore bien moins agréable et je prends peur en constatant que l'évier penche dangereusement. Les quelques tuyaux le retenant encore ne vont pas tarder à céder. Je me secoue dans tous les sens pour défaire mes mains des chaînes. Elles glissent finalement et je les scrute l'espace d'une seconde avec émerveillement, juste avant de me reprendre et de m'attaquer à mes jambes. Un autre tuyau lâche et je l'esquive de justesse en plongeant la tête dans l'eau. J'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux et voir ce que je fais. Je me libère ainsi les jambes et, à cours d'oxygène, remonte vers la surface. L'eau atteint mon nez et je dois pencher la tête en arrière pour pouvoir respirer. Je concentre mes pouvoirs sur les portes du placard qui sont en bois. Si elles n'étaient pas soudées aux bords, elles auraient cédées depuis longtemps. Un énorme grincement m'indique qu'il est trop tard pour les portes et dans un dernier effort j'évite l'évier qui va s'écraser contre mon objectif. Aussitôt, l'eau se déverse sur le carrelage de la cuisine et je respire à nouveau. Je sors du placard et ôte mon bâillon dans un geste rageur avant de reprendre difficilement mon souffle. C'était tellement stressant ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans un rangement pour liquides vaisselle !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et me relève en vacillant. Conrad a dû quitter les lieux, sinon il serait là à m'attendre vu le boucan que j'ai fait. Je monte à nouveau les marches qui me séparent de l'étage et m'élance vers les portes. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué toute à l'heure, mais elles sont elles aussi soudées, ce qui veut dire que mes amis doivent batailler pour sortir. Pourtant elles sont en bois, ils devraient y parvenir sans problème. Je ne prends néanmoins pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question et défonce l'une d'entre elle avec mes pouvoirs. J'arrive dans le poste de contrôle où je trouve Raiponce, Eugène et Harold, inconscients. Je fonce vers eux et les secoue pour les réveiller. C'est un Eugène barbouillé que j'interroge :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous inconscients ?

\- L'eau… Somnifères…

L'eau ! Mais oui bien sûr ! L'eau que Conrad a servi à tout le monde ou presque. Je n'en ai pas pris parce que mon verre était rempli.

Eugène se secoue pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil et je me dirige vers Harold. Il a plus de mal à sortir du monde des rêves et je me vois obligée de lui asséner une gifle retentissante. Une fois sûre qu'il ne va pas tomber par terre, je me détourne de lui et constate qu'Eugène a réveillé Raiponce. Son pouvoir l'a protégé des effets du somnifère mais elle s'est faite assommée. C'est étrange, aucun de nous n'a été tué directement. Nous étions tous hors d'état de nuire mais vivants. Or c'est notre mort que Conrad voulait puisque les Black Arms s'apprêtaient à nous tuer à Perpignan. Ce qui veut dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre nous aurions finis par y passer. Mais s'il n'est plus là alors comment… ?

J'entends alors Eugène dire qu'il va réveiller les autres et appeler Anna. Anna… mais oui bien sûr ! Son entraînement, Conrad avait un comportement étrange. Je m'élance hors de la pièce et cours dans le couloir. Harold est parti s'occuper de nos amis et Raiponce me rattrape.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- À la cave ! Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre que l'on soit tous vivants ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle y a pensé aussi.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Sans plus de cérémonie, nous dévalons les escaliers et arrivons au sous-sol. Je fonce vers le stock d'armes et n'y trouve rien d'anormal. Je m'installe au même endroit que Conrad ce matin et cherche ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai je suis sûre qu'il a…

\- Elsa tais-toi, me coupe Raiponce.

Étonnée, je reste muette et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

Ma cousine et moi nous élançons d'un même geste vers les étagères où sont posées les armes et les envoyons se fracasser contre le sol. Le bruit est bien présent mais je ne vois rien. Puis c'est Raiponce qui pousse un cri et je me tourne vers elle. Elle l'a trouvé. On a une bombe dans notre sous-sol.

Je me penche au-dessus de cette dernière et fixe le temps qu'il nous reste : 0:45.

Désespérée, je cherche en vain un moyen de l'arrêter mais Conrad n'a pas dû être assez bête pour nous laisser la chance de la stopper.

La panique m'envahit. Comment faire ? Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Ma cousine est dans le même état que moi et nous restons figées d'horreur à fixer le compte à rebours. Soudain des pas résonnent derrière nous et les exclamations de peur de Jack et Kristoff se font entendre.

\- Les filles il faut y aller, on ne peut pas l'arrêter ! s'inquiète Kristoff.

Je ne prononce aucun son mais secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour signaler mon avis.

\- Elsa vient ! Raiponce lève-toi ! nous ordonne Jack.

Ma meilleure amie ne peut pas non plus se résoudre à abandonner son foyer et regarde le temps qu'il nous reste : 0:29.

Comprenant que je ne bougerai pas, Jack m'empoigne par le bras tandis que je me débats.

\- Non ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! je m'exclame, au bord des larmes.

À côté, Kristoff cueille Raiponce dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui hurle de la lâcher. Puis nous nous dirigeons tous vers la sortie. Jack me tire et je n'arrive plus à résister. Je fixe ces murs qui m'ont accueillie des années durant, qui ont vu naître une famille. Des murs qui m'ont protégé et qui sont devenus mon sanctuaire, à moi et à tous les autres. Nous arrivons au rez-de-chaussée, Kristoff hurle à tout le monde de sortir dehors en disant qu'il y a une bombe et personne ne comprends, ou n'a envie de comprendre. Puis il les pousse un par un et nous réagissons. Il faut courir. Encore et toujours. Je traverse la pièce à vivre avec qui nous avons partagé tellement de moments de joie. Les larmes débordent de mes yeux et inondent mes joues. Jack n'a plus besoin de me tirer, je cours toute seule, de même que Raiponce et que chacun d'entre nous à l'exception de Dean qui est porté par Kristoff. Nous nous éloignons le plus possible en nous enfonçant dans les bois, les dragons doivent y être. Je saute par-dessus les racines et cours avec les autres. Nous sommes de plus en plus loin et nous accélérons encore quand une détonation se fait entendre et qu'une fois encore, une onde nous propulse une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Mon dos me brûle et je tombe en boule dans la terre. Je relève la tête, les arbres ont disparus derrière nous. Il n'y a plus rien. Le QG a explosé.

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire.**

 **Lunazzura**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Pour dire au revoir

**Bonsoir !**

 **Wow, ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Bon alors j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (même si ça commence à faire pas mal de temps) et que vos rentrées se sont bien passées.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence. Je pense qu'en terme de rythme de publication chaotique, je bats des records ! ^^'**

 **Mais bon, plus sérieusement ce chapitre a été très dur a écrire. Je l'ai corrigé sur pas mal d'aspects un certain nombre de fois, j'ai fait des poses entre temps... Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis fière de ce chapitre et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : Pour dire au revoir

Le QG a explosé. Le QG a explosé. _Le QG a explosé._

Ma maison vient d'être réduite en cendre sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire une nouvelle fois. Je fixe le champ de ruines qui s'étend devant moi.

Je ne cesse de me répéter que c'est impossible. La même phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête et me transperce le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Ma maison n'existe plus…

Mes mains cherchent frénétiquement quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher qui m'empêcherait de succomber au désespoir. Mon cœur me fait souffrir et je suffoque. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge. Mon regard se perd dans le vague. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, j'ai perdu. Le déni s'empare alors de moi. Ça ne peut pas être arrivé, pas encore. Je marmonne la même phrase de plus en plus fort jusqu'à me lever sur mes jambes tremblantes et de m'élancer vers les flammes qui brûlent au loin. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible…

Je trébuche et tombe dans la terre. Tel un automate, je me relève et continue. Les flammes me brûlent les yeux, la tête me tourne. Je suis saisie par le dos dans une étreinte qui se veut consolatrice et tombe à genoux, les larmes s'emparant de mon visage. Ma tête tombe sur le côté et dodeline d'avant en arrière, je ne suis même plus consciente de mes gestes. Des sanglots plaintifs s'échappent de ma gorge à intervalles réguliers avant que je ne pousse un cri déchirant qui s'éteint peu à peu. Je crie de nouveau, je me débats, je pleure. J'extériorise toute la souffrance et la haine qui s'emparent de moi. J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression de brûler de tout mon être sans rien pouvoir faire. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. À bout de force, je me stoppe. La personne dans mon dos se détend et me serre un peu plus fort. Les flammes autour de nous forment un cercle infernal, prêt à nous emprisonner dans son étreinte brûlante et mortelle. Peu m'importe. Au fond de moi, quelque chose s'est brisé et à cet instant je ne pense à rien d'autre. Ma colère explose enfin et de la glace commence à apparaître sous mes doigts tremblants. Je ne la retiens pas. Je veux qu'elle tue ces flammes comme elles ont tué cette partie de moi. Je crie, encore et encore, et la glace s'étend. Elle projette des pics acérés tout autour de moi et mange le cercle de flammes qui nous entourait. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Mes émotions sont trop fortes. La glace gèle tout ce qui se trouve à proximité. Sans pitié mais également sans espoir, sans vie. Elle est à mon image à cet instant.

Le feu ne s'éteint pas alors le froid l'envahit encore, il l'étouffe. Je ne pense même plus, il agit seul. Il sonde mon âme et continue sa progression. Le feu résiste et combat ma magie. Je m'épuise mais rien n'a d'importance. La glace se défend et attaque férocement. Le duel qui se déroule sous mes yeux me fascine, me fait mal, et me transperce un peu plus. Mes forces faiblissent et le froid est peu à peu tué par les flammes. Je peux presque sentir la brûlure qu'elles lui infligent au fond de moi. Pourtant quelque chose en moi ne veut pas s'arrêter, ne le peut pas. Une force m'étreint et une goutte s'écrase alors sur ma joue comme une larme. Mais sa caresse est douce et réconfortante à l'inverse des perles salées qui me rappellent ma souffrance. Je m'écarte de la personne derrière moi et me relève. Je m'avance. Le feu regagne du terrain mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, me dire de revenir mais sa voix est lointaine dans mon esprit et je refuse. Je veux sentir cette sensation, je veux ne faire qu'un avec elle. Mon visage se lève vers le ciel. Il est gris et lumineux. Mes yeux se plissent. Des milliers de petits points tombent et viennent s'écraser sur mon visage. La pluie tombe et je pleure.

C'est moi, je le sais. C'est moi qui provoque cette pluie. Mais pour une fois je ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, j'écarte simplement les bras et ferme les yeux, le visage vers le ciel. Je pleure et vois les souvenirs défiler dans mon esprit. Je repense à ce QG qui n'en était pas un. C'était ma maison avant tout. Mon refuge, mon havre de paix. Je me revois la première fois sur la terrasse. L'air me fouettait le visage, j'avais quinze ans. J'étais invincible. À l'époque nous pensions pouvoir détruire le gouvernement à nous sept, nous étions jeunes et naïfs. C'est loin maintenant. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Un autre temps.

Je nous revois dans notre salon, tous ensembles, alors que nous jouions à un jeu de société. Je ris. Mon rire est amer et s'échappe de mes lèvres en faisant écho aux gouttes qui s'écrasent sur mon corps. Je voudrais rattraper ce souvenir et le serrer contre mon cœur. Le montrer aux autres pour que nous en riions ensemble. Je ris mais mon rire se transforme en sanglot qui fait trembler mon corps tout entier. Mes bras s'agitent aux rythmes de mes pleurs. Rien ne peut effacer ma peine, même pas cette pluie qui tente d'éteindre les flammes. Je hurle de nouveau. J'ai si mal. Je veux combattre cette douleur à l'intérieur de moi, la chasser, mais elle persiste. Elle me brûle, me glace, me tétanise. Je crois presque mourir et finis par m'écraser par terre dans la neige. Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber, je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là mais elle amortit ma chute. Je roule sur le dos et ouvre difficilement les paupières. Je suis si impuissante.

Les gouttes d'eau se rapprochent à une vitesse fulgurante de mon visage. Je sens la neige sous mes doigts et contre mon visage. Autour de moi tout n'est que glace et désespoir. Le paysage reflète ce que je ressens. Rien n'est cohérent, tout n'est que désordre. Exactement comme les pensées qui s'agitent au fond de moi et troublent mon âme.

Comment pourrais-je anéantir un gouvernement si je ne suis même pas capable de garder ma maison ? Je ne suis en vie que parce que mon agresseur n'a pas été assez intelligent pour me tuer sur le coup. Je suis stupide, si stupide. Stupide de croire que je pouvais aider mon pays, stupide de croire que j'ai pu être utile. Stupide d'avoir baissé ma garde le jour où Conrad est entré dans notre QG. Stupide d'avoir ainsi mis la vie de mes amis et la mienne en danger. J'ai échappé à la mort une nouvelle fois et ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'en étais si proche mais je n'y pense pas. Je ne pense plus.

 _Ma maison a explosé._

Lentement, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. La douleur qui m'avait quitté l'espace d'un instant de pur flottement revient, lancinante.

 _Ma maison a explosé._

Je pleure de nouveau. Je redeviens la petite fille qui a perdu ses parents du haut de ses quatorze ans. Celle qui était anéantie et qui a pris soin de sa petite sœur. Celle qui disait que tout irait bien pour la rassurer alors qu'elle-même tremblait de peur. Celle qui tentait de maîtriser ses émotions. Celle qui était à la fois émerveillée par ses pouvoirs tout en étant effrayée à l'idée de les utiliser. Celle qui à chaque fois qu'elle faisait apparaître un flocon se souvenait de ce jour tragique et se maudissait de s'extasier devant la neige.

Je redeviens la petite fille qui pleurait chaque soir dans son lit à l'orphelinat, silencieusement, en se mordant la joue. Une petite fille qui a eu besoin de l'amour de sa petite sœur pour ne pas sombrer. Une petite fille qui appelait ses parents en espérant une réponse, un encouragement, un signe.

Je tremble. Je tremble de tout mon corps. J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Au secours…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure à peine audible. Elle tremblote et je me sens si petite en cet instant.

Je ne bouge plus, comme si le fait de rester immobile m'empêcherait de souffrir d'avantage, comme si le moindre geste me tuerait d'un seul coup. Mais je n'écoute pas mon corps qui me hurle toute la souffrance que je ressens et me relève. Je dois aller voir, je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. Alors, les jambes sur le point de chanceler, j'avance, d'un pas, puis de deux, et je me traîne. Je me traîne jusqu'à ce lieu dont l'emplacement reste gravé dans ma mémoire.

Les souvenirs ressurgissent, mes larmes redoublent d'ardeur. Je suis faible, mais peu m'importe. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, pas pour l'instant. Mes genoux ne me portent plus, je tombe. Le choc est violent et résonne dans ma tête. Mon environnement tourne mais je prends appui sur mes bras et me relève. Je continue, j'avance. Je dérape sur la glace et retombe. Ma hanche en a pris un coup.

 _Tant pis._

Je n'en ai rien à faire. Encore une fois, je me dresse sur mes jambes. C'est loin. Je progresse lentement. Des flocons tombent désormais, une tempête fait rage.

 _Tant pis._

J'avance au milieu de la neige qui me fouette le visage. Je ne la sens même pas. J'avance, encore et encore, comme hors du temps. Cette notion m'échappe, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Seule compte ma destination, alors j'avance.

Au bout d'un moment, j'y parviens. Je me stoppe net. Pourquoi ai-je voulu m'infliger ça ? Je ravale ma salive et avance jusqu'au centre des ruines. Les ruines de ma maison, comme il y a quatre ans à Arendelle. Autour de moi, les flammes brûlent tout sur leur passage.

 _Une bombe incendiaire._

Ce salop a fait exploser une bombe incendiaire. Comme si ça ne suffisait de réduire à néant des années de nos vies, il a voulu continuer à brûler les alentours. Le camp d'entraînement, la clairière des dragons, tous ces endroits où les souvenirs s'entremêlent. Un mal de crâne s'empare de moi et la tête me tourne. Ma rage et ma haine remplacent le désespoir. Je veux le tuer. Je veux l'anéantir. Conrad ou quel que soit son nom, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il endure ce que nous endurons tous en ce moment et tellement plus. Mon sang bat à mes tempes. Je vois presque sa silhouette suffisante et son air hautain au milieu des flammes qui me regarde avec pitié, comme pour me dire que je ne suis rien, qu'il a réussi sans efforts, que je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Ma haine devient si forte que je me mets à hurler des insultes à son égard. Je veux anéantir tout ce qui témoigne encore de sa présence ici. Mon regard se porte sur les flammes et je deviens folle. Folle de rage et de vengeance. Mes bras se dirigent d'eux-mêmes vers le feu et un éclair argenté d'une puissance qui m'était inconnue s'échappe de mes mains et vient glacer entièrement ma cible. Ça ne me soulage en rien. Le feu persiste, et dans chaque flamme vit le souvenir de Conrad, le souvenir de son acte, le souvenir de mon idiotie, de ma faiblesse. Je recommence. Je gèle tout ce qui se trouve à portée de mains. La glace s'étend sous mes pieds, je la frappe et elle va rencontrer l'incendie. Il la dévore, elle fond. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez.

\- Stop ! Je vous en supplie faites que ça s'arrête !

Je ne sais pas vraiment de qui j'implore la pitié, je me sens lamentable et m'écroule. Au milieu des ruines, les vestiges de plusieurs années d'existence. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?!_

\- POURQUOI ?!

Les larmes coulent jusque dans mon cou. Je répète d'une voix que je ne reconnais presque pas :

\- Pourquoi…

Je suis à genoux dans un mélange de neige et de cendres que je fixe d'un regard vague. Je ne vois en elle que les souvenirs. Mes cheveux sont trempés par la pluie et des flocons viennent se perdent dans les mèchent qui barrent mon front.

J'agrippe la cendre, je veux faire renaître ma maison. Je veux la voir devant moi, avec mes amis qui m'attendent.

Je n'entends plus que ma respiration dans le silence qui m'entoure. Mon cœur se calme, s'apaise, tellement soudainement que je me demande un instant s'il n'a pas arrêté de battre. Hurler ne sert à rien, mes larmes sont vaines, rien ne me rendra ce que j'ai perdu. Il ne me reste que mes souvenirs et ma famille. Nous sommes en vie. Il n'a pas réussi. Il ne nous a pas détruits. Je vais lui prouver qu'il ne nous a pas détruits.

Une nouvelle fois, je me lève, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qui me poussaient à le faire précédemment. Je me relève parce que je vis, parce que nous vivons et parce que nous allons continuer à nous souvenir, continuer à être ensemble et continuer à nous battre.

Lentement je redresse les épaules, dirige mon regard vers un point fixe et ce n'est plus du désespoir qui m'anime mais de la détermination. Il y a quelques minutes j'ai cru que je n'en serais plus capable, que je ne pourrais pas recommencer et repartir de zéro, que c'était fini. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais le faire. Je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a quatre ans. J'ai grandi. Nous avons tous mûri pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Une partie de nous et de notre vie s'est détruite à l'instant même où notre maison a explosé. On ne peut rien y changer. C'est trop tard. Nous avons fait des erreurs. On peut juste continuer.

Autour de moi, la tempête se calme, la pluie s'éteint en même temps que les flammes. Je sens qu'ils sont là, derrière-moi, alors je me retourne. Six personnes me fixent. Six visages que je pourrais dessiner les yeux fermés. Je ne souris pas, eux non plus. On ne peut pas, c'est trop tôt. Aucune parole ne franchit nos lèvres, nos regards parlent pour nous.

Je ne souris pas mais je leur tends mes paumes. Au milieu des vestiges de notre passé, je les invite à me rejoindre. Ils hésitent, comme moi tout à l'heure. Pourquoi souffrir d'avantage ?

 _Pour dire au revoir._

Mon regard est alors accroché par des yeux qui ressemblent tellement aux miens. Ma petite sœur me regarde. Elle a pleuré, des traces blanches sillonnent ses joues. Je ne souris toujours pas, mais mon regard le fait pour moi, comme pour lui dire de me faire confiance. Et alors elle s'avance. Je ne peux pas contenir le soulagement qui s'empare de moi. Ma respiration se fait saccadée mais mon esprit s'apaise. Elle marche lentement, mais elle me regarde. À quelques mètres de moi elle s'arrête puis, doucement, approche et vient se glisser dans mes bras. Aucune de nous ne pleure, le temps des larmes est écoulé. Elle s'écarte, je la regarde et j'ai mal, mais ça s'atténuera avec le temps. Alors elle prend ma main et nous reportons notre attention sur les silhouettes qui ne sont plus que cinq. Leurs corps sont plus calmes que tout à l'heure.

Ma meilleure amie nous rejoint. Son pas est déterminé, la force qui illumine ses iris me frappe. Elle a compris.

À son tour elle nous enlace. Nos étreintes sont fortes et désespérées. On s'accroche les unes aux autres telles des moules à leurs rochers. Nous sommes trois, nous ne sommes pas complètes. Nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble. Harold, Astrid, Eugène, Mérida, tous suivaient Raiponce de près. Nos mains s'accrochent sans que l'on y pense et la tempête se calme un peu plus. Une chaleur intense émane de Mérida et réchauffe le petit cercle que nous formons tandis qu'un vent violent entoure Astrid et fait voler les cheveux de chacun. Nous y sommes. On ne peut plus reculer. Il faut plonger, plonger dans nos souvenirs. Il faut dire au revoir.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais inconsciemment fermés dans le calme de l'instant et fixe chacun des membres de ma famille.

Une question muette flotte sur nos lèvres. La même. Elle reste en suspens au milieu du cercle que nous avons formé et je peux presque la voir voleter sous mes yeux.

« Vous vous souvenez ? »

 _Oui, je me souviens._

 **FLASHBACK**

Je me souviens, trois ans plus tôt, des sept adolescents que nous étions qui courraient en pleine nuit dans les rues de la ville, leurs baluchons sur le dos, riant aux éclats. La liberté. Un sentiment qui nous avait quittés depuis trop longtemps.

\- Wouhou ! s'était exclamé Eugène.

Nos souffles saccadés résonnaient dans le silence qui pesait sur Corona mais peut nous importait. Des Black Arms auraient pu nous tomber dessus, à l'époque la ville était envahie, mais l'idée ne nous effleurait même pas. Notre joie était trop grande.

Nos pieds tapaient sur les trottoirs, nos joues étaient en feu.

\- Où on va ? avait alors demandé Harold.

\- Où tu veux ! lui avait répondu Astrid.

Il avait souri et nous avions continué notre course folle. J'étais libre, nous étions tous libres. Et nous étions ensemble. C'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Éclairés par la faible lumière des lampadaires, nous avons rapidement pris la direction des bois. Notre orphelinat était, certes, assez éloigné de la base des Black Arms, mais il ne valait mieux pas prendre plus de risques que nécessaire. Nos respirations hachées se répondaient dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Nous courions en zigzaguant entre les arbres, en sautant par-dessus les racines. Nous nous enfoncions le plus loin possible. Peu à peu, nous quittions le territoire de la ville. Il nous arrivait de trébucher, de tomber, mais nous en riions. C'est à peine si nous nous arrêtions pour reprendre notre souffle.

Puis, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard - j'avais perdu la notion du temps à ce moment, nous avons atterrit au milieu d'une immense clairière. C'était magnifique. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. L'herbe qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Tout autour, des arbres nous entouraient. Nous avons marché, lentement. Nous avons traversé la clairière jusqu'à atteindre une maison en ruine. Il est fort probable que les anciens propriétaires de cette maison se soient enfuis en apprenant que la ville avait été prise par le gouvernement, peut-être même qu'ils se sont fait attaqués, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, le fait est qu'aucune de ces questions de m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là. J'étais subjuguée, cela semblait surréaliste. Nous avons continué à progresser à travers la clairière et avons finalement retrouvé les bois. Quelques minutes seulement cependant car, bien vite, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce qui deviendrait plus tard notre espace d'entraînement. Je me souviens encore de l'éclat du lac.

Nous nous étions alors fixés dans un silence qui laissait deviner la question que nous nous posions. Puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur avait éclairé nos regards et nous nous étions élancés vers la première clairière en criant et riant le plus fort possible.

C'était vide, c'était grand et nous étions libres.

Nous courions dans tous les sens. Tout était beau. C'était immense. Raiponce s'était tournée vers moi et elle m'avait demandé :

\- Alors c'est décidé, on s'installe ici ?

J'avais fixé les alentours et avais eu l'impression d'être chez moi. Un sourire avait étiré mes lèvres et j'avais répondu sans la moindre trace d'hésitation :

\- Oui, on s'installe ici.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Mes paupières se rouvrent. J'ai les yeux légèrement embués et dois battre des cils pour faire disparaître les gouttes d'eau qui menacent de déborder. Nos mains sont encore plus serrées que tout à l'heure, nos jointures sont blanches. Mes yeux se promènent sur les alentours. Je nous revois courir dans la clairière, les images se superposent dans mon esprit. Il n'y a plus rien. Plus d'herbe verdoyante, plus de forêt, plus de rires. C'est dur, ça fait mal. Et je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. Je regarde les autres. Nous avons revus ce moment de nos vies ensemble. La découverte de notre coin de paradis. Il faut continuer. Alors, d'un même mouvement nous dirigeons nos regards vers l'ancien emplacement de notre maison. Presque imperceptiblement, nos mains se resserrent.

 **FLASHBACK**

Les premiers jours, nous campions, en quelque sorte. Nous dormions à la belle étoile et mangions essentiellement des boîtes de conserves volées à l'orphelinat. Nous étions assez loin de la ville pour que nos feux de camps ne se voient pas. Puis nous nous sommes mis en tête de reconstruire la vielle maison. Le travail à fournir était colossal. Il fallait consolider les murs, reconstruire l'étage et le toit. Mais peu importait. Alors on l'a fait, au fil des jours, nous dessinions des plans tous plus absurdes les uns que les autres qu'Harold tentait tant bien que mal de reproduire sur son petit carnet.

Puis, après nous être enfin mis d'accord sur l'architecture, s'est posé un autre problème, celui des matériaux et outils à utiliser. Oh, pour ce qui était du bois nous avions de quoi faire mais les vis, scies et tout le reste manquaient à l'appel. Alors on a piraté les caméras de surveillance des magasins de bricolage. À l'époque, le gouvernement avait déjà pris possession d'un grand nombre de grandes surfaces, nous n'avions donc pas de remords à voler ce qui nous était nécessaire. Nous avions l'avantage d'être plusieurs ce qui nous permettait d'emporter beaucoup de choses. Nous pénétrions dans le magasin par l'entrée de service et ressortions par là aussi. Bien entendu les robots se lançaient rapidement à notre poursuite mais nous étions trop efficaces pour qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. Grâce aux caméras de surveillance, nous tracions des plans des magasins en sachant exactement où se trouvait ce dont nous avions besoin. Il nous suffisait ensuite de courir vite.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas notre seul avantage, le gouvernement ne concentrait pas beaucoup de robots dans les magasins puisque la plupart étaient réquisitionnés pour les bases. Sans ça nous serions certainement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

Ensuite nous nous sommes mis au travail. Nous nous sommes reconstruits en même temps que cette maison. Je me souviens lorsque nous montions nos meubles. C'était assez épique.

\- Eugène, tu peux me passer la cheville s'il te plaît ? lui avais-je demandé un jour.

Quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais avec le pied de mon ami sous les yeux. Je pouffais légèrement avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Très drôle Eugène, l'autre !

Je me remis au travail avant d'exploser de rire. Il venait de me tendre le pied gauche. M'attendant à ce que ce soit une blague je tournais la tête vers lui et je me mis à rire encore plus fort devant l'incompréhension qu'affichait son visage. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je riais.

Ce n'est pas la seule anecdote que je retiens de cette période.

Lorsque nous avons peint nos murs, nous sommes partis voler des pots de peinture. Cependant, avec des robots enragés à nos trousses, nous ne prenions guère le temps d'en regarder la couleur. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes retrouvés avec des noms tels que _Rosée du matin_ qui désignait une peinture vert pâle, ou encore _Corde à sauter_ pour un rouge criard, _Douceur de minuit_ , _Marée montante_ , et j'en passe.

Les noms nous faisaient toujours hurler de rire avant que nous ne nous demandions où irait la couleur en question. Cela a donné lieu à des situations assez drôles, comme par exemple lorsque Harold s'est retrouvé avec de la peinture rose sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

\- Il en est hors de question vous m'entendez ?! s'était-il exclamé. Je ne vais pas peindre ma chambre avec… avec ÇA !

Le problème avait finalement été résolu mais je me souviens encore de son expression effarée.

Le pauvre n'a pas été épargné à cette époque. Lorsqu'il nous a fallu couper du bois pour la construction, Harold vacillait sous le poids de la hache. Astrid a dû venir l'aider pour qu'il parvienne enfin à abattre l'arbre.

Ça a pris du temps mais nous avons finalement terminé la maison. Nous étions euphoriques et, il faut bien l'avouer, très fiers de nous. Les semaines se sont écoulées tranquillement suite à cela, jusqu'au jour où nous avons décidé de nous battre.

C'était un jour comme les autres jusqu'à ce que Mérida remarque qu'il était temps de nous réapprovisionner en nourriture. Alors, comme à chaque fois que nous devions faire des « courses », nous avons pris nos cagoules et sommes partis en ville. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas tomber sur des Black Arms ce qui s'avérait assez difficile puisque nous n'avions pas encore détruit la base de Corona. Nous sommes quand même arrivés en un seul morceau au supermarché et avons ainsi pu y pénétrer pour voler ce qui nous était nécessaire. Étrangement ce jour-là, aucun robot ne nous a poursuivis et nous n'en avons pas croisé. Loin de nous demander pourquoi, bien trop contents, nous sommes ressortis du magasin les bras chargés de sacs remplis de nourriture. Nous étions bien décidés à partir de là au plus vite avant que la chance ne tourne. Seulement notre progression s'est stoppée nette lorsque, à peine sortie de la grande surface, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un spectacle effroyable. Des robots menaçaient une quinzaine de personnes sur la place publique. Nous sommes restés paralysés. Dans notre paradis forestier, nous n'étions plus atteint par la guerre hormis lorsque nous devions voler et la réalité nous frappa en plein visage. Les Black Arms se sont rapprochés des gens terrifiés et, j'imagine que chacun d'entre nous s'est revu le jour de l'accident. C'est alors que les doigts des robots étaient pressés sur la détente de leurs armes que l'un d'eux s'est soudain enflammé. Cela a suffi à nous refaire prendre conscience. Nos regards se sont instinctivement tournés vers Mérida dont le bras tendu tremblait. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir remarqué qui était l'instigatrice de ces flammes et les robots se sont tous de suite élancés vers nous. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'inconscience de notre part ou juste un esprit de justice mais toujours est-il que nous nous sommes battus. Nous avons lâché nos courses et avons utilisés nos pouvoirs. J'ai transpercé un robot avec un pic de glace et Astrid en a projeté un autre sur un mur grâce à un vent puissant. Avec du recul je pense que nos pouvoirs se sont déclenchés tout seuls car nous étions bien incapables à l'époque de les maîtriser autant.

Nous en avions abattu deux autres de la même façon avant que l'adrénaline ne nous quitte peu à peu et ne nous fasse réaliser ce que nous avions fait. Nous avions alors lentement tourné la tête et avions croisé les regards tourmentés des personnes que nous venions de sauver. Il s'est écoulé une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles on aurait entendu une mouche voler avant que, à la vitesse de l'éclair, nous n'ayons tous déguerpis.

Nous ne nous sommes arrêtés de courir qu'une fois à la maison, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, alors que nous venions de nous affaler dans le canapé, que nous nous sommes autorisés à nous regarder les uns des autres. Nos respirations étaient haletantes, non pas à cause de notre course folle mais plutôt parce que nous réalisions difficilement ce qui venait de se passer. Nos regards apeurés se fixaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

C'est Mérida qui a rompu le silence la première :

\- Oh la vache…

Nous avons éclaté de rire, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose puis nous nous sommes regardés de nouveau. Cette fois la question était évidente : est-ce que nous avions bien fait d'intervenir ? La réponse semblait être toute trouvée, évidemment que nous avions bien fait puisque nous avions sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes innocentes. Cependant nous étions assez choqués de nos actes. Nous savions que ce n'étaient que des robots dans des corps d'humains, mais leur apparence physique nous déstabilisait beaucoup. Astrid ne cessaient de regarder ses mains tremblantes avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage, Mérida avait les yeux rivés sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée tandis que je tripotais nerveusement mon t-shirt à l'endroit où mon pic de glace avait transpercé le Black Arms.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? avait alors demandé Astrid dont le visage horrifié trahissait sa peur.

J'avais relevé la tête vers elle et avait pu voir le regard inquiet qu'Harold lui adressait. Au fond de nous, nous pensions la même chose. On ne pouvait pas nous en vouloir. Nous savions que nous n'avions tué personne pourtant nos yeux juraient que c'étaient bel et bien des êtres humains que nous avions abattus. Ces contradictions nous causaient à chacun un énorme mal de crane ainsi qu'une gigantesque boule en travers de la gorge.

Anna s'était alors levée et, avec sa détermination habituelle, s'était exclamée que nous n'avions aucune raison de nous en vouloir puisque nous avions agi en héros. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers moi et m'avait pris les mains que je ne cessais d'agiter. Son regard s'était encré dans le mien et doucement mais d'une voix ferme elle m'a dit ce dont je me souviendrais toujours :

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Elsa.

Elle s'est alors tourné vers Astrid et Mérida et leur a répété la même chose. Mes deux amies ont alors repris du poil de la bête et ont de nouveau affiché la force qui émanait habituellement d'elles. J'ai moi aussi repris confiance et ai enfin pu interroger mes amis :

\- Alors… ce qu'on a fait… c'était bien, non ?

Des hochements de têtes timides ont accueillis ma question et j'ai alors pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

\- Du coup… est-ce que vous croyez que l'on doit le refaire ?

Soudainement, tous les visages se sont tournés vers moi et j'ai tout de suite eu peur que personne d'autre n'y ai pensé.

\- Tu veux dire… que l'on pourrait se battre ? m'avait questionné Eugène.

J'avais dégluti difficilement avec de répondre par l'affirmative.

\- Mais comment ?

Nous avions regardé Raiponce qui venait de poser un nouveau problème. Comment pourrions-nous nous battre contre une armée entière ?

\- On peut s'entraîner, avait alors proposé Astrid. On peut se battre.

Un sourire avait éclairé mon visage en constatant que j'avais le soutien de mon amie.

\- Mais ils ont des armes ! s'était exclamée ma cousine.

\- On en volera, ce ne sera pas la première fois que l'on enfreint les règles, avait répondu Harold. Ce ne sera pas simple mais on peut y arriver.

Astrid lui avait lancé un sourire éblouissant tant elle était heureuse qu'il soit de notre côté. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant, un à un, mes amis hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Lorsque, enfin, nous nous étions mis tous d'accord, un long silence s'était installé. Nous réalisions quelle décision nous venions de prendre et les conséquences irréversibles que cela aurait sur nos vies. Mais nous étions déterminés. Tellement surs de notre choix que c'en était surprenant, comme si cette idée avait toujours sommeillé en nous.

J'étais terrifiée et l'espace d'un instant, je me souviens m'être demandée comment nous arriverions à tenir contre ce gouvernement. La réponse m'est apparue tellement évidente que je l'ai énoncé à voix haute, pour en avoir la confirmation.

\- Ensemble ?

Tous m'ont regardé, surpris. Puis ils ont vu mes yeux rougis, effrayés, et ils ont compris ce qui me préoccupait. Alors ils ont souris et nous nous sommes pris les mains, les serrant fortement. Puis ils ont répondu :

\- Ensemble.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 _Ensemble._

Quoi qu'il arrive nous nous sommes juré de rester ensemble. Dans cette maison, dans ce salon où nous avons tant ris.

La boule dans ma gorge me cause une douleur atroce et je pousse un sanglot déchirant. Je m'effondre par terre, mes bras enserrés autour de mon corps comme pour mieux me protéger de la douleur. J'ai essayé d'être forte mais c'est trop dur. C'est trop dur de se rappeler de ce que l'on a vécu en sachant que c'est définitivement perdu et que ça ne reviendra jamais.

Je pleure et brise le silence une fois de plus. Je me libère tout en souffrant davantage. Toute la plainte que j'exprime me déchire le cœur.

Lentement, on s'agenouille auprès de moi et deux bras m'encerclent, bientôt suivis par d'autres et encore d'autres jusqu'à ce que nous formions une pelote humaine. Des larmes se mêlent au miennes, des sanglots bruyants rejoignent les miens. Je m'accroche le plus possible à tous ceux qui se trouvent à proximité de moi. Nous sommes indissociables.

\- Je vous aime tellement, lâché-je dans un souffle. Tellement…

Je les serre encore plus contre moi.

\- Je suis désolée…

D'autres excuses s'ajoutent aux miennes. Des murmures s'échappent de nos lèvres de manière incessante sans que nous y puissions quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout est ma faute, continué-je. Je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée…

\- Mais non, chuuut…

On me serre davantage. Je les sens tous contre moi, à me rassurer même s'ils sont rongés par les mêmes remords.

Je m'agrippe aux vêtements, à tout ce que je peux trouver. Mes yeux se plissent si fortement que j'en ai mal.

La pluie, le vent, les flammes, les pleurs, les murmures, les étreintes… tout se mélange autour de nous.

Je m'écarte très légèrement, presque pas, et les regarde à travers mon rideau de larmes.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je… j'aurais dû… je… désolée… désolée…

J'enserre les tailles des personnes de part et d'autres de moi et chacun en fait de même pour ses voisins.

\- Je… on a… tout perdu… par ma faute…

\- Si quelqu'un doit se reprocher quelque chose, c'est moi. C'est… ma faute… à moi, sanglote ma petite sœur.

Je relève la tête vers elle et vois ses joues rougies par les larmes.

\- Non… Anna, tu n'y es pour rien… pour rien, tu m'entends !

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche et pleure de plus belle. Nous l'enserrons tous et bientôt, chacun s'accuse respectivement de ce qui est arrivé, bien vite détrompé par les autres. Les excuses s'enchaînent aussi vite que les étreintes.

Nous finissons par nous desserrer les uns des autres. Très peu, mais assez pour pouvoir nous fixer.

Je prends leurs mains et ils m'imitent jusqu'à ce que nous formions une véritable chaîne. Je tremble et les serre de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin d'eux.

\- Je vous aime tellement si vous saviez… Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ?

\- Rien, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais, on se l'est promis, me rappelle Raiponce.

Elle nous regarde ensuite chacun notre tour. Je lâche quelques larmes silencieuses en hoquetant légèrement et acquiesce.

\- On restera ensemble quoi qu'il advienne, ajoute-t-elle, en mémoire à mes paroles il y a quelques années de ça.

Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres et je répète à mon tour :

\- Ensemble.

Nous nous regardons tous et répétons les uns après les autres cette promesse qui ne tient qu'à un mot mais qui est d'une résistance à toute épreuve.

\- Ça va me manquer… tout ça, lance Eugène et nous devinons aisément qu'il parle du QG.

\- Et moi donc, répond Mérida avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Nous rions faiblement et je reprends peu à peu contenance, comme si une nouvelle force m'était insufflée. C'est l'effet qu'ils me font. Tant qu'ils seront là, je tiendrais. Nous tiendrons tous.

\- Ça fait bizarre, il s'est passé tellement de choses ici, intervient Anna.

\- Comme lorsque Raiponce se battait avec une poêle à frire ! s'exclame Eugène.

Nous explosons de rire tandis que la concernée lui jette un regard noir avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

Au tout début de nos entraînements, Raiponce avait bien trop peur des armes pour oser s'en servir et avait donc jeté son dévolu sur la poêle à frire. Elle l'agitait dans tous les sens devant elle et Eugène se faisait bien souvent assommé, faute d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Moi je me souviens des revues sur les dragons qu'Harold collectionnait, poursuit Mérida.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu t'intéressais tellement à eux que tu allais jusqu'à voler les magazines qui en parlaient ! approuve Astrid.

\- Et toi tu me disais que j'étais fou de m'intéresser autant à des créatures que tu considérais comme dangereuses et regarde-toi aujourd'hui, lui répond Harold avec un air de défi.

\- Je sais, je sais, tu avais raison, j'avais tort, tu es content ? lui répondit sa petite-amie avec un soupir faussement exaspéré.

\- Assez oui.

Nous rions tous pendant que nos amis se regardent espièglement. Je les revoie, à l'époque, se rapprocher peu à peu, parfois un peu trop fiers pour s'admettre ce qu'ils ressentaient mais trop inquiets quand l'un ou l'autre allait mal pour se voiler la face bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois, Harold venait de se réveiller après s'être blessé lors d'une attaque. Il avait dormi une journée entière pendant qu'Astrid tournait comme un lion en cage. Il est arrivé dans le salon, légèrement amoché et elle lui a foncé dessus. Elle lui a donné un coup dans les côtes en luis disant : « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur », puis elle l'a embrassé alors que mon ami était aux anges en rajoutant « Et ça, c'est pour le reste ». Nous étions très heureux pour eux, même si Mérida n'a pu s'empêcher d'ajouter qu'elle trouvait ça dégoûtant et que jamais elle ne se mettrait en couple. C'est assez ironique au vu de la situation actuelle…

À la même époque où nous avons commencé à nous entraîner avec les armes, nous nous sommes mis à nous exercer avec nos pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas simple mais on s'encourageait les unes des autres. La plupart du temps, nous nous réunissions tous ensemble et nous nous encouragions mutuellement. Anna, Harold et Eugène ne faisait que nous observer mais leur présence nous rassurait et il devenait plus facile de contrôler nos pouvoirs. On pouvait compter sur l'amour que nous nous portions et ça nous aidait beaucoup. Il fallait nous voir lorsque nous réussissions ne serait-ce qu'à faire apparaître un flocon ou à guérir une coupure, c'était incroyable.

En parallèle nous nous entraînions au combat et avec des armes. Mérida s'était vite révélée excellente au tir à l'arc et Astrid avait elle aussi des facilités au combat avec les armes. Elle était d'une détermination impressionnante et j'ai beaucoup appris d'elle durant cette période.

Les premières fois où nous nous sommes entraînés au corps à corps, nous n'avons pas tenu longtemps. On finissait vite par terre et couverts de bleus. Les jours suivants nos démarches étaient dignes des manchots tellement nos courbatures nous faisaient souffrir. Ce n'est que peu à peu que l'on a appris à développer des réflexes au combat.

Nos différentes batailles nous ont encore plus soudés, si c'était possible. Lorsque nous avons détruit la base de Corona, nous étions tellement heureux. Toute la ville a fêté la « libération » et nous voulions en faire de même mais nous nous sommes tous endormis sur les canapés avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, trop épuisés par l'attaque. Nos vies n'étaient pas ordinaires, c'est certain, mais nos relations étaient si fortes que lorsque nous n'étions qu'entre nous, à la maison, tous ensemble, à partager une activité commune, on en oubliait facilement les événements tragiques.

Cet endroit regorge de souvenirs et d'amour, tels que je ne pourrai jamais les effacer de ma mémoire.

Je baisse le regard vers mes amis, sortant de mes pensées. Nous rions sur certaines anecdotes. Nos sourires font opposition aux larmes qui roulent sur nos joues. Je serre leurs mains comme si ma vie en dépendait, c'est sûrement le cas.

\- Vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes tout pour moi…

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que je rompe le silence qui s'était installé, mes amis me dévisagent. Mon visage est tourné vers mes genoux et mes larmes viennent mouiller mon jean. Après de longues secondes silencieuses je sens Astrid m'entourer de ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille. Vous l'êtes tous pour moi, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention du reste du groupe.

Ils confirment et un sanglot m'échappe. Et soudain, sans que je m'y attende, je me rends compte que quelque chose cloche. Les autres semblent s'en apercevoir également et nous mettons bien vite le doigt sur ce vide qui nous habite. Nos têtes se tournent alors d'un même mouvement vers les trois personnes à l'écart. Dean, Jack et Kristoff nous regardent de loin et n'osent pas s'approcher. C'est nous qui nous redressons et allons les rejoindre. Nous avons dit au revoir ensemble, à nous sept, à notre maison, à tous les souvenirs que nous avons partagé. Mais désormais nous ne sommes plus sept, nous avons d'autres souvenirs et jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignons les trois silhouettes, nous ne sommes pas vraiment complets.

Ils nous regardent arriver, presque étonnés et je ne résiste pas longtemps avant de courir vers eux et de me jeter dans leurs bras, très vite suivie par les autres qui m'imitent. Je les sens toujours surpris alors je leur explique :

\- On avait besoin de dire au revoir, tous les sept, à tout ça, ça représente tellement…

Je les vois hocher la tête tristement. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'attacher à cette maison comme nous l'avons fait et je pense que de ce fait ils comprennent pourquoi nous nous sommes isolés, mais je me sens tout de même obliger de rajouter :

\- Mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus sept, nous sommes dix. Vous êtes avec nous, on est tous ensemble ou rien du tout.

Leurs visages affichent une expression rassurée et nous nous serrons de nouveau dans les bras.

Nous restons figés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne saurai pas dire combien exactement. C'est apaisant. Je peux entendre les battements de cœur de chacun des membres de ma famille et cela a pour effet de me calmer instantanément. Je redeviens sereine malgré la douleur qui m'étreint.

Alors, seulement là, on s'écarte lentement.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de partir, suggère Mérida.

Nous acquiesçons, il est l'heure.

Peu à peu nos pieds prennent une direction commune et nous font nous éloigner de ce lieu si particulier. Mais soudain je m'arrête. Je lâche les mains que je tenais et ne bouge plus d'un centimètre. Le vent fait voleter mes mèches devant mon visage. Je me sens transportée.

Lentement, je me retourne, une dernière fois, et sous mes yeux le champ de ruine reprend vie l'espace d'un instant comme un songe, un mirage. Je vois notre maison, l'herbe qui s'étend sous mes yeux, les oiseaux qui volent au-dessus de nos têtes et je nous revois tels qu'il y a trois ans, lorsque nous nous sommes installés. Je revois sept jeunes adolescents qui se tiennent devant leur maison, alignés. Une jeune fille retient mon attention, elle est légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres. Ses cheveux blonds reliés en une tresse, elle me fait de grands signes de la main et me sourit. Tous les autres enfants l'imitent. Tous les fantômes des enfants que nous étions me disent au revoir en agitant leur bras. Mes yeux s'embuent, je les regarde.

 _Au revoir._

\- Elsa, tu viens ?

J'acquiesce et les regarde une dernière fois avant de me retourner vers mes amis qui me tendent leurs mains quelques mètres plus loin.

\- J'arrive.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà c'est fini. L'action n'avance pas vraiment mais ce chapitre était nécessaire. Je pense que ça marque la fin de quelque chose, une période ou une sorte de tome. Bon un tome assez cours mais le prochain chapitre risque de poser une situation différente donc je pense vraiment que c'est la fin d'un livre et que la suite est le commencement du nouveau.**

 **Sur ces paroles très philosophiques je vous laisse et j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Ah et j'ai failli oublier : merci énormément à crossfan66 pour son avis, ça m'aide beaucoup.**

 **Lunazzura**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Nous étions si proches

**Bonjour !**

 **Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances et sinon... je compatis. ^^' Sur ce, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 ** ** **Ah et encore merci à crossfan66 pour sa review.******

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : Nous étions si proches…

\- Elsa ? Elsa, réveille-toi…

Je marmonne et me retourne dans mon lit.

\- Elsaaaa ?

A moitié réveillée, j'entrouvre les paupières et me retrouve face au visage de ma petite sœur.

\- Jour', marmonné-je.

Elle rit et se redresse.

\- Lève-toi, on va passer à table.

À table ? Je m'étonne mais n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle est déjà partie. A contrecœur, je m'extirpe de mes couvertures et pose les pieds par terre. Le tapis me chatouille les orteils et je soupire de contentement. Cependant, quelque chose me dérange sans que je ne sache trop quoi. Je tourne la tête et mon regard se pose sur la photo d'Anna et moi sur la table de chevet. Je souris à sa vue et me décide enfin de me lever. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et effleure mes vêtements du bout des doigts. Pourquoi est-ce si étrange ? Je secoue la tête pour m'ôter cette impression et me détourne de mon placard. Alors que je traverse ma chambre, j'ai une drôle de sensation, une impression de déjà-vu mais de passé aussi. Ça ne me quitte pas lorsque je traverse les couloirs que je connais par cœur, ni même lorsque j'atteins l'escalier. Je descends une, puis deux marches et m'arrête à la troisième. Je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose.

 _Elle grince._

C'est ça ! La troisième marche grince. Sachant que si je marche dessus, elle va annoncer mon arrivée, je l'enjambe avec un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier je tombe sur trois personnes de dos qui s'affaire en chuchotant.

\- Dépêchez-vous, elle va arriver, il faut lui faire la surprise.

Je ris légèrement et cela les fait tous sursauter. Ils se retournent d'un seul coup, légèrement déboussolés.

\- Oh Elsa, euh… surprise !

Je reste figée pendant plusieurs secondes en fixant les personnes devant moi sans comprendre.

\- … Maman ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Oh là là, qu'est-ce que tu es grande maintenant ! Dix-huit ans tu te rend compte ?

Je regarde tour à tour les visages de ma mère qui a les larmes aux yeux et qui me serre fort contre elle, celui de ma petite sœur dont les yeux pétillent de joie et celui de mon père qui me regarde avec fierté, un gros gâteau dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Regarde le beau gâteau que l'on t'a fait. Chéri allume les bougies s'il-te-plaît.

Ma mère me tire vers la table et me fait asseoir sur une chaise tandis que mon père va chercher un briquet. Mes yeux continuent de s'agiter dans tous les sens et cela interpelle ma mère qui me demande si tout va bien.

\- Oui… oui je crois. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est… bizarre de vous voir…

Elle éclate de rire et me serre de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ah la majorité, c'est perturbant !

Je finis par acquiescer, elle a sûrement raison, et ris avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon père entre dans la cuisine en présentant fièrement le briquet. Il nous voit toutes les trois rires et vient nous encercler de ses bras. Étonnement, je m'accroche aux siens comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais le faire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le gratifie d'un sourire pendant qu'il allume, une à une, les bougies de mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Après que ma mère a éteint la lumière dans le salon et que seul le soleil qui se lève et les petites flammes des bougies nous éclairent, je m'approche du gâteau et m'apprête à souffler dessus, quand ma petite sœur nous interrompt.

\- La chanson ! Il vaut chanter la chanson ! Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire…

Elle continue en tapant des mains joyeusement, vite rejointe par mes parents tandis que je souris en voyant la cire de la bougie couler dangereusement. Lorsque le chant s'achève, je me penche de nouveau vers la table avant d'être encore interrompue.

\- Fais un vœu ma chérie, me rappelle mon père.

Je me concentre et, les yeux fermés, pense le plus fort possible à ce que je souhaiterai.

 _Que l'on soit toujours ensemble._

Alors, enfin, je souffle fort dans le but d'éteindre toutes les flammes d'un seul coup. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et constate que j'y suis parvenue, je relève la tête, prête à recevoir les applaudissements enthousiastes de ma famille. Mais rien. Je ne les voie même plus. Seule la fumée qui me fait légèrement tousser est présente dans la pièce.

Inquiète, je me lève de ma chaise et tourne lentement sur moi-même en les appelants.

\- Papa ? Maman ?!

La cuisine est vide et incroyablement sombre. Je continue de tourner sur moi-même tandis qu'une peur inexplicable me tord les boyaux.

\- Papa !? Maman !? répété-je, plus fort.

Toujours rien. Alors que j'achève mon tour, prise d'une violente toux, je constate avec horreur que la fumée s'est répandue à toute la pièce et que les bougies se sont rallumées. Les flammes grandissent encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre des proportions irréelles. Puis elles s'écrasent sur le sol et brûlent tout sur leur passage. Je crie et recule en toussant de plus belle. Mes pieds rencontrent un meuble et je m'écroule par terre dans une nouvelle exclamation. Les flammes s'approchent de moi, comme si j'étais celle qu'elles visaient.

Alors, sans trop comprendre ce que je fais, je tends les bras devant moi. Rien. Il ne se produit rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais mais je m'étonne en constatant qu'il n'y a aucune réaction.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, je me relève et cherche du regard quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. Mes pieds me font tourner sur moi-même vite, de plus en vite. J'accélère encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon environnement ne soit plus qu'un brouillard épais. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, je tourne, je tourne, toujours plus vite. J'entends des cris, des pleurs, des sortes de beuglements d'animaux, une alarme. Je ne discerne plus rien et ferme les yeux en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Stop ! Stooooooooooooooooooop !

Je tourne toujours à une vitesse folle. J'accélère, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Puis elles me lâchent et je m'écroule dans une épaisse poussière grise. La respiration haletante, je reste un instant allongée sur le sol avant de trouver le courage de me relever. Je suis dehors. Le vent me fouette le visage mais ça n'a rien d'agréable. Les jambes chancelantes je marche dans des tonnes et des tonnes de cendres. Je connais cet endroit, je connais cette sensation. Puis soudain, lorsque je mets enfin le doigt dessus, c'est comme si un harpon m'agrippait le cœur et je cours à perdre haleine. Je sais où je vais et, malheureusement pour moi, je sais ce que je cherche.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je tombe sur mes parents. Ils n'ont rien, on dirait juste qu'ils dorment profondément.

\- Non, non non non non non !

Ils ne respirent plus. Je le vois, je le sais. Ils sont si pâles.

Je veux m'échapper de cet endroit et recommence à courir mais c'est comme si ça n'avait pas de fin. Mes pieds glissent sur la cendre et je tombe. J'ai l'impression d'être renversée et me débats le vide. Tout est noir autour de moi. Le sang me monte à la tête avant que, sans que je ne sache comment, je retombe par terre. Je suis complètement épuisée mais veux m'en aller alors je me relève. Le décor a changé. Désormais, en plus des cendres, des flammes s'étendent autour de moi. Je vois au loin de l'herbe carbonisée et comprends immédiatement où je me trouve.

Je me retrouve à trembler et secoue la tête.

\- Stop, s'il vous plaît.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et attends de sortir de ce cauchemar. Puis un cri me fait relever la tête, suivit d'un autre et d'encore un.

Non, pas eux, ce n'est pas possible.

Je me relève et fonce en direction des plaintes. Je tombe sur neuf corps étendus par terre. Je cours vers le premier et découvre Harold. Il est blessé au visage.

\- Harold ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, tout va s'arranger.

Mais déjà il ne respire plus. Je nie ce que j'ai sous les yeux et me dirige vers une autre personne.

\- Mérida !

Pas de réponse, je cours vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Kristoff !

Mon ami ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Je sens les larmes s'emparer de mon visage.

\- Anna ! Dean !

Je cours dans tous les sens.

\- Astrid ! Jack ! Raiponce ! Eugène !

Aucuns ne me répond. Je recommence, je les appelle, les secoue de toutes mes forces. Je ne peux pas les perdre.

\- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

.

Je me réveille en sursaut alors qu'un cri s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je suis en sueur et m'agite dans tous les sens. Mes mains agrippent l'herbe fraîche et je me souviens de l'endroit où je suis.

\- C'est fini… c'est fini… tout va bien… Inspire, expire.

Je reprends mon souffle en respirant le plus lentement possible.

\- Elsa, ça va ?

Je tourne la tête vers Eugène. Il me regarde, l'air inquiet.

\- Oui… merci, c'est rien. Rendors-toi.

Il hésite quelques secondes et je lui souris pour le rassurer. Il me le rend et se rallonge. Je soupire et me prends la tête entre les mains. Mon rythme cardiaque commence à s'apaiser mais les images tournent dans ma tête. Ils avaient l'air si réel ! Je pouvais les toucher, les sentir…

Je secoue la tête et me rallonge dans mon sac de couchage. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, rien n'était vrai.

Les bras le long du corps, je fixe le ciel étoilé. C'est immense. J'extirpe mon bras de mon sac de couchage et le tends vers le ciel. On dirait que ma paume touche les étoiles, je souris tristement. Je faisais souvent ça quand j'étais petite. Après le dîner je fonçais dans le jardin, m'allongeais dans l'herbe et regardais les étoiles le plus longtemps possible. Souvent, mon père me rejoignait et me chatouillait pour me faire rentrer et me coucher. Mon père…

Je serre les bras autour de mes épaules comme si c'était lui que je serrai contre moi. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je fais tout pour la chasser.

Les secondes passent, puis les minutes, et je ne me rendors pas. L'air frais me caresse légèrement le visage. Je tourne lentement la tête vers les personnes allongées près de moi. Ils dorment tous plus ou moins bien. Seul Dean se retourne dans tous les sens. Au fil des nuits où je me suis réveillée, j'ai pu constater qu'il dormait très mal. Il n'en parle pas. Il faut dire que plus personne ne parle beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Les heures passent mais je ne me rendors pas. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, pas aujourd'hui… Je me lève finalement alors que le ciel s'éclaircit très légèrement. En faisant attention à ne réveiller personne, je m'écarte de notre lieu de camp et m'enfonce dans les bois. Je marche, longtemps. Le soleil se lève peu à peu. Les premiers rayons filtrent à travers les arbres qui ont perdu leurs feuilles en ce mois de novembre. Mon pied écrase un petit tas de neige qui a résisté aux premières lueurs du jour. Je monte une légère pente et débouche près d'un ruisseau. Le bruis de l'eau qui s'écoule m'apaise et je m'assieds au bord. Je lève le visage vers le ciel et le laisse m'éclairer. Mes épaules montent et descendent au rythme de ma respiration qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'un sanglot manque de m'échapper. Je me reprends finalement et reporte mon regard sur le ruisseau. L'eau est claire et file entre les rochers le plus vite possible. Je glisse les doigts à l'intérieur. Le froid ne me fait rien mais je réagis à son contact. Je décide finalement d'ôter mes chaussures et m'enfonce jusqu'aux chevilles dans le courant. Je patauge quelques instants en tentant d'oublier ce qui me hante avant de donner un grand coup de pied en constatant que mes efforts sont vains. Mes paupières se froncent légèrement tandis que l'eau se heurte à mes mollets. Je soupire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Elsa.

.

Lorsque je retrouve mes amis, ils sont tous réveillés. Anna m'aperçoit et fonce dans ma direction. Dans la seconde, je me dirige vers mon sac à dos.

\- Elsa ! Ça va ? On se demandait où tu étais avec…

\- Je vais bien. J'étais partie me promener, la coupé-je.

Elle acquiesce en affichant une mine triste et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je me saisis de mon petit déjeuner que l'on peut clairement qualifier de frugal et repars en direction de la forêt.

\- Elsa attends ! Où tu vas ?

\- M'entraîner, je vais m'entraîner, réponds-je en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements dans ma voix face à la détresse de ma petite sœur.

\- Mais je…

\- Plus tard Anna.

Et sans un mot de plus je fonce dans les bois, voulant à tout prix éviter les regards de mes amis.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\- Je voulais juste te dire… joyeux anniversaire…

Anna baissa la tête et détourna le regard avant de sentir une main compatissante se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Mérida qui la fixait avec tristesse.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a juste besoin d'être seule un petit moment, lui dit sa meilleure amie pour la rassurer.

\- Ça fait un mois qu'elle est seule…, répondit Anna avant de se dégager et de repartir vers le reste du groupe.

Mérida poussa un soupir mais n'insista pas. Son amie se dirigea vers Kristoff mais dès qu'il la vit, celui-ci pris une autre direction. Les épaules d'Anna s'affaissèrent et elle ferma les paupières. Cela faisait quatre semaines que le garçon l'évitait sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Pourtant ils étaient vraiment proches avant. Oui, avant…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mérida soupira. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de convaincre Anna, elle avait raison. En se retournant, elle manqua de percuter Dean et murmura un vague « pardon » avant de partir tête baissée. Elle reparlait à son ami mais ça restait difficile. Elle savait que le jour de son réveil, sa réaction avait été exagérée. Mais il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de choses, à ces sentiments. La jeune fille avait fini par se dire que ça n'était pas pour elle. Elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L'adolescent suivit son amie du regard quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers le feu de camp que cette dernière avait créé. Dean parlait de nouveau avec Mérida et pourtant il avait la sensation qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Un fossé qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser franchir. Il partit saluer Harold qui venait de se réveiller. Il le lui rendit, avec un enthousiasme plus que restreint. À bien y réfléchir, tout le monde était distant, Mérida ne devait pas faire exception. Oui, c'était sûrement ça… quoi d'autre sinon ?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harold se leva difficilement ce matin-là, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de choses occupaient son esprit mais la principale raison de ses nuits blanches avait deux yeux d'un bleu profond et des cheveux blonds comme les blés. Astrid et lui n'avait pas échappé au froid qui s'était installé entre les amis et s'étaient éloignés. Les heures s'étaient transformés en jours puis en semaines et l'espace entre eux n'avait cessé de croître. Oh bien sûr il leur était déjà arrivé d'avoir des différents par le passé mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Mais il n'y avait pas de réconciliation possible cette fois-ci, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de dispute. Tout était si compliqué depuis… depuis…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Je m'éloigne du campement à toute vitesse et finit par m'adosser à un tronc d'arbre. Mes jambes chancellent. C'est devenu tellement difficile de communiquer qu'au fur et à mesure, on s'est mis à ne plus le faire. Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et repars d'un pas déterminé. Mes pieds écrasent l'herbe gelée et brise le silence de la forêt. Cela fait un mois que le QG a explosé. Depuis, nous avons quitté Corona et marché en direction de l'Est jusqu'à arriver dans les Alpes, il y a quelques jours. Parallèlement, nous avons essayé d'effectuer des sauvetages mais c'est devenu plus compliqué depuis que nous n'avons plus d'armes, même si on en récupère peu à peu.

Et puis, entre temps… je ne sais pas, nous nous sommes éloignés les uns des autres. Notre attachement n'a pas changé, je le sais, je le sens, mais… quelque chose à fait que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Cela s'est fait progressivement. Au fil des jours.

On parle moins, on s'évite, on se jette des regards en coin sans pour autant engager la conversation…

Je me prends les pieds dans une racine et me rattrape sur un sapin avoisinant. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je secoue la tête et regarde l'heure sur mon OPHT. C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il nous reste mais, fort heureusement, pas la moindre. 09:49

Je m'étire quelques secondes, fixe mon regard droit devant moi et m'élance. Mes pieds foulent le sol à toute vitesse. Je saute par-dessus les pierres et toutes sortes d'obstacles naturels. Quelques secondes plus tard, je fronce les sourcils et me concentre jusqu'à faire apparaître un éclat bleu à l'intérieur de ma main. Je continue de courir tout en le faisant grandir. Lorsque je le juge assez puissant, je saute le plus haut possible et lance mon pic de glace vers ma cible. Il vient s'encastrer dans les autres et un léger sourire de satisfaction apparaît sur mon visage. Je retombe sur le sol et continue ma course. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'effectue le même parcours en me chronométrant. Cela sert surtout à me canaliser et à penser à autre chose mais peu importe, c'est efficace.

Je continue mon circuit un certain temps avant d'en apercevoir l'arrivée. Je regarde ma montre et constate que j'ai quelques secondes d'avance par rapport à mon record. Je souris et accélère mais dérape sur la glace que j'ai accidentellement provoquée et m'étale de tout mon long. Je grogne de frustration en me massant le coccyx. Je n'étais pas assez concentrée. Ça m'arrive systématiquement maintenant. Je reste un instant allongée dans la terre tout en calmant ma respiration avant qu'une tête noire ne me cache la lumière.

\- Flamme ! m'exclame-je en me relevant.

Elle me lèche le visage tandis que j'essaie vainement de la repousser. Super le cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle s'en va renifler la glace quelques mètres plus loin puis mime une chute.

\- C'est ça moque-toi, de toute façon ça ne change rien.

Je m'en vais m'asseoir contre un arbre et me prends la tête dans les mains. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

\- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

Ma dragonne vient se placer face à moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. D'un mouvement, elle écarte mes mains et me fixe de ses grands yeux verts. Son regard est si profond que je m'y perds aisément et finit par lui offrir un faible sourire avant de lui caresser le haut du crâne.

Au bout d'un certain temps je m'écarte d'elle et me redresse sur mes jambes.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres dragons.

Elle affiche une mine triste mais finit par s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt.

Suite à l'explosion du QG, nous avons perdu un grand nombre de dragons. Il faut dire que l'on ne pouvait pas se déplacer avec un attroupement de créatures magiques derrière nous. Néanmoins je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression de trahir le CBA en les laissant partir. Je ne les abandonne pas à proprement parler mais qui sait ce qui peut leur arriver en pleine nature. Et encore, je ne suis pas la plus atteinte par leur départ. Harold a mis du temps à s'en remettre, Astrid aussi.

Il ne nous reste que six dragons aujourd'hui, parmi lesquels Krokmou, Tempête et Flamme. Je vois moins cette dernière depuis. Les dragons n'ont plus la clairière qu'ils possédaient et sont donc contraints de s'abriter dans la forêt, loin de notre camp.

Je fixe toujours l'arbre derrière lequel ma dragonne a disparu, même de longues minutes après, avant de me reprendre et de partir. Un instant je songe à continuer mon entraînement mais ça ne rime à rien, je ne suis même pas capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes. Alors je reprends ma route.

Lorsque je débouche sur notre campement, je m'empresse de me diriger vers mon sac de couchage. Mon regard est rivé vers le sol. Je sors un plan et fais mine de l'examiner en sentant les regards pesants de mes amis sur moi. Malgré la distance qui s'est creusée, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrai oublier un anniversaire.

Ma gorge se serre et je me mords la joue pour m'empêcher de craquer. Je ne veux pas de cette attention, c'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai connu. Le QG, mes amis… tout a changé. Je ne peux pas.

\- Elsa…, chuchote Kristoff.

Je lâche mon plan et me lève d'un bond. Je m'écarte du groupe, un bras plaqué sur la bouche pour empêcher un sanglot de m'échapper et prétexte quelque chose à faire.

 _Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse._

Et là, seulement là, avec les arbres pour seuls témoins, une larme roule sur ma joue.

.

Le déjeuner se déroule dans le silence. Chacun mange en évitant le regard des autres. Les années précédentes, un jour comme celui-ci aurait été accompagné de rires, de joie et d'un gâteau garni de bougies. Oui, les années précédentes…

Harold pianote sur son ordinateur, Kristoff à ses côtés, et regarde alternativement sa montre et son écran. L'appareil est loin d'être à la pointe de la technologie mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pu trouver. Et puis avec son OPHT, on peut dire que ça compense. Il a réussi a pirater certaines caméras de surveillance mais son système n'est pas constant. Il arrive que l'ordinateur plante avant de se rallumer deux jours plus tard. Et je ne parle même pas du problème de batterie.

Je m'approche d'eux et me saisis d'une des cartes que Kristoff avait prévue d'observer. Je sens Harold me regarder mais m'obstine à fixer la carte. Il finit par comprendre et retourne à son occupation.

Je fixe le plan de la ville. La base se trouve vers l'Ouest. C'est la seule à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Nous avons toujours trouvé ça étrange mais aucun n'a voulu dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pense. Un dirigeant se trouve sûrement ici.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous attaquerons demain à la première heure. Il y a eu des prises d'otages ces derniers jours et nous voulons arriver avant qu'ils ne soient blessés, ou pire.

Harold enfile un casque qu'il branche à sa montre et à l'ordinateur. Un hologramme de la base de cette ville apparaît sous nos yeux et je lève la tête de la carte. Je m'apprête à poser une question à Harold mais remarque que celui fronce les sourcils. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers Astrid et remarque qu'elle le fixe déjà. Malgré leur éloignement elle serait la première à le remarquer s'il allait mal. Je tourne de nouveau le regard vers Harold qui tient désormais son casque d'une main et pianote sur son ordinateur de l'autre. Aussitôt, l'hologramme zoome sur une partie de la base. Nous nous fixons tous l'image et interrogeons Harold du regard mais ce dernier est trop concentré sur ce qu'il écoute pour se préoccuper de nous. Puis il se redresse et nous sursautons tous. Son regard est légèrement inquiet et il finit par nous avouer ce qui le préoccupe.

\- Ils veulent les exécuter aujourd'hui.

.

Tout le monde s'active. On regroupe nos armes puis les distribuons équitablement. Chacun de nous ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'on a avancé une attaque ça a failli très mal tourner mais c'est encore la seule chose que l'on peut faire, sauver des gens. Depuis que le QG a été détruit, nous mettons toute notre énergie dans les sauvetages et la destruction de bases. J'enfile mon oreillette et vérifie que tout le monde est prêt. Nous ne sommes pas éloignés de la ville mais il va tout de même falloir se dépêcher. Nous n'avons pas pu trouver de nouveaux moyens de transports après l'explosion de nos motos et y aller avec les dragons serait beaucoup trop voyant.

Nous nous fixons un instant puis, d'un même élan, partons en direction des bois.

\- Attendez !

Je me retourne et vois ma petite sœur s'élancer vers nous.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Je ne bouge plus, abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mon cœur a raté un battement. Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle n'est pas prête, je ne peux pas la perdre.

\- Il en est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, réponds-je, passée la surprise.

\- Ici aussi c'est dangereux ! Je fais quoi moi si des Black Arms me tombent dessus ? Je les invite à boire le thé ?!

Je la fixe et, sous son regard étonné, décroche un pistolet de ma ceinture avant de le lui remettre.

\- Tu pourras te défendre. Va retrouver les dragons, ils te protégeront s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, mais j'en doute.

Je la fixe pendant que je lui parle puis nous repartons avant d'être de nouveau interrompus.

\- Je vais me battre avec vous ! s'exclame ma petite sœur en se plaçant devant moi.

Sentant tous mes sentiments refoulés revenir à la surface, je choisis la solution de facilité et répond avec colère :

\- Tu n'es pas prête ! Tu t'entraînes depuis moins de deux mois ! Croie-moi, tu as beaucoup plus de risques de te blesser là-bas qu'en restant ici.

Et sur cette dernière phrase je la contourne et repars avec les autres.

\- Mais… !

\- Tu n'as pas encore le niveau ! hurlé-je, épuisée de cet affrontement et tremblante des pieds à la tête.

\- La faute à qui !

Je me stoppe immédiatement. Toutes mes inquiétudes reviennent d'un seul coup et je vacille.

\- Tu ne m'entraîne presque plus depuis que nous avons quitté Corona ! C'est à peine si tu m'adresse la parole ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis-le-moi !

\- Assez Anna, dis-je la voix tremblante, reprenant ma route.

\- Non pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?! Pou-Pourquoi nous rejettes-tu tous ?! MAIS DE QUOI AS-TU SI PEUR ?!

\- J'AI DIT ASSEZ !

Je me retourne violemment et de la glace s'échappe de mes mains, formant un cercle de pics acérés autour de moi. Je reste figée un instant avant de repartir en courant le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je n'ai pas contrôlé mes pouvoirs !

A bout de souffle, je m'arrête, les mains tremblantes. Quelques secondes plus tard des pas précipités viennent à ma rencontre. C'est Jack. Instinctivement, je m'écarte. Ils ne sont plus pareils, plus rien n'est pareil. Je suis complètement paumée.

Il s'approche lentement de moi :

\- Elsa je… je te comprends je t'assure. Je sais ce que tu…

Mais je le coupe en pleine phrase tout en continuant de m'éloigner.

\- Non Jack ! Non il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Je… laisse-moi tranquille !

Et je le laisse planté là tandis que les autres nous rattrapent.

.

Nous arrivons en bordure de la forêt et la base se trouve loin devant nous. Il s'agit d'un grand bâtiment ovale avec quatre tours carrées autour. Une grande allée gardée mène à l'entrée de la base mais un portail bloque le passage. Il y a aussi un portail de barbelés qui entoure intégralement le campement des robots. C'est assez menaçant.

Juste en face de nous se trouve un grand terrain vide uniquement composé de terre et ses bords sont composés de la forêt, du portail et des habitations les plus proches de la base. Entre le portail et les habitations, on peut dire que le terrain est une sorte de sas.

Il est environ 17 heures, il nous reste une heure pour agir. Je sens les regards de mes amis peser sur moi et ai juste envie de courir le plus loin possible d'ici. Mais je ne peux pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tourne la tête vers eux et affronte leurs visages. Je tente de prendre une voix assurée lorsque je leur lance :

\- On y va ?

Ils hochent silencieusement la tête et je décide de partir la première. Je sors de ma cachette et cours me cacher derrière la maison la plus proche. Un Black Arms passe à une dizaine de mètres de moi pour faire son tour de garde mais ne me vois pas de là où je suis. Je fais signe aux autres que la voie est libre et ils se lancent à ma suite. Certains vont se planquer un peu plus loin et l'autre moitié me rejoint. Nous fixons l'entrée de la base puis quatre d'entre nous, d'un même accord, s'élancent le plus vite possible vers une porte. Astrid, Kristoff, Eugène et moi nous précipitons vers l'entrée avant qu'une série de coups de feu ne retentisse. Nous nous jetons à terre et évitons les balles de peu. Soudain des dizaines de Black Arms courent vers nous, arme à la main. C'est une embuscade !

Une nouvelle série de coup de feu résonne et je sais qu'une carapace de glace ne servira à rien face à autant de balle. C'est alors qu'Astrid, d'un mouvement vif de la main, stoppe les balles dans leur élan et les renvoie vers leur destinataire. Les Black Arms tombent et nous soupirons de soulagement. Après quelques secondes, nous fronçons les sourcils.

\- C'était pas un peu trop facile ? nous questionne Eugène.

Nous avons à peine le temps de relever la tête que deux fois plus de Black Arms surgissent devant nous. Bientôt, nous tournons nos regards vers la base où d'autres robots sont postés et nous pointe de leurs fusils. Une voix retentit alors :

- _Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ou tentez ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement et vous serez tous morts._ _À_ _vous de choisir…_

La personne rit de notre impuissance et je contracte la mâchoire. Nous ne bougeons plus, tétanisés, quand soudain une balle vient détruire l'un des haut-parleurs. Je tourne la tête vers Mérida et peux lire sur ses lèvres : _On se bat._

Je hoche la tête et m'arme d'un regard déterminé.

\- Or de question que l'on se rende sans se battre !

\- _Comme vous voudrez_.

Immédiatement tous les Black Arms se ruent sur nous et des tirs se font entendre. Astrid recommence son manège mais fatigue rapidement, ne savant plus où donner de la tête. De mon côté je projette des pics de glace sur le plus de robots possible. Mérida sort de sa cachette et s'engage dans la bataille avec tous les autres à sa suite. Elle brûle le maximum d'ennemis et le reste du groupe tente de tirer sur le plus de cibles. Malgré ça, nous nous retrouvons en infériorité numérique et nous sommes très vite de nouveau encerclés, seulement protégés par une épaisse carapace de glace que Jack et moi tentons de maintenir. Néanmoins chaque balle tirée l'abîme un peu plus et nous nous retrouverons bientôt à découvert.

\- Si quelqu'un a un plan c'est le moment, tente Harold.

\- À vrai dire j'avais espéré te poser la question, réplique Mérida.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger un mot de plus que la carapace se brise et que nous nous battons au corps à corps face aux robots. J'évite le coup que l'un veut me porter en me baissant et en profite pour en attaquer un autre lorsque j'entends :

\- Elsa attention !

Je me fige un instant et me retourne vivement. Cette voix…

\- Anna ?!

Mais ce n'est pas elle en face de moi, c'est une arme dirigée droit sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'un coup de feu retentit. Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune douleur et constate que c'est le robot qui s'est pris une balle.

Ma petite sœur me saute dessus.

\- Elsa j'ai eu si peur !

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite mais nous projette sur le sol pour éviter des tirs. Elle m'a sauvée la vie.

\- Merci… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je vous ai vu en mauvaise posture et j'ai utilisé l'arme que tu m'as donnée pour te protéger.

\- Oh Anna tu ne comprends pas ! On est fichus, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci !

Ma petite sœur ouvre de grands yeux et mon instinct protecteur reprend le dessus. Je la force à se relever et la pousse vers l'avant.

\- Va-t'en vite !

\- Mais, et vous… ?!

\- On va essayer de se replier ! COURS !

Elle acquiesce comprenant que si elle reste là, elle se fera tuer dans la seconde et fonce en direction des bois en évitant les combats. Je la suis du regard avant de me faire étrangler par derrière. Je me débats férocement et finit par tuer le Black Arms mais j'ai perdu Anna des yeux. Je la cherche désespérément et soupire de soulagement quand je la vois presque arrivée. Mais aussitôt la terreur s'empare de moi lorsque je constate qu'un robot s'apprête à lui tirer dessus par derrière. Je hurle son nom mais la bataille couvre ma voix et elle ne m'entend pas. Alors je vois les combats se dérouler au ralenti, je cours pour me rapprocher d'elle mais un robot surgit de nulle part et s'en prend à moi. Je hurle le nom de ma sœur, vois le Black Arms qui s'apprête à tirer et des cheveux blonds.

 _Pan !_

\- RAIPOOOOONCE !

.

Je me débarrasse du Black Arms dans la seconde et cours comme je n'ai jamais couru. Non, c'est impossible. Je ne vois plus la bataille, juste ma meilleure amie à terre. Lorsque j'arrive à son niveau, je me jette à genoux à ses côtés et prends sa tête entre mes mains. Elle a pris la balle dans l'épaule gauche. C'est… si près… du cœur. Je reporte mon regard épouvanté sur son visage qui est atrocement pâle.

\- Non non non… Raiponce, tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu me répondes !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un robot d'une taille impressionnante se jette sur moi et m'étrangle au sol alors que je me débats comme un ver de terre.

\- Laissez-moi ! Elle va mourir, lâchez-moi !

Je tente de lui geler les mains mais j'ai déjà beaucoup usé de ma magie et ne parviens qu'à refroidir ses doigts. De plus l'air commence à me manquer et ma vue se brouille. Soudain le robot me lâche et tombe sur le côté, mort. Eugène me tends sa main et m'aide à me relever. Malgré la douleur à mon cou, j'articule :

\- Eugène ! Raiponce elle est… elle a…

\- Je sais ! Emmène-la avec toi, je vous couvre !

Mon regard s'attarde sur Anna qui tente de fuir un Black Arms qui la poursuit. Eugène le remarque et me force à le regarder.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de la sauver, compris ?! achève-t-il en désignant Raiponce d'un signe de tête.

J'acquiesce, légèrement déboussolée et me précipite vers mon amie. Je la prends sur mon dos et m'éloigne le plus vite possible de la bataille.

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, je me résous à jeter un regard en arrière et aperçois Eugène en prise avec trois robots alors que le reste du groupe ne s'en sort pas vraiment mieux. Des Black Arms arrivent en renfort de la base et se dirige en courant vers le terrain. La peur s'empare de moi. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Je détourne la tête en me rappelant de ma promesse et m'enfonce dans la forêt.

.

Je cours le plus vite possible mais le poids de ma cousine me fait perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Il faut que je m'éloigne de la base pour être inatteignable par les Black Arms. Lorsque je suis sûre d'être en sûreté, je pose Raiponce par terre et la scrute de haut en bas, cherchant en vain une solution. Elle perd beaucoup de sang et son visage est crispé à cause de la douleur. Ma meilleure amie agonise et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Raiponce ! Raiponce écoutes-moi, tu-tu ne peux pas mourir !

Mais elle ne bouge pas et continue de pâlir à vue d'œil.

\- Raiponce !

Avec mes mains, j'appuie sur sa blessure de manière a stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdis !

Je fixe son visage dans l'espoir de le voir reprendre des couleurs mais rien ne se produit.

\- RAIPONCE !

D'un geste violent, je plaque mon oreille sur sa poitrine dans le but d'entendre son cœur battre. J'écoute, j'écoute durant de longues secondes mais n'entends rien.

\- Non, non non non non NON !

Je dois avoir les oreilles bouchées, oui, c'est forcément ça. Ma gorge me brûle et un sanglot s'en échappe. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes larmes.

\- S'il te plaît…

Seul le silence me répond. J'éclate en sanglots et m'appuie sur son ventre. Mes pleurs se font entendre pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles j'attends toujours qu'elle se réveille. La nuit est peu à peu tombée, même s'il est encore tôt. La lune éclaire le visage de ma meilleure amie, lui donnant une allure presque fantomatique, comme si elle était morte. Mais ça n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! lui crié-je à travers mes larmes. J'ai besoin de toi, tu n'as pas le droit !

Épuisée par tous les événements, je me recroqueville en boule. Je pleure silencieusement en murmurant continuellement de se réveiller. Elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir.

\- Réveille-toi s'il te plaît, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît réveille-toi…

Je m'agrippe à ses vêtements, le corps secoué de tremblements, et me redresse légèrement, de manière à voir son visage. Alors, je me force à sourire malgré mes larmes.

\- Tu… tu te souviens de quand on était petite ? On jouait ensemble dans le jardin. C'était… c'était chouette.

Rien. Aucun signe. J'écarte une mèche de cheveu de son visage et pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Et… et toi tu-tu avais peur de tout et-et n'importe quoi !

Je ris légèrement en repensant à cela.

\- Un-un jour tu m'as sauté… dans les bras parce que… tu avais vu un lapin ! On était tombée !

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

\- Tu es avec moi depuis le début, t'as pas le droit de ma laisser maintenant ! On-on s'est promis de rester toujours ensemble, et toi, tu dis tout le temps que tu tien tou-toujours tes promesses !

Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je continue.

\- Même si… même si on est moins proches en ce moment je… j'ai besoin de vous ! Je suis perdue, j'en peux plus !

Je pleure de plus belle en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi vous-vous vous êtes éloignés mais moi… moi je sais pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça !

Mes larmes me brûlent les joues et mon cœur est si serré que j'en ai atrocement mal.

\- Tu sais… quand Anna m'a demandé de quoi j'avais peur ?… J'ai… j'ai peur… de vous perdre ! J'ai-j'ai l'impression de tout perdre autour de moi alors… je me suis éloignée en me disant que, d'une certaine manière, ça vous protégerai. Mais on a besoin de se soutenir, on a besoin d'être ensemble ! Alors tu peux pas mourir tu m'entends ?!

Mes pleurs cessent tandis que je prononce ces mots et que je la fixe dans l'espoir de la voir se réveiller.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'il aura fallu que tu te prennes une balle pour que je me rende compte de tout ça. Je devrais le savoir pourtant que sans vous je ne peux pas être heureuse ! Tu m'entends ?! J'ai peur de vous perdre ! Alors réveille-toi ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Je sens que je la perds, qu'elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Et puis je remarque quelque chose. Elle… ne… respire plus…

Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas mourir ! Cependant je ne peux pas lui crier dessus non plus. Alors, d'un revers de main j'essuie mon nez et mes larmes de l'autre et me redresse en caressant son visage qui est toujours sur mes cuisses. Je lui prends la main et rassemble le courage qu'il me reste pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je prends une grande inspiration, le souffle tremblant et me lance :

\- _Fleur aux pétales d'or…_

Je m'arrête, une boule dans la gorge.

\- … _Répand ta… magie…_

Je me stoppe de nouveau, un sanglot s'échappant de ma bouche.

\- _… Inverse le…_

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

- _… temps, rends-moi ce qu'il… m'a pris…_

Mes épaules se secouent au rythme de mes sanglots.

\- … _Guéris… les blessures…_

Je m'effondre sur cette phrase et une larme s'échappe de mon œil.

\- _… Éloigne la pluie…_

La larme roule sur ma joue.

\- _… Ce destin impur…_

Elle glisse jusqu'à mon menton.

\- _… rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, ce qu'il m'a pris…_

Et elle quitte mon visage pour venir s'écraser sur la joue de Raiponce.

Je ferme les yeux et tentent d'empêcher les larmes de couler lorsqu'une intense lumière jaune m'oblige à les rouvrir. Je sèche mes larmes en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Un jet de lumière s'échappe de son corps à l'endroit exact où elle a pris la balle. Il est suivit d'un deuxième puis d'un autre et encore d'un. Je me retrouve encerclée par des rayons dorés qui fusent dans tous les sens. C'est… magnifique. La magie me soulève les cheveux et m'aveugle un peu mais je m'oblige à regarder, consternée par ce qu'il se passe. Une fleur apparaît à la place de la blessure. Elle est entièrement dorée. Je suis subjuguée par ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Une lumière vient éclairer le visage de mon amie et je ne comprends plus rien en constatant qu'il s'agit d'un rayon de soleil. On dirait que celui-ci vient éclipser la lune juste pour Raiponce. Je tourne la tête vers elle et vois ses joues rosirent de nouveau. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise tandis qu'un sourire de pur bonheur et d'incompréhension se dessine sur mon visage. Puis soudain tout s'évapore mais le soleil persiste. Je m'approche de visage de ma meilleure amie qui bat des paupières.

\- Raiponce… ? tenté-je, incertaine.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de te dire… bon anniversaire Elsa…

J'éclate de rire et lui saute au coup en la serrant de toutes mes forces. Elle me rend mon étreinte et nous nous séparons au bout de longues minutes.

\- J'ai eu si peur si tu savais ! lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas te perdre...

Elle me sourit tristement avant de me répondre :

\- Je te promets que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Et je tiens _toujours_ mes promesses.

J'acquiesce et essuie mes larmes pendant que je sourit en lui demandant :

\- Co-comment tu as fait ça au juste ?! Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passée !

Elle rit.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

Je la fixe sans comprendre alors elle ajoute :

\- Tu as chanté et ça a… réveillé... quelque chose au fond de moi. C'est comme si… ça avait toujours été là... mais que je ne le découvrais qu'aujourd'hui.

Je comprends un peu ce qu'elle veut dire du fait de mes étranges facultés mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il faut retrouver les autres. Je lui demande si elle peut se relever et elle s'exécute sous mon regard émerveillé. Sa blessure s'est complètement refermée et elle ne garde aucune cicatrice. C'est comme si la balle s'était évaporée de son corps.

Je la revoie il y a quelques minutes, presque morte, et lui saute au coup.

\- Je suis désolée… pour tout...

\- Moi aussi, me répond-t-elle.

Nous repartons en direction du terrain où nous nous sommes tous battus pendant que je tente de communiquer avec Eugène via mon oreillette. Il ne répond pas et je redouble d'inquiétude. Lorsque l'on approche du champ de bataille, nous ralentissons et nous approchons le plus discrètement possible. Nous nous cachons derrière des buissons et fixons le terrain. Il est… vide. J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne vers Raiponce qui est tout aussi inquiète. Je tente de garder mon sang froid et examine le décor. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer et qu'ont-ils fait de nos amis ?! Une hypothèse résonne dans ma tête et me glace le sang. Ils n'ont pas pu…

Je manque de tomber à la renverse et Raiponce me rattrape par le poignet. Aussitôt, l'écran de ma mon s'allume et affiche un message. Je relève la tête vers Raiponce qui acquiesce et appuie sur l'écran en tremblant. Un hologramme apparaît :

\- Elsa, c'est Harold. Eugène m'a dit ce qu'il (il se baisse pour éviter un Black Arms) s'est passé avec Raiponce. Il faut absolument que tu la sauves je t'en supplie. Elle ne peut pas mourir. (Il se fait frapper et tue son agresseur). Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Merde, Mérida et Anna viennent de se faire emmener. (Il continue de se battre). Ok alors écoutes-moi bien, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai étudié leur mode de fonctionnement ces derniers jours, ils vont très certainement nous enlever. Il ne faut _surtout_ _pas_ que vous vous fassiez prendre. Vous êtes notre dernière chance de nous en sortir. On les a sous-estimés alors faites attention. Tu… (l'hologramme se brouille et sa voix est moins distincte) tu trouveras toutes… les données que j'ai pu… récolter dans l'ordi… nateur. J'ai confiance… en toi Elsa, je sais que tu… en es capable. Ah et… je suis sincère… ment désolé, achève-t-il en souriant avant de se faire assommer violemment par derrière.

La communication se coupe et je retiens ma respiration. Lentement, mes yeux se dirigent vers la base au loin. Elle se dresse, menaçante, et une pensée tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Ils sont à l'intérieur. Mes amis se sont faits enlevés.

* * *

 **Bon, bon, bon... voilà c'est fini. Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !**

 **Lunazzura**


	19. Chapitre 18 :

**Bonjour !**

 **Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté (je crois même que j'ai battu mon record) et j'en suis désolée. Si toutefois il reste un ou deux lecteurs près de leur ordinateur, alors j'espère que ce chapitre leur plaira. ;)**

 **Merci à crossfan66 pour sa review !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 :

La neige tombe, tranquillement. Les flocons se dirigent lentement vers le sol. Une silhouette se dresse au milieu de ce paysage paisible. Les arbres sont recouverts d'une épaisse couche blanche. Les bras écartés, les paumes tendues vers le ciel, des flocons tombent dans ma main. Mes yeux sont clos, mon visage inexpressif. J'écoute la brise autour de moi. Les flocons se posent sur mon visage.

Puis la neige s'emballe, un tourbillon se créé, une tempête se déchaîne. Je reste au centre, debout, les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration. La tempête m'encercle mais je ne bouge pas. Elle s'amplifie. Les flocons tournent et me fouettent. Mes cheveux volent autour de moi. Tout s'enchaîne, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Puis je détends mes doigts, mes paumes, et laisse la tempête se calmer. La neige décélère puis finit par tomber sur le sol. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Le vent siffle à mes oreilles. Je ne pense à rien. Lentement mes paupières s'entrouvrent et j'aperçois le désert blanc dans lequel je me trouve. Au loin, une silhouette se dessine. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, ma cousine s'approche de moi. J'écoute le bruit que ses pas font dans la neige. Arrivée à mon niveau elle regarde autour de nous avant de se mettre à parler :

\- Impressionnant. C'est… magnifique.

Nous nous fixons un instant avant que nos bras ne se trouvent d'eux-mêmes. Je la serre contre moi le plus fort possible.

\- On va y arriver, je te le promets. Et tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Et toi tu sais qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas promettre, réponds-je en me détachant d'elle.

Elle affiche un sourire triste et s'écarte de quelques pas.

\- Et toi alors ?

Comprenant de quoi je parle elle s'éloigne un peu plus et écarte les bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Presque aussitôt, des rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les arbres et éclairent l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle intensifie la lumière et envoie un jet de lumière contre un arbuste, qui s'écrase à terre. Elle se tourne alors vers moi en souriant.

\- Pauvre plante…, dis-je en fixant l'arbuste mort et en réprimant un sourire.

\- Oh je t'en prie, elle était déjà en état de décomposition avancée, je n'ai fait qu'abréger ses souffrances ! réplique-t-elle en riant.

J'éclate de rire à mon tour et franchit la distance qui nous sépare. Cet échange aura au moins permis de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Mais bon, pour revenir aux choses sérieuses, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux en tirer et encore faut-il que j'arrive à mieux les contrôler, et ce n'est pas gagné ! dit-elle en désignant ses pouvoirs.

\- Raiponce…

\- Bon aller, on a encore deux trois choses à régler avant demain, tu viens ?

Puis, se rendant compte que nous avons parlé en même temps, elle se retourne vers moi.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

J'étais prête à lui parler de mes pouvoirs qui sont apparus depuis l'explosion du CBA mais elle a raison, nous avons d'autres priorités.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas important.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt.

.

La nuit est tombée et la fraîcheur qui va avec a envahi l'air ambiant. Ma cousine frisonne a côté de moi, emballée dans ses couvertures. De mon côté je resserre les miennes autour de mes épaules. Elles ne me servent à rien mais cela a un effet réconfortant alors je les garde. Raiponce approche ses mains du feu où chauffent notre repas et de la buée s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Quand on les aura récupérés il faudra sérieusement que l'on investisse dans des tentes, lâche-t-elle en claquant des dents.

« Investir », je souris à ce mot. Ce n'est pas comme si nous dépensions quoi que ce soit puisque nous volons ce dont nous avons besoin. Néanmoins ce n'est pas ce qui retient le plus mon intention dans sa phrase. « Quand on les aura récupérés », elle essaie de se rassurer en se disant que nous allons y arriver alors qu'elle aussi s'inquiète énormément.

Je fixe le sol pendant plusieurs secondes avant que sa main ne vienne se poser sur la mienne. Je tourne mon regard triste vers elle.

\- Moi aussi je me dis que c'est ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas pris cette balle, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… mais Anna serait sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. On est tous responsables, mais ce qui est important c'est qu'on va les sauver et que l'on sera de nouveau tous ensembles.

J'acquiesce et nous nous mettons à manger. Nous nous couchons tout de suite après, la journée de demain promet d'être mouvementée et nous devons être en forme. Je me retourne dans mon sac de couchage pour faire face à ma meilleure amie qui est installée juste à côté de moi. Elle ne dort pas nous plus, trop d'inquiétudes nous rongent pour que le sommeil vienne nous trouver.

\- Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? m'interroge-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Je ne sais pas… je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas mais rien n'est moins sûr. D'après ce qu'on a pu voir cette base contient énormément de Black Arms et très certainement un dirigeant à sa tête alors, sans vouloir être pessimiste, c'est quasiment mission impossible. D'autant plus que je ne vois pas du tout comment éliminer quelqu'un qui possède des pouvoirs totalement destructeurs et qui a décidé de faire de nous sa cible numéro un.

\- Et à part ça tu ne veux pas être pessimiste, hein ? me répond-elle sarcastiquement.

Je ris légèrement et continue :

\- Je pense que dans le meilleur des cas on peut espérer tous s'enfuir vivants, parce que je vois mal ce que l'on peut faire s'il nous trouve. Et encore, on serait bien incapables de le battre.

\- Merci Elsa, grâce à toi mon moral qui tangentait près de zéro vient de plonger dans le négatif.

Cette fois-ci j'éclate de rire en me tenant le ventre avant de parvenir à me calmer.

\- Cela dit tu as raison et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Ils les ont gardés en otage pendant deux jours sans rien intenter contre eux ce qui veut clairement dire qu'ils veulent que l'on vienne les chercher, et donc qu'ils nous attendent de pied fermes, me répond-elle.

\- Mais pour ton information nous aussi nous avons un plan… même si on ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça va donner, (elle rit) et on sera ensemble. C'est le plus important.

\- J'espère. Dans tous les cas demain, soit on sera tous vivants, soit ou sera tous morts alors…

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis pessimiste.

Elle rit de nouveau avant de rouler sur le dos.

\- Bonne nuit Elsa.

\- Bonne nuit Raiponce.

Je souris un instant avant de m'installer confortablement sur le dos à mon tour. Le sommeil ne vient pas tout de suite alors je repense à ces deux derniers jours. Après avoir vu le message d'Harold, Raiponce et moi sommes retournés au camp en quatrième vitesse. J'ai cru que j'allais faire un malaise un nombre incalculable de fois sur le trajet du retour tant j'étais paniquée et c'est sans parler de l'état de Raiponce. Je me suis précipitée sur l'ordinateur et par chance ou par miracle (allez savoir), il avait assez de batterie pour nous permettre de regarder les fameuses informations dont nous parlait notre ami. Il y avait plusieurs enregistrements de caméras de surveillance qu'il avait analysés et des documents téléchargeables par nos OPHT, tels que des hologrammes de la base vue de l'extérieur et de certains couloirs et pièces qu'il avait pu repérer. Le connaissant il nous aurait parlé de tout ça avant l'attaque mais ça n'a finalement pas pu se faire puisque nous sommes partis en avance. Il y avait également des documents papiers sur lesquels s'entremêlaient les hypothèses d'Harold, les schémas et les plans qu'ils avaient pu élaborer. Nous avons mis plusieurs heures à tout déchiffrer, la quantité d'informations était colossale. Certaines se contredisaient, d'autres étaient incomplètes… Le travail acharné d'Harold étant largement dû au fait qu'il était lui aussi perturbé par la distance que nous avions tous pris, certaines de ses pensées étaient confuses et il nous fallait vérifier à l'aide des documents informatiques. Après ça nous avons décidées de nous coucher et de réfléchir à la situation le lendemain matin, à tête reposée. Autant vous dire que nous avons très mal dormi et que nous étions dans un état pitoyable au réveil. Cela ne nous a pas empêché d'échafauder un plan après avoir longtemps réfléchi et de le mettre en place. Nous sommes alors parties avec Flamme dans une ville voisine, suffisamment éloignée pour que l'on puisse s'y replier après notre sauvetage, et qui avait l'avantage d'être dénuée de Black Arms. Nous y avons trouvé un vieil immeuble désaffecté qui pourrait nous servir de refuge et y avons transporté le peu d'affaires que nous possédions, toujours avec Flamme volant à basse altitude et en pleine nuit pour que personne ne nous remarque. Il s'est écoulé une autre nuit et au matin j'ai appris à Raiponce à voler sur un dragon de manière approximative, en lui expliquant que ça pouvait toujours être utile en cas d'urgence. Évidemment ce ne sont pas quelques heures qui ont fait d'elle une chevaucheuse de dragons hors pair, mais en lui prêtant une des selles d'Harold et en s'accrochant bien, elle devrait pouvoir y arriver. Du moins je l'espère. Ensuite nous avons revu notre plan et l'intégralité des informations que nous possédions puis nous nous sommes entraînées jusqu'à ce soir.

Quand j'y repense ces deux jours ont vraiment été éprouvants, d'autant plus que nous n'avions de cesse de nous inquiéter pour nos amis et de leur sort. Demain nous allons enfin tenter de les sortir de là et je redoute les premières lueurs du jour.

Je tourne la tête vers Raiponce. Elle ne dort pas encore, je peux le deviner à sa main qui serre la mienne. Alors je me blotti contre elle et m'endors, nos mains désespérément enlacées.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _1 jour plus tôt._

Harold se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il jaugea son environnement du regard, tentant de comprendre où il était. Il faisait sombre et il était allongé au sol. Un mur lui faisait face, un autre se trouvait à sa gauche et il y en avait également un derrière lui. À droite, des barreaux. Une cellule, il était en cellule. En se remémorant les événements il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit enfermé néanmoins un léger sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit. Au fur et à mesure les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête. Il se revoyait s'élancer vers les Black Arms pour les combattre, il revoyait Eugène foncer dans sa direction et lui expliquer que Raiponce était touchée et qu'Elsa essayait de la sauver, il revoyait son ami s'éloigner de lui à cause des robots. Son mal de crâne s'amplifia. Son cœur avait raté un battement à chaque fois qu'un de ses amis se faisait enlever puis il avait réussi à envoyer un message à Elsa avant de recevoir un coup et de sombrer dans le néant. Il se rassura en constatant qu'il avait rassemblé les pièces du puzzle puis tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Ses membres endoloris et ses blessures lui firent souffrir le martyr et il contracta les mâchoires sous la douleur.

Il se rapprocha des barreaux mais fut contraint de s'arrêter à une cinquantaine de centimètres de ces derniers. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. Il pencha la tête vers ses pieds et constata sans surprise qu'ils étaient enchaînés, de même que ses mains.

Harold, à bout de force après cet effort, tomba presque à terre quand il voulut s'asseoir mais il continua d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Au-delà des barreaux de sa cellule, une sorte de couloirs d'un mètre de largeur le séparait d'une autre prison. Les barres de fer le séparant du couloir faisaient la taille des murs par conséquent il aurait pu voir qui se trouvait en face de lui si seulement il ne faisait pas si sombre. Les faibles néons de l'allée centrale ne lui permettait guère de voir très loin et il aurait fallu que le prisonnier d'en face s'approche du bord pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses traits.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un des otages qu'ils étaient venus sauver. Avec leur attaque, aucune exécution n'avait dû avoir lieu donc les prisonniers étaient très certainement en vie. Il s'agissait sûrement de la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. D'ailleurs, quelle heure état-il ? Instinctivement, Harold regarda son poignet mais bien évidemment son OPHT n'était plus là. Quoi qu'il en soit, un des nombreux avantages de ces machines était que peu importe comment on s'y prenait, personne ne pouvait en tirer quoi que ce soit à par le propriétaire et ceux qu'il avait choisis, en l'occurrence ses amis. Il espérait néanmoins que les robots ne s'en soient pas déjà aperçus car si c'était le cas, les montres étaient sûrement détruites à l'heure actuelle, n'étant d'aucune utilité pour leurs kidnappeurs. Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas qu'elle heure il était. Aucune fenêtre ne pouvait l'aider à le savoir, aussi il dû se contenter de ses propres suppositions. En imaginant qu'il avait été assommé une bonne douzaine d'heure, il devait être aux alentours de sept heures du matin. Si c'était le cas, Elsa devait déjà avoir vu son message et, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle ait sauvé Raiponce, ses deux amies devaient être en train de réfléchir à un moyen de les sortir de ce pétrin. Il croisait les doigts pour que l'ordinateur ne soit pas tombé en panne et qu'elles n'aient pu accéder à ses recherches, ça pouvait toujours être utile.

Harold aurait pu continuer longtemps à se creuser les méninges si un mouvement n'avait pas attiré son attention dans la cellule d'en face. D'un certain côté il était heureux de ne pas être seul et d'un autre il aurait espéré que le nombre de prisonniers soit le plus petit possible.

La personne en face émit un grognement étouffé, de douleur sûrement, mais Harold ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Il l'entendit marmonner puis se lever, comme lui une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il pouvait maintenant apercevoir ses pieds dans l'ombre, enchaînés eux aussi. La personne tournait sur elle-même avant de se stopper brusquement face à Harold. Il était sûrement visible grâce à la lumière de l'allée centrale et peut-être que le prisonnier d'en face avait eu un choc en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul. C'est ce qu'il pensait encore lorsqu'il entendit la personne l'appeler.

\- Harold !?

Il identifia la voix immédiatement mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Astrid était tombée à genoux. En voulant, s'approcher des barreaux, ses chaînes avaient retenus ses jambes et elle s'était effondrée. Harold avait esquissé un mouvement pour l'aider tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Désormais il pouvait voir sa petite amie, éclairée par les faibles lumières du plafond. Elle était en piteux état. Ses cheveux étaient noircis par endroits à cause de la poussière, ses chevilles étaient recouvertes de sang séché, certainement dû aux frottements des chaînes sur sa peau, et ses poignets n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Elle était tombée dos à lui, par conséquent il ne voyait toujours pas son visage.

\- Astrid !? l'appela-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle aurait pu s'évanouir sur le coup, néanmoins il eut une fois de plus l'occasion de constater à quel point la force de sa petite amie était immense lorsque celle-ci se releva et se tourna vers lui.

Sa joue comportait un hématome qui s'étendait à toute la pommette mais à part ça, elle n'avait rien au visage. Il en fut soulagé, elle était déjà assez amochée comme ça.

Astrid s'accrocha aux barreaux de sa cellule pour se soutenir et Harold constata que ses menottes étaient différentes des siennes. En effet, celle d'Astrid avait un matériau différent et ses poignets étaient légèrement violacés.

\- Harold tu… vas bien ?

Elle avait l'air complètement épuisée, dix fois plus que lui. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Oui… oui je vais bien mais on s'en fiche ! Toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- Ah… tant mieux alors. Si tu vas bien, je vais bien aussi, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Astrid ! insista-t-il.

Mais déjà sa petite amie s'était écroulée à terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses bras tremblaient et elle resta clouée au sol. De son côté, Harold s'acharnait contre les barreaux de sa cellule en se détestant d'être aussi impuissant. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il constata qu'Astrid s'était finalement redressée.

\- Je crois que ça vient de ça. Ça… ça m'épuise, répondit-elle en désignant ses menottes.

Harold fixa de nouveaux les poignets d'Astrid et une hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit.

\- C'est comme si…

\- Comme si elles drainaient ma magie, le coupa-t-elle.

Harold ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle ait pensé à la même chose que lui, quoi qu'il arrive, ils restaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Je le sens, c'est comme si ça prenait toute… mon énergie.

À ces mots elle s'effondra contre les barreaux de sa cellule, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Harold, quant à lui, tenta de maîtriser son inquiétude envers la jeune fille afin de trouver quelques paroles réconfortantes. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais elle le devança une fois de plus.

\- Je suis… désolée…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop étonné. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

\- Je t'ai évité… alors que… tu n'avais rien fait… je suis désolée…

Elle avait l'air à bout de force, chaque phrase la fatiguant un peu plus.

\- Astrid tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu es morte de fatigue.

\- C'est juste que… tout était devenu si compliqué…

\- Astrid, s'il te plaît…

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à parler.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je… voyais bien que tout était différent et que, d'une certaine façon, nous éloigner les uns des autres nous permettait de… mieux nous protéger. Je-j'avais peur.

Elle soupira.

\- Tout est parti, encore une fois. Notre maison, notre vie… Il ne me restait que vous… ma famille. J'avais tellement peur de vous perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents… J'avais tellement peur de _te_ perdre ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ferais sans toi… Je-je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… et je suis… désolée… vraiment désolée… Si je vous perds je ne suis plus rien… Je te demande pardon…

Les mots ne venaient pas et la bouche d'Harold restait définitivement fermée tandis qu'il se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle lui demandait de la pardonner pour une erreur qu'il avait lui-même commise, qu'ils avaient tous commis.

\- On est… vraiment des idiots, bégaya-t-il.

Sa petite amie se mit à rire. Cela devait lui faire atrocement mal mais elle riait et son rire réchauffa le cœur d'Harold. Il releva la tête vers elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tout comme lui.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, reprit-il en essuyant ses yeux d'une main.

\- Tu… pleures, se moqua Astrid qui se tenait le ventre sous la douleur.

\- C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil, et puis tu peux parler !

Elle rit plus fort encore et ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Harold souriait, ils étaient tous les deux en piteux état, enfermés dans une cellule, mais ils parlaient comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des semaines, et c'était naturel. Ça le serait toujours.

Ils finirent par se taire et se regardèrent en silence, leurs yeux leurs suffisant à transmettre tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

\- On va s'en sortir.

\- Oui.

Ils savaient bien que les chances de s'en tirer étaient faibles, mais ils avaient besoin de se rassurer.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite, chacun dans leur cellule et Harold raconta à Astrid ce qui était arrivé pendant la bataille. Celle-ci s'inquiéta à l'évocation de Raiponce mais se rendit vite compte que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre et d'espérer, aussi exaspérant que ça puisse être. Les deux adolescents s'amusaient à échafauder des plans plus extravagants les uns que les autres en essayant de se détendre mais cela restait difficile. Il faut dire que se retrouver à la merci de l'ennemi n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes.

Harold était en train de parler de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur la base quand la porte du couloir s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à deux Black Arms. L'adolescent se redressa d'un bond en ignorant la douleur de ses blessures et s'horrifia en constatant que les robots ouvraient la cellule d'Astrid et la traînait dehors sans ménagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-là !

Il aurait voulu arracher les barreaux de sa cellule pour pouvoir lui venir en aide mais il était bien conscient que c'était impossible. Il vit donc les Black Arms enlever sa petite amie qui tentait de se débattre malgré sa fatigue, et ce sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur extrême et hurlait le nom de sa petite amie. Son visage lui souriait, comme pour le rassurer et elle s'éloignait de plus en plus, épuisée de s'être acharnée. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la phrase qu'elle mima sur ses lèvres.

 _Tout ira bien, je t'aime._

Après ça Harold se prit un coup dans les côtes et s'effondra au sol où il s'évanouit, sans la certitude qu'il la reverrait un jour.

.

Le second réveil fut plus difficile que le premier. Le fait de savoir où il était aurait pu le rassurer d'une certaine manière, au lieu de cela il revoyait sans cesse le visage d'Astrid disparaître au fond du couloir. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?

La frustration le submergea en constatant qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire puis le désespoir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quel que soit ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, c'était peut-être déjà fait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été assommé et il n'y avait personne dans la cellule d'en face. Il était seul. Désespérément seul.

Harold s'assit alors au milieu de sa cellule, la tête entre les mains. La lumière de l'allée centrale était si faible que l'on pouvait à peine deviner sa présence. Ce n'était pas plus mal. L'obscurité cachait toutes les choses que l'on ne voulait pas voir. Elle cachait le fait qu'il soit assis sur un sol incroyablement dur et non pas allongé sur un matelas, elle cachait le fait que la cellule d'en face soit vide. Elle le cachait.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il aurait voulu revenir des années en arrière, lorsqu'il était petit garçon et que son père lui bordait son lit. Il lui caressait la tête d'un geste maladroit après lui avoir raconté une histoire. Stoïk n'avait jamais été très doué pour les marques d'affection, pourtant son fils savait qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver.

 _C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait_ , se rappela-t-il amèrement.

Il renifla bruyamment et brisa le silence présent dans le couloir. Ce silence qui l'oppressait, qui l'emprisonnait un peu plus. Il aurait voulu que son père soit là pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais au fond méritait-il d'être réconforté ? La fille qu'il aimait venait d'être enlevée sous son nez et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Une partie de lui lui dit qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire mais il chassa cette pensée. Il voulait se faire mal, se dire que c'était sa faute, s'accuser.

Il attendit longtemps, dans le noir. Il était allongé et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il s'endormit, de fatigue sûrement, mais Astrid n'était pas revenue.

.

Il fut réveillé la troisième fois par un grincement sonore. On ouvrait sa cellule. Il releva la tête mais ne put voir qui venait le chercher, ne distinguant que des ombres indistinctes. Ses membres étaient engourdis et il ne parvint pas à se débattre lorsque l'on lui saisit les bras. Il se sentit traîné dehors, ses genoux le brûlaient mais la culpabilité qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et à ce moment précis, il n'espérait plus rien, c'était comme si son esprit était déconnecté de son corps et qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre que ça se passe. La porte du couloir s'ouvrit, laissant place à des murs sombres. Il n'y fit pas attention. Il aurait pu tenter de savoir où il se trouvait dans la base mais il ne le fit pas. Il attendit. On le frappa pour qu'il se mette à marcher et il reçut le coup sans réagir. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient de même que les minutes. Harold était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils déambulaient ainsi. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit à traverser des pièces plus éclairées. Il rassembla ses forces et chercha une fenêtre du regard pour avoir une idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il finit par en trouver une, minuscule. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Un jour. Cela faisait un jour qu'ils étaient ici. Que faisaient Elsa et Raiponce ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elles veuillent venir les chercher mais ils se demandaient si elles y parviendraient. Peut-être qu'après tout Elsa n'avait pas pu sauver leur amie ? Peut-être qu'elle était seule et qu'elle s'était faite capturée en voulant les sortir d'ici ? Les idées d'Harold étaient confuses et il renonça vite à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Il entendit des voix. Les personnes qui étaient venues le chercher discutaient. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Tout était confus et des milliers de questions l'assaillaient. Il avait mal à la tête, c'était insupportable, il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. On le traîna de nouveau et son mal de crane se dissipa peu à peu. Finalement il se retrouva nez à nez avec une porte avant que l'on ne le jette à l'intérieur d'une pièce bien trop éclairée à son goût.

Alors qu'il tentait de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante on le frappa au visage. Il tomba au sol et constata que plus personne ne le tenait. Dans un énorme effort, il releva le visage vers ses agresseurs. Les deux robots qui l'avaient amené ici se tenaient en retrait et un autre lui faisait face. Harold se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Peu importe qu'il soit à bout de force, il ne plierait pas devant le gouvernement, même s'il ne s'agissait que de robots.

L'automate en face de lui eut un sourire avant de lui assener une gifle retentissante.

\- Où sont les autres ?

Étrangement, sa voix avait l'air naturel à l'inverse de celle des robots. À bien y réfléchir, même ses expressions faciales étaient trop « vraies ». Ou il avait affaire à un robot nouvelle génération, ou il avait affaire à un être humain. Son sang se glaça l'espace d'une seconde à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir du dirigeant de la base mais il tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître.

\- Êtes-vous humain ?

L'homme parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde puis donna un nouveau coup à l'adolescent.

\- On peut savoir qui t'as permis de poser des questions ?

Il tenait Harold par le col et parlait d'une voix grave qui se voulait menaçante, la bouche collée à son oreille.

\- Donc la réponse est oui. À ce que je sache, les robots ne sont pas connus pour leur haleine de chacal.

Il se prit un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Harold savait qu'il était dangereux de faire preuve de sarcasme dans un moment pareil, mais d'un autre côté, c'était dans sa nature, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. D'autant plus qu'il était maintenant certain que cet homme n'était pas le dirigeant, il ne sortirait pas de ses gonds aussi facilement, et si c'était le cas, Harold était persuadé qu'à l'heure actuelle il ne serait plus de ce monde. Il pouvait donc se permettre de montrer à cet homme que jamais il ne se plierait au gouvernement. Mais contre toute attente, l'individu se mit à rire.

\- Ça t'amuse de jouer au plus malin, hein ? Mais on n'est pas dans une cour d'école ici, tes petits copains ne vont pas venir te sauver, alors je te conseille de répondre à ma question : où sont les autres ?

Il était accroupi devant Harold, sûr de lui, et Harold ne se rendit que plus compte de la misère dans laquelle il était fourré. Cet homme n'avait pas du tout été impressionné par son refus de se soumettre. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et un sourire de satisfaction s'empara du visage de son agresseur. Toutefois il ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer. L'homme en face de lui poussa un soupir et attrapa Harold par les cheveux, le faisant pencher la tête en arrière. L'adolescent émit une plainte à contre cœur.

\- Je vais me répéter pour la dernière fois : où sont les autres ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il se devait de dire quelque chose, Harold articula péniblement :

\- Quels autres ?

La pression sur son crane se fit plus forte et il serra les dents sous la douleur.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je parle des deux jolies blondes qui étaient avec vous lors de votre petite « intervention ».

La gorge d'Harold s'assécha brusquement et il tenta de cacher son stress lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Le rire de l'homme résonna dans la pièce et celui-ci lâcha les cheveux d'Harold pour se relever. L'adolescent fixa le sol, la respiration haletante avant que la poigne de l'homme ne s'abatte de nouveau sur son crâne. Sa tête fut encore une fois tirée en arrière et Harold put voir un écran sur lequel s'affichait un enregistrement.

\- Et ça, ça te rafraîchit la mémoire peut-être ?

Une fois de plus, la respiration d'Harold se bloqua. L'enregistrement n'était autre qu'une vidéo d'une caméra de surveillance où l'on pouvait clairement voir dix adolescents combattre, dont ses deux amies. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et son silence était plus qu'éloquent. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, la panique l'envahit. Le positif, trouver le positif et vite. Il soupira de soulagement en prenant conscience d'une chose : si on lui demandait où elles étaient c'est qu'on ne les avait pas attrapées. Ses amies étaient libres ! Du moins pour l'instant. Rien ne garantissait que les robots ne les retrouveraient pas ou qu'en voulant les sauver, les autres et lui, elles ne soient elles-mêmes capturées.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu ne vois toujours pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elles sont, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Et même s'il je le savais jamais je ne vous le dirai.

L'homme lâcha un petit rire et se releva en faisant un signe de tête aux robots derrière lui.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Et Harold se prit un nouveau coup.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

J'ouvre les yeux, lentement. J'aimerai repousser ce réveil, pour ne pas réaliser ce qui est arrivé. Mais c'est trop tard, les premiers rayons de soleil m'éblouissent et je distingue peu à peu les branches d'arbres au-dessus de moi. Instinctivement je tourne la tête vers ma meilleure amie. Elle dort encore. Je ne bouge pas et réfléchis à la journée qui nous attend. Nous devons mettre notre plan en place et espérer le plus fort possible que tout se passe bien. Raiponce bouge à côté de moi et je la vois entrouvrir les paupières. Elle soupire, prend conscience de la dure réalité et tourne la tête vers moi. Nous nous fixons, comprenons parfaitement ce que ressens l'autre, puis elle me parle :

\- Prête ?

\- Il le faut bien.

Elle hoche la tête, silencieuse, et nous nous levons d'un même mouvement. Il est temps de retourner à cette base.

.

Nous rassemblons nos dernières affaires sans échanger un mot, plongées dans nos pensées. Finalement, lorsque nous sommes prêtes, nous nous lançons un regard entendu, éteignons le feu de camp et quittons les lieux en ayant la certitude de ne jamais y revenir.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, déterminées, ressassant sans arrêt le plan que nous avons mis au point.

 _Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer._

Il faut s'en convaincre, garder confiance. Nous arrivons finalement dans une partie plus dense de la forêt. Il y fait sombre, un endroit idéal pour se cacher. Quelques mètres plus loin, nous nous stoppons. Des silhouettent se détachent des arbres, grandes et puissantes. Des yeux nous fixent. Les dragons se rapprochent de nous. Six dragons, deux filles. Nous étions tellement plus avant. Je chasse cette idée de ma tête et m'approche de Flamme. Elle et les autres dragons ont un rôle important dans notre plan. Je pense qu'il s'agit de notre meilleure carte, et je croise les doigts pour ne pas avoir à l'abattre.

Je tourne la tête vers Raiponce.

\- Il nous faut un signal. Ils ne sauront pas quand intervenir sinon.

Elle acquiesce. Il ne me reste plus qu'à en trouver un. Je réfléchis : qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire réagir Flamme ? Mon regard se tourne vers mes pieds où de la neige scintille autour. La neige !

\- Trouvé ! m'exclame-je.

Aussitôt je fais apparaître un flocon au creux de ma paume et les yeux de Flamme se mettent à pétiller d'enthousiasme. Elle a toujours adoré la neige. Je lui fais comprendre que s'il se met à neiger violemment j'aurai besoin de son aide et nous sommes prêtes à partir. Les dragons ont pour mission de se rendre près de la base et d'attendre un éventuel signal de notre place. Si, dans le meilleur des cas, tout se passe bien, ils nous rejoindrons dans la ville où nous avons prévue de nous réfugier.

Je soupire. Il est temps d'y aller. Raiponce et moi nous éloignons des dragons qui eux partent dans une autre direction. Pour notre part nous nous rendons en ville.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de marche, nous apercevons la bordure des bois et des habitations. Ces dernières sont éloignées de la base, nous ne pouvions pas prendre le risque de nous retrouver à côté, pas tout de suite. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête de même que Raiponce et sors de la forêt. Nous marchons encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre enfin les rues pavées de la ville. Je rive mon regard au sol et traverse différentes allées, évitant les passants. Mon OPHT indique onze heures. Nous arriverons à destination à temps si on ne ralentit pas. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule le plus discrètement possible. Raiponce me suit une dizaine de mètres derrière.

Je continue mon avancée, rapide et efficace. L'itinéraire est imprimé dans ma tête pour l'avoir appris par cœur ces derniers jours. Ma respiration se calme peu à peu. Je m'étais préparée à bien pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à ce que des Black Arms surgissent de nulle part et ne nous abattent avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée.

Nous continuons d'avancée et je me risque à un regard devant moi. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. À une vingtaine de mètres, des robots exécutent un contrôle. Je tente de me calmer. Peut-être que ce n'est pas nous qu'ils cherchent. Ma raison prend vite le dessus sur mes espoirs et je me force à voir la vérité en face : qui d'autre sinon ? Il n'y a pas eu d'autres rebelles en ville et à part Raiponce et moi je ne vois pas qui ils pourraient chercher. Une solution vite.

Alors que je me rapproche de plus en plus des Black Arms, j'aperçois une autre rue sur ma droite, perpendiculaire à celle que je traverse actuellement. Mes pieds bifurquent d'eux-mêmes et je m'enfonce dans la masse de monde présente dans cette avenue. Ça va poser problème, Raiponce risque de me perdre. Je me retourne furtivement et son regard croise le mien une fraction de seconde. Elle me suit. Je repars. Les personnes se bousculent entre elles, elles ont l'air paniqué. Mon instinct me dit que l'inquiétude générale est due à la proximité des Black Arms. En général lorsqu'ils se promènent en ville on ne sait jamais s'ils ne vont pas nous sauter à la gorge. J'entends des protestations sur ma gauche et aperçois un des robots vérifiant l'identité d'une femme qui elle est pétrifiée. Je panique, ils sont partout. Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers la foule et mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Du coin de l'œil je vois le robot lâcher la femme et sonder la masse de personne afin de contrôler une nouvelle identité. Automatiquement, je fais mon choix et m'enfonce parmi les gens. J'accélère le pas, il faut sortir de là au plus vite. Je sens Raiponce qui s'est rapprochée et me dresse de toute ma hauteur à la recherche d'une échappatoire. L'avenue est immense !

 _Réfléchis Elsa, réfléchis !_

Je me remémore la carte que j'ai étudiée et le chemin que je devais emprunter. En toute logique si je veux retrouver la bonne direction pour arriver à destination, je dois partir à gauche. Ma tête se tourne immédiatement dans cette direction à la recherche de n'importe quel passage qui pourrait nous conduire à destination. Une ruelle se trouve à quelques mètres de là. Je fais un rapide signe de tête à Raiponce, lui indiquant notre petit détour, et tente tant bien que mal de rejoindre le bord de la rue. Hélas c'est peine perdue. La marée humaine dans laquelle je me trouve m'empêche d'avancer et j'ai l'impression de nager à contre-courant. Finalement, je me fais emporter avant d'avoir pu changer de rue. Je peste dans ma barbe et me mets en quête d'une autre ruelle mais mon attention est bien vite attirée par autre chose. Des cris s'élèvent dans la foule. Plusieurs robots se trouvent à quelques mètres de là et forment une sorte de barrière. Pour passer il faut automatiquement contrôler notre identité. Je me stoppe net. Ma respiration est saccadée tandis que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime. Je fais demi-tour sans trop savoir ce que je fais mais la foule me bouscule et je n'arrive pas à avancer. J'aperçois Raiponce qui panique elle aussi et prends immédiatement une décision. Je me retourne et avance vers les Black Arms, déterminée. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Mon pas s'accélère et je ne vois plus que le robot dont je me rapproche de plus en plus. Une chance, une seule. Ma tête est toujours tournée vers le sol, j'entends le robot m'appeler et me dirige vers lui. Arrivée à son niveau, je fais abstraction de tout ce qui nous entoure et laisse ma magie se répandre jusque dans ma main. Il se tient devant moi, comme un barrage. J'effectue le dernier pas qui me sépare de lui et, au moment même ou je passe à côté du robot, pose ma main sur son « cœur », autrement dit l'endroit où tout son système est alimenté. Tout est alors très rapide. Je glace son corps et le transperce d'un pic de glace et passe mon chemin dans le même mouvement. Je vois le robot se figer et tomber à genoux avant de s'effondrer au sol tandis que je continue d'avancer, en tentant de garder la tête froide. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que j'ai pu avancer de quelques mètres, des personnes se mettent à crier. Les gens s'agitent dans tous les sens et je peux voir les Black Arms derrière moi tenter de les maintenir en place. C'est ma chance. Le mouvement de panique que j'ai créé devrait détourner l'attention des robots et me permettre de sortir d'ici. Je me retourne et cherche Raiponce du regard, sans succès. Je me mets à paniquer, je n'ai pas pu l'avertir de mon plan tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle est restée de l'autre côté et que les Black Arms la retiennent ? Je tourne sur moi-même dans l'espoir de la trouver mais me fait violemment pousser et tombe au sol. Je m'apprête à me relever lorsqu'une main m'attrape fermement et me soulève. Je me prépare à me défendre avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit de Raiponce. Mon premier réflexe serait de la serrer dans mes bras mais je me ravise. Avec la panique l'endroit est devenu dangereux et les robots pourraient se mettre à tirer à tout moment. Nous commençons donc à courir d'un commun accord en bousculant ceux qui se trouvent sur notre passage. Fort heureusement, notre comportement n'a rien d'anormal puisque tout le monde hurle et fonce dans tous les sens. Je me faufile le plus vite possible, la main toujours accrochée à celle de Raiponce et arrive finalement dans une rue minuscule. Nous nous y enfonçons à toute allure et zigzaguons entre les allées plus étroites les unes que les autres. Dès lors que nous jugeons être assez éloignées, nous descellerons le pas pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Ça… va ? demandé-je à Raiponce.

\- Su… per.

Je me redresse et fixe les environs. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder le nom de toutes les rues que nous avons empruntées, trop occupée à fuir, et n'ai qu'une idée approximative de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Néanmoins je savais tout de même où je voulais aller, il ne reste donc plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que je ne me sois pas trompée. J'allume mon OPHT et fixe mon poignet où s'affiche un hologramme du plan de la ville. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant que nous avons pris la bonne direction et éteint ma montre.

\- On est tout près, il faut continuer tout droit et on y sera à l'heure.

Ma cousine acquiesce et nous reprenons notre marche. Les rues sont désertes mais nous nous obstinons à garder la tête vers le sol, mieux vaut rester prudentes. Nous marchons ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne sente une présence à mes côtés. Raiponce s'est rapprochée et me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Je finis par tourner la tête et l'interroge du regard.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- J'ai le droit de mentir ?

Elle bascule la tête en arrière et fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Si tu veux mais je le saurai tout de suite.

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Alors non.

Elle m'incite à continuer et je soupire.

\- J'ai peur qu'avec le mouvement de panique général les Black Arms n'aient tiré sur des gens.

\- Hum… oui, j'y ai pensé aussi.

\- Mais je ne voyais pas d'autre option, il fallait s'enfuir et-et on ne pouvait pas autrement sans attirer l'attention !

Je tente de me calmer en me persuadant que personne n'a été blessé quand ma cousine pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Elsa, tu as bien fait, je t'assure. J'avais pensé à la même chose et il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Ça n'était pas prévu mais il fallait agir.

\- Je sais bien mais je suis morte de trouille. On a dû improviser rien que pour traverser une rue alors je dois dire que je crois de moins en moins en la réussite de notre plan.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu es d'un pessimisme…

Je ris et elle me sourit.

\- Bon, au moins ça t'aura un peu détendue. Et puis je peux parler, je suis une véritable pelote de nerfs. Je m'inquiète aussi.

En entendant ça j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que pour Raiponce tout allait bien et qu'elle ne se posait pas la moindre question sur notre sauvetage ? Quelle idiote ! À cause de moi elle doit encore plus s'inquiéter.

\- Désolée.

Elle se stoppe et se tourne vers moi, ne comprenant pas.

\- On savait très bien avant de partir que ça n'était pas gagné mais on a travaillé comme des folles pour élaborer un plan qui tienne la route et même si on est toutes les deux mortes de peur, on va le faire, toutes les deux.

Elle ne bouge pas, à un mètre de moi, et j'aperçois son corps trembler comme une feuille avant de me rendre compte que le mien en fait autant. La seconde d'après nous nous jetons dans les bras l'une de l'autre en nous serrant le plus fort possible. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant de nous écarter.

\- Bon aller, c'est pas le tout mais on a une famille à sauver, dis-je la tête en arrière pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

J'aperçois ma cousine passer rapidement sa main sous ses yeux avant de me sourire et d'acquiescer.

Nous nous apprêtons à nous remettre en marche quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre à nos côtés. Nous faisons chacune un bond avant de brandir notre arme face à nous. Plus rien ne se fait entendre avant qu'un chat de gouttière ne traverse la ruelle à toute allure.

Je soupire et baisse mon arme puis me redresse et tente de paraître sereine en assurant :

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur.

\- Moi… non plus.

Je vois ma meilleure amie tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur et devine aisément que l'on a chacune eu une sacré frousse. Je me calme moi aussi et franchi les quelques mètres qu'il nous reste à parcourir pour déboucher sur une petite rue isolée et baignée de soleil.

\- Tant mieux parce que l'on est arrivées.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _1 jour plus tôt._

Tout était sombre, affreusement sombre. Anna était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant des pieds à la tête et étouffant ses sanglots contre ses genoux. Le sol était froid contre le visage de la jeune fille et ses larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle se ressassait sans cesse sa dispute avec sa sœur et l'attaque qui avait suivi. Elle se revoyait courir dans la forêt à leur poursuite et tirer sur ce robot. Elle se rappelait s'être faite traîner jusqu'à une cellule tout en voyant ses amis souffrir atrocement. Depuis elle ne cessait de pleurer. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche tellement l'angoisse l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à la violence du gouvernement, sa sœur l'en avait toujours préservée, et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une base ennemie ou ses chances de survie étaient nulles.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres s'échappa de sa bouche et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'ardeur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

\- Ma tête…

Le flot continu de questions provoqua une migraine chez Anna et elle se releva tant bien que mal pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient meurtris par les coups qu'elle avait endurés et elle n'était pas habituée à pareille douleur, même si elle se doutait que ses amis n'avaient jamais subi un sort comme celui-ci, eux non plus. Elle repensa à ses parents et à ce qu'ils diraient s'ils la voyaient dans cet état. Depuis leur mort les choses avaient tellement changées, le monde entier avait changé ; et aujourd'hui elle voulait seulement pouvoir participer à la rébellion.

Elle pensa à sa sœur. Où était-elle ? Anna avait vu ses amis se faire assommer et enlever les uns après les autres mais Elsa n'était pas avec eux. Peut-être était-elle dehors en train de s'enfuir, ou blessée, ou pire…

Cette perspective renforça la boule déjà présente dans sa gorge. Elsa était peut-être sur le point de mourir et une des dernières conversations qu'elles avaient eues avait fini en dispute. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues déjà humides de la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu exprimer toute sa colère en frappant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle mais les forces lui manquaient. Anna se laissa glisser le long de la paroi froide de sa cellule, le cœur en miettes.

Elle resta ainsi un temps indéterminé, se remémorant le plus de souvenirs joyeux en compagnie de ses amis. Elle releva la tête de ses genoux en entendant un grincement et la porte du couloir s'ouvrir. Deux Black Arms traînaient quelqu'un en direction de la prison qui faisait face à celle d'Anna. Celle-ci se releva le plus vite possible et se rua vers les barreaux, non sans se prendre les pieds dans ses chaînes. Elle jura mais mit bien vite sa douleur de côté en reconnaissant la chevelure blanche de son ami.

\- Jack !

Il était à bout de force et Anna s'inquiéta de le voir dans cet état. Un des robots l'ayant entendu crier la poussa à travers les barreaux et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte du couloir se refermer violemment et releva les yeux pour voir Jack allongé par terre et gémissant de douleur. Elle l'appela de nouveau et son ami daigna enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- An… na…

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu vas bien ?

Jack se redressa et s'appuya sur les barreaux de sa cellule pour lui parler.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Anna esquissa un sourire en constatant qu'il parvenait toujours à faire preuve d'humour et s'assit par terre. L'instant d'après, elle remarque les étranges menottes qui enserraient les poignets de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en les désignant.

\- Je pense qu'elles servent à contenir mes pouvoirs pour m'empêcher de m'en servir. T'imagine pas à quel point… ça fatigue.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider en voyant à quel point il souffrait mais elle se savait impuissante. Elle resta un moment à le regarder puis s'appuya contre un mur, la tête collée aux barreaux. Le silence s'installa ainsi quelques minutes avant que Jack, qui observait la jeune fille, ne le brise.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Anna répondit, sans bouger, le regard dans le vague :

\- À Elsa.

Elle entendit Jack rire très légèrement et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- On est deux alors.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la prison tandis qu'Anna fixait désormais son ami dans l'attente qu'il développe. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à le faire de lui-même mais il la devança.

\- Après votre dispute je suis allé la voir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il attendit un instant, les yeux fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à lui, puis finit par répondre.

\- Qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre…

Anna, intriguée, se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il était désormais dans la même position qu'elle et ne cessait de grimacer en tendant ses bras, comme pour éloigner la douleur de ses mains.

\- … Comprendre ?… son comportement ? C'est ça que tu disais comprendre ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Oh…

Anna reporta son regard sur ses mains liées tout en se remémorant sa dispute avec sa sœur.

 _\- Je vous accompagne._

 _\- Il en est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !_

 _\- Je vais me battre avec vous !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas prête ! Tu t'entraînes depuis moins de deux mois ! Crois-moi, tu as beaucoup plus de risques de te blesser là-bas qu'en restant ici. Tu n'as pas encore le niveau !_

 _\- La faute à qui ! Tu ne m'entraîne presque plus depuis que nous avons quitté Corona ! C'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Dis-le-moi !_

 _\- Assez Anna…_

 _\- Non pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?! Pou-Pourquoi nous rejettes-tu tous ?! MAIS DE QUOI AS-TU SI PEUR ?!_

 _\- J'AI DIT ASSEZ !_

Elle frissonna en se souvenant des paroles échangées et de la tournure qu'avait prise cette conversation. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle prit la parole.

\- Elle ne me parlait plus…

\- Anna…

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la jeune fille détourna le visage pour que son ami ne la voie pas dans cet état.

\- Pourquoi ?…

Elle entendit Jack soupirer avant de lui répondre.

\- Parce qu'au fond elle a tellement peur de te perdre qu'elle ne savait plus comment se comporter face à toi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'es pas arrivé vis à vis des autres ces dernières semaines ?

Anna se mordit les lèvres, sachant qu'il avait raison, et pourtant…

\- Mais alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'elle m'évitait encore plus ?

Jack soupira de nouveau et laissa partir sa tête en arrière.

\- Ta sœur t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas…

\- Autant que vous tous, le coupa Anna.

\- Sans doute, mais vous restez liées par le sang et elle a le devoir de te protéger.

Elle ne répondit rien, méditant sur ce que lui disait son ami avant qu'une nouvelle question ne lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. En fait… j'en suis à peu près certaine mais ce qui m'intrigue… c'est comment tu peux le savoir ?

Elle guetta sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il baissa la tête.

\- Je… J'avais une sœur moi aussi…

Anna s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir interrogé Jack sur un sujet aussi sensible et regretta ses paroles.

\- Je l'ignorais Jack, je suis désolée…

\- Ta sœur le savait, je lui ai dit, il y a longtemps… Elle s'appelait Emma, et j'aurai donné ma vie pour elle.

Anna ne savait plus où se mettre, désemparée par la tristesse de son ami. Il reprit sa respiration et continua.

\- C'est pour ça que… je peux parfaitement comprendre ta sœur parce que, même si je sais à quel point c'est idiot et insensé… j'aurai réagi exactement pareil. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne lui en veux pas.

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais son visage se déforma en une grimace lorsque ces larmes jaillirent de plus belle.

\- Oh mais je… je ne lui en veux plus. Je-je voudrais juste qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras…

Elle éclata en sanglots sous le regard triste de Jack qui cherchait quoi dire pour la calmer.

\- Elle est dehors tu sais ? Et… même si ça me tue de le dire… elle doit être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour nous sortir de là.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

J'entends mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure et le sang bat à mes tempes. Une branche s'enfonce dans mon bras et je suis obligée de me décaler légèrement, provoquant ainsi le bruissement des feuilles du buisson dans lequel je suis cachée. Je ferme les yeux, croisant les doigts pour que ça ne se soit pas entendu et en profite pour tourner la tête vers Raiponce.

De l'autre côté de la route, et également cachée derrière un arbuste, ma cousine est aussi anxieuse que moi. Voilà vingt minutes que nous attendons en bordure d'une rue éloignée de la ville et des habitations afin de recevoir notre ticket d'entrée pour la base.

Après avoir longtemps étudié les passages des Black Arms dans la ville, nous nous sommes rendues compte que certaines troupes, de contrôle sûrement, passaient pas différents itinéraires mais qui restaient respectivement les mêmes. L'un d'eux passant par les abords de la ville, nous avons étudié l'endroit où nous pourrions tendre une embuscade aux robots et convenu d'un plan. Or la première phase de ce plan est en marche et je crois que je vais faire un malaise. J'inspire profondément et sers un peu plus l'arme que je tiens dans mes mains. Leur trajet est réglé comme du papier à musique et, à moins qu'il ne se soient arrêtés en chemin, les robots devraient être là d'une seconde à l'autre.

J'ai à peine le temps de me calmer qu'on entend le vrombissement d'un moteur au loin. Mon corps se tend aussitôt et je jette un coup d'œil paniqué à ma meilleure amie. Nous échangeons un léger signe de tête et nous enfonçons dans les bosquets, prêtes à intervenir. Un certain temps s'écoule le temps que la camionnette ne parvienne à notre niveau et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

S'il suffisait de tirer à travers la vitre à seulement trois mètres de distance ou encore de crever un pneu, cela serait sans doute facile, mais nous ne pouvons pas abîmer le véhicule. Alors, lorsque la camionnette arrive enfin à notre niveau, je crée un pic de glace qui passe à moins d'un mètre de la voiture. Cette dernière pile brusquement et les deux robots regardent en vain autour deux pour apercevoir le coupable. Le passager descend du véhicule, l'arme à la main et fixe les alentours, méfiant. Aussitôt Raiponce lui tire dessus, attirant ainsi l'attention du conducteur vers la gauche tandis que je bondis hors du buisson et monte dans le véhicule m'attaquer au conducteur. Bien que surprit, celui-ci se débat férocement et je me retrouve très vite en mauvaise posture. Sa force est largement supérieure à la mienne et il m'agrippe par les avant-bras, m'empêchant de bouger. Dans un ultime effort, je plaque ma main sur son torse et, à travers ses vêtements, gèle son système de l'intérieur. Il s'arrête alors de fonctionner mais ses mains, qui étaient venues enserrer ma gorge, ne bougent pas d'un millimètre et l'air commence à me manquer. Raiponce arrive à ce moment-là et me libère tandis que je reprends difficilement ma respiration.

Lorsque c'est fait je la regarde et réalise que nous avons réussi : les deux robots sont hors d'état de nuire et, étant donné que Raiponce à visé la tête de celui qu'elle a abattu, les uniformes n'ont aucune trace de sang qui pourrait témoigner d'une attaque. Je souris légèrement et commence à enlever son uniforme au robot que j'ai tué pendant que ma meilleure amie fait de même avec l'autre. J'enfile les vêtements et cache mes cheveux sous ma casquette qui masque également une partie de mon visage. Raiponce en fait de même et j'avoue que cela me fait bizarre de la voir habillée ainsi. Peu importe, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous prenons les deux corps et les emmenons dans un buisson épais pour les cacher. Dans le pire des cas, ils ne seront découverts que demain et, d'ici là, nous serons sois parties avec les autres, soit mortes.

Nous montons ensuite rapidement dans la camionnette où je prends le volant. J'accélère pour rattraper le retard pris sur l'habituelle ronde donc j'ai étudié l'itinéraire et serre le volant comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Et maintenant ?

Je tourne la tête vers Raiponce.

\- Maintenant on croise les doigts pour que ça marche.

.

Je respire de moins en moins bien au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de la base et sens Raiponce se tendre à côté de moi. Nous franchissons les derniers mètres et arrivons en même temps que les autres troupes chargées du contrôle dans la ville. Je souffle pour relâcher le stress, nous sommes à l'heure. Je me range dans la file de véhicules et attends que le portail s'ouvre. Nous patientons quelques secondes avant que les camionnettes ne redémarrent et ne pénètrent dans l'enceinte de la base. Au moment de franchir le portail je m'attends à ce que des robots nous sautent dessus, s'étant rendus compte de notre imposture mais, par miracle, rien de tel ne se produit et nous nous dirigeons vers le garage souterrain à la suite des autres voitures. Je tourne la tête vers Raiponce qui fixe le paysage devant elle avec horreur. Il est trop tard pour reculer, nous sommes à l'intérieur.

.

Je gare la voiture à l'emplacement qui lui est attribuée et regarde les robots sortir un à un, synchronisés. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, Raiponce et moi sortons aussi et marchons tels des automates jusqu'à un ascenseur, suivant les autres Black Arms. Les portes se referment et plus un bruit ne se fait entendre. Les robots se tiennent au garde à vous et je crois mourir tant la peur qui m'étreins est immense. Nous sommes collées à eux, s'ils nous démasquent nous n'aurons pas le temps de réagir que nous serons déjà mortes. Je me rends compte que je retenais ma respiration lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et que je respire un grand coup. Raiponce jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur pour voir le numéro de l'étage auquel nous nous trouvons et nous suivons le cortège. Nous marchons en rang à travers des couloirs où je tente en vain de me repérer. Tout est si grand !

La panique m'envahit une fois de plus et je me force à me calmer. Je dois impérativement me rappeler des notes d'Harold et du plan approximatif que l'on avait pu établir.

Au détour d'un couloir je suis frappée d'une violente migraine mais tente de ne pas le montrer. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on puisse déceler la moindre différence entre les robots et nous. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, ma tête me fait de plus en plus souffrir et j'ai l'impression que l'on me déchiquette le cerveau. J'observe rapidement ma meilleure amie à ma droite qui m'a tout l'air de souffrir du même mal, ce qui m'amène à croire que ce dernier n'est pas naturel sinon son pouvoir de guérison l'empêcherait de ressentir la douleur, du moins pour une migraine ordinaire.

Elle a l'air d'être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi car elle me fixe, inquiète.

Nous continuons notre progression tandis que mon mal de tête s'amplifie atrocement. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de crier mais lorsque l'on passe devant une porte gardée mes jambes me lâchent et je m'appuie sur un des murs du couloir pour ne pas tomber et me faire remarquer. Fort heureusement, les robots s'arrêtent pour discuter avec ceux qui gardent l'entrée et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. À mes côtés, Raiponce s'est appuyée sur moi pour ne pas s'écrouler à terre. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir.

Par miracle, nous repartons quelques secondes plus tard et mon mal de tête finit par disparaître totalement. Tant mieux parce que je crois que nous n'aurions pas tenu une minute de plus.

Nous effectuons un grand tour de l'étage et quelques robots quittent le rang au fur et à mesure, vaquant à d'autres occupations. Alors que nous traversons un énième couloir, une porte s'ouvre brusquement et je me fige instantanément. Deux robots tirent Jack qui est dans un état pitoyable et à moitié inconscient. Mon cœur se met à battre à un rythme effréné tant je me force à ne pas bouger. Je me mets à trembler tant l'effort est intense tandis que les robots continuent leur route. Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir ou nous serons arrêtées et ne pourrons plus leur venir en aide. Je dois rester à ma place, il faut _impérativement_ que je reste à ma place. Raiponce est dans le même état que moi et se retient de courir lorsqu'il disparaît à l'angle du couloir. Les robots reprennent leur route et nous sommes obligées de les suivre.

Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau face à un ascenseur et nous mettons à descendre de plusieurs étages. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je sens tout l'air sortir de mes poumons et n'arrive plus à bouger. Des centaines de Black Arms bougent dans tous les sens dans une immense salle circulaire. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et voit plusieurs dizaines de portes donnant sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Comment sommes-nous censées nous repérer là-dedans ?

Soudainement, le groupe d'automates éclate et tous partent vers de nouvelles tâches. Raiponce et moi restons un instant figées avant de se précipiter vers la première porte afin de donner le change.

Étrangement, elle est vide, du moins pour l'instant. J'ai à peine le temps de souffler que ma cousine panique devant moi :

\- Comment on va faire ? Et Jack ! Tu as vu Jack ! Bon sang Elsa on ne va jamais y arriver !

J'avale difficilement ma salive et réponds :

\- Oui, j'ai vu Jack et oui, je suis terrorisée mais il faut qu'on trouve où ils sont retenus prisonniers. C'est le plus important. Pour le reste on aura qu'à suivre une patrouille l'air de rien et on se débrouillera mais il faut que l'on sache où ils sont. On va les sortir de là, il faut qu'on les sorte de là.

Elle hoche lentement la tête et la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Nous sursautons d'un même mouvement et nous tenons au garde à vous. Le robot en face de nous nous fixe un instant avant de nous donner des ordres que nous nous empressons de suivre. Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur de la pièce pour de nouveau nous trouver dans la salle circulaire.

\- Trop de portes, marmonne Raiponce du bout des lèvres.

\- Alors on se sépare, chacune une moitié, réponds-je sur le même ton.

Même si ça ne nous plaît guère à toutes les deux de partir chacune de notre côté, nous ne serons qu'à quelques mètres.

J'ouvre la première porte et tombe sur une salle d'armements presque vide. Ne voulant pas attirer de soupçons, je me retiens de me servir dans les armes, me disant que j'en ai déjà assez sur moi pour me défendre, et m'apprête à ressortir lorsque je remarque quelque chose. Là, sous une vitrine, se trouve huit montres assez particulières. Nos OPHT ! Ils ont dû les retirer à nos amis lorsqu'ils les ont pris en otage.

J'aurai voulu les reprendre mais la vitrine m'en empêche. Frustrée, je sors et ouvre la porte suivante qui donne sur un couloir dont on ne voit pas le bout et où je ne prends pas le risque de me perdre. J'enchaîne ainsi les autres portes, les unes après les autres, et commence à désespérer de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile lorsque, de l'autre bout de la salle, Raiponce me fait un signe de tête presque imperceptible. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait je ne l'aurais sans doute pas reconnue, parmi tous ces Black Arms. Prudemment, je m'avance dans la foule et traverse la salle. J'ai l'impression que cela dure une éternité. Chaque robot qui m'approche me provoque des sueurs froides et je sens mon corps se mettre à trembler. Néanmoins, j'arrive à la rejoindre sans que l'on m'ait interceptée et nous pénétrons dans la salle qui est vide. Face à nous, une douzaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs où s'affiche des images de caméras de surveillance. Nous nous approchons rapidement et commençons à scruter toutes les images. Il y en a beaucoup prises à partir des caméras de la ville et quelques-unes de pièces présentent dans la base, notamment celles où sont stockées les armes. En haut de chaque image se trouve une inscription où l'on peut voir le lieu où se trouve la caméra et l'heure à laquelle cela a été tourné.

\- Ils voient tout en temps réel, murmuré-je plus pour moi-même.

En effet on peut voir certaines rues du village où la date correspond à celle d'aujourd'hui, de même que l'heure. Fort heureusement, nous avions étudié l'itinéraire que nous avons pris toute à l'heure afin d'éviter au maximum de passer sous les caméras de surveillance. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Raiponce me dit qu'elle ne trouve rien. Je m'approche alors des claviers et cherche comment afficher d'autres images. C'est finalement Raiponce qui y parvient et les écrans d'ordinateurs deviennent beaucoup plus sombres.

D'abord surprise, je m'aperçois des silhouettes bloquées derrière les barreaux et étouffe un cri de soulagement. Je regarde l'étage où se trouvent les cellules et constate qu'il y en a plusieurs. Nous les notons sur nos OPHT pour être sûre de ne pas nous perdre ainsi que les numéros des cellules et nous dirigeons vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre sur plusieurs robots. Quelques secondes passent dans que personne ne bouge avant que l'un d'eux ne nous demande notre pass.

Je me mords la lèvre et panique. Forcément, une salle comme celle-ci doit nécessiter un certain rang, si je peux dire ça comme ça, et, de toute évidence, le robot a des raisons de penser que nous n'en faisons pas partie. Je vois alors le badge sur son torse, badge que nous ne portons pas.

Pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, j'esquisse un geste et fourre ma main dans ma poche en faisant semblant de chercher le fameux pass, histoire de gagner du temps. À côté de moi, Raiponce m'imite mais j'aperçois ses mains trembler. Nos regards se croisent une fraction de seconde et c'est comme si elle me parlait distinctement.

 _Fais-le._

Je ferme les paupières et crispe ma mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas avoir recours à ça mais j'y suis obligé. Alors, toujours la main dans la poche, je tends mes doigts et me concentre. J'imagine le haut de la base et un nuage se formant au-dessus. Ma magie se répand dans mes doigts et, d'un mouvement de poignet, je créée une tempête de neige. Je fais un léger mouvement de tête pour signaler à Raiponce que c'est bon et continue de remuer ma main dans ma poche. Les autres robots sont allés vers les ordinateurs mais celui qui nous a demandé notre pass est toujours là, à attendre. Les secondes qui suivent me paraissent interminables et je croise les doigts pour que Flamme ai compris le message.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et fais trembler la tour, suivit d'une autre et d'encore une. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement.

Un des robots appelle son supérieur pour lui montrer les images de surveillance on l'on peut voir nos dragons s'attaquer au toit de la base. Le chef, si je puis dire, se dirige alors vers la porte et s'enfonce dans la salle circulaire où des centaines de Black Arms courent dans tous les sens. Certains rentrent dans des salles et en ressortent armés jusqu'aux dents avant de se diriger vers des ascenseurs. Les robots occupant un rang plus élevé aboient des ordres aux Black Arms.

Raiponce et moi nous retrouvons très vite seule dans la salle et, après un échange de regards paniqués, nous élançons dans la masse. Je tente de faire abstraction des robots qui ordonnent aux autres d'aller abattre les dragons et nous fonçons à la suite d'un groupe qui se rend dans une salle d'armements. Ma cousine et moi prenons le plus d'armes à disposition et suivons le reste du groupe. Dans la cohue, personne ne fait attention à nous et, dès que l'occasion se présente, nous tournons à l'angle d'un couloir.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Je lui réponds en pointant du doigt l'ascenseur en face de nous et nous rentrons le plus vite possible. J'appuie sur un des boutons descendant au sous-sol et aperçois une horde de Black Arms foncer vers nous. Je pense d'abord qu'ils nous ont démasquées avant de me rappeler qu'ils veulent juste aller dehors pour affronter les dragons. Le problème c'est que s'ils montent avec nous, nous serons obligées de les suivre et tout ça n'aura servi à rien. J'attends que les portes se ferment, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, mais rien ne se passe.

 _Aller._

Les robots continuent d'approcher mais, par miracle, les portes se ferment et je me remets à respirer. Le temps qu'ils rappellent l'ascenseur, nous serons déjà à l'étage des cellules.

J'attrape la main de Raiponce quelques instants, pour me rassurer, et elle me la serre avec force. Lorsque les portes se rouvrent nous nous mettons à courir à travers les couloirs sombres des sous-sols.

\- Quelles cellules ?

\- À cet étage numéros 15, 47 et 53, me répond ma meilleure amie, à bout de souffle.

J'aperçois les numéros défiler et marque un arrêt brutal en voyant le chiffre quinze s'afficher. Il faut une clé pour ouvrir la porte et j'en créée une directement à l'intérieur de la serrure, faite de glace. Nous poussons la porte et pénétrons dans la salle sombre. Je me précipite vers les barreaux, Raiponce sur mes talons, et aperçois un corps recroquevillé dans un coin.

\- Hey… il y a quelqu'un ?

\- … Elsa ?

\- Anna !

Je tends les bras à travers la cellule et ma petite sœur fonce vers moi en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle est dans un état pitoyable et je m'en veux de la voir ainsi.

\- Elsa, J-Jack était ici mais ils sont venus le chercher et… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, j-j'ai peur pour lui.

\- On l'a vu mais on n'a rien pu faire pour lui, c'était affreux. On va le trouver ne t'inquiète pas mais d'abord on va te sortir de là.

Je me relève tandis que Raiponce serre à son tour ma petite sœur comme elle le peut. Le verrou de la cellule n'est pas constitué d'une serrure normale mais plutôt électronique. Je le fais geler et une tache verte indique que la porte s'ouvre, signe que les capteurs ont cessés de fonctionner. Je brise ensuite les chaînes de ma sœur et la serre pleinement dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, tu peux te lever ?

Elle hoche difficilement la tête et Raiponce use de son pouvoir pour atténuer sa douleur. Nous nous remettons à courir en soutenant Anna du mieux possible. Arrivées au numéro 47, nous entrons dans le couloir mais la lumière a disjoncté, plongeant la salle dans le noir le plus total. Le combat fais rage là-haut et un autre tremblement ébranle la tour, nous obligeant à nous appuyer sur le mur. Un hoquet de surprise se fait entendre suivit de sanglots plaintifs. Je tente de trouver les cellules à tâtons dans le noir mais ce n'est pas évident. Tout à coup, j'entends la voix de ma cousine murmurer quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas au début avant de me rendre compte qu'elle chante lorsque sa chevelure se met à s'illuminer. Je lui fais un sourire resplendissant et tourne la tête vers les barreaux pour apercevoir une chevelure rousse.

\- Mérida ?

\- C'est pas vrai…

Quelques instants plus tard notre amie rampe vers nous et se met à respirer de manière hachurée en nous voyant. Son soulagement est palpable.

J'ouvre sa cellule de la même manière que je l'ai fait pour celle d'Anna et au moment de lui enlever ses menottes, je constate leur différence. Lorsque j'approche mes mains d'elles, une sensation désagréable m'envahit. Aussitôt, j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour les briser et Mérida me tombe dans les bras, épuisée. La solution m'apparaît aussitôt. Ces menottes devaient drainer sa magie.

Nous la relevons difficilement après que Raiponce soit intervenue auprès d'elle et nous approchons de la cellule 53 qui, fort heureusement, ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres. Nous y retrouvons Kristoff qui est blessé. Raiponce s'empresse de le soigner et je le serre de toutes mes forces. Il peine à me rendre mon étreinte.

Nous nous dirigeons difficilement vers l'ascenseur et descendons à un autre niveau. En sortant, je demande à mes trois amis de rester là pour les ménager et tend une arme à Kristoff, au cas où ils devraient se défendre, même si j'en doute.

Raiponce et moi revenons deux minutes plus tard avec Astrid. Nous descendons un étage plus bas et cette dernière insiste pour venir avec nous.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Harold, tente-t-elle de se justifier.

\- On va le trouver fais-nous confiance, lui assure Raiponce.

Et effectivement nous retrouvons notre ami quelques minutes plus tard, assez amoché. Il nous sourit du mieux qu'il peut en nous voyant et entoure Raiponce de ses bras, soulagé de la voir saine et sauve.

\- Je savais que vous étiez là quand j'ai senti la tour trembler.

Nous le soutenons pour sortir et nous dirigeons vers une autre cellule, qui se trouve être celle de Jack. Après l'avoir libéré je lui saute au cou.

\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

\- Ça va… t'inquiète pas.

Il n'est absolument pas convaincant mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le croire. Nous repartons donc et arrivons à la dernière cellule que nous avons inscrite sur nos OPHT.

\- Dean, Eugène !

Raiponce ouvre la cellule de ce dernier qui la serre de toutes ses forces en constatant qu'elle est vivante.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

\- Toi aussi, rassure-toi, lui répond-elle.

Ils se relèvent et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

\- Il faut que l'on se dépêche, je ne sais pas combien de temps les dragons pourrons tenir et il faut partir d'ici, dis-je en maintenant Dean sur mon épaule.

Et comme pour appuyer mon propos un cri strident se fait entendre. C'était un hurlement de dragon.

Nous nous figeons tous et je respire de plus en plus difficilement. J'ai à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'Harold se met à courir en boitant. Je m'élance à sa poursuite en me retenant de lui hurler de s'arrêter. Il y a beau avoir du bruit dehors, il vaut mieux éviter de se faire repérer.

Je le rattrape sans difficulté étant donné ses blessures et le force à s'arrêter.

\- C'était peut-être Krokmou, il faut que je le trouve !

\- Et c'était peut-être Flamme ! Harold calme-toi, je suis dans le même état que toi mais on l'aurait entendu si un dragon était tombé au sol. Alors même s'il est blessé, il est toujours en vie, et la seule façon d'aider les dragons, c'est de sortir d'ici.

Je sens qu'il hésite mais il finit pas admettre que c'est vrai et nous sommes rattrapés par les autres. Nous retrouvons le reste du groupe près de l'ascenseur et l'espace d'un instant je m'arrête pour tous les regarder. Je ne savais pas si cela serait encore possible et j'ai du mal à contenir la joie que j'ai de les retrouver. Néanmoins, je réalise vite que c'est loin d'être terminé. Certes, nous sommes ensemble, mais nous sommes encore dans la base.

La tour tremble de nouveau et je constate que les dragons sont toujours là à nous couvrir.

\- On va remonter tous ensemble. Elsa et moi seront devant pour vérifier qu'aucun robot ne nous voit, au cas où. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de…

\- Caméras de surveillance à l'étage réservé aux robots, termine Harold en coupant Raiponce.

\- Oui, on a vu ça grâce à tes notes, réponds-je.

J'appelle l'ascenseur et me tourne vers les autres.

\- Prêts ?

Ils acquiescent, l'air grave. Ils forment une belle bande de bras cassés mais leur détermination n'a pas une égratignure. Nous entrons tous dans l'ascenseur et les portes se referment. Il y a beaucoup d'étages à monter et aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Nous sommes tous dirigé vers les portes, le cœur battant.

\- Dites, si on n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici vivants, ou en tout cas pas tous… je voudrais que vous sachiez que je vous aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre et que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne regrette rien.

Nous nous tournons tous vers Eugène dans un grand silence, ne sachant quoi dire et c'est Mérida, la larme à l'œil, qui finit par répondre.

\- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental.

Nous rions légèrement, une boule dans la gorge et n'osant pas avouer la peur qui nous tord le ventre.

\- Je ressens la même chose. Depuis que je vous connais j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'appartenir à une famille et même s'il nous arrive quelque chose d'ici dix minutes, ça n'y changera rien et je ne voudrai pas être ailleurs.

Mes yeux fixent Dean. C'est la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose comme ça et ça me touche énormément, je le considère, au même titre que les autres, comme un membre à part entière de ma famille.

L'espace d'une quinzaine de secondes nos mains se lient les unes aux autres avant que cet instant ne soit brisé par l'ouverture des portes. Nous sortons dans le couloir et une autre détonation entraîne le tremblement de la tour. Heureusement que ça n'est pas survenu pendant que nous étions dans l'ascenseur, on aurait pu y rester coincé.

Raiponce et moi partons en éclaireurs jusqu'à l'angle du couloir et faisons signe aux autres de nous rejoindre en constatant que la voie est libre. Nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la salle circulaire. Soudain Harold m'arrête :

\- Elsa, les OPHT, on nous les a enlevés.

\- Je sais je les ai vu mais impossible de les récupérer.

Il me demande du tac au tac où je les ai aperçus et je lui montre du doigt la salle tout en insistant sur le fait que l'on ne peut pas les récupérer. Néanmoins je n'ai pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il traverse déjà la salle en direction de la pièce que je lui ai indiqué.

\- Harold ! chuchoté-je.

Trop tard, il est déjà entré. Je soupire et nous nous élançons à sa suite, Astrid la première. Lorsque nous le retrouvons, il est agenouillé devant la vitrine et regarde le verrou électronique qui la garde fermée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le pirater, marmonne-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée Harold mais je ne vois pas comment on peut le forcer. Quelque chose me dit que si je le gèle comme je l'ai fait pour ceux de vos cellules, ça ne marchera pas.

Il soupire et se redresse.

\- Tu as raison, il est différent de ceux qui nous gardaient, je sais de quoi je parle j'ai eu le temps de les observer. Sans mon matériel je ne peux rien faire. La seule solution serait de faire chauffer les circuits pour faire disjoncter le verrou or Mérida ne doit pas encore pouvoir se servir de ses pouvoirs, je me trompe ?

Cette dernière secoue la tête, approuvant les paroles de mon ami. Harold se dirige vers la sortie lorsque Raiponce l'arrête.

\- Je peux essayer ?

Il l'interroge du regard et je questionne ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu t'en sens capable ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Nos amis ne comprennent toujours pas à quoi nous faisons allusion et croient rêver lorsque Raiponce tend sa main vers le verrou. Elle se concentre au maximum et les secondes passent sans que rien ne se produise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Raiponce, on doit y aller.

Mais tout à coup un « bip » se fait entendre et la vitrine s'ouvre. Nous nous retrouvons tous, sauf ma cousine, à ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction tandis que celle-ci s'essuie le front en souriant.

Cependant nous nous reprenons très vite et nos amis enfilent leurs montres à leurs poignets tandis que Raiponce leur assure qu'elle leur expliquera plus tard.

\- Pour l'instant on sort d'ici.

Nous acquiesçons, vérifions que personne ne se trouve dans la salle circulaire et fonçons vers les ascenseurs. Ceux-ci devraient nous permettre de descendre au garage.

Pourtant à l'instant même où nous nous apprêtons à monter dedans, le bâtiment tremble de nouveau et les lumières s'éteignent une à une. Génial. Les attaques des dragons ont dû couper l'électricité de la tour. Alors qu'Harold cherche dans sa mémoire les plans de la base, Raiponce et moi donnons la direction des escaliers de secours d'une même voix. Ces heures passées devant les notes d'Harold auront au moins permis ça.

Nous descendons les escaliers les uns à la suite des autres à toute vitesse. Lorsque nous atteignons enfin le niveau du garage, Kristoff pousse la porte battante et nous nous précipitons vers les véhicules. Alors qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une dizaine de mètres, une douleur fulgurante me traverse le crâne et je m'écroule au sol en me tenant la tête.

\- Elsa !

Astrid accourt vers moi avant de s'effondrer à son tour, frappée du même mal que moi. Un à un, nos amis tombent comme des mouches, la tête dans les bras, et hurlent leur douleur.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va imploser et n'entends plus rien. Puis la douleur s'atténue et je distingue le bruit de pas à quelques mètres de moi. Difficilement, je relève la tête et aperçois un homme qui marche lentement vers nous. Mon mal de tête disparaît totalement et je me relève d'un coup, suivit du reste de mes amis. Je peux maintenant voir cet homme et je sais à son regard qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un robot. Il a une lueur meurtrière au coin des yeux qui me provoque un frisson le long de l'échine et un sourire digne du diable en personne.

Ressentant le besoin de me défendre, je tends les mains devant moi mais ne parviens soudainement plus à bouger. C'est comme si mon cerveau n'envoyait plus les informations au reste de mon corps. Je n'arrive plus à formuler une pensée cohérente et constate que mes amis sont dans la même situation.

L'homme en face de nous rit légèrement mais sa voix résonne dans le parking souterrain.

\- Si vous vous voyiez.

Sa voix est sifflante et presque inaudible. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il voit mon trouble et s'approche de moi.

\- Tu es surprise n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais pouvoir sortir d'ici aussi facilement que tu es rentrée ?

Il ricane et je tremble de tout mon corps.

\- Tu as mis du temps à venir les chercher, continu-t-il en désignant mes amis. J'ai cru un instant que tu ne le ferais pas.

\- Jamais je ne les aurais abandonnés, on n'abandonne pas sa famille.

Je m'étonne moi-même en constatant que j'ai pu dire ce que je pensais. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger mais c'est comme si ma langue s'était déliée.

\- Oh, ta famille ? Comme c'est touchant.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne devez pas savoir ce que c'est, vous qui avez dû tuer la vôtre.

Il rit de nouveau et me siffle à l'oreille.

\- Tu crois savoir qui je suis ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée, en revanche vous ne savez rien de moi.

\- Tu crois ? Il ricana une seconde fois. Pourtant je sais que derrière ton air sûr de toi tu trembles de peur, _Elsa_. Je sais aussi que tu es en train d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ton corps. Je sais que tes parents sont morts devant tes yeux, dans ta maison, et je sais surtout que tu as peur d'avouer ton petit secret à tes amis.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et l'homme se réjouit de me voir dans cet état. C'est alors qu'une évidence me frappe, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit du dirigeant dont on n'était pas sûr de la présence. Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs…

\- Bingo.

Je tente de réfléchir de nouveau mais pousse un hurlement en sentant mon crâne être transpercé de toutes parts. Je suis toujours debout, n'arrivant pas à bouger, et un combat fait rage en moi tant je souffre. La douleur s'atténue au bout d'une minute et je réalise que cette dernière n'était que psychique, autrement dit rien ne m'a réellement traversé la tête comme je le pensais. Ma vue est brouillée et je me sens sur le point de m'évanouir pourtant je me force à continuer de penser.

\- Vous contrôler mon…

\- Esprit, exact. Tu arrives toujours à cogiter, bravo, mais ça veut peut-être dire que je n'y suis pas allé assez fort. Je pourrai peut-être continuer et chercher à savoir ce que tu caches à ta « famille ».

Il a dit ça en chuchotant mais je me fige en l'entendant en parler si près de mes amis.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas déplacé pour ça. J'aurai bien laissé les robots vous exterminer mais ces automates ont leurs limites et ils sont pour l'instant trop occupés avec votre stupide ruse, ce qui m'oblige à me salir les mains.

\- Donc vous allez nous tuez ?

Il rit.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi en venant me narguer sous mon nez ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en sortir en t'opposant au gouvernement, en t'opposant à la Raje ?

Mes lèvres tremblent mais je me force à garder contenance.

\- Alors allez-y, tuez-nous si ça vous chante. Mais si ce n'est pas nous, d'autres personnes viendront combattre et détruire ce gouvernement que vous croyez inattaquable.

L'homme ne dit rien et me fixe.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Il s'approche de moi et je sens ma dernière heure arriver. La peur m'envahit et mon cœur s'emballe.

\- J'en suis convaincue.

\- … Très bien.

Et alors que je pensais quitter ce monde, il se détourne de moi pour se mettre à rôder autour de mes amis.

\- Alors je vais te montrer la puissance de la Raje.

Aussitôt, Dean tombe raide sur le sol sous mes yeux affolés.

\- DEAN ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Il est…

\- Mort ? Non pas encore mais ça va venir. Il va résister un certain temps avant d'en arriver là.

Il passe derrière Anna et celle-ci subit le même sort que mon ami, je hurle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites ?!

\- Je torture leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils agonisent. Tu peux te féliciter, grâce à toi tes amis vont souffrir jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il continue avec Astrid, Eugène et Kristoff. Ma respiration se coupe.

\- Que… voulez-vous dire ?

Mes derniers amis tombent.

\- Tu verras bien.

Il s'approche de moi et je tremble des pieds à la tête.

\- Profite bien de tes dernières heures.

Puis je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi avant de sombrer dans le néant le plus total.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (bien, pas bien, les deux...) et à la prochaine (qui j'espère ne sera pas dans cinq mois ^^').**

 **Lunazzura**


End file.
